Valoran's CCRSB
by UnknownToMe11
Summary: After being recruited by a unit operating secretly in the FBI, Vi wanted to use this as a distraction to the loss of a loved one. And who is this SAC C.E. Perkins anyways? This story is an AU and contains the following: major character(s) death, drug use, heavy language, murder also F/F, F/M, M/M only for adults. main song for the story (the Eden project-lost).
1. Plot

(NOTE):

Main characters Valoran's CCRSB

 **· Field Agents**

New 2 recruitment Alison Goodwin aka VI and Amelia Quinn

Senior Special Agents: Shauna Vayne aka the night hunter, Lucian aka the purifier. Ashley Grey aka the ice queen (no partner) and Jayce (no partner)

Supervisory Special Agent (SSA): Malcolm aka Graves, Tobias Thomason aka Twisted Fate

Assistant Special Agent-in-Charge (ASAC): Luxanna Crownguard

Special Agent-in-Charge (SAC): Caitlyn E. Perkins aka the Sheriff

 **At headquarters**

The head of the and forensics team: Soraka Sol

The Tech (CyWatch): Jason Smith AKA Ezreal

 **· Management**

Assistant Director Fiora Leurant

Associate Deputy Director Garen Crownguard

Executive Assistant Director Arthur Lightshield aka Jarven the forth

* * *

Chapter1 : Plot

40

She started the third and last set from her pull-ups, the last routine for the workout and she can feel her muscles burn. Sweat dripping from her body soaking her tank top and it was sticking on her skin in the most uncomfortable way possible, she couldn't take it anymore.

60

Finally finished, she discarded her undershirt and used it as a towel. Vi left the now too warm room to walked to her shower, she looked at the wall clock and it was seven in the morning, enough time to take a shower after a killer workout and to grab breakfast before heading to her interview.

#

"So… we gonna…have new faces today" said a panting voice. Brilliant blue eyes looked at the most pale red checked face ever, this has to be on her list of top ten faces Shauna made. They were jogging in park and this is their sixtieth round.

"I read the files" added Shauna in a much even voice than her friend.

"Wow… how on earth… can you speak… with such a calm ohhh…. Expiration?" questioned the blonde.

Shauna chuckled and answered "I have better lungs". Shauna looked at her watch, seven-thirty, she sped up and now was going even faster.

"Oh. My. God, you … monster….wait for me" cried the woman and ran after the now laughing monster.

"Comon Luxy, you can do better" shouted Shauna at the now very behind her woman.

"SHUT UP!".

#

Before locking the front door she went over the everything again. _Gas is out, windows locked, cat food ready, keys and my file is on the couch holy SHIT._ Vi went back in grabbed her file then she locked the doors to her apartment and went for her car. She placed her phone on the dashboard, but first she checked the time, eight o'clock, good she still has time for a nice cappuccino from Starbucks.

#

After finishing his conversation on the phone, Jayce finished fixing his tie and then he was wandering what to wear on his white shirt, _coat, vest or a jacket?_ "Babe, I might not come for dinner tonight. We have a new case" he then called for his wife.

"I will make you some anyways, you just have to heat it. I have a night-shift at the hospital" answered the woman form the shower.

He heard the water tap turn and sound of the water drops in the floor. She unlocked the door and entered the bedroom with two towels, one around her slim figure and the other tangled around her blonde hair. He could smell the scent of blooms in her as he placed a kiss on her lips, her smile was gentle just like her sky blue eyes and her fingers creasing on his cheek.

"What is it?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"I love you."

"Love you too" she paused for a second then placed both her hands on his shoulders "You should go."

Checking his watch, it's twenty-five to nine, he cursed under his breath and she handed him his coat.

"Have a nice day."

"You too."

#

Vi looked at the file's cover in her hand, it has the FBI's logo and under it the division she was recruited to 'the CCRSB'. _It stands for criminal, cyber, response and services branch_ she thought. The idea never really accrued to her why she was recruited by the FBI, sure she was specialized in organized crimes and even had her own theories on why and how they existed and the criminal's process during his outbreak.

"Miss Goodwin, SAC Perkins is waiting for you." Said a man in a black suit, he has a one of those Bluetooth one-eared phones, _must be security_ she thought.

"Thank you" she said after he handed her a visitor card and instructed her to go to the fourth floor and though the glass door to the left then look for the SAC's office at the end of the section.

#

"Good morning" Lux greats a blonde haired young man.

"Morning Lux" he replied yawning.

"Gee, you look good" said a voice from behind Lux.

"Morning Jayce, how is Janna?"

"Good morning, she is fine and she said she is waiting for a reply" the man heard her muter something that he decided to ignore, then he greeted Vayne and joined her on the file she was studying with undivided focus "The case?" he asked and a nod was the only thing he received.

"I am telling you man, she was hard to get."

"The only thing that was hard to get, is you from the bar before you started a fight, you idiot" replayed a voice that belonged to a man with a thick black beard and same coloured slicked back style hair, wearing a dark grey suit. He was talking to his partner brunette twist in a bun hair style and a Brett styled beard, wearing brown pants and light yellow shirt with brown tie.

"You should Liston to your partner sometimes, Tobias" a voice belonged to a dark skinned very tall man that placed his hand on Graves's left shoulder.

"Morning to you too Lucian." Countered the brunette.

#

"You must be Alison Goodwin" the voice with an accent belonged to a tall woman, but not taller than herself. She was wearing a deepest navy belted tummy-control slim-leg pants with window-painted tint tie-neck sleeveless top. A jacket resting on her forearm and in her hand a mug, the other held a purse with two files. Acetic blue eyes and a denim colored hair that ended just above her waist, pale skin that it looked like if touched the slightest would leave a marks for a short time.

"I am, you are the SAC?" asked Alison standing up and her own one-buttoned blazer.

"My name is Caitlyn Perkins. I'm the Special Agent-in-Charge of the crime division in the CCRSB, nice to meet you" she offers her hand for a shake and gestured for the woman to follow her inside the office.

When they both were seated in their chairs the SAC started with a question.

"You must be thinking why you were offered the job" English accent, British from west London maybe. "I was not here the last time you were interviewed, Miss Laurent took care of that. She told me everything I wanted to know about you. Quite the intelligent women, specialized in organized crimes and long lasting abductions. A golden record in the task force with lots of field experience, but that is not all am I right?" she spoke with calm tone, but it wasn't boring.

The SAC shifted in her seat, crossing her legs and both hands rested on the upper thigh. She was waiting and Alison didn't know what to say, but she hoped words will find their way to connect with each other to form understandable sentences.

"When I received the letter, I actually didn't know if I should accept it or not. So I went to the interview and sat with miss Laurent, she told me that the force could use my experience and help solve many unsolved cases just like when I used to work in the north." She looked at the women that was observing every word she spoke and every move she made, Alison didn't know if that would make her more uncomfortable or just relaxed. So she choose to continue her small speech. "So I accepted the offer and I do want to help, but to be honest with you and also fair. One reason I know for sure that made me accept, is the fact that I wanted a new start. I wanted to be distracted from the things I am trying to deal with right now and this seems like the best job to offer me such relief" she admitted.

"Can I call you Alison?" the woman asked, smiling lightly. Alison only nodded. "Alison, this is not an interview. This is something I wanted to see for myself and make sure if you were ready for day one, because you are assigned to a partner starting from today." She stood up and headed for the door, apparently her partner was waiting for her. "This is Senior Special Agent Ashley Grey. Ashe, this is your new partner Special Agent Alison Goodwin."

Ashe is wearing a Faux-Wrap top with sleeves ending to her mid forearm, black tight ankle pants covering long slender legs. Icy blue eyes and long grey whitish hair. the woman smiled at Alison and greeted her by shaking her hand.

"The rest are waiting for us in the briefing room" informed Ashe.

"Right" replied the SAC and they all went outside the office heading towards the briefing room.


	2. The Case

**(NOTE): hello readers,**

 **i really don't want to give a lot of information, cuz it feels like spoilers and i despite them. just to clear something up. this takes place on earth, our world settings, so no magic, no superpowers, just FBI agents( but different) get it? and the team is part of the many divisions in the CCRSB section ( they sometimes have their own way to solve 'problems'. you will understand in future chapters and hat is all i can share. i want you guys to understand this on your own.**

 **So without further ado let's see what happened next (have fun)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Case

"This is Rodrigo Sanchez, our fifth victim in the past two weeks. He used to be a drug dealer who apparently was selling in someone's turf." Lux is in charge of the briefing and she is informing the agents about the case. "What is interesting about it, is the way they all were murdered" she explained, showing pictures on the big screen for the agents to see. The victims were all shot three times. Two bullets for each eye and the last was in the middle of the forehead.

"Personal" stated Jayce.

"With patterns, like sending a message" added Vayne. To that everyone nodded in agreement.

"What do they all have in common?" asked Caitlyn.

"Except for the drugs part? The only thing we have is that it all accrued in California San Diego and the death time was an hour after midnight" she can hear everyone groan or puff upon hearing where they all took a place. Yes, the trip from Valoran to San Diego will be long, but they could do nothing about it. There is a dangerous criminal on the loose and their job is to find who that is.

"Cleaner" Alison said in a suggestive tone. They all looked at her waiting for more information.

"What makes you think that?" asked Caitlyn.

"The three shots are definitely a signature for a certain person that 'cleans' after something bad had happened or it could be a signature for an entire organization of some sort" she explained.

"So you are saying this is not just one person?" asked Malcolm.

"The money and the drugs were left behind, this tells us a lot. It is a possibility" Alison answered the question.

The way the SAC stared at the agents in the room, made her think that she demanded more from them. Caitlyn wants to know more about the case through her team, before naming their next move. Alison respected the way the SAC handled her team, waiting patiently for them to provide more logical possibilities. She also saw a professional, the kind that didn't want to go on a wild goose chase. Her mouth formed a small smile that soon faded.

"There were no witnesses?" asked Ashe

"Good question, our Ezreal went through the surveillance cams in the areas and found this guy, searching for something or someone just before the last three shootings." Answered Lux showing multiple pictures of a boy.

The pictures were not in a very good quality, but they all showed a dark skinned boy probably at the age of eighteen with ashen spiky hair and the sides are shaved down to the skin in a bald fade.

"Ekko!" said Alison shocked.

"You recognize him?" Lucian Asked.

Of course she did, this used to be her sister's boyfriend that one day just disappeared and nothing was heard from him. The same person she failed to keep away from her, he was here like nothing ever happened. If this guy was around then it meant trouble, it meant something big was going on, something bad.

"He goes by Ekko, that is no his real name though. One day he showed up then the next day he was gone, he is an informant. Trades information with information and then sells the best to gang leaders and drug cartels" she answered careful about the way she did, not wanting to say unnecessary things that will attract unnecessary attention.

"A snitch, a golden one" said Vayne with a smirk and looked at her partner who smirked back, it was after all the their job to fish them out and they were good at it.

"Right, it's settled then. Lucian and Vayne you two are going to meet with this Ekko. After we find him, if he is an informant, then let's see what he has to offer." Ordered Caitlyn the first pair and they headed outside the office to collect their things.

"Alison and Ashe you two will stay in contact with Lucian and Vayne and provide as much information to them as possible about this Ekko person, and also for extra protection in case things go south" the second pair then left the room as well.

"Malcolm, you and Tobias are going to question the families, one by one" with a yes mam the partners also left the room, leaving Jayce, Lux, Ezrael and herself.

"Jason and Lux, I want you to search for possible money transfers occurred in the last five weeks under all the families's names. Even friends close to the five families" and a 'roger that' gave her all the confirmation she needed.

Last there was Jayce "You and I are going to the police department in San Diego" the man stood up nodding with a smile.

After they all had gathered near the private jet's hanger. They took off for an hour flight to San Diego.

#

Knocking on the door of the last family to be questioned, Malcolm felt that this was leading them nowhere. Orders were orders and this had to be done, but the way they received answers from the families, made things even more complicated. The door opened and a young girl, the agent suggested she was nineteen and a baby girl in her arms. The woman called for someone from inside the house, a man twice her age in a white undershirt and jeans appeared from behind her.

After they had questioned them about the dead body and the way they answered seemed really unfitting, the young girl wasn't amused about anything the agent said. Without hesitations the agent brought and end to the conversation and told them they will be in touch in case something accrued.

"The new agent was right, this is an organization" said the man while removing his cigarette to exhale the smoke.

"They are afraid from saying 'unnecessary' things, like it will endanger their lives" added Tobias then he looked at his friend and placed the sun glasses on to block the sun light "These will kill you one day". He said chuckling.

"Just like those women in the bars, I know" and they both laughed at each other.

#

In the dark grey Mercedes-Benz E-class Lucian was driving, Ashe is in the passenger seat and they were arguing about who the better driver was. In the back Vayne And Alison are sitting, Vayne was looking at pictures that belonged to Ekko, she asked Alison about the boy and wrote down her notes.

"So how do we contact him?" she asked.

"You will have to ask a lot, just mention his name to specific people and he will find you." Answered Alison.

They arrived at their destination , pared the car near the dinner to order some take outs. Alison Exited the vehicle and prepped her vest and wore her one buttoned jacket, not bothering readjusting her rolled sleeves.

"Liking it so far?" came a soft sweet voice from her left side, she turned her head to meet the owner and Ashe looked at her with her blue eyes and a smile.

"I think yeah" she ran her hands on her newly black dyed hair just to hold it in a sloppy ponytail. Ashe then took off with Lucian after asking what the other two wanted for lunch.

Alison thought that this was going to relief her from the stress she has been trying to go through and the way this is playing, Ekko is going to be bad news for them. She thought about her sister, the way she was vulnerable when she found her. Her train of thoughts shattered when a phone rang.

"Sup Luxy" answered Vayne.

"I have something for you" said a voice other than Lux, but she recognized immediately.

"What is it Ezreal?" asked Vayne

"You know the second shooting site where Ekko was? There was a major money withdraw the night he was spotted there. The card is registered under an old woman that lives just blocks away from your position, her name is Maria Jones. I am sending you her address." He informed the agent who was leaning against the car waiting for the others to bring food.

"Alright, got it. Can you look for tattoo places, night shops and other suspicious stores where I can ask around about him?"

"Roger that, I'll call you."

Ashe and Lucian came back with lunch and Alison took her noodles and started eating it, meanwhile Vayne shared the information Ezreal gave her moments ago.

"I don't think she is involved, but I think someone is using her as a cover" said Ashe taking a bite from her burger.

"Agreed, so how about only one of us pays her a visit" added Alison.

To the statement the three of them smiled and nodded their approval, _a smart suggestion_ thought Vayne. In the end they decided that Lucian is going to see this Maria and ask her some questions, during the time he is inside the other three will keep a look out and provide fast backup if needed.

#

At the police station Caitlyn was with Jayce gathering information and setting up the profile, the only thing blocking their movement is the amount of the shooters. This could be a one person being ordered and he is leaving a signature mark, or there are different more

"So, this new recruit. She knows her way around." Said Jayce trying to start a conversation with the SAC that was deep in papers and files.

"What about her?" she asked in a calm low tone.

"How did you find her?"

Caitlyn looked up from the pile of papers and stared at the man who was writing something on the glass board, he turned around and now was looking back at her. Jayce just shrugged and his attention is back on the file in his hands.

"She was recommended by the Executive Assistant Director." She answered in the same voice she spoke with moments ago.

"Jarvan? Really?... She is that good?" he said in disbelieve.

Caitlyn only shock her head with a smile on her face, they only recruiting the best and others had to apply for the job. What fascinated the SAC is the fact that Alison didn't disappoint for one single minute. She was not afraid to share her opinion with the others, she explained things in a less complicated way than new people on the job would. Even her choice of clothes was good, not too formal and not too casual. This is not the place where cases will knock on their front door, no, this is the place where they go look for cases like this one for example.

#

"Hey kid, can you look for a Will Jones. Recently out of prison, he probably has a relative" spoke Malcolm on the phone. The last family he and his partner visited consisted of the dead man's sister and her baby girl, but there was another person. He wasn't the sister's husband or boyfriend or anything, a friend of the family, didn't like how the man spoke with him. Furthermore there was something about the way he answered, looking around and out of the windows every time someone passed by, the way he was checking the time, suspicious, predictable and afraid.

"Wait what?" asked Lux "We were just searching about a Jones." She told the man everything Ezreal informed the four agents couple of minutes ago. Malcolm then shared the information with them, how the man looks, estimating his age and the tattoos he had on his face.

"Not Will, but i have a Willis Jones" said another voice, Ezreal's, interrupting the conversation "and he matches the description, i'm going to pass it to the others".

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Well then.**

 **The only thing I want to mention is that Vi, is not really the Vi we all know, fear not there is an explanation for everything.**

 **Leave a review to share your thoughts about this piece and i welcome all kind of them.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. The Informant

**(NOTE): hello dear readers,**

 **This is a very early chapter and am going to explain why.**

 **For the upcoming weeks i think 3 might be 4 not really sure, i will be busy moving out with my BBF, it is going to be tough . Also the new school year started and i am back to university. Man i miss the labs (what a nerd). So this chapter is an apology for the lack of future contents.**

 **I don't want to make this a short story really, cuz i am having fun writing it and there is so much. That freaking broken bridge i am trying to cross with an original story of mine is unfixable? is that a word? 'sigh' BUT enough about me and let me tell you what happened next.**

 **(so have fun)**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Informant

If animals were able to transform into a human, Vayne will fit the description with no doubts, thought Alison to herself. A black panther maybe, she was ready to jump from her position the moment anything wrong happened to her partner.

Vayne respected Lucian the same way a student would respect his mentor. The female agent never made a decision alone, before sharing a look with her partner. Alison now found that there is a bond between the two, a bond that goes way back. The same with Ashe, her knuckles were snow-white clutching on the steering wheel. For a second there Alison thought that the car will literally fly if Ashe pushed on the gas pedal.

When they saw Lucian enter the house -they all could hear the conversation from the car- the three checked their guns and were ready to tear anyone apart. Alison respected the two women with her, not like the rookies she used to be with, the same rookies that caused the death of their partners. Now she wandered why Ashe lost her partner and another fellow agent, and maybe it was a lesson she learned harshly. That train off thoughts halted to the conversation they listened to through the line.

#

The supervisory spacial agents returned at the police station they responded to and made their temporary base of operations for this case, in the room they occupied was Jayce talking on the phone with Lux while placing small note papers on the glass board. There was also their SAC who manged to pile even more files then they last saw when were here. Caityln was looking thought he record of all inmates the had contact with Willis Jones when he was in prison. A perfectionist she is, truly a woman that deserves her position in the agency.

"Good, you're back." she said without looking at the two agents. _Did she even know who we were?_ thought Malcolm. Not that it bothered him.

She lifted her head up from the file in her hands enough to meet their eyes. With a hand gesture pointing to the pile on the left side of the desk she said "I want these out of here, return them to the detectives", with another gesture she pointed towards a smaller pile and resumed the instructions "Tobias, i want these in a box, we are taking them with us. I just want someone form the station to sign them for approval."

"Yes mam" the man removed his sun glasses, placed them on the desk and went to find a box.

#

They soon learned that Willis has a mother and her name was Maria, the woman talked to Lucian about her son. That Willis works as a carpenter in another city and sometimes has to stay at his friend's house if the hour was late, also how the last six months were spent in Los Angeles due to his 'work'. Lucian didn't want to stay here any longer to avoid attracting unwanted attention, he exited the house and walked towards the car that was just blocks away.

From the side mirror Ashe spotted a familiar figure approaching "Incoming" she warned, sinking even further in the seat and the other two women did the same.

They all knew who the figure was by the time he closed up on them. Lucian passed by the car, the man didn't recognize the car in an ally just blocks away from his house. He stopped for a second and saw bodies moving through the black tinted glass, then spotted a dark skinned tall man with lime colored eyes that was nearing on him.

"SHIT!" he shouted and took off like death itself was behind him.

"FBI, STOP!" shouted Lucian a gun in his hand, he sprinted after the man.

The passenger's door and the one behind it opened, Alison and Vayne were now running after the man too. The car made a three-sixty turn in its place after it had drove from the ally and circled around another tight street the three agent were heading to.

Alison caught up with Lucian thanks to her long muscled legs "Son of a bitch is really fast!" said Lucian, he took a turn "Will try to cut him off". She puffed heavily then ran even faster.

Without a warning a figure dashed form her left side like a bullet, running like a cheetah, Alison could swear that if a cheetah and Vayne ran side by side they would be even in terms of speed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she heard the running man shouts and scream at the same time. She can't blame him, if there was someone running at the same speed as Vayne, she would shit her pants. What made this even more impossible, is the fact that she was wearing a small healed knee high boots and Alison was wearing her combat ones.

He turned around tired of running, a pocket knife was in his right hand and Vayne didn't slow down for the slightest second. He prepared himself to strike, hand forward in a straight line to stab the woman. With a swift move she was on his right side, her left hand grabbed his wrist and pulled it forward placing it under her right armpit, twisting it and the knife was on the ground. With a jump she tied her legs around his hips sideways.

One hand was behind his neck and the other that was on the back of his elbow, moved down and now on his left knee and twisting around his calf. Meanwhile he bent forward and was forced to break his posture, in a less than a second she landed on her right thigh and rolled him around her so that his back was on the ground. Left leg on his abdomen and the other that landed behind his neck, is now just below his face locking him down. Both her hands gripped on his right arm pulling backwards and he screamed due to the pain the agent made him feel.

Alison stood there amused at what she just witnessed, _wow!_ she thought. She did see everything that just happened, but it was really fast. The moment he was trying to stab Vayne, he was on the ground locked in place. It made her realize that this woman is not just your average agent, it also made her think about her partner, again. What is _he_ like?

From behind her she heard Lucian say "Show off" and the car stopped just in front of them. Lucian had his gun on the man's face and read him his rights as Vayne unlocked herself from the man's body. The last time Alison checked, the Miranda warning didn't contain the words 'fool' and 'your hole'. She chuckled at the way Ashe corrected him every time he added or readjusted the warning.

"YOU BITCH, almost broke my arm, FUCK YOU." Cried the man with a hand on his in a real pain shoulder.

#

At the station the man was in the interrogation room waiting for his lower to arrive and to get this over with. The door opened and a woman he didn't recognize entered the room, Caitlyn sat on the chair opposite to his and placed a file on the desk.

"Hey hot tits, where is dat bitch dat almost broke my arm, i ain't don fukin er"

"Mister Jones, why did you run away?'' asked the SAC completely ignoring the garbage he is.

"Dude ran at me. I was afraid, tought i was a goner " he said trying to remove the cuffs that held him in place.

"That is not how four FBI agents described it to me".

"Feds? i didn't do anythin"

"Then why did you run?" she asked calmly crossing her legs.

"I want my lower" he shouted.

"Fine" she stood up and left the room.

Outside there were Jayce and a detective, she told the detective about the lower and he went to call for one. She nodded towards Jayce and he mirrored the gesture and left as well.

#

The door opened again, but this time two men came inside, they removed the handcuffs and dragged him to another room. He was talking, asking and protesting, but no one answered him. They made him sit on a steel chair, cuffed both his legs to the chair's and his wrists to the sides. They left without saying a single word.

After ten minutes two came inside. A tall guy in a white coat and a briefcase in his left hand, he stood in the middle of the room and placed the briefcase on the ground. The only thing the cuffed man couldn't explain were the masks the two were wearing. The guy with the white coat was wearing an azure metal skull made mask that hid all the guy's features, on top of the mask, where the scalp is, were three long made out of bone chains, ended with hooks that clanked when the guy moved. One word was under the left eye written in black letters 'Thresh'.

The other person was a woman, her face also hidden behind a mask, black, the same color as her clothes. Hers was different though, made from leather and she was wearing diamond shaped red tinted glasses. On her right cheek just below the eye were sketches of red small bats.

The man swallowed, _who are these freaks,_ he thought.

"My friend over there" started the woman gesturing to the man with the azure skull mask "is going to count" she cracked her knuckles and fixed the tight leather gloves around her fingers.

"Every time he counts, you receive a hit. The more he counts, the harder i will hit you" She explained in a low calm tone.

1

The counting began and just like she said the beating on his left cheek gradually increased its power.

40

The man paused the counting, hung is head back and laughed madly, slow, the same way someone would make fun of another and laugh at the accomplishment.

"Please, stop" the man begged in a shaky voice and tears fell on his now bruised cheek.

"It's over when I say" declared the man in the white coat in a shouting whisper that echoed though the room and resumed the count. "Oh yes, it's about to get much worse" in a sinister, mad and an echoing evil harsh whisper said the masked man tilting his head to the side.

60

One place, she was striking him on one place. They say that the more you hit someone, in time you grow tired. There was not a single indication of a respire. The blows were continuously gaining speed, power and her knuckle is now coated in blood. perfect posture, by the time Thresh called the next number, her fist met the cuffed man's face. She was back in her stance when the last letters of the digit left the man's mouth. The woman moved in an unbreakable sync with the counting.

80

Thresh paused just like the last time.

"One name, i want to know to whom it belongs" said the woman. The man nodded his head rapidly, he is ready. "Ekko." She whispered in his ear as if afraid anyone could hear her say it.

After he had told them everything about the boy and how to contact him, they immediately headed towards the door to leave, only to halt upon hearing him say in a shaky voice "Who are you people?".

They chuckled lowly, the man in the white coat started "I… am the thing under the bed." He said with his index finger across his lips.

The woman said nothing and they both left the room, leaving the man in the chair in pain, shivering.

#

"You sure this is the right place?" asked Vayne.

"I am, he is just afraid. He can probably see you right now and waiting to see if you have the patience to hang around long enough" explained Alison though the small earphones.

After what seemed like an eternity and the fact that this is really boring her, Vayne turned to face her partner and started talking to him about the new guns Viktor made the last time she was at his place. She explained how he could make a bullet travel even faster that it should be if fired by a handgun. The conversation was soon interrupted by the steps that approached them.

A boy in a dark green sleeveless hoodie with goggles, a backpack and black pants. He held a skateboard in his arm, and the other was in the air waving for them.

"You must be the dealers" he said removing his hood to reveal his face.

"And you must be Ekko" said Lucian crossing his arms.

"Sure, what do you have for me?" he placed his skateboard on the ground and stepped on it.

"Who is the cleaner?" asked Vayne

"Who are you?"

"Is that really what you want?" answered Lucian with question and he smiled darkly.

"I will not repeat myself" added Vayne

The boy went silent for a moment then he gestured with his hand for them to hand over the briefcase. He opened it, in plastic bags were orange colored chemicals that he sniffed then nodded towards them multiple times in agreement.

"Yeah, this is the good stuff. How can i not buy this?" he said and closed the briefcase then continued "The guy you're looking for is Manty Julio, that is his trade mark, shootings both eyes and one in the middle of the forehead" finished the boy gesturing with his two finger like they were a gun and shot himself.

"Is that all?" asked Lucian placing a hand on the gun that was fastened around his belt, as if telling him that he will replace the fake with a real one.

"Woh wu, hold on man, look all i know is it that he recently joined some organization or something and they go by the name Noxus. He is going to be at a fancy rich men's party as a security guard for negotiations off some sort, the party is held at the Du Couteau mansion. I swear i know nothing about those Du Couteaus. and i have never seen the man in person." his hands were in front of him and begging for Lucian not to resort to guns.

The two agents eyed one another and Lucian shrugged his shoulders then told the boy that they heard enough and he can go.

"Thanks, and let's not do that again" he skated out of the ally and was mimicking an instrument sound, a guitar? It amused them really, he was gone like this has never happened seconds ago. The agents shook their heads, they knew a hopeless and a reckless person and this was just his routine. He was probably on his way to another meeting to sell the drugs, if only they were.

Alison glanced at her watch, half past eleven. This day could not get any longer.

* * *

 **(NOTE): hello again,**

 **So apparently Thresh here is Lucian's alter ego. I don't know, it seemed that it is the only way i could make him into this, without disturbing the flow. Don't hate on me, like i said there is an explanation for everything. Just throwing this here to clear somethings.**

 **Until next time readers, again my apologies if it takes long for the next chapter.**

 **Leave a review to share your thoughts with me, i welcome them all.**


	4. Why Me?

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **Wow can't believe i am actually uploading this, but i just passed a test successfully and i am so happy about it. I am not finished with the house yet, but i will be able to upload more chapters. Think they will be up every week on Sundays.**

 **So this chapter is….um.. uuuhh, well i can explain ... Just enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4: Why me!?

Just like she was instructed, she went through the glass door to her left and into a wide big room. The large space was occupied by work desks and personnel, Quinn spotted the SAC's office and walked with steady strides that hardly made a noise. She would challenge herself daily, the amount of noise she will create when walking to test her ability in stealth. She moved like a ghost, even though there were agents around talking on the phone, with each other and the others simply writing somethings down. She didn't want to disturb the peace, she didn't want anyone to look at her.

Not that she was bad looking, no, in fact her upturned hazel brown colored eyes will attract the wrong people. The dominant bangs and long textured side burns, set a bold tone which is infused with a lighter state of style through tousled on the crown and in the back. A graduated rear lengthens the neck and gives the short hairstyle a slender and well-coiffed appeal. The hair colour is a stubble play of a dark coffee brown with shiny hazelnut. she didn't want to dye her hair, but having a mother that is a hairstylist makes things difficult.

She was wearing a point collar long sleeves, button flap hand and breast pockets, strait hem pitch black blazer. Under it was an original framed, point collar and notch neckline night blue long sleeves with roll tabs shirt. Black columnist pants that fits perfectly with the blazer.

She looked at her sport smartwatch, nine sharp, perfect on time. Quinn liked the way she planed her day, but the office was empty and the lights were out.

#

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Marcus De Couteau. Current CEO of the D.C. company for maritime transportation."A picture popped on the screen as Lux introduced the head of house De Couteau through the call. She and Ezreal were both at the headquarters in Valoran island and the team was still tracking the organization in San Diego. "He is also the main owner to the San Diego Bay, that is ten miles north west of the Mexican boundary. The bay is considered one of the finest-"

"Lux" interrupted Vayne.

"Oh, sorry, right" she coughed and went back on track "He has two daughters, Katarina and Cassiopeia De Couteau" two pictures of the daughters were on the screen alongside their father's.

"And this handsome devil is Rafael Du Couteau, OH! quite the history" she said with a chuckle "Check this out, when he was ten, he stole from the Du Couteau's residence. Instead of filing the report, Marcus Du Couteau dropped the case and adopted the kid" and now were multiple pictures picked mostly from the internet, what they all had in common is that Rafael was standing behind the CEO and acted like a shadow.

"And now he serves like a loyal dog." Said Vayne, she received a light knuckle on her arm from her partner telling her to behave.

"Tell us more about the daughters" said Tobias and everyone rolled their eyes, of course he would ask about that.

"There is one thing you should know. That they are both half your age, good sir." Answered Lux, half of the agents in the room mouthed an 'O', some were snorting. Jayce simply laughed.

Caitlyn brought them back on track with a cough and a beautiful smile found its way on her lips.

#

Fifteen minutes were gone by since she arrived at the office, she was sitting on a chair near the door. This SAC is really something, they should've been done by now.

"Hey" said a soft voice that almost sounded like someone started singing.

Quinn lifted her head up, only to meet a snow-white skin girl, no wait a woman. She was probably her age. Medium length blonde-white hair. Prefect heart shaped face, Quinn's eyes were locked on moss green almost, no they were golden droopy shaped ones. finally, the thing that attracted her to the women even more, were the light pink painted lips. She almost did the unspeakable, she almost licked her lips in front of a beautiful woman she just met. _No she is a goddess_! thought Amelia.

"Um… hey" said Amelia maintaining a natural face.

The woman paused for a second, she looked to the side then her gaze returned to meet the hazel brown eyed. "Been waiting here long?" she asked, _or whispered_ , _wait no stop_ _she_ _asked_.

"Not for too long, only fifteen minutes" answered Amelia, _Okay stay cool, this is just another human being trying to make contact_ , she reminded herself.

"Soraka!" called a high pitched voice from behind the blonde-white haired woman, straddling her. Well she almost clung to the sailing with her claws like a cat, because she jumped slightly.

As the woman neared them, she appeared to be taller than Soraka. Blonde hair with sky blue eyes and a smile that literally radiated light. Her gaze shifted from her friend to Quinn, who was still sitting on the chair.

Lux gasped audibly and pointed her index finger on on the hazel eyed woman. "You must be the new recruit, Miss Quinn right?"

"I am" replied Quinn

"hmm, Fiora should be here for the interview, but it seems that something has distracted her" explained Lux "Hope you haven't been waiting for too long, let me help my friend here first. Please the door is unlocked, go head i will be right there with you." said, informed and instructed the woman without pausing. _wow that was fast_ , thought Amelia.

"Thank you" responded Quinn.

"It was a pleasure meeting you miss Quinn" stated Soraka, in her melodic tone tilting her head slightly. _Pleasure is all mine, oh my god Amelia please,_ Quinn lectured herself on the things her mind was making.

"Thank you" replied Quinn with a quick nod. She turned around and headed inside the room and then sat on the chair.

By the time she scanned the small office, Quinn saw the goddess she just met leave, turning her head around just to steal another glimpse of the woman in the office. Amelia didn't know if it was the look that freaked her out or the door closing, announcing Lux's presence.

"This is your first time here right?" asked Lux walking to sit in front of the guest instead of sitting around the desk. Quinn only nodded.

#

Ashe was driving to the Du Couteau mansion located in Skyline, passing by houses Vayne thought that was not a place for a mansion. It was not even that good of a place, only houses. She was more of a city, closed areas person. This was way too exposed.

Slow music was playing form Ashe's own playlist and she was dancing to it while driving. It was a peaceful ride.

In the back seat were Alison who was looking at the handguns Lucian was cleaning. Twin Beretta 87 target, calibre .22 LR. One was painted chrome black and a name was carved in golden letters on the side of the slide 'Melody'. The other was a silver with a suppressor, it had a letter craved on it 'S'.

"This one is form my grandfather" holding the chrome painted one in his hand.

"It says Melody" added Alison.

"He fell in love with a stripper, the old fool. She rejected him, you know what he did? Bought a gun and carved her name on it. He would go every early morning and fire one single shot in the air in front of her apartment." Alison laughed at the man's story and he joined her. He the told her how he got arrested after his third attempt only to repeat it as soon as he was released from prison. There was a light in his eyes for a second then it disappeared when he looked at he letter on the other gun. Too personal and she couldn't bring herself to ask.

Shortly after, they were met by two huge black metal doors, Ashe rolled down the window and pushed on a button. In a matter of seconds it connected "The Du Couteau residence. How can i help you?"

"This is special agent Ashley Grey form he FBI, my supervisor called two hours ago for an urgent meeting." Spoke Ashe with a professional tone to whomever was on the other side of the line. Probably a man, security.

"Please wait a minute."

#

"You were one of the rangers in the saber-tooth mission to rescue the diplomats?" Asked Lux.

"I was". It was the same mission that left her questioning her supervisors, the one's hat sent a team of elite rangers to their demise. the reason that made her leave the force, they called her a disgrace a failure after she had left. The same failure that rescued captives and her team form certain death.

"Where did it leave you?" questioned Lux again.

Quinn wasn't sure what the woman meant by that, but there was one thing she knew for sure. The agent sitting across from her watched every move the ex-ranger made, she eyed her like a camera that recorded an important interview. The way she spoke, the way she wrote down everything, afraid that she will forget about it if she did otherwise.

She is not the kind of person that did move very much, or gets nervous on a trick question. The ex-ranger took her time to analyse and attack if a weak spot was visible, that is how she learned to survive harsh circumstances. Even when her father used to send her out to hunt in the woods at the age of seven, she must hunt in order to live. Must understand her surroundings in order to accomplish an achievement in her life. So Quinn picked her words wisely, like when her falcon picks the good seeds from the inferior ones.

#

The gates opened and the car entered the drive way, the very wide long drive way that was occupied by four sports cars, two business cars and one motorcycle. Ashe Adored cars and there was one particular that had drawn her attention, a black McLaren P1 2014 was parked and begging for her to ride it.

Eventually they parked just next to the silent sleeping beast, it was totally not on purpose. Exiting the car, she whistled and whirled her key-chain around her finger biting on her lower lip. They were met by the family's butler. He instructed the four to follow him inside and wait in the parlor.

"He could've just said the living room, what is wrong with living room?" asked Vayne.

"My apologies agent, we don't expect many visitors every day at the mansion." Came a firm strong also smooth delicate voice from behind them. The owner is a deep green eyed beauty. Rich brown hair color and long, luscious locks with blonde highlights that increased the power of the cut and create dimension, depth and shine. The flowing beauty of long layers with heavy bangs framed a diamond shaped face. Everything about the woman screamed irresistible appeal, and the large full glossy pink lips made her a perfect and an ultimate distraction for anyone. Especially the aesthetic body in this gorgeous lace bodycon dress made only for her apparently. It is featuring a scallop edge key-hole detail to the back and a sweetheart high neckline with lace overlay, the color matched her eyes perfectly. The peach pointed courts completed her look gorgeously.

"Not popular much?" remarked Vayne while removing her red tinted glasses.

The fake grin on her lips was replaced with a real smile and she briefly eyed the ground then lifted her head up. She looked at each and very one of them, a second for each one. Vayne was on the far right so she was the last one to be stared at, well that is if Vayne knew.

The agent was looking down on her phone searching for something and now she is texting someone. The beauty's eyes were planted on her and the ignorant agent didn't realize that the room was filled with an awkward silence.

With a cough form Lucian, Vayne lifted her head to look at the tall man who nodded towards the patiently waiting woman. She was dumbfounded at what to do, she looked at Ashe who was also waiting for Vayne to say something. Wait, they expected her to be the one who 'interrogates' the family members. Why did they bring Ashe in the first place, if Vayne was doing the talking then why is Icy Ice queen here. Her heart sank in a pit, and felt her face redden in blush.

Ashe decided that it was enough to torture the poor thing and would tell Lux to put the priceless face expression on her 'faces only Vayne makes' list. She stepped forward and addressed the woman, "Special agent Ashley Grey, these are special agents Alison Goodwin, Lucian Parks and Shauna Vayne" said Ashe shaking the hand introducing herself and the agents.

Ashe could swear she saw the woman linger her gaze longer on the last person introduced, who was eyeing the ground avoiding the beauty's gaze.

"Cassiopeia Du Couteau, a pleasure agents" said the woman with the same fake grin she had on second ago then returned to meet Ashe's eyes. "Please, make yourself comfortable" gesturing with her left hand for the agents to take a seat.

When they all found a place, Cassiopeia sat in a perfect spot, on Ashe's right and across form Vayne. The agent had one of the best poker faces in the team, this was nothing different. Of course Ashe was the ice queen, owning the stare that could bring winter to hell. It was unrivaled. But Vayne is just another one of those people like her. The kind that would ignore and leave someone begging for attention.

Five minutes passed and it felt like ages for Vayne, who couldn't bring herself to look at the woman siting across from her. _What_ _is_ _her_ _problem_ , she thought. If Vayne looked at her then it means she surrendered and if Cassiopeia stopped staring then it will mean she survived the test, _or whatever the hell it was_.

Little she knew, the bewitching beauty was checking her out from head to toe, multiple times. Like one wasn't enough, or she missed something the last time so she doubled, hell triple checked. She looked at her partner who was staring at something else, doing as if this is not taking place right now. It wasn't just him really, the other two were also doing as if Cassiopeia was not in the room ' _traitors_ ' she thought. The eyes were locked on her form, studying, memorizing, admiring and last they were captivating her. Vayne felt like she was naked and her body was on display for the seductress to ravish it with her damned green eyes.

Ashe didn't understand why Cassiopeia was staring at Vayne without acknowledging her or the other two around her. Vayne's attitude was enough to shut anyone who dared to even talk to miss hot grumpy pants. If there was such thing as revealing a person's energy, Ashe would literally see the waves upon waves that Cassiopeia sent towards Vayne.

Yes, Vayne was good looking, kissable pumped red painted lips with cobalt blue eyes, perfect cheek bones and a well achieved jawline. The very, very long hair in a high pony tail, fastened with multiple hairbands, two cute locks falling on her forehead.

It was called The Essential for a reason. Crisp, timeless in style, fitted for a feminine silhouette. Point collar, notch neckline with the upper two buttons unbuttoned. Revealing a light brown sun kissed skin and a silver necklace. the shirt was tucked under low rise, slim fit pitch black pants. They were also tucked under lace-up lug sole black boots. Really, she can't blame her now.

After the silence that fell for the last couple of minutes, the man arrived to meet the visitors.

"Agents, hope you have not been waiting for too long." For what seemed like eternity, Ashe could scene the relief that fell on her friend.

When they all stood up to greet the man, Cassiopeia did the same. She walked towards her father's left flashing the agent a questionable look and a smile.

"Not really, but we are working on a case, so you must understand" explained Ashe.

She just realized that there was a person standing behind the man, the adopted son _. Was he there this entire time?_ She thought. Unbelievable, if not for Vayne's sharp eyes, and the hand on her shoulder. She would be a goner. This was a gesture Vayne made if one of her teammates was in danger. Dead, his eyes were a pit of darkness. Black hair with a tuxedo, he was standing in his father's shadow. Vayne just saved her form the beast's teeth, she looked at her friend and nodded her thanks and for her to let go.

Continuing her walk towards the head of the house, she offered a hand to shake then introduced herself and the agents accompanying her. They sat down and 'the questioning' began.

* * *

 **(NOTE): Hi there**

 **This fanfic is something a friend told me about and also about the 'ships'. He choose some of The pairings and i used my imagination for the others. Also the name Talon is just too much, well i don't know so i gave him my best friend's name, lol.**

 **So, yeah, thank you for reading, share your thought and tell me what** ** _you_** **think! i welcome all kinds of reviews, especially those related to the pairings.**

 **P.S. Quinn is my fav in this one and Vayne is a total badass haha**


	5. Ready For Trouble?

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **Are you ready? are you sure? One hundred percent? Alright then…. Things getting exiting**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ready for trouble?

"This is where you make your weapon choose." Instructed Lux switching on the lights to reveal a wide rectangle room full of weapons, she walked inside towards a round table in the middle of the room. The woman then sat on one of the ten chairs around the table and waited for Quinn to explore and find a suitable weapon.

But Quinn knew what she wanted, her favourite. A pistol with a silencer and a knife. This is why she was recruited in the first place, search and rescue without casualties, well not too many. So she faced the wall decorated with only pistols. Her eyes roamed around the collection. She wants something light, something that can offer a swift aiming and fast switching. A firearm that is offered with a variety of enhancements and there it is. The features are flawless, almost new a SW1911 handgun stainless steel with a black dovetail front sight. Just under it is Bullseye Search & Rescue black Tanto blade knife. She looked a the hilt and there was a number, indicating for the belt that belonged with them.

Luxanna Crownguard, the woman who interviewed her didn't really tell her about the real reason on why she really is recruited. Amelia did a research on her on about the he special FBI team, but there was nothing about them on the grid. The team is led by the man who sent her the invite, Arthur Lightshield, but Lux explained that her superior, a woman, SAC Perkins is the real interviewer. The team is investigating an organisation by the name Noxus. She will have to wait until the SAC returns and explains the invite.

Did she make the right decision when she accepted, why would they make her choose a weapon? There are the standard Low enforcement handgun and only the ID badge. There are even rifles and assault rifles on the opposite wall to the handgun's.

"I have been meaning to ask." started Lux, interrupting Quinn's peaceful thoughts "You and Soraka met before?" and finished with a question that made Quinn turn around and face the curious blonde.

Quinn didn't answer immediately, calm as ever she then decided if saying nothing would make thing 'problematic'. So she walked to the wall with the special types of belts.

"If you mean before as in before you showed up, then yes I met her before. But if you mean something else then no, I didn't" replied the ex-ranger with a sheepish smile.

Lux rolled her eyes dramatically "Alright smart pants, she asked me about your name." said Lux as she shrugged.

Quinn's eyebrows raised "She did?" as she removed her own belt to replace it with the new one.

"Yeah, and I think she is interested." Replied Lux.

The hazel brown eyed snorted looking down to the side to see if she didn't twist the belt in some way "In what, exactly?"

"hmm, well it is more in whom" answered the blonde with a mischievous smile.

The ex-ranger ignored the woman and diverted her attention back on the equipment she choose to put around her belt. She heard Lux chuckle, which confirmed that the blonde knew the action was meant to hide a blush.

#

At the Du Couteau mansion, things seemed to go south with the questioning. The head of the house was not helping them at all. Not wanting to mansion all the details about the case to a possible suspect, showed its fruits on Ashe's face.

Alison was drawn to the way Ashe selected the words to form an unsuspected inquiry sentences, that she didn't understand couple of them. The wine-haired man was no difference, he saw through it all. It was a war zone, they spoke in a language only a very well educated person could manage to uphold for almost an hour. She spoke in a scheming and ruthlessly determined way using aesthetic words, the same she finds in the SAC's. The agent then questioned Ashe's origins, is she form a high society.

What intrigued her even more, is the way Ashe threw Vayne couple of looks between the questions the head of house Du Couteau asked. If Vayne was known for something, it was that she never used fancy words when spoke. Ashley did, on the private jet that brought them to San Diego. Ashe was in a conversation with the woman about politics and Alison was observing them. She played around with her words, it was her way of getting a reaction form Vayne. Her mind took another turn at why all of them are using their first names except for the cobalt eyed. Is it something she preferred, Ashley even shortens her first name as she told Alison to call her Ashe. Ever the mysteries.

After a couple of exchanges with the Du Couteau, Ashe felt that this is not good for her health. The man avoided, dodged and denied every accuse she sent towards him, she tried. Then gave up the conversation for Vayne to manage, the woman didn't relent. She spoke with a different tone than all of them are used to hear her speak with. The way she asked is levels different from Ashe's, she went straight to the point accompanied it with mystery.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at how her friend didn't show a sign of overwrought even though there where eyes roaming her form without fatiguing the owner. She opened her mouth to add a statement to what Vayne said, when her ears picks boots stomping rapidly down the stairs behind the walls that blocked it. At the same time she heard the man sigh under his breath and his face twitched.

The stomping turned into thudding when they walked on the carpeted floor then it clunked when they walked on the ceramic floor as they drew closer and there was a humming. Soon a woman entered the huge room, only to stop mid-way and stare with a surprised expiration at the group of -she completely didn't know about- people in the room.

"Didn't know we had guests" if Cassiopeia had a seductive voice -oh no Cassiopeia was seduction in a human form- then this taller one carried the huskiest voice a female could acquire.

"This is my oldest daughter, Katarina" introduced the head of the house with a soundless sigh.

Katarina Du Couteau walked, or danced her way towards the group of agents. She offered the agents a hand as she confidently glided on the floor. An enticing blanket of waves covered _the model's_ back _, yes absolutely. She has to b_ e, thought Ashe. The sexy character of the haircut begins with a heavy side part and a smooth lazy dip that rolls over _the model's_ right eye, the waves below covered her back entirely.

Next she offered Lucian a hand, then moved and those slim, stretch leggings leather pants were hugging her in all the right places. Her vision travelled along the very long well-formed legs to a sleeveless surplice real red top.

Ashley Grey is the kind of person that will suffocate someone without even trying and Katarina put her in the same position those women and men felt if approached her. The woman shook Vayne's hand and finally was locking eyes with the snow-white haired woman. Soft, her palm is really soft and the rainy season deep forest eyes, melted her frosty frozen ones.

"A pleasure agent" the way her mouth moved around the first word, told Ashe that this was flirting. Was it wrong for her to think that Katarina's lips would taste like sweet liquor if she kissed her right now, wait WHAT?! Where did that come from? _Grey hold your horses,_ Ashe lectured herself.

#

The SAC was in the room with Jayce planning their next move. The man was quite, with an unreadable face expiration. She can't say she blames him. The last case left a scar of some sort on all of them. The death of two agents at the same night was what they all called a regret. The regret that taught her and all the agents that the job is cruel, one of the main reasons they couldn't accept applications from young starting agents. She personally asked Jarvan that recruitment are only for the willing and capable, not that is was of any help. Normally the agency would never send an invite to anyone, especially the criminal office, her division. Goodwin and Quinn are a fair example, she needed them on her side and not in a place that treated them lesser. They were a hidden power she discovered.

The closed door powerfully opened, bringing her back to the present. The man had a phone in his right hand, grim face searched the room until it found what it was looking for.

"Another body" delivered the man in an angry voice.

#

Exiting the front door out of the mansion, Ashe inhaled the fresh air and exhaled to relax her tensed face muscles. The pressure the CEO created seems to have left a painful trail in her head. They didn't learn anything about the negations. He left no clues about anything in his words, _definitely protecting or hiding something,_ she thought.

"Ali, you're driving." Called Ashe throwing the keys behind her back.

"Tired much?" asked Alison playfully, catching the thrown keys with flawless reflexes. Vayne snorted at the comment.

"What was that?" asked Ashe glaring at Vayne.

"That was me, laughing at a joke." replied Vayne and sarcasm highlighted every word.

"At least I wasn't the one being eye fucked" Lucian and Alison Laughed audibly and Ashe smiled evilly, declaring her small victory.

"Says the one that was having air sex" the laughing agents both said the word 'damn' in unison.

"What the fuck does that even mean." protested the frustrated agent.

"It means i just-" the grumpy agent's words came to halt when the front door opened again revealing a sexy leather pants in combat boots. Vayne immediately turned around and walked to the car, avoiding the other person who exited the house right after.

Alison followed suit and Lucian right behind her. "Move it sugar queen." Shouted Vayne from her shoulder.

"I have a gun that I know how to use, tight ass" said Ashe unaware of the two ladies behind her, but that soon changed when a chuckle startled her. The woman walked until she was standing side by side to the agent. Their eyes locked for a second, but Ashe broke it and went after the agents.

Alison started the engine and rode the car around the small fountain in order to face the front gates. They pasted by the two sisters that entered the black McLaren P1, who soon was following behind them.

Katarina was in the driver seat, _of course it's her car_ Thought Ashe. The beast behind them was roaring, protesting to pass by them. Ashe could see the way Alison resisted a flip. On the rood the McLaren was tailing them for a while, then it was side by side. Agent Goodwin looked at her friend in the passenger seat, but Ashe was facing the other side. She smiled when she saw that behind her, the woman with round red tinted glasses did the same thing.

"Whipped." Said the agent when the McLaren speeded miles away from them, earning a chuckle from Lucian.

#

Found yesterday in an ally, death time an hour after midnight, three shots. The drugs and money were left behind, same signature. This was going too far. If they didn't bring an end to this very soon, there will be gang-wars on the streets. That Caitlyn couldn't let happen, the streets will not be filled with innocent blood, no, not on her watch.

Gathering her team in the briefing room, she planned to strike tonight. The man will be at the Du Couteau mansion, guarding someone important. Who that was, is a must solve mystery. Find Manty Julio, find the leader. Jayce planed how this is going down.

They were offered a two people invites from the Du Couteau's head of house. The odd thing about the invites, is that they were by a phone call Caitlyn received. There were two of her agents invited, Shauna Vayne and Ashley Grey. It made her question the man, the negations were taking place at his mansion. So why would he invite the FBI? Not any, but the same team working on a case he is a possible suspect in. When she shared the information, Lucian was clapping, Alison whistled, Ashe didn't do or say anything and Vayne face palmed.

After arguing for twenty minutes, Vayne still insisted on not going. She explained why she was better outside waiting to unleash hell if anything bad happens, then be at a lame rich men party in a tight dress being useless. With that said, Caitlyn decided that Jayce is the one to accompany Ashe.

#

"How unfortunate" gasped Cassiopeia Du Couteau.

Ashe was with Jayce at the grand party in the mansion, of course a ball room, why would they not have a ball room in the mansion. A spectacular painted ceiling that was higher than the room they were previously at during their afternoon visit. The hall was painted in two colours, the wine red and black. They have to be a family thing right? Just like hers, the sky blue and white. The hall covers a large area of the mansion. The windows on the eastern side look out onto a small hill that Caitlyn was lying on in a prone position behind her chrome coloured Barrett M99.

She looked around at the attendants, the expensive jewelleries worth a fortune, decorated the women's necks wrists and ears. Everything in the hall was expensive, from the drinks to the people and their morals. They adored their antics. Ashe wasn't against it or anything, but she sees herself in one of these parties every time she goes back. whenever there is the smallest of celebrations, she is the first one invited by her family. It will bring a good image for your future they would tell her. Not that she attended any of them.

The agents were in their positions, they all knew what their tasks were. Ashe and Jayce were here to find the leader, they were talking casually with the CEO's younger daughter that everybody fixated their eyes on. The woman didn't even care about them, both women and men. The jealous eyes and the admiring ones. Speciously the jealous, she made them question their own bodies. _Fucking Vayne_ , thought Ashe. She was probably listening to the conversation though her earpiece.

"The poor thing, almost broke her hip" concerned expression showed on her face and it was anything but.

"I'm going to skin you alive" with cool calm voice the entire team heard, threatened Vayne the agent.

"Focus please" ordered Caitlyn.

The green eyed beauty in a tight glimmering mid-thigh dress wished the absent agent a good recovery and excused herself, clearly disappointed.

"Aaah, you should see the look on her face babe, she is broken-hearted. How dare you!" Pretended Ashe that she was speaking with Jayce, who smiled coldly. That was not for him, that was for someone else.

"Heads up" called Caitlyn interrupting any further comments the frost eyed wanted to share.

Marcus Du Couteau greeted a man with slicked back jet black hair, there is grey lock that said he wasn't very young despite the face. Sharp scarlet eyes with angled eyebrows that gave the man and angry expression , even though he was grinning and talking to the host.

On his left side is a man with the most ugly moustache Ashe ever saw in her life. His smile showed white impressive teeth, for a second she thought he was a vampire due to the length of his canines. Twin lines were tattooed from under his eyes and travelled alongside one another ending just beneath his jaw.

The head of house Du Couteau ushered for the men to follow him to a more private place. That is the leader. Behind the scarlet eyed man was a bold slim man in a black suit. "Have eyes on the target" informed Ashe while planting a fake kiss on Jayce's left cheek. He smiled at her and nodded.

#

She was not Vayne, she was not the terrifying inhuman speed, stealthy night hunter. But Ashe learned a thing or two from the woman. She was a master at tracking and tailing, unrivalled and not even the purifier was at her level. Ashe is a sharp and shooter, one of the best. Eagle eyes steady shots without breaking a sweat was her thing and walking with heals trying not to create a sound is definitely not _. Fucking Vayne,_ she thought.

Moments after she had followed them through the crowded hall, Jason warned her about a jammer outside of the hall. The device will pick foreign signals and broadcast it to the owners. So she informed her team she is going silent in case the device was discovered. She also instructed Vayne and Lucian to meet her behind the servant's door and she will let her in. The corridor was not empty, which made things easier for her, they took a turn to the right and she walked calmly with long strides just enough to stay out of site.

Before they made another turn, the guard made sure no one was on their tail so he turned around to check, but the corridor was empty.

 _Saved by the bathroom_ , thought Ashe chuckling. The woman took a minute to readjust her beating heart and settling it back to its normal rating, but that soon changed when her eyes caught hands resting just above her shoulders on the door she is facing. She was caught, her position has been compromised. Ashe froze in her place, she stiffened when felt a body press against her back.

"Hello princess" attractive low and rough voice purred in her ear making the hair on her back stand.

Katarina, she would know that voice anywhere, even if the woman didn't speak a lot when she was in the room with them. Ashe recorded the voice in her head and would replay it if she to forgot. Back at the ballroom, Ashe was scanning the area for the certain individual trying to avoid the entire night only to encounter right now.

Katarina's left hand moved down to rest on a slim shoulder. She dragged her finger horizontally on the back in order to remove the pale platinum blonde hair with silky softness, to gain a better access to the right side of the agent's neck. Katarina inhaled next to the cottony skin only to exhale it in her ear, Ashe shivered and at the same time her heart was pounding against her rib cage.

The body behind her pressed even further pinning her on the door. Where should she focus, the tongue that danced on her neck, or the soft lips creasing against it. The same lips that she wanted to drink this afternoon and, damn how she wanted them on hers.

Like reading her mind, Katarina placed the other hand on the left cheek pushing the agent's face to the right side. And _holy shit!_ her lips do taste like liquor, because they intoxicated her to the core. In sync, like they did this before, as if this was not their first time kissing. Ashe pushed herself backwards, only for the body behind her to retreat a little.

She turned around without breaking the kiss still in complete harmony, they parted a little just enough to deepen the kiss and Katarina pinned her back on the door. Fuck she is good and _wow_ , the way katarina's tongue played around hers, mesmerized her. It dripped champagne onto her throat burring her insides and travelled with seductive speed to unleash all her desires.

Snap out of it Grey, Ashe told herself that this was not the right time or place, they parted. She exhaled against the redhead's mouth. Panting together for ten seconds, she collected herself and Katarina stepped back.

"I have to go."

"Can I see you again?"

* * *

 **(NOTE): wouhh, Ashe is so whipped or is it the other way around?**

 **Thank you for reading, share your thought with me I promise to handle them with love. Feedback is also good.**


	6. Relentless Pursuit

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **Enjoy this chapter and have fun reading.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Relentless Pursuit

Five guards, _piece of cake_ , Thought Vayne. It is like taking a waltz, moving in the shadows like she was part of them, but she was nowhere near that person's level. The man with her didn't relent in his maneuverings either, he wasn't walking with her, no, he dashed from one position to the other in impressive motions.

Thresh is the ghost haunting his shadows, the chain warden is a curse casted upon those who worked in the woods. A prison, just like hers. A box she couldn't escape on her own. One of her worst missions indeed, she is not a save and rescue material. She is more of a get in and get out without being hindered. It didn't just leave her wounded, it shattered a heart dear to her. A one she would do anything to restore if granted the chance.

"Focus" in a whisper, a voice in her ear snapped her out of it.

"Sure Sheriff" replied the night hunter.

The team moved in complete harmony, as she neared the door it opened slowly and a panting misty frost eyes found her. Vayne walked to the door and entered the room.

"Took you so long?"

Ashe made it just in time, she didn't know how she kept herself this calm. But that was not what gave her away, a motion on the night hunter's neck, explained to the woman that there were the traces of wiped lipstick on her. Ashe's face flushed in embarrassment, she reached with her hand to remove the lipstick.

The door closed with a click Ashe turned around to find Lucian who winked at her. Her expiration softened when she saw the man, now Vayne can't say shit to her and thank god she didn't. He gave her two handguns that she hid away in her purse. Ashe told them where they could find the SEO and his guests. She also warned them about the two cameras near the stairs just before the turn they should make to the room.

"I have to go back."

#

Caitlyn looked through her scope, a modified one by Viktor. He made it possible for the loudest sniper rifle to have a silencer. The scope provided her a better vision than any rifle had attached to. The mansion is huge, keeping each guard in check is hard. Ashley should be here with her, it would make things much easier. Steady breaths. She keeps herself in check, tapped with her index finger twice and rested it back above the trigger guard.

Her attention diverted to the agents who went inside the mansion, Malcolm and Tobias were positioned in a van at the mansion's entrance. Alison was in the car that Lucian and Vayne exited fifteen minutes ago. All she had to do is drive the agents out of the place if they found nothing, also keeping an eye on one of Caitlyn's blind spot making the second on the eastern side of the mansion.

This positions is making her heart ache, she sat up in a kneeling position. placed her rifle's butt plate mid to high point of her shoulder to absorb the recoil impulse. Tricep on the non-firing knee for self-support and the elbow is underneath the rifle, but not on the knee. Her hand is firm on the hand guards to control wobble. Her left foot is in an under seat so that the firing knee is placed on the ground. The right leg, the non-firing leg bent approximately ninety degrees and under her weapon. She breathed in and then out, firm stock weld and firing hand grasping pistol grip with her finger off the trigger until ready to fire. That is more like it, she thought admiring her more comfortable position.

#

"All you have to do is follow the plan."

"She is such a whore, did you see that dress she is wearing?"

"It is not like you are going to fuck her."

"Who wants to do THAT!"

"Her father is the owner of a bay that we can use however we want , if he retired".

"Oh, so you mean I merry her just for show?"

The man groaned and slammed his fists on the table. "That is what i have been telling you this whole time!" he spoke with clear annoyance in his voice.

Vayne and Lucian were eavesdropping on the conversation that ended the minute the CEO entered the room with his adopted son behind him and Cassiopeia walking next to him. An arranged marriage are the negotiations? Why would a successful man like Marcus, offer one of his daughters to marry this filth. Vayne was confused, she would not believe that this man would sacrifice his child for some negotiations. She wanted to go in there, slap the son of a bitch across the face and make him stop this madness.

They know nothing about this, he didn't tell them anything about a marriage. They must have a thing on him then, it would explain lots of things. His carefully chosen words, they were watching him. Does he know about the drug trafficking these idiots would control if they really got a hold of the bay. Then it made sense to her, they will have to kill him to take control.

Cassiopeia was begging her father to stop this, or what Vayne saw in her eyes when she stole a glimpse of the woman she avoided this entire afternoon. She was in pain, in pain that she couldn't share with anyone. A pain that was contagious in a weird way. Vayne clenched her teeth, looked at her partner and nodded towards him. Lucian shook his head and gestured with his hand for her to stay calm. Yes, Stay calm. Wait for the Du Couteaus to leave and then the stage is yours.

#

Alison felt anxious about the way this was going, she should be there with the SSA's in the van, instead of sitting here doing absolutely nothing. It has been thirty minutes since Vayne an Lucian took off and are both under the radar, their movements were unknown. Something was not right, it felt wrong.

"I don't trust this" announced Alison.

"I know, I don't either" replied Caitlyn.

"What if something happened to them?"

"Take it easy kid, they know what they doing" reassured Graves

"You think something happened?" asked Ashe

"I don't know….but this is wrong" informed Alison.

"Let's move." Ordered the SAC

#

"Dispose of them. Somewhere more private." Ordered the man named Darius the bold guard.

She made a mistake. There is a gun pointed at her head and her partner is unconscious on the floor. Vayne preyed to whomever is up there that the other agents will come find them soon, Manty Julio is about to make her his seventh victim and her partner right after. Lucian was hit on his head form behind, She had no choose but to surrender.

The man pinched her with the gun ordering her to move, bastard doesn't even speak. They walked out of the room, heading outside. When they left the area with the jammer Vayne said something, the man hit her on her left shoulder with the gun's grip. She groaned in pain, in front of her a man named 'Draven' was walking and leading them out of the mansion though the servant's door. He is carrying Lucian on his shoulder and admiring his muscles.

#

Upon hearing the words Vayne spoke with, Alison recognized the language, French and it translated to 'The shadows are to be feared'. She bolted out of the car, easily claiming the wall and her hands were around her gun. She informed Vayne they were on their way. She only needed to say where she was. Alison heard it, then she heard a slap and a man say 'Shut your hole'.

This was bad, this was really bad. Alison ran as fast as possible, as careful as she should be following her boss's instructions. That voice calmed her, it made her stay cool. The SAC was instructing her with a reassuring voice, she calmed down. Caitlyn told her about the guard's posts and where she should go without being detected. Finally she made it to the door. Alison checked her gun and listened to the voice in her ear.

#

Graves called for the backup when he heard her orders, then he and Tobias went to the eastern side of the mansion to block any escaping routes. The sheriff ordered graves to head there, it was another blind spot.

"Hay you... FBI...sto-" Graves never finished his sentence, he heard a gunshot then the man felt fire eating him from the inside out. He looked down to see blood coming out of his side. Shit, it burns. He fell on the ground, hand on his wound. Malcolm groaned in pain then three gun shots right after.

"AGENT DOWN!, I repeat AGENT DOWN!" Shouted Tobias into the device.

#

Ashe made her way out of the crowd and Jayce had his gun in hand and followed on her tail. She feared the worst, not him, please not him. She pleaded. If Graves is shot then the son of a bitch must not die, he better not. The one person she didn't want to lose, the man is her mentor, her hero.

Please not here.

Outside she found Tobias sitting on the edge of the side walk covered in blood. Oh no, Avarosa please. He was expiration-less the man didn't even recognize her presence, he had his head hanged between his legs eyeing the ground panting hard.

"Is he…" she trailed of

"The paramedics took him to the hospital"

"Is he.." again unable to speak the last word, something was stuck in her throat. Disgusting.

"He will be fine, don't worry." Reassured Tobias standing up "Where are the others?" he then asked.

#

Draven is ignorant and full of himself, Vayne was in pain. Her shoulder might be broke and this asshole is going to pay for it dearly. Her cheek stung form the pain, the other asshole will pay as well. The door open outwards. If the basterd didn't hear the movement behind the door, then Draven is fucking deaf. Vayne moved slower than her previous pace, she knew what she was doing.

Slow and steady, anytime now.

With a thud the man hit the ground a bullet went through the left side of his temple to exit from the other side. Draven turned around to have his jaw connect to a fist breaking it. The second made him hunch and the third dropped him on the ground, out cold.

"My saviour" muttered Vayne before her eyelids couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's get you home, night hunter" were the last words she heard in her ear before darkness took over and covering everything.

#

The sirens played a high note in his ears, protesting his eyelids opened to the blue and red lights that entered from the vehicle's doors. Hand on his eyes to cover them from the bright lights, he sat up in the small bed groaning.

"I'd stay down if I were you." Said Alison.

She was sitting on the edge of the vehicle leaning forward using her elbows on her thighs to sustain her. She didn't turn around and he knew there was something on her mind.

"We were ambushed." He explained. Lucian understood from her posture that she was concerned about something and it really annoyed him. "Where is Shauna?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Your partner is in the hospital along with Malcolm." She answered softly.

Then he remembered, before he had lost consciousness, their position was compromised. It was impossible, the brothers didn't even know that he and Vayne were hiding. It didn't make any sense. There is an error, a mistake someone made. Did the Du Couteau trick them? Did they just fall right into his trap? If it is his doing then he will have answer for that.

"Where are the other?" he asked looking at her.

#

At the hospital Caitlyn was sitting on one of the three chairs near the wall. Tobias sat on her left and Ashe was walking back and forth, leaning on the wall then resuming her walk again. She was still in her party dress and the high heels. It made Caitlyn nervous too. She scratched on her temple and sighed.

"Sit down, he will be fine." She said nodding with her head towards the chair. But the women didn't listen and tuned her back on the SAC "That is an order." And she immediately stopped clicked her heels then walked to the chair and sat down with a huff.

It has been half an hour since they went in there behind the blue big door. Graves is in surgery. She didn't see him. They were on the western side of the mansion walls when she heard the gunshots.

There was one, then three right after. It matched what Tobias had told her. He was standing behind Malcolm when he had heard the gunshot then saw his partner bleeding. He turned around to find someone running away, so fired three shots at him. Tobias asked her when they arrived at the hospital if she saw what happened or if she saw who fired, but she didn't. That was her blind spot.

From the corner of her eye she spotted Vayne walking towards them. She had a bottle of water in her right hand and she was moving her left injured shoulder around.

"How are you feeling?" asked the SAC

"Heard anything?" she pointed with her thumb towards the blue door avoiding the question.

"I asked you a question." Raising an eyebrow and lowering the other, Caitlyn stood up and nodded to the chair telling Vayne to sit down. There was no argument, Caitlyn ordered and Vayne obeyed.

"I am fine." She said leaning back, resting her head on the wall behind her. She closed her eyes and the SAC didn't press further on her. Caitlyn crossed her arms as she too leaned against the wall facing the woman.

There were words she wanted to share, but she only pressed her lips together afraid of she opened her mouth the words would escape it. Vayne rubbed on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at Caitlyn. There is an eye contact between them that Vayne broke while sighing softly. The SAC wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by the blue doors opening.

The surgeon is a tall man with square glasses, she can't tell if he is bold or simply has too short hair. It was covered by a surgical cap. his facial expression is showing deep unhappiness of thought. He gazed at the SAC and said "We stopped his bleeding, the lucky man he is." He removed his cap and she saw the very short trimed black hair. In a deep low and calm voice he continued

"The bullet wasn't critical, it avoided his cecum by inches. It was stopped by his lower back muscles." He gave the bullet to the SAC. It was in a plastic bag with paper attached to it. The paper held information about the bullet and where it was.

"Did he lose a lot of blood?" She asked

"Well, he will make it. I can almost say it is a flesh wound, but the bullet was still in his body." He chuckled lightly and his expiration softened. "He will be discharged in three days, now if you follow me I need you to sign on some papers." She nodded and followed the man.

#

She drew in some air and audibly exhaled it. form the corner of her eyes she spotted two walking figures, turning her head to see who they are, she saw Vayne had walked to them.

The man next to her didn't say a word this whole time, this was not who he is. Normally her would brag or nonstop ask the others around him if they were okay after a case and how they feel. To him this was not normally, his partner was just shot in front of his eyes and he didn't even see who did it. The leader had ran away, but they still got one of them and killed the other.

Ashe placed a hand on his shoulder for comforting him, he only nodded. She patted him three time and stood up telling him to leave and rest it out. He didn't argue and sat up wished her a good night and left.

* * *

 **(NOTE): hi**

 **Just want to explain something if it wasn't clear. It is about the firing and non-firing sides.**

 **When you use your right hand (for example) to hold the gun, this makes your right side the non-firing ( so your right leg, hand are non-firing)**

 **When you use your left hand to pull the trigger this will make your left side the firing side. It is also where you rest the gun's butt plate on your shoulder, so this makes your( left leg and hand the firing ones). I hope this explains Caitlyn's POV when she switched positions.**

 **Last I would like to say that I am really enjoying writing this so I will stop with the half assed writing and actually make it a priority. So let's just say that the next chapters are juicy and they will have some characters developments….i think.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter, much love.**


	7. Fragmet I

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **I like to call these types of chapters (Fragments) they have some information before, during or after cases. I think i will use them to link some things together. I know they long, but they come with a reword?**

 **So enjoy this one :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Fragment I

The next day the agents were back in Valoran at the headquarters. Caitlyn is at her office with Vayne Lucian and Ashe. Without knocking Jayce and Lux entered. The blonde woman is carrying two files in a hand and Jayce had a laptop and coffee mug occupying both of his. She closed the door as Jayce connected the laptop to the screen attached to the wall. He turned it on and sat down next to Vayne on the couch. The black sliding panels moved down covering the windows and the office is dark. Caitlyn took a glimpse at her wrist watch, eight sharp.

"Darius and Draven Blood, they also go by the blood brothers. Released from prison a month ago, two weeks before the shootings had started." She explained showing pictures of them in prison uniforms. "They were charged for murder and the use of brutal force." She then showed a picture of a man with a thick long black beard, dark black eyes and an angry look on his face. "This is Boram Darkwill, a drug lord. The founder of the organisation Noxus. If you ask why I know this? It is because I don't. He is a ghost and this is the only thing we know about him when Jason and I made the connection."

"So this is how they ended up in Noxus." Said Lucian in a matter-of -a-fact tone.

"Indeed, he was released after the evidence were lacking the 'potential'. That was in the same month when the Blood brothers were also released after guess what, the lack of evidence." She informed. Caitlyn assumed that the evidence were killed to ensure their silence.

"So that confirms their connection to the Du Couteau and what they want with him." Added Ashe.

"Well, it is about what Darkwill wants with Du Couteau's property." Corrected Lux.

"What do we know about Darius?" asked Caitlyn.

"Nothing, his time in prison tells us little. He was attacked by a group of other drug cartels calling themselves the Lokfarian Frost Serpents, wow fancy." She said snickering "He broke their limbs and detached their jaws." She showed a short film of him fighting the group taken form the prison cameras. He was calm, cold blooded and no sign of mercy or remorse showed on his face. After he had finished he sat on the bench and even the jailers were cautious when they approached him.

"Do we know where Darkwill is right now?" asked Vayne and Lux answered shaking her head to the sides.

"We will make it our priority then." Ordered the SAC

#

The lift stopped moving when it arrived at the crime floor she is working at. Quinn made her way to the working space after she had opened the glass door, the same atmosphere hit her like her first time here. The quit place had little people occupying it. There were the three agents she saw last time and another she didn't recognize. Now that team is back in Valoran the space will be filled soon of the other agents.

The woman is gazing at a paper in her hand so Quinn did the right and good thing, introduce yourself to the new teammate she instructed herself.

"Good morning." She greeted with a soft smile. The first thing she noticed is the scar under the woman's right eye, it spelled the number six in roman. The scar is not really visible as it was inked making it look like a tattoo. The other tattoo she saw is on the woman's neck. It shaped a gear, like that one they have at her house in the broken huge wall clock she and her father could never fix.

Dark blue eyes met her hazel brown ones. The woman is a lot taller than her now she is standing right in front of her. "Good morning." Greeted Alison back with a grin of her own. "You are the other new agent" she said pointed at her.

"The other?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I am the first one." cleared Alison smiling "Nice to meet you, Alison Goodwin." She introduced herself with a hand shake.

"Amelia Quinn, nice to meet you too." Taking the hand and shaking it.

From the right side Quinn spotted a well-known blonde "Oh look, I love it when I easily find the things i want." Rested Lux her hands on their shoulders.

"Things?" she asked while making a face.

Lux half-raised her eyebrows "Really?" she said earning a small chuckle form Alison. "Well boss needs you both in her office."

"She didn't say why?" asked Alison bringing her eyebrows together.

Lux only shrugged then waved when she walked away with Jayce mouthing a 'Good luck'.

#

They both walked the short distance to the SAC's office, the glass is blocked by the black tiles and she couldn't see anything from the outside. Alison looked over her shoulder to see if Quinn was still behind her "What?" asked Quinn when Alison frowned slightly.

"Just checking if you were still behind me." She replied

"Still?" now Alison didn't know if it is Quinn's way of using the minimum words possible to ask a question or it was her hummer.

"I can't hear your footsteps." Said Alison knocking on the door. She heard a come in form the other side when Quinn thanked her for the complement.

They entered and she found Ashe, Vayne, Lucian and the SAC in the room. Ashe moved her head to the side trying to look behind her, most likely at Quinn. She gasped surprisingly when she saw her.

"Ashley Grey?" addressed Quinn the frost eyed.

"Wow, I can't believe it." stood Ashe up walking to the woman. They hugged then the frost eyed backed a little to look at the woman's face "I thought it was just the name when I heard it." she cupped her face and Quinn chuckled lightly.

Alison saw the exchange, she also found the empty chair Ashe just left so she took the opportunity and claimed it and smiled to Lucian sitting on the opposite chair. the frost eyed didn't seem to care about that as she continued her conversation with the woman.

Alison nodded to the SAC and Vayne for a silent greet then Ashley made her way to Vayne and sat next to her on the couch.

"You missed the morning briefing, but your partners will fill you in later on." Announced the SAC handing Alison two identical papers. "Miss Quinn, it is finely good to meet you." Quinn walked to the desk and extended her hand for Caitlyn's then she sat next to Ashe on the couch. Alison handed her the other paper and there were information about a resent abduction. The name of the victim was redacted as well as the profiler's name.

"I want you to tell me everything about the side effects an abducted possibly tortured victim could go through." Explained Caitlyn.

Her expression the same she uses when she wants information about something she expected her agents to provide if given the chance. Her eyes were the same when she interviewed her. Ever the professional, thought Alison. Her eyes went to the paper in her hand and studied every possible information that was hidden behind the black ink.

"Is the victim alive or dead?" asked Alison leaning back.

"Alive" said SAC ,then she questioned back "How will that help you?"

"Let me elaborate." Answered Quinn almost immediately with a relaxed easygoing tone. She knew exactly what Alison meant "She is asking if the victim is FBI or CIA." Explained the woman earning a smile form Alison.

In a search and rescue situation the dead and the hopeless case are always the FBI agents, they will commit suicide if they can't stand the pain they are in, just in case they break and start talking about things they should not even think about. The CIA on the other hand are always Alive, the agent's training possibly contained some torturing procedures providing them some immunity against crucial and brutal assaults.

"If you mean it that way, then he is dead." Corrected the SAC herself on her previous statement. So the victim is a male and an agent concluded Alison form the words provided to her.

"Is the agent active?" asked Quinn, their minds were on the same track.

The SAC nodded.

Alison didn't like how Vayne and Lucian were quit this whole time. Do they know who the victim is? She thought that this was a test of some sort. Is this a new case? And who is this victim.

"Are we suspecting someone?" questioned Alison to that she saw Vayne smirk and Lucian reached for his inside jacket pocket, for his wallet and handed Vayne ten bucks.

Caitlyn had her eyebrows raised at both of her agents and Lucian only shrugged.

#

Ashe remembered the last time she saw Amelia, in north Valoran where her home is. It turned out that Amelia used to work for the Executive Assistant Director, code name Jarvan. Quinn had told her about the real reason behind her visit to the north. Indeed it was illegal for her to be there, but now that she knew for whom she worked, Ashe decided to ignore it. back then the Freljord had suffered from the civil war, queen Avarosa took over and ended the war between the clans.

During the negotiations between the clans Ashley was considered number one successor to the throne, but many objected and wanted her dead. Ashley The Avarosan was rescued by former what they used call themselves 'the hustlers' and Jarvan. Short after she knew who they were, Graves and Tobias. Quinn had never met the two, she didn't know who they were and they haven't met her as well.

"Well we can't underestimate the situation then." Said Lucian standing up to leave.

"Grey and Goodwin, you two stay" -ordered The SAC then she nodded to Amelia- "Parks and Vayne will take care of you." She informed looking between Lucian and his partner.

Ashe sat down where Lucian stood up from seconds ago, she looked at her partner with suggestive eyes, but she shrugged. Caitlyn spoke and they listened.

"The Du Couteau sent his elder daughter and son to clear somethings out. I sought him, told him if he really isn't involved in all of this then he should cooperate with us." She eyed her "Is there something between you and Katarina Du Couteau?"

"What?!" surprised she questioned "No there…." She then trailed of.

Her partner snorted and Ashe glared at her. Alison looked away. Caitlyn didn't say anything, still with her natural expression she wanted for both of them to speak.

"…Here goes nothing" surrendered Ashe sighing heavily to the stupid grin on her partner's face. "We…I….well….. there was a kiss."

"She made out with her."

"She started it."

"Oh, so you cooperated!"

A cough form the SAC shut the both of them up. "That is not my point. I want you to do the questioning, the usual. So again, can you do that?"

"Did I ever disappoint?"

#

Caitlyn had left her office heading to the elevator, she pressed on the Butten to call for it and after three minutes he door opened to the sides as she went inside, hitting the button to the seventh floor and heading for the forensic labs. She had thought about what happened in San Diego. The bullet she firing from her rifle ending Julio's life. If she didn't do it in time, she would have lost another agent.

The elevator reached its destination and Caitlyn stepped out. She took a left and walked in a short corridor. A receptionist greeted her and she returned it with a smile. He stammered as he informed the lab about the SAC, she didn't even smile that wide and even avoided any eye contact so why is he so nervous.

"Hi, Cait" a sweet voice called form behind her and she turned to face the women she knew the voice had to belong to her. Soraka grinned softly and she stopped just in front of the agent. "What can I do you for you?" she then asked.

"Can you examine these for me?" she requested handing over a two plastic bags. In the first one were three red pills, in the other small see-though was a bullet. "My agents don't know about this and I would like to keep it this way, am I clear?"

"Crystal"

#

Ashe asked herself how it is possible for a person to get even sexier when wearing casual clothes. Katarina Du Couteau arrived at the floor they were supposed be at half an hour ago. It wasn't the working floor she and her team were stationed at. This one is just below, they use this if they receive guests and other non-agents. The crime department held the first six floor making the seventh is shared between the forensics and the CyWatch. From the eighth to the fourteenth the officials and high seats were. The last and fifteenth floor the elevator could reach from this side of the building is the director's office and the main FBI management.

Katarina made her way to where the two agents waited for them.

"Miss and mister Du Couteau, thank you for answering to our call." Greeted Ashe the siblings. The adopted son didn't walked next to her, he was walking behind her.

"I am here to clear our name agent, so please let's get started." Their eye locked for seconds and Katarina half smiled.

There was this totally fierce cropped black faux leather biker jacket, completely killing it in sleek looking beauty with exposed silver zip pockets. Teamed with skinny jeans to cause a little chaos in the frost eyed brain. She broke the eye and the hand contact. "Follow me please." She walked and Alison had already opened the door the small room.

"You can stay outside with me." Alison blocked the door way with her arm after Katarina had stepped inside. The woman turned around and nodded to him. He followed the agent back to the hall and sat on the couch.

The room didn't have any windows and there were no cameras, this is not and FBI questioning. This is a questioning the independent special team askes anyone who is willing to share some useful information.

There is a table in the middle with two chairs, Katarina sat on the one facing the door and Ashe sat in front of her. Then it begun.

"Tell me about the arrange marriage your sister was involved in?"

Katarina looked to the side and sighed "Here we go."

"You can't answer that?" questioned the agent then there was a small eye contact that Katarina broke leaning back in her chair.

"They had stolen some documents, if given to the right person they will destroy the company." I _swear on Avarosa's bow she is lying._

"Where they at the mansion when we were supposed to meet your father?"

"No, but they threatened him if he to say anything."

Ashe cocked her eyebrows to see where the green-eyed was staring. Katarina looked her in the eyes and chortled "Why are you sitting over there?" she asked playfully. The table didn't leave a huge space between them, Katarina can reach for the women with her hand if she sat straight in her chair.

Ashe arched her eyebrows even further and opened her mouth to say something but she closed it.

"Come over here." Said Katarina huskily.

"No." declared Ashe glaring at her "Your father is-"

"My father is innocent, why would he sent invites to FBI agents if he is 'negotiating' with criminals. He even helped you find your man." She interrupted with a serious tone, but still calm and even. "So are we done here?" she asked. Katarina Du Couteau has a point.

Ashe didn't say a word when she stood up nodding and heading for the door. Katarina walked behind her. When she reached for the key unlocking it, a body leaned on the door preventing it from opening. Ashe lifted her head up to seek explanation for the behavior, but Katarina held a hand out and locked the door again.

Their eyes met and she backed when the green-eyed approached her like a predator nearing its prey, her back hit the corner and arms imprisoned her there. "I can't." she denied in the most coherent way manageable.

Katarina moved closer, she rested her forearms on the wall and between them is the platinum blonde head, but she wasn't touching her. "Why not?" she asked in a low rough tone making Ashe swallow. Ashe's lips made a thin line and she didn't say anything. "Look at me."

Katarina waited when the woman raised her head and the jade green forest met the wrath of the winter. They are pure and glowed brighter than any gem her sister had bought in her entire life. She gritted her teeth, she didn't know where she is, lost in that icy storm. Katarina saw a sign of relief in the woman's face and her eyes dropped to pink icy lips. She wetted her own.

The frost eyed didn't resist when Katarina leaned forward to kiss her vehemently. The fire in Katarina's mouth melted her lips into a rhythm Katarina played.

Slowly Katarina moved her hands from the wall and placed them on the very slim waist bringing the women closer to her. Even slower her lips parted from the melted ice. "You can walk to the table, or I will walk you to it"

What is she even talking about, Ashe didn't hear the woman speak, only the butter-soft lips move. She looked at the table, then back to the lips. She tangled her fingers in flames of hair and around the woman's neck bringing her in for another kiss. The hands on her waist tightened and she was lifted up. Ashe sustained herself around the red-haired's hips when Katarina carried her to the table.

She sat her down and Ashe's light blue shirt was untucked form her pants, Katarina's hands moved and oh gods they are everywhere. They started from her ribcage, thumbs creasing on the sides of Ashe's lean abdomen to fall around on her loin. They went up to her shoulder blades tracing on her bra unclasping it, then Katarina dragged them down along her spinal column and at the same time she cocked her head to the side. A tongue invaded her mouth.

They met for the second time. Katarina decided that this is how an angel should taste like, if they ever existed. And they did, she is kissing and touching one.

The frost eyed felt the fingers on her hips slip under her loose pants? She didn't know when Katarina had unclasped her thin belt and unzipped the zipper. They stopped just before they could go lower. Ashe's own hands are tangled in red silky mass. Nails dug in the back of the green eyed neck that elected a breathtakingly groan from her throat.

The angel gave her all the approval she could wish for, so she took full of the fleshy buttocks in her hands. The nails in the back of her neck dug deeper and the angel released a muffled moan in her mouth.

Ashe wanted more, she sought more contact with this good kisser making her all hot and bothered. Fast they were, first it was Katarina's jacket then her black sleeveless top revealing the round shaped breasts covered in a black lase bra. The dynamic bended over abs, the right side is painted in a beautifully curved tattoo that went all the way down under her leather pants. She bit on her lips softly savouring in the athletic curves feeling the burnished amber skin she touched with her hands and Katarina smirked. A smirk that Ashe decided it is the way Katarina used as a smile, and wow how beautiful she used it. The red-haired drew closer hands on the shirt unbuttoning the obstacle in her way.

And she saw it. the blue shirt fell seductively from the angel's frame along with the already loose bra. Her mouth is open and she is in a trance, the alluring curvy with cottony feel skin connected to the creamy one. the angel purified her with the touch "Ashley….." and the frost eyed lifted her head to search for the voice inside the rainy forest . "I don't want this to be just physical" she confessed.

Wait what? Did she just confess to me? Wait, wait, wait I wanna hear her say it again "What do you mean?" she spoke the words creasing with her lips teasingly.

Katarina's own flattened as she looked down, thinking and Ashe waited. "I …like you" she admitted face reddened a lighter red than her hair, _holy Avarosa that is sexy_. Thought Ashe.

"I like you too" Perfect exotic natural eyebrows rose at the words and she smiled connecting their foreheads. Slowly the melted ice wetted her dry lips when they kissed again.

The lips moved from her chin placing neck kisses on every inch hands on her breasts moving on the same rhythm with her mouth. The responses escaped her mouth melodically. She moved lower tongue licked down on her chest stopping between her orbs. Mouth around a stiff nipple sucking and the tongue licked it, then switched her attention to the other. she stimulated them leading her further into her arousal.

Lower she went, fuck hurry. Her pants are on the ground and the red haired is on her knees. Katarina moved the underwear to the side and took in the heat. Ashe found Katarina's predatory eyes gazing on pink, slightly red flesh. Her breath heaved when she saw Katarina lick her lips slowly in desire. She bucked her hips, telling Katarina she can do whatever the hell she wanted.

Katarina ran her soft piece of flesh along the line, then it pressed on it and repeated the same motion over and over again. The delightful noises showed the ecstasy in her eyes and actions. She used fingers to spread the pink lips. Ashe felt the tongue drawing portraits around her entrance and she sung her approval to it.

"More" demanded the angel and Katarina complied. She withdrew and stood up lifted a leg to the side and her fingers found their way inside the rainy heaven. Ashe whimpered and the moans volume were roughly lowered by her lover's lips.

Katarina broke the kiss and found a shade of pink paint on the icy face, for fuck sake she is cute.

Ashe can't take it anymore "ah…ka...al…hmmm" and she forgot how her mouth is supposed to form words. The only things it is forming, are the responses to the assaults the invading fingers caused. They curved and pressed on all her right spots, even though this is their first time, Katarina made her body move in ways nobody could. Then it hit her, she shivered, rocked her hips on the fingers even deeper. She is at a bless. Katarina brought an end to her orgasm with fast swift pumps.

Katarina backed away slightly "Are you alright?"

"Give me a minute" using her hands to help her stay standing on her watery legs. Her eyes went higher taking in the figure in front of her. She reached with her arm and grabbed the woman by her belt bringing her closer "My turn."

Katarina laughed "I'm all yours princess."

#

Openings, there are openings everywhere. Vayne ducked, stepped back and observed her opponent. The way he jumped in his place, the way he swung his left arm. There was this slow movement in them when he wanted to land a punch, she could see them before he even started his swing.

"If this is your way to tell me you have feeling for me, I can't wait when we get to the showers."

Then there it was, she spun around and at the same time she grabbed his wrist moving until she was behind him, back to back while holding his wrist. He groaned in pain and tried to turn around to free himself, but a hand from behind him took is full of his tank second he is in the ear his back found their way on the ground and he cried out.

The people around them clapped, laughed hard at him, whistled and someone said 'you deserved that'.

Caitlyn entered the training room to find Tobias on the ground rolling in pain and the one delivered to him is flexing her muscles.

"My turn." Called Amelia walking towards the really pissed off for no reason woman.

Caitlyn walked to where Lucian Ashe and Alison are sitting, she greeted them and leaned against the wall. Tobias made his way to where they were sitting "What is wrong with her" said pointing at the agent who is about to fight another person.

The sparring match started, neither of the women refusing to attack. They circled around switching between stances and waiting for an opening. The new agent is a professional when it comes to hand to hand combat, but the one she is facing is even better.

She stared at Quinn, perfect stance, patient, sharp eyes and graceful. She moved peacefully, well aware of her opponents ability. Vayne's Aikido is something Caitlyn enjoys watching.

So Vayne dashed forward going for her wrist, Quinn saw though it and immediately almost at an impossible reaction time moved herself from the hand and was behind Vayne and they were back to back. She prepped herself and sent a foot to Vayne's right calf. But the woman lowered herself to swipe a left leg to tackle Quinn's.

She jumped and landed on two hands then again on her feet. The people were cheering for them and Caitlyn smiled. The thing that amused her is that they didn't touch one another in that whole encounter. Then it clicked, Jeet Kune Do. Wow, thought Caitlyn. Now this is a person worth watching fight.

"Nice one." Said Vayne smiling.

"Thanks."

"HI, Soraka." Called Ashe when she saw a stunned woman standing just in the door way. It was definitely on purpose.

It made Amelia turn immediately to see if her goddess just landed on earth, but that is why Ashe called. Without a warning Vayne's right hand found its way on the left side of her neck pulling her towards the assaulting woman. She made a mistake when she used her left hand to stop the pulling, because Vayne's grabbed her wrist.

Amelia is in the air then her back is on the ground and she tried her best to muffle the groan that was on its way out of her mouth.

"Never let your guard down." Said Vayne with a smirk.

"Get off of me." Demanded Amelia with an unimpressive face.

"My turn." Called Alison as she high-fived Quinn when she made her way to the group to sit down pouting.

"Thank you." She said to Ashe who winked at her before Soraka could make her way to them.

"Hey Cait." Greeted Soraka with a warm smile, "The report you asked for." handing over a file signed by the head of forensics herself.

Caitlyn took the file form the woman as she heard Ashe, Lucian and Amelia admire audibly. Their eyes were on the fight that just started. Alison is against the restless Vayne. Her eyes shot wide at what she saw, there is her best agent unable to make the woman fighting her flinch.

Alison didn't dodge one single hit. She can't they are too fast, But that was not it, the woman took all of it. Vayne is hitting a brick wall. Alison blocked and reflected all the attacks thrown at her. Her body acted as one unite, a weapon. Arms were acting like a sword and a dagger and if one elbow connected to Vayne's body, it would hit her like a hammer. Even though she was in a boxer stance her body moved differently, Muay Thai. It is mixed and Caitlyn never seen someone move the way Alison did.

"Wow, she is good." Admired Lucian.

"Kick her ass." called Ashe encouraging her partner.

A moment passed, then Alison jumped aiming both her fists on Vayne's chest. The woman reacted flawlessly, ducking just under the arms and pushed herself up again. Vayne's back connected with Alison's exposed stomach and her hands gripped on the shirt until Alison hit the floor on her left side.

"Oh Comon, this was my favourite." Cried Alison at her ripped shirt exposing a well-toned back.

"Who wears a loose shirt when sparring?" asked Vayne and claiming her third victory today. "Who taught you how to fight?" she offered a hand to help the woman up.

"Says the one that just broke my unbearable attack." Said Alison avoiding the answer.

They walked to the small group and Vayne greeted Soraka as she introduced her to Alison.

Caitlyn told them all they will be meeting at Viktor's tonight to welcome the new audition to the team and a small celebration to the closed case.

"Where is it?" asked Amelia and Caitlyn could see Alison asking the same question.

"I will pick you up" offered Ashe looking at Quinn "Your house is not far from mine right?" and Quinn nodded.

"You," pointing towards Alison "Live near the boss's and Shauna's, so one of them has to pick you up."

"I can't" said Vayne shacking her head to the sides "Lux and I have problems… Crownguard stuff." Explained heading out of the small gym room.

"Well sheriff, it's all up to you."

* * *

 **(NOTE): Omg i wrote then rewrote this chapter so many times. I hope i did them some justice there, it is not the last time come on i just got started. If you think that the last part is long, well it's Caitlyn's POV and she really looks at everything. Next chapter should be up soon.**

 **Thank you for reading and as always leave a review to share your thoughts about the chapter.**

 **P.S. these two songs inspired the Ashe and Katarina (don't fight it by Melano and LUV by Tory Lanez)**


	8. Part 1: The things you Didn't Know

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers**

 **The only warning I have for you are the flashbacks, before they start you will see this (-##-) when I go back to present you will see this (#).**

 **So get comfy and let's head right into it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Part 1: The things you didn't know.

She switched the lights out before heading outside of the apartment and locked the door. She had her phone in her hand when Caitlyn sent a message saying that she can come pick her up.

Alison has a tencel white shirt tucked under slouch black trousers ended just above black leather lace up hiker ankle boots. Just to make sure the night doesn't get colder, a knitted navy bomber is dangling from her left shoulder. She approached the car whistling softly, unlocked the driver's door she stepped in and started its engine. She then searched for the SAC's address and the navigator picked it up. Alison drove the car out of the public parking area.

-##-

"Lower!" the man called from behind her when she was in the wrong stance.

Having a blind master to teach you how to fight is not that bad after all. First she thought that Lito was joking when he had instructed the blind monk to train her. Her first day -that was three weeks ago- as a recruit in the task force team, weren't going the way she wanted them to. She is not weak, she is a fighter a survivor who will not let the past hold her from proceeding and achieving what she dreamed about.

"Again." Said the man. He is calm and he can hear her movements though her breathing.

She repeated the stance. one leg in front of the other, hips bucked and a straight back. Elbows near the waist and forearms forward. "Wrong!" He called. Alison groaned and stood straight again loosening her limps and repeated the stance again.

#

She neared a very high fancy looking building. It is ten times higher than the three storeys building she lives at. _Rich too_ She whistled amused at the almost skyscraper, well not really, but it is high. Alison grabbed her phone and sent a message to Caitlyn saying she is outside and in less than a minute Caitlyn replied saying she is on her way.

She exited the car and breathed in a smorgasbord of smells, one of them belonged to the men smoking cigarettes at a nearby bench. Will she ever smoke again, will it remind her of her previous habits? She didn't consider herself a heavy smoker, only four a day. People around her made her smoke, she stopped when she started her training with master Lito.

Alison was leaning against the car when a woman exited the building's main entrance. Eyes are wide and mouth slightly open. Alison looked at the approaching stunner. A navy velvet choker mesh skater dress hugging her attractively ending just above mid-thigh and showing long moving glamorously legs.

"Looking for something?" Her eyes went higher to meet a strikingly beautiful face with little make-up on and the graceful smile formed on her lips.

People use word to speak to one another, Alison didn't know if talking to this gracefulness is considered an insult or not. So she stayed quite looked away then swallowed to wet her dry throat.

Caitlyn's smile spread even further, then walked to the other side of the car to stop near the locked door. "Are you going to leave me standing here?"

"Oh, sorry" apologized Alison walking toward the door to unlock it, she opened it and Caitlyn stepped inside the car.

 _Relax, she is your boss_ reminded the woman herself. Alison stepped in the car and started the engine, here we go, she thought driving way form the SAC's place.

-##-

"Focus and extend your scenes." His left forearm grossed her right one and they circled around each other. "Find your canter and listen carefully." perfectly mirroring his stance, she was in a trance. They are like the wind in sync not faltering for one second. Her breathing is steady and movements are swift. She could hear her own heart beat and she could hear his breathing calmly disturbing the wind's flow when he exhaled.

"Good, you're a fast learner." Remarked the blind man while bowing his head. he lifted his head up and creased on the end of his breaded goatee. The red material around his eyes would show that he is blind, but in fights, he taunts the opponent. She did see him fight once, before he got kicked out of the ring for using forbidden moves.

"Thank you Lee." And Alison bowed as well.

The barbecue-red leaves were falling on the bamboo-brown forest, it is a leafy paradise. The twigs crunched whenever she landed her feet on the ground. She walked behind Lee Sin between the aged trees that had creaking branches, heading for master Lito's small cabin.

#

It is a quite ride or an awkward silence. The SAC didn't seem to care, she is looking though the side window. At the neon lights highlighting advertisements, the people moving in and out. Alison didn't want to say anything as well, Caitlyn can read anyone like an open book. If she to say something then the woman beside her will know things she wasn't ready to share with anyone.

"Can I ask you something?" spoke the SAC without turning her head to face the other woman.

"It depends." Said the one driving while shrugging.

"Before you joined the task force" she started then she turned her head around to look at Alison "Where were you?" and ended with a question.

"What do you mean?" avoided Alison her gaze.

They stopped at a red light and arctic eyes met dark blue ones " Samuel Black, rings a bell?" said the SAC with studying eyes.

Alison's teeth clenched at the name, she will never forget who that is. Her knuckles turned white around the steering wheel. "I don't know who that is." She lied, knowing Caitlyn saw through it. but she said nothing when he car moved again. The SAC turned her head and stared at the view outside of her window.

-##-

Alison was proud of herself when she finished her degree with demolishing success and when she was accepted at the department she came rushing to tell her about it all. She will finally be able to buy a proper apartment for both of them. A place where they can call home, instead of the dump they live in right now.

She went inside the ally and opened a poorly placed door. Up the small stairs then she used her keys to unlock the wooden door to their room. She kept it really clean and tried her best not to bring a lot of junk inside to keep it easy to handle. She would tinker with devices form now and then. Fix some of them for money, steal some of them for more. There are some books on the ground she forgot to put back on the small deck near there bunk-beds.

The smell in the air is different than usual. It wasn't the washed clothes smell she is used to, think that could stick in your nose for a day. There was also smoke in the room. The small blue curtain is covering the window and she couldn't see clearly.

Alison walked the short distance -running a hand on the undercut side of her hair- to the window to let some light inside the room. She looked at the cracked glass she was supposed to replace before she left. The view wasn't even that good, only other buildings blocking the real beautiful river behind them. At least the sun could let its light inside this hole they live in.

Then she realized the room was not empty. On her right side their bunk-beds are placed and she could see someone shift under the blankets.

"Jane?" Alison removed the blankets only to have her eyes widen in surprise. Her sister is different. On her very slender right arm she has a tattoo, the art was poorly made it even covered an area of her shoulder. Her skin is reddish around the inked places making it a really new made one.

"Hey wake up!" She shook her sister and the girl slowly opened her eyes.

They were not the same violet blue she always find to comfort her, they are not. What she saw terrified her and the first thing she wanted to know who is this person that looks exactly like her sister. The same person she will find smiling at her with the big round eyes if she was feeling down. This is definitely not her.

"Ali, piss off" she said trying to cover her face with the blankets to block the sun's light from hurting her eyes.

They were yanked off of her, revealing her "I said get up." Their eyes met.

The sclera is covered in red lines. She has hot pink lenses and her hair is cut shorter and there is a lock dyed light green. Alison now has a better look at her, the tattoo is covering some parts of her right side, down to her right thigh.

"What….." trailed of not knowing how to ask.

The girl sat up and picked a tank top, she put it on and jumped down from the bed. She reeked of something sharp and no no.

"Did you smoke?" asked Alison grabbing her by the arm.

"Fuck off!" said Jane lazily trying to free her arm. Her voice is hoarse and she was sniffing and rubbing on her nose. She grabbed her phone and checked the time and she walked out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Leave me alone."

#

She parked the car in a wide street. Caitlyn grabbed her black long coat from the backseat and exited the car. Alison locked it and they walked. The street is half empty. Some of the shops are ready for closing and some were already closed. She was eyeing the ground, the gums sticking everywhere on it and the small puddles form the rainy morning still on the wet walkway.

"Ionia" Spoke Alison with a hushed tone. She is going to have to say something sooner or later. The SAC asked her a question she gave the absolute freedom to ignore, but it felt wrong. This is not how she wanted for her _friendship_ with the SAC to be. Alison didn't even know her, but apparently Caitlyn did know about her.

"I was the agent in charge of the case." Informed the SAC with her very calming voice. The same one she heard when Alison rescued Vayne and her partner. It really does suit her.

"Where should I start?" shrugged the relaxed woman.

Caitlyn stopped and turned to face Alison, their eyes met and Caitlyn's expiration is unreadable. There is a light inside of them, a very well hidden light. She wanted to know its source and find out where it is coming from, but Caitlyn spoke and broke the eye contact.

"How about the scar under your left eye?" she whispered as she handed over her purse for Alison to carry and placed both hands in her coat's pockets. They resumed their walk.

-##-

When Jane tried to leave she was grabbed and pushed inside the room. Alison will not allow this to go unspoken about. She was leaning against the door asking unanswered and mostly ignored questions.

She wanted to know what happened to her sister when she was gone for just a week. Jane sat on the lower bed, her behavior is horrifying, speaking soundless words and tilting her head weirdly. She is massaging her temples with her thenars and her hands are slightly shaking.

"What are you doing?" asked Alison confused.

"Calculating" replied Jane pointing towards the sealing. She smiled wickedly then giggled while covering her mouth.

#

Caitlyn walked slower than before and after five seconds she entered an ally nodding for Alison to follow her. The narrow cobblestoned walkway provided an old look for the small street. There were no doors only night neon lights, but there is one sign and it says 'The machine herald'. They both walked until they were standing in front of the only door with the sign. The door has a two-panel plank design with clavos creates a rustic style with black coloured sidelites.

The SAC pressed the button on the left side of the door and it clicked. The woman pushed on the knob and opened it inwards. They were met by a small staircase covered with red carpet then another door at the end, this one opened on its own.

There is a bar, or a restaurant. A waitress approached them, greeted them with a smile and took Caitlyn's coat and Alison's jacket. Caitlyn looked at her with a grin and ushered with her head to follow. They arrived at a bar with black wooden counter, behind the bartender were all kind of alcoholic drinks Alison couldn't name some of them.

The bartender is a very tall man, probably taller than Lucian and Jayce. Black and part smoke coloured long graduated sideburns and the quiff on top gives the hairstyle volume and added essence. His hair is the perfect length between short and long. The dramatic look of his face and slight bended eyebrows made the man quite the handsome, the heart shaped face was perfected with his light brown eyes.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted her half smiling. "you're early" he said looking up at her while his head is down. Alison could tell how old he is, his rough heavy accent showed most of it. He might be at the same age as Graves.

She indeed thought it is early for them to be here. The question the SAC asked her when they were walking told Alison everything she wanted about the motives.

Caitlyn turned around and gestured for the dark blue eyed to take a seat next to her. As soon as she took a seat two glasses of alcohol were placed in front of them. Summer sky eyes are on her blue night ones, making her feel the sun's heat. Caitlyn didn't say anything as she waited patiently for Alison to speak on her own.

-##-

She will not let this happen to her sister, whomever is involved in this will pay. She will never do it on her own and if someone knew about it, is Ekko. The guy wasn't hard to find, he is her boyfriend so he had contact with her somehow. So Alison is tailing her sister, carefully moving and not being detected.

The market was full of people, keeping an eye on her was hard though the bodies everywhere. It was hot and she can barely see due to the high sun, but she kept moving blending in the crowd of smelly hot and sweaty bodies that touched her when she wanted to go through. Jane's slender form is not easy to find so Alison had to keep prefect tracking of her.

Someone bumped into her, he actually pushed her and she almost fell. He apologized and asked if she was alright, but she didn't care. Fuck, she lost her. Both hands on her head and looking around in circles in the tight area, fuck she can't see her. Alison walked to where she last saw her, but FUCK she is nowhere to be found.

#

Viktor offered them another type of drink when the glasses were empty. "One of your agents called, Shauna. Said she and the Crownguard cannot make it, family business." He informed in a hard dialect little thick on the letter 'R'. It sounded like he is speaking Russian, but in English.

The man has a textured blue shirt on and wine coloured patterned tie. On the shirt, he wore a charcoal textured waistcoat and same in colour trousers.

Caitlyn nodded and took a sip form her drink. Alison is looking at her, at the coral painted lips and how they formed around the glass's tip. The way she slightly tilted her head back for a better access to the glass's liquid. The way her long fingers softly formed around the slender part of it. She sat on the bar stool crossed legged and the dress was pulled a little when she eyed it form the corner of her eyes. Caitlyn placed her drink back resting her forearms just behind it on the counter.

"You're still looking for something?" and she was caught staring for the second time tonight. She only took a sip from her own drink trying horribly to avoid the question.

"What happened next?"

-##-

She went through her sister's stuff, anything that would lead or provide information about where she might be right now. Please, anything.

She then remembered, the way her sister behaved before. There was a name, she spoke of a name. she bolted out of the room and went back to the market.

Upon arriving she looked around. The people standing in front of the stalls eyeing the products, engines and machine parts. The sellers sitting on small stools fighting the heat with paper made fans.

One in particular intrigued her, the man's left eye is damaged awfully and he is looking at her. Sitting behind a stall no one stopped at, it has to be the look on his face that made people avoid standing at his stall. He is selling flash lights and car's batteries.

She approached the stall and he looked at her with disgust. His dark brown skin radiated venom and that damaged eye gave the man a nasty look along with the wrinkles and the black spots on his face.

"Samuel Black." She said not giving a single fuck about how he looked at her.

#

She felt a soft hand around her shoulders, the SAC turned around to see who it is and she was met with frost wonderful eyes. "Who is that?" asked Ashe when she heard the name.

"None of your business." countered Caitlyn.

"Why don't you join us?" offered Ashe nodding towards the group of people sitting around a big table.

Caitlyn looked at the deep blue eyed and smiled softly at her. She saw sadness in them and anger. The woman was hurt form the inside out and there were the never fading scars of her past all over her. Caitlyn wanted to find them and ask about them and what their stories were. So her lips puckered at the painful thought, thinking carefully about what to ask and if it's still early to do so.

What made this person -she found nothing but a pleasant feeling whenever she was near her, this fighter- to lose control. The cameras showed it and she saw it. She saw how Alison lost control, but what triggered it is the reason she wanted to know about.

"Come on." She offered in a tone that complemented her genteel persona.

And Alison stood up and followed the two women to the table. There are Lucian and Jayce talking about politics and the new errors the national security made during the negotiations with the southerners in the Shurima desert. The way they handled its people with ultimate disgrace and how its ruler answered with the brutal force they deserved.

A woman she didn't recognize is talking to Soraka about their work at the hospital. She had an unique hair, the colour is a mix of strawberry blonde, chestnut and auburn. The style is enhanced with depth and shine, adding movement and sensuality around the diamond shaped face. The lapis blue eyes added extra softness to her already soft expression. A puff sleeve t-shirt tucked under the black zip denim leggings.

The mixes of soothing and songbird voices that belonged to the woman and Soraka added cheerfulness to the atmosphere. She is sitting on Jayce's left side and their thighs are touching. Oh that must be his wife, thought Alison.

When they sat down Viktor joined them and the waitress placed empty glasses in the middle of the table.

"Okay, we have some serious issue that needs attention right now." Begun Ashe "Where the fuck is our night hunter?" she switched topics looking for the missing person.

"Language." Interrupted Viktor.

"Sorry, but my partner who is a Muay Thai goddess needs a nickname." She pointed at Alison who made a face.

"Agreed." Nodded Jayce

"Seconded." Called Lucian.

"Boss, let's start with you." Handed Ashe the bottle of Martini.

"Alright." Said Caitlyn grabbing the bottle, opening it poured some of the drink in her glass and placed the bottle on the table. She took a sip and looked at Alison.

The woman blushed blocked her face with a hand, turned to face Ashe and mouthed 'I'm going to kill you.' The frost eyed winked and smiled at her.

Caitlyn didn't say a word, she emptied her glass and passed the bottle to Soraka and Janna who both did the same.

Next was Jayce, he poured some and said "The enforcer." Everyone groaned their disproval so he emptied the glass and passed the bottle to Lucian who also filled his glass.

"Excessive Force." Everyone face palmed so he drank his and passed it to Ezreal.

"Denter?." And all he heard were the nopes form everyone so he drank his and passed the bottle to Amelia

"Well, I am new to this so here we go." She grabbed two glasses and filled them. Then she drank one after the other and everybody whistled laughed and clapped at her as she passed the bottle to Tobias.

"AAHH, I miss my night hunter." she whined then she felt hands from behind her resting on her shoulders and a warm breath in her ear.

"Hey babe." Whispered the night hunter and Ashe hung her head back lazily and reached with her hand for Vayne's face.

"Where the fuck were you?" she asked happily.

"Language" warned Viktor again

"Sit down its our first round."

Vayne was offered a chair form the waitress and she thanked her. She made her way to Caitlyn's left side and sat next to her as she hugged Soraka who placed a peck on the night hunter's cheek. There is a small talk between them and Alison could see the happiness in Soraka's eyes when she talked to Vayne.

Soon it was Ashe's turn when Tobias failed as well. She filled the glass and looked at Alison that smiled at her "Blaster"

"What?!" questioned Alison

"Drink sugar queen." And she did.

Then the bottle was handed to her and she was confused "Wait I can choose one too?" and they answered with a no, but drink, she did.

The bottle went back to Caitlyn who passed it to Vayne "I believe you missed the first round." She declared.

Vayne didn't deny or fight it she happily took the bottle filled her glass and emptied it. She glanced at Alison and filled her glass nodding. "Alight, I have something." She started "How about Vi?" she suggested.

"Damn, I think we have a winner." Said Ashe and everyone nodded their heads in approval.

"Vi?"

"The scar on your face." Pointed the night hunter on her own cheek.

"What does it stand for?" she asked.

"Vice." Replied Ashe.

"Vicious" corrected Tobias.

"Idiots, it stands for violence." Added Vayne emptying her third glass.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **The first 2 flashbacks are events that happened a year after the 'accident'. Part 2 should be up after I do some polishing.**

 **You people remember how i said i will upload a chapter every Sunday? well pfffttt i will upload as soon i finish a chapter ahahaha. I do apologize if there are some grammar mistakes or badly written sentences. I tend to write fast and i beta-read it myself and only once i guess. the beta-reader that reads my other story is kind of busy so i don't want to make him hate his life, lol.**

 **So like always, thank you for reading and until next chapter.**


	9. Part 2: She Was Everything I Had

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **So this is part 2 of the memories. i just want to thank everyone that is following the story and the wonderful feedback i have been getting from you people. It realy makes me keep on writing this fic.**

 **Enjoy part 2 :)**

* * *

Chapter 9 part 2: She was everything I had.

 _-##-_

 _We are losing her_

Where is this, she can't keep her eyes open. Her eyelids drew closer to one another like how opposite elementary electric charged particles are attracted to each other. Vi is on her back breathing slowly, her eyes succumbed to the dark. It is comfortable. She swam in its endless pit "Ali.." she heard the familiar voice, she can't remember to whom it belonged.

I know this voice. Focus and find it. she let go again "…." Nothing.

 _One more time, I feel a pulse._

She felt the electricity invade her body traveling to every corner. The shock lifted her torso off of the ground and her back hit it again. Then it is the dark. "Help…" again that voice.

Vi took in a huge amount of air in her lungs, roughly trying to fill them. She sat up, but was pushed back by two strong arms on the couch. Where is she?

 _Where am I?_

Her vision adjusted to the light in the room. A man is sitting on a chair next to her and he is leaning with his elbows on his thighs. Black suit and bold, a red small cloth is wrapped around his eyes blocking them. _Who is this?_

Her head feels heavy and there is this ache in her forehead. Vi lifted her hand up to touch her forehead closing her eyes she placed it on them. She smelled something, musty and heady. Her hand is wet, so she opened her eyes and looked at her hand. _What is this?_

Red now solidified liquid coated her entire forearm, blood. Why? She sat up fast and the man was saying things she couldn't hear. Hands are shaking, she wanted to know if it's her blood. Vi looked around her, completely ignoring the man. There are bodies on the ground and another man with same colour suit as the one sitting in fort of her, searching them. He walked and her eyes followed him until he squatted next to a body. A slim figure with black hair and tattoos on her right arm.

Her slender form is laying on the ground unresponsive. The man checked for pulse, but he sighed standing up going for the next body.

A warm watery flow fell from her eyes "Are you alright?" asked the bold man. For some reason, back in her head she could feel that the voice that called for her….. it somehow…. _Who is she?_

#

They both are sitting at the bar after the little game they played last time. She looked over her shoulder when she heard Ashe cheer. Vayne, Lucian Quinn an Ashely are around a pool table playing. Soraka and Janna were still talking and now Jayce joined them. She could see how Quinn would briefly glance at the table Soraka sat at.

Viktor is in a conversation with the genius young man. Jason explained to Viktor how the different aspects of a virus can infect a computer's system without leaving a trail behind. Her eyes searched for Tobias, but they didn't find him. Maybe smoking, she thought.

"So you don't remember?" asked the SAC playing with the drink's decorative.

"They showed me everything that had happened and I still can't remember a thing." She explained sadly.

Caitlyn looked at where Viktor is standing, she called for him and he excused himself to Ezreal making his way to her. "Yes love?"

"The card" she extended her hand for him the hand her the card. He reached for his pants pockets and gave her a black card. She thanked him and he went back to Ezreal.

"Come with me." She stood up piking her purse and went around the left end of the counter into a small corridor. Vi followed. "I want to show you something." said the SAC when she scanned the card on the pad. The door opened and the denim-haired stepped inside flashing her agent a tender smile.

The agent entered the room when the light switched on automatically due to their presence. They had to go down a staircase and she just found out that they are actually under ground level. The room -almost hall – is a lab of some kind. She stood there in owe staring at the equipment, rifles, a shooting range and the three taken apart cars. The guns decorated the white painted walls.

She walked further inside, her eyes are on the devices she ones stole, modified and tinkered with. But these are new. A better version than the old ones she used. "Is he some kind of an engineer?" she asked turning around to find that the SAC had rested her back against the wall staring at her with the same smile form before.

"Well, Shauna, Ashley and I are in charge of the finances."-She started-"Jayce and boy Ezreal sometimes help him around. Lucian Tobias and Malcolm do the testing." She informed.

"So you own it?"

"Technically the place it owned by the Vayne family, but to answer your other question. Victor is a dear friend. He attended Zaun's prestigious College of Techmaturgy, his research about the mechanical automation is the work of his life."

"Mechanical automation? Isn't that Professor Stanwick's work?" The SAC shook her head.

"Stolen."

-##-

The man called Lito had checked all the ten dead bodies around them, he made his way back to the couch where she and the blind man Lee Sin, as he introduced himself earlier. "He is gone." Lito said and anger is coving his eyes.

Lee Sin turned his ear towards her and asked "Do you remember your name?"

"Alison" Vi kept stealing glimpses at the girl's dead body. It is bruised from all the beatings it had received. She stood up heading to it, stopped by a hand around her forearm. She looked at Lito and he shook his head telling her not to go. He ushered her back on the couch and she didn't protest.

Lee Sin turned his ear towards her using them like eyes and he asked her another question "Do you want to know what happened here?"

She lifted her head to face him, she nodded once.

#

"And they showed me." Caitlyn Knew exactly what she meant by that. She herself had watched the recorded film countless times. She had analysed the film second by second. Now that she thinks of it, the woman had dyed her hair. The first time she saw her, she thought that the woman is some kind of a punk. In the film she spoke with the rough street language she sometimes find Viktor use whenever he reached a dead end on a research.

Caitlyn had observed her in the film back then, she had pink hair and a piercing on her nose that she now doesn't. In the film she could clearly make out the tattoo on her neck, that covered her right arm. When the two sleeper agents took her they made her change her blooded white tank top and gave her a shirt that hid the bruised parts of her body. Then she saw that the tattoo had also covered a small area of her chest.

Alison has a habit of rolling her sleeves to her elbows as she saw in the film, but now she rolls them to mid forearm just to keep the tattoo covered.

"They showed me what I did to the gang members." She started taking in a large amount of air filling her lungs. "They showed me how I single handedly used my bare fists to bash their heads. I saw how they used this weird looking pill on me and my sister, he called my sister Jinx."

Every time they would be in a conversation Caitlyn would discover something new about her, like when she stutters she rubs the back of her neck. When she charged at Draven in anger, she would crack her neck fast from side to side and let out a sharp short air to relax. She also has this look in the briefing room Caitlyn can't see her make in other places.

Then Alison spoke again. "I killed them for killing her and only one remained, the one i really wanted to kill. The one i don't remember wanting to kill."

Caitlyn knew about it all, about how they had beaten her sister in front of her eyes and she is kneeling held by two men and couldn't do anything. One of them had a bat and used it to break Jane's knee bones. The other used a pair of scissors to cut her tongue and stepping on it. They told her she was a snitch, and snitch with no tongue is no longer a threat.

She told her how it is all her fault for following her, if she hadn't followed her they could not have known. Wouldn't know Jane had an older sister that worked as a cop. They were being tailed by the two Ionians, they thought that she was one of them.

"Four months after you had disappeared, Samuel black was found tied to his chair in a hideout, all teeth knocked out, broken knee bones and his tongue was cut by a pair of scissors. The scissors were found stuck in his neck." Said the SAC trying to calm the agent with her voice. It seemed that it had worked, she knew that it somehow did. It worked before when she guided her to Vayne and Lucian.

"I didn't do it."

"I believe you."

-##-

The crowded airport made her dizzy, a hand rested on her left shoulder. Master Lito grinned "Let's go, our flight is soon leaving without us." She nodded standing up dragging her small luggage behind her.

She is going to Ionia to live with an agent that took her in, well there is Lee Sin too. Is he really blind? She thought questioning the logic. Maru Lito is a man she had come to show respect to when he had guided her out of her downfall. He had told her how his only daughter died to the same pill and he also couldn't do anything about it.

Vi let a frustrated sigh, she will leave Zaun and go to Ionia. She will leave her so called home to live in another 'home'. She placed her headphones around her ears and ignored the world around her.

What she once treasured is now a memory, a shadow lingering in the depths of her mind. When she sleeps in the night, she calls for her. She calls her name, afraid if she wouldn't, the drug that still in her veins will make her forget even that. It is a strange thing to lose something which you once had, like a limb that is tron form the body without the chance to save it. Did she save her? The film showed her rage at the screams she heard her make. These, will haunt her every night. She was the door that once was open and welcomed her whenever she returned, she is going to miss that smile. The door is dis-inviting.

Jane left her. Vi is alone.

#

"This is all I have to say." Vi held her arms to the sides stretching them looking around at the devices. "But I want you to answer this one question sheriff. Is this why you recruited me?"

The sheriff smiled eyeing the ground showing impressive white teeth."I will be honest with you the same way you were."-she inhaled deeply- "You were recommend by an anonymous CIA agent. When i saw the profile and the name, i finally found the person i was looking for. I followed your missions one by one, read them all. The mines, when you saved the workers. The children that were abducted by a group of traffickers." She finished crossing her arms.

So he did even that for her. She smiled running her hand in her hair. The new place she is living at, is an apartment that belonged to master Lito. He gave it to her. The people she is around, she came to trust the more she spends time with. This great person standing with her in this room, she is really grateful to them all. "Thank you." Softly she said turning to face the SAC.

Caitlyn hadn't stopped gazing at her with the summer sky eyes, she nodded and made her way to where Vi is leaning. She stood right in front of her opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it. Vi saw that, the SAC never hesitated when wanted to speak. "Something wrong?".

She shook her head "I will tell you later, but what do you think?" she asked gesturing to the lab.

"Can I come here whenever I want?" Caitlyn giggled softly. It made her smile, and staring too.

"You will have to ask for a permission." She said looking at her.

"Form Vayne or SAC Perkins?"

"Vayne."

-##-

It has been a week since she left Zaun to live in the middle of the woods in Ionia. The clouds had filled the skies ready to pour showers of heavy rain. She is outside waiting for Lee Sin and master Lito's return. She sat on the three steps stairs listening to music. Form a distance she could spot two figures making their way to the house. She stood up and wiped her behind clean and removed her headsets.

A moment passed and the two men drew near. She looked at them with anticipating eyes. Excited about the news they brought with them. "And?"

Lito smiled "You are in, on one condition." He held a finger up pointing to her pink coloured hair. "Can you please 'change' that?" he asked politely. She laughed audibly surprising the man and herself too. He placed a hand Lee Sin's shoulder "Told you she will smile again."

#

Vi found her heaven indeed, on the table there are some kind of gloves. The knuckles and the back of the fingers are covered in pure Titanium. On the back of the hand is a -glowing a sea-foam light- circular shaped core. On the left glove's wrist is a panel, the screen has the same colour as the core. Two words are displayed on it 'safe mode'. "What are those?" she asked amused at what she saw.

"H . Tech his newest invention. It is still in progress." Replied the SAC grabbing a chair to sit on.

"Can I try them?"

"If you don't break them then I don't mind." Came a voice that belong to Viktor. His hands in his pockets and walked towards them. "Jayce and his wife just left."

"You made these?" asked Vi trying to put them on. The moment she finished putting them on the screen flashed a new word 'activated'.

"The only problem I have faced is the battery use, after two or three swings they go off." He spoke in a defeated tone.

"What kind of energy do they use?"

"Magnetic"

"Have you tried thermal?" he cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes, thinking.

"Explain!"

"Volcanic particles infused with heat disruptors collected in chromium tubes." She explained.

"How do you plan on containing the heat?…unless…" he looked like he just answered his own question "Liquid nitrogen in collection tubes around the heat core." he eyed the SAC "Brains too, I like her already." He then turned to look at her "I would like it if you supervise them, it is kind of a secret weapon, illegal too." He finished chuckling.

He then walked to bring a metal board dragging it to the middle of the room when he saw that she had finished putting the gloves on. He instructed her to press the button below the screen if she is ready to use them. Viktor removed Caitlyn's chair out of the way to a safe place and the woman sat again and he stood next to the SAC.

Vi looked at the board then she stretched her limps, jumped three times in her place and adjusted her breathing. She moved into stance just like she was taught. She pushed the button. Vi felt the weight of the gloves gradually increase. The core made noses accelerating in its wake. They got heavier, but she can handle it.

Her arms moved back into her stance. She breathed in, muscles tensed and she hit with all her might. The thick metal board in front of her hit the wall behind it. A hole is in the board due to the pressure it had received and she felt the weight lighten. The gloves are turned off, Vi turned her head to the side to look at them.

Viktor is stunned mouth wide open and the SAC had her eyebrows raised and a lopsided smile showing pearl white teeth. "Incredible!" he said admiring. "They are even off, you are a monster. No offence of course."

"None taken." She said chuckling.

-##-

"You will follow all the rules we set." Informed Lito "You want to be in the task force? Then you should be prepared for the worst. Jax will be your commander. He will come visit tomorrow to have a chat with you." She nodded taking in all of the information. "Here this is your new ID." he handed her an Ionian identification and she looked at the name

"Goodwin? Are you serious!" Lee Sin bursted out in laughter.

"I...Thought it would...be suitable" Lito coughed and walked away avoiding anymore comments. She doesn't have a last name. She never knew what her last name is, but Goodwin? you have got to be kidding me. Vi whined and placed her forehead on the table, what am i a fucking pilty? Atleast they didn't change her name to god knows what.

She had asked them to help her join the Ionian task force, Lito refused immediately. But she convinced him to let her join and help people that fall victims to the likes of Samuel Black. Apparently he has some connections with the commander of the task force and she will be joining 'legally'. So she needs to be grateful to that.

"What do you want me to do in the mean time?" she asked drying her hair with a towel. She removed it and looked at her new dyed hair. She had to cut the long three tails she had in order for it to grow altogether. That shaved side will eventually grow and match the other side she had to cut above her ear. I am not going out until this mess is well taking care off. She decided.

"Just make sure that your wounds are fully healed."

#

Victor had left them when Ashe called him to make chaos storms for them. Vi wanted to test the babes that are now hers to keep, if she make them work. They are very comfortable and she can just carry them everywhere in a bag. She can leave them in the car. Well that is if she can make them work.

"So how do you like our methods in handling a situation?" now that the SAC had mentioned it, she never really asked her about the interrogation method Lucian and Vayne used to get information from the man Vayne beaten until he broke.

"If you are talking about what happened at the police station in San Diego, then I really don't know." she shrugged, not knowing how the SAC will react to her.

"What happened at the police station was urgent, we had to find a lead, or would you like to witness gang wars that were at the verge of ." She said reasonably, still calm and it almost sounded like Vi is convened. She didn't like it.

"Doesn't mean you have the right break a man's face to obtain information he might not have." She countered not sure why.

"So you are against it." she smiles eyeing the ground.

-##-

"Thank you Lee." And Alison bowed back when Lee did.

The barbecue-red leaves were falling on the bamboo-brown forest, it is a leafy paradise. The twigs crunched whenever she landed her feet on the ground. She walked behind the man between the aged trees that had creaking branches, heading for master Lito's small cabin.

She met Jax about a months ago. She thought he would look bulky and really tall. The bulky part is underrated, he is muscular, but really short. Shorter than Lee. He took her to meet the team she is to be part of -that was two weeks ago- and they are three Targorian solders.

She can't believe herself. The highest mountain on earth is a base to the best solders trained on the face of this planet and she teamed up with three of them. She failed horribly at the training and couldn't keep up with the three.

They were weird too. Diana -her partner- is quite and never speaks unless it is mission related or when she is asked. Leona is desperately trying to impress her partner who completely ignored her and Atreus is busy with his muscles. She will fit right in with these clowns that she can relate to in come way.

She asked for Lito to train her and he like always, refused. But he told her to train with Lee Sin, as he is better at guiding people than he is.

To learn Muay Thai is to submit to all kind of pain and master the art of the eight limps. Absurd crazy people, she thought kicking a rock on her way. More like the art of the pain of your limbs. Lee Sin didn't look like the strict person he is, but when it came to training he apparently is.

#

Of course she is against it, she didn't know what the real job is. The name is the only thing that makes them relate to the FBI, but they do what the government can't handle legally. The woods are the perfect example for that. Who in their right mind would send solders to a death trap only to rescue a prodigy surgeon. Her first mission, her first failure.

"But I do admire your work." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

Caitlyn smiled to the words "What happened to Ekko?" she then asked.

"I don't really know that much about him, she called me when I was in Piltover taking the exam. She told me that there is this guy she just met and they have too many things in common so they kicked it together."

There is a new smile she just discovered, the pure happiness. The same on she had when they were sitting at the table. There is one look Caitlyn can't decipher, the one at the bar and before it is the one when she picked her up. Is it affection or admiration? Not that she minds. She had her share of men and the way they would eat her with their eyes and she knew what happens next. She rejects them and they never show up again.

But this is different, first of all this is her agent and she her supervisor. If Alison wanted something she would be looking at her none stop, just like them.  
Is she simply shying, or am I mistaken?

"Did you study engineering?"

"No, but I do read some books when I have nothing to do." Brains indeed, she thought following on Viktor's comment.

Caitlyn glanced at her wrist watch. It has been almost an hour since she brought her here, to lighten up her mood. She knew the woman had worked on some devices when she asked around about her in the Zaun district. The Tattoo made it obvious enough for Caitlyn to assume that Alison is some kind of an engineer.

"Let's head upstairs." she smiled to keep her doing the same. One scar down, many to go.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **How long should i make this story? because i have 2 more cases (longer than the last one) plus the new one after the flashbacks. I will do my best not to make it short i think 40 to 50 chapters, it that good? well, i have a lot of champions involved most of them are paired and form the feedback i have been getting form you people, you like them? right?**

 **apparently i cant fucking write (H . Tech) without using the space, i don't know why but i just disappears after i save it.**

 **Oh and one more thing, I used the gloves form her debonair skin. The others looked weird. I also used jinx's firecracker skin. (only the tattoo is from her original splash art).**


	10. Fragment II

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers.**

 **Well it is not a warning, but a change of style i guess. let me know what you think abut it, is it good? or bad?**

 **So this fragments is about what happened up satires when Vi and Caitlyn went to the underground lab.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Fragment II

Jayce has his arm around his wife's shoulders and she is resting her head on his upper arm. They are talking to the youngest most talented surgeon the planet ever known. It has been exactly ten minutes since his boss and special agent Vi had went inside the lab. the conversation between his wife and the young surgeon is about the organic tubes the two women sitting with him created to replace damaged impossible to fix vessels.

His wife had taken her work seriously and she supported him to get through his the time he blamed himself for the death of two senior agents. It did leave scars on all of them, his first mission, which also happened to be his first failure. His thoughts were stopped when he saw Tobias make his way to their table. He nodded to him and the man held two bears in his hands. He offered one of them to him and sat on the chair groaning.

"You sound like an old man."  
"And we are only getting older, to our….." he trailed off trying to think of something to make a toast about.  
"New friends and dear family." Jayce filled in the common toast they use when celebrating.  
"Yeah that." He said chuckling. Jayce shook his head losing all hope.

Tobias drank from his green coloured glass bottle then sat relaxed sinking in his seat while removing some fabric particles from his hat. Jayce didn't pay him a lot of attention as he went back to listening to his wife and Soraka talking about… lingerie. He can see how Soraka would look over her shoulder whenever someone made a noise form the group by the pool table. So he waited for it to happen again. Liston to the group of idiots to make some noise…. There, she turned almost immediately when Quinn had laughed.

Her smile is literally from ear to ear, his wife can't see it. She is busy scrolling down on her phone to show some pictures. But he can and he took the ungiven hint, the hint he understood very well.

"Alright, I think I am done for tonight." He said removing his arm form around Janna placing the bear bottle on the table. He stood up and looked at his wife "Get up babe."

She narrowed her eyes and he gestured with his hands for her to get up flashing her a smile she can't say no to.

"Well I do have an early shift tomorrow." She said to Soraka sanding up.  
"I will see you on Monday at the hospital then." The woman stood up as well and they kissed on the cheeks twice.

#

 _Alight Quinn you got this_ , she encouraged herself. Ashe is in the lead by one point, if she pocket this ball then she is in the lead. God damn sharp and shooters, she cursed.

"OH Hi There Soraka!" called Ashe shouting.

She hit it, damn too hard, the ball hit the side very hard going off coarse stopped just before the hole and she gave the platinum blonde a look.

"Hi!" spoke the goddess.

Ashe walked past Quinn mouthing 'This is your chance' and she muttered 'cheater'. Amelia hoped that her last time sucking like the idiot she is won't repeat itself, but having this damn Ararosan on your side is making things hard. She sighed leaning on the cue stick waiting for Ashe to pocket the last ball and claim her third win tonight.

"Cheater." Called Vayne pointing her stick to the dancing woman.

"Hi!" a sweet voice rung pleasantly in her ears making her relax in unexplained way. Quinn turned around to find its owner. Stars filled the cloudy dark skies when she found her eyes. She is a human right?  
"Hey" she managed with a low easy-going voice. "Enjoying the night? ' _The night' really Amelia?  
_ "I am, what about you?" she shrugged softly. She looked at where Vayne and Lucian are standing on the other side of the pool table talking about police brutality, not giving them any attention. She then looked past Quinn at Ashe who is texting someone leaning against the table.  
"I was 'till this one here" -pointing at Ashe "cheated" she chuckled lightly. Quinn saw her half rise her eyebrows and her face showed anticipation.

They stared at one another, what should she talk to her about?

Soraka is wearing a draped cream silk-satin blouse and a velvet skinny-leg pants. Her high healed ankle boots still kept her shorter than Quinn. The boots are providing her with extra three inches, she needs three more. The ex-ranger grinned at the thought.

"How about we get some chaos storms going?" Ashe rested a hand around her shoulders bringing the taller woman closer to her.  
"About time." Said Vayne making her way to them.  
"Where is Lucian?" asked Ashe.  
"He just left." She answered pointing at the door.

Ashe left them and went to call for Victor. She heard Vayne talk to Soraka softly and in a low tone. They smiled to one another.  
She walked to the pool table placing her stick back on it and made her way to the bar. These chaos storms better be as strong as they are called. She needs a drink and the tequila had washed way from her system.

#

She walked past her, avoiding her. She wanted to speak to her, just to hear the easy-going hoarse voice again. Have her look at her with dusk sun luminous upturned eyes. The tousled hair ending just mid neck in thick and heavy bangs -that she just ran a hand though for the hundredth time tonight to keep it out of her eyes- really suits her.

She is in a simple French blue shirt that is tight around the right places and under skinny biker jeans. Made especially for a casual weekend styling. Cut close through the leg in premium denim, they are cropped just above the ankle and feature ripped knees and moto-inspired panelling. They are highlighting all black laptop suede ankle boots.

the hazel-eyed sat on one of the stools at the bar, the stools are really high -well for her- and the ex-ranger could still place a foot on the ground. Ashley just joined her. Hugged her with both arms sideways around the neck. The frost eyed whispered something in her ear made her drop her forehead on the counter.

It made Ashe laugh, Soraka smiled at them. The ex-ranger pushed the woman away and said something that made Ashe gasp audibly, Quinn laughed and she heard it. So-  
"You want to join them?" startling her Vayne suggested. She had completely forgot about Shauna and their small talk. "I need me some chaos storm." She added and walked to the two women.

#

God she is such a tease, thought Amelia. Now that Ashe had told her, she will not stop thinking about it. she can't look Soraka in the eyes.

"Alright, four chaos storms coming up for four beautiful ladies." Vayne sat next to her on the right side and Soraka sat on the far right. Ashe nudged her left arm and she looked. The Avarosan nodded with her head and mouthed 'go talk to her!'. Now she feels like a high school girl with her first crush problems. And Ashley is that best friend that would tease and then give her advice about her actions.

She frowned and shook her head. Ashe narrowed her eyes. She turned her head, cocking it a little, like a pretty canary in a cage and called Viktor "Make one of them extra cold."

"Yes mam." And she looked at her evilly and there is wicked smile planted on her lips. Oh no, she knows this one. whenever the Avarosan wanted to 'play' with her 'victims' she shows this smile. And I should have just talked to her, she thought gratefully regretting her actions.

Four cups are placed in front of them. The drink is colourless. A smoke erupted out of it making it look like a really hot water that will defiantly burn the insides. She swallowed softly, reached for the drink and it is cold? Ice cold. Alright I can do this.

And it hit her, a magnetic singularity ran though her body at full speed. She let a sharp exhalation of a small amount of breath through her mouth and a sound followed with it. Quinn shook her head fast from side to side. The electric energy is placed by a very hot one. Her is face is properly a red tomato by now. God this is so strong.

"Come on you have to finish it." demanded Ashe placing the cup near her lips. She took it from her and emptied it while her eyes are harshly shut. "Yeah, that is what I'm talking about."  
"Stop teasing her." came Vayne's calm voice in her ear with some hot breath. She jerked her head back and covered her face with both hands standing up.  
"I need to use the washroom." and she hurried to the washroom.

#

Okay this drunk bitch needs to slow down, thought Vayne making her way to Ashe. "You had to tease her like that?" she asked and Ashe giggled, nice she is wasted. She sighed and now thanked her self-restraint on not drinking yet. Soraka can't drive and this funny looking had her smiling women is taking pictures of her drunk self.

"Shauna." She called her and Vayne hummed in question. The frost-eyed knotted her arms around her neck and looked her in her eyes. "Where is Lux?" she asked kind of serous.  
"I will tell you when you're sober." She said softly and Ashe hummed.

"Shauna." She called her again when Vayne looked to the side snatching the drink away and handing it over to Viktor, then she hummed in question "Where is Lux?" she asked again "Look at me." Then ordered frowning.

Vayne looked her in the eyes and found concern "Her parents visited."  
"How is she?" Vayne looked away "Look at me." And she made her look.  
"She is fine."  
"You left her alone?"  
"Her boyfriend is back, thought I would give them the space."  
"Is that why her parents visited?"

#

She opened the door and turned on the sink's water to wash her face. Quinn never had problems with alcohol, but the cocktail was strong. She is flushed. Her face is tomato red. Damn it all, the Avarosan tricked her again. Agent Vayne and Soraka didn't drink theirs. Can she stop sucking in front of her. I really ruined it, she thought.

The door opened slowly and her deity blessed her with her presence, damn it why is she here? "Are you alright?" concerned she asked in a soothing voice.

Please leave, she begged. The woman seemed to look at her with worried eyes. Quinn hadn't realized she had unbuttoned her shirt because of the furnace that had ignited inside her.

The goddess roamed her exposed form. Mouth open and eyes are studying, memorizing the revealed chest and the taut abdomen. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She wanted to know if the woman is really interested in her, or it's her way of admiring others. Their eyes met. Soraka wanted to say something, but she looked down. A slight shame showed on her face. Holy god, why is she not saying anything. Just tell me if you are or not.

Quinn wanted to say the words, but they didn't come out. "Sorry, I...just wanted to...see if you are.. ok." She explained rubbing on the back of her left hand with her right palm.

"I am fine." Soraka jumped to the tone. Damn it, didn't mean to shout.  
"Good." Fear, wait she is afraid of me?

Soraka turned around and walked to the door. No, wait please. And she stopped her, hands are on the door shutting it and arms kept the woman between them. Fear, no no. "I am sorry." The divinity relaxed, good she is calm. But the ex-ranger wanted to look at her. "Please, turn around." In a semi whispered tone she begged.

Her deity didn't.

Please, gods I can't think of anything to make her look at me one more time. Pale with stardust twinkling skin is showing from the blouse. She wetted her lips then her dry throat. Softly with apologetic sweetness she placed her lips on the silky skin. Tender kisses and a moist tongue followed right after. "Please." She begged the word in the woman's ear making her crumble.

And she turned. God's above should witness the molten gold dripping on the yellow sun creating a combination disrupting the cosmos. Her deity smiled to the simple human making her relax and safe. Slow so slow she got closer. Even though Soraka is wearing heals Quinn had to lift the woman's face for a better access to … and gods need to register this. The honey gold sweet lips are on hers. She hummed against them in satisfaction.

Quinn's hands grabbed the woman by her wrists and placed her hands above her head intertwining their fingers. Deep yet so soft sounds were released form the goddess when Quinn licked on her upper lip separating it from the lower and the sweetness got better when their tongues touched. She moved around it, mixing all the fluid in their mouths to create a drink that liquored Quinn up, healing her after the singularity that damaged her.

They parted searching for air, Quinn smiled and she found that the women had done the same. "I didn't mean to-" but further words were cut off by the lilac soft lips shushing her.

Quinn brought their arms down fingers still intertwined and Soraka's hands are on her shoulders. Hers are on a very slim waist then she brushed their noses together.

All of the sudden a loud knock on the other side of the door made Soraka jump and she hugged the ex-ranger for safety. Cute.

"Guys are you alright?" Called Ashe with a worried tone.

Quinn slowly backed, Soraka's hands stopped her by the sides of her shirt pulling Quinn to her "What do you want me to do?" She asked in a laid-back very low tone not wanting Ashe to hear them.

Ashe knocked again.

Soraka eyed the ground thinking then looked her in the eyes "I…might…..ha-have…" stammering she didn't have it in her to say it.  
"You might have what?" Bringing her even closer.

The woman is speechless as eyes dropped on the exposed trunk. She brought her closer and no space is between them, slipping a thigh between Soraka's legs. It didn't press, it just made the flushed woman even more embarrassed and the daughter of gods is unbelievably beautiful.

She knocked again this time harder "I want to use the washroom. Open up." Demanded the annoying Ashe.

She sighed stepping back. She quickly fixed her shirt and opened the door Leaving " It is all yours Avarosan." she spat while passing by.

#

Ashe didn't want for Soraka to be assaulted by the ex-ranger. Just the thoughts of it made her want to go after her friend and strangle her. Yes Amelia is gentle caring and is a good person, but the flushed faced out of breath is also her friend that she absolutely didn't mean to send after the drunk agent.

"Are you alright?" Ashe asked her friend worried.  
"I want to go home." She came closer and hugged her bestfriend.  
Damn it, she didn't mean to send her after the woman. She thought it was a good idea for them 'to get to know one another'. She deeply regrets it.  
"Did she hurt you?" Soraka backed to look at her then shook her head to the sides.  
"No, she is really sweet." Answered the women resting her chin on Ashe's shoulder.  
"let's go home." Well maybe it was not a bad idea after all. I have to thank a certain hot redhead for the hottest advice.

#

They had left the bar and outside Caitlyn could see how Vayne is trying to keep Ashe steady while holding Soraka's hand leading them to the car like some teenagers. Viktor had to go take Vayne's bike to the other side of the building to keep it in the garage.

"Boss, can I have a word?" Came Tobias's voice form behind making her turn to have a look at him.  
"Of course." And she excused herself form Alison and told her to walk to the car and she will follow as soon as she is done with her SSA. They walked to the opposite side from Vi and stopped just far enough from the bar's entrance. "Is something wrong?" she asked him and he just ignited a cigarette and offered her one.

"When did you quit?" he asked when she refused, releasing the smoke from his lungs outside of his mouth.  
"I didn't, just don't feel like it." she buttoned her coat and placed her hands in the pockets to keep them warm. She occasionally smokes, not when she is at the office though. In the weekends when she doesn't want to get out, or having to look through some files she can't care enough about. It is not a secret, her agents knew, well except the two new agents. She knows that Alison smokes, used to. Amelia…doesn't, right?

"I need some time." he said and she knows what he means. Not that she is against it or anything, if he hadn't done it on his free will she will force him to take some time away from his duty. He just witnessed his partner and dear friend get shot in the middle of a mission, it wasn't critical. But it left him questioning himself and she doesn't like it when her agents are distracted by something, especially if its fear.  
"I don't mind, I will give you a month." she said testing if he really needs a month or more. He didn't say anything. Threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, crushing it under his shoe. Tobias placed his hat on and wished her a good night.  
"See you in four weeks sheriff." He waved and walked away to the main street.

#

The skies are covered with the dark grey clouds and the moon is missing. Vi can hear the heels echoing in the empty street. The stores and shops that were open are now fully closed and only some cars passed by every now and then. She fully turned to have a look at the SAC that just flipped some strands of hair behind a shoulder and the dark denim hair joined the other part that is already resting on her back, moving gracefully with the wind.

"It is getting colder." She kind of squirmed when the cold wind hit her back roughly.  
"Yeah, why don't I drive you back home then." Vi opened the door for the woman who thanked her with a beautiful smile.

Not a lot of words were between them when she drove in the almost empty city roads. The trance music in the background made the quite atmosphere kind of relaxing. "Did you ever look for Samuel Black after you had joined the task force?" and Caitlyn asked making her go back to the time when she had once used the force's authority to search for him.

"Yeah, but I was caught red handed." She admitted. Indeed she did try to look for him, "Lito found out that I have been looking for him and he told me to stop, or he will personally ask the commander to kick me out."

SAC Caitlyn hummed and went back to her thoughts, what is she even thinking about? Cases? She can see that the woman had devoted herself to her job, did commitment change her from someone she was to a person she didn't want to be?

She parked the car in the public place and looked at the SAC, "I just wanted to thank you for listening to me tonight." She said when the woman had opened the door, she stopped midway and went back in her seat.  
"I just wanted to know who I am working with." The SAC explained in a cold way made Vi frown.  
"Good night boss." She did the same, coldly telling the woman she got the message the SAC wanted to deliver without making things awkward between them.

"Good night." Softly almost a whisper rung inside her ear and her heart skipped multiple beats along with them.  
she didn't leave immediately, still waiting for her to completely disappear inside the building then she can leave. Vi sighed backed the car and drove to her house.

#

He can't believe himself, she just said yes. She just agreed for having their first child, finely. Janna had made him wait for two years now. But he didn't want to think about any of that right now, because right now her lips are like the blissful wind in the hot summer day. Her breath that leaves her nose roughly, inhaling right back ignoring the fact that she needs more ear, but enough to stay on each other's lips.

They did this before, so many times they both lost count. She loves me damn it. His hands roamed her back, knowing exactly where it feels good for her and where it feels so prefect for her that she moans in his mouth. Jayce likes it, no. He doesn't just like it, he lives on these short breaths she exhales inside of him. Shielding him from all the damage the world throws at him.

They backed form one another completely, knowing where they both want to see and explore one another, the bed. The mantra for their love. Not just sex, it is where they can find one another in late nights. Waking up to the soft touches of hands.

She took off her clothes, revealed her skin to him. The body that is only displayed for him to worship. There is something so disarming about seeing Janna naked. There's a vulnerability in her eyes, he can't resist. His eyes travel from her face to her collar bone, delicate in the semi-darkness, then to her breasts. Without lingerie they sit lower, more natural, less close together, each so perfect and moulded to her form. Jayce didn't linger too long, just enough for her to see how beautiful she is to him. It's her eyes he wants to see.

The first light of the morning is inside of them so restful and easy to look at. Drawn to them leaving him breathless. Out of words he is as he removed his clothes standing in front of her. No obstacles in their ways and they felt one another's nudity.

His hands can tell him everything he wanted to know about her, but he does know. How she curves under his touch. How she breaths warmly against his lips urging him for more. Words are not required between them. Janna has her arms around his neck kissing his lips shortly and he picked her up then climbed on the bed.

Jayce used his hands to place her gently on top of it and she smiled, reassuring him and only one thing they want to say just to let their love grow deeper "I love you Janna Windforce."  
"I love you even more Jayce Bent." He then kissed her.

Her hands are creasing on his upper arms beautifully touching his waist then lower they got. Her legs knotted around the muscular hips and she pulled him on her lower body telling him to start the moment they both are dying for.

He doesn't need to ask if she is ready and her wet entrance his member found. One push and she is moaning, his tip is only inside. The second made her gasp softly and the sheets her hands grabbed on. She is unbelievably tight, unbelievably wet and unbelievably hot. The third made him fully inside her spreading her silky walls and she breathed one word out "Move." He pulled and pushed his hips and her voice found a rhythm to his steady movements.

Wetter she got to his thrusts and he looked at her aroused nipples red and swollen he dipped his head and between his lips he sucked on one of them while playing with the other. Perfectly cut nails are digging in his back and he exhaled audibly.

He turned her around on her stomach and took a hold of her butt cheeks moving faster that before thrusting his hardness inside the even wetter now region. She is moaning and his name she is screaming telling him to go faster. He dipped his head again still with perfect movement of his hips he kissed along her visible spinal column down just above the slit that separated her buttocks.

She got tighter around his member and he can already feel her pleading for more, His ruts are faster and harder and she is already screaming to the contact his hardness rubbing on her refined silks making her drip between thrusts that ran down her inner thigh and he can see it and feel it as the sticky liquid is on his thigh every time he thrusting.

Jayce slowed down but harder he pushed and he squeezed inside of her once, thrusted then for the second, the third he erupted around the heat mixing all the essences together, but she wants couple more and he happily obliged thrusting and cumming at the same time. He then felt it lighting up the thick formed liquid inside of her with her own cum and it is burning in there. Slowly he pulled out and she soaked the sheets.

Kisses on her back then she turned to look at him and she smiled again "Another round?"  
"I thought you had an early shift tomorrow."  
"I might have lied." She purred as she kissed him again igniting everything and back to the start they went.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **This is what i call a mess of a chapter, lol.**

 **well all i can say is that the next chapter is the new case and until then. :)**


	11. The Return

( **NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **New case is up, hope you guys enjoy it. I think in the next chapter you will know who they are chasing, if not this one. hahah**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: The return.

Thursday is not her favourite day, Caitlyn would not have the office for herself as she wants. Agent Laurent just left it, leaving the SAC with more files and closed cases to sign and study for another hour. Not that she hated it. Caitlyn would gain more experience from them and use them as future references. As she closed one of the files, a knock on the door halted her thoughts.

"Come in, it's open" Called the annoyed agent as her peaceful quite office was disturbed again.

The door opened and the first to enter is a bronze coloured skin woman in one-button black stretch suit jacket and a similar in colour pencil just above the knee skirt. She smiled warmly at Caitlyn and walked towards the desk.

Caitlyn stood up went around her desk and greeted the woman. "Hello old friend."

"It is good to see you again, agent" greeted the dark browned eyed woman with a calm and a reassuring voice followed by a small yet warm hug, ever the spiritual thought Caitlyn.

After a short moment two other agents followed after her, Caitlyn seemed to recognize the man with the black suit and dark violet eyes. The other is a woman she have never seen, well of course she didn't. this must be a new field agent.

The only thing that sparked her interest was the girl's age, she was really young. Probably twenty to twenty two years old. But the look on her face said something else, a look should would trace back on her agents.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure?" asked Caitlyn ushering for the three to sit down. "My friend Karma, or as the CIA's Chief of Staff?" then she herself returned to her seat.

"Allow me to introduce you," stared karma gesturing with a hand towards the man "Chief Special Agent Zed-" the man nodded and then her hand went to the woman "-and this is Operative Agent Akali Lu" the girl also nodded.

"To answer your question, agent" added Karma as she placed two case files on the SAC's desk. "We need your team on this." Finished leaning back in her seat.

Caitlyn stared for a moment at the two files, they are different from the normal ones. Black in colour and the names and signatures were redacted, the black file would indicate a special case, a case for special type of criminals. The second thing she noticed is the red band holding the files together, so it is one case.

"The Chief of Staff Karma Arce, asking a simple FBI agent for help. This never occurs." Remarked the sheriff.

There was a silence in the room, the CIA agents shared looks and the man nodded. Caitlyn shifted her gaze on him, she recognized him. But she wasn't sure if he was the right person. Somehow he had the same aura as two of her agents. Then it clicked, the gears in her head turned and opened a well locked safe and she remembered. The woods. He has to be the one form the woods.

"You are right, I didn't want some simple FBI agent, I want the special FBI agent." Caitlyn knew where this is going, but something told her not to reveal it and stay one more minute in the dark. It is always fun to see the CIA asking for her help. Normally the CIA would never go low and ask for 'help'. They didn't go low for the FBI this time though, they want the independent team that is part of the agency. Her team, to do their dirty work probably and she would never put them in such position. She exhaled angrily.

"If you didn't know Chief Arce, my team is specialized in organisations and drugs related crimes. Not in counter terrorism." The use of Karma's last name had some effects on the woman. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. The two agents glanced at each other and the young woman frowned slightly. Caitlyn already knew the agent was young and new, but this confirmed a loyalty of some sort.

Karma shared another look with her agents, then she looked at the ground for five second and finely her eyes looked at the two files on the desk. She didn't say anything and she couldn't. because the conversation was interrupted by two men entering without knocking.

#

"Why would I think otherwise?" asked Vayne as she buckled up.

"Guys, now stop me if I am making this up." Called Ashe as she started the engine. After waiting for the green light the car was able to leave the parking spot.

Alison didn't know where this is going except for the creation of an angry with a gun Vayne. She can kill the woman next to her without flinching, so Vi shrugged when she saw Lucian sigh and shake his head to the sides, mouthing 'here we go'. So she ignored the woman and looked through her window. There was the usual traffic jam of the city, the only part she hates about it.

The wet window covered with teardrops of the airy autumn rain form the furrow clouds above. Then she saw her reflection, the scar that destroyed her is now being used as something to identify her. Vi, she liked it.

"My name is Shauna Vayne, I was recently eye fucked by a sadist and i felt good about it." explained Ashe. Lucian snorted on purpose and Alison covered her mouth with her left hand to hide the ear to ear smile.

Vayne unlocked the safety of her gun, reloaded it and placed it on her thigh and looked outside of her window. Ashe didn't know if taking the shortcut was a good idea, because really this psycho can kill her and dispose of the body without trying. "Or not." She added. Truth can hurt and will.

"You think she is a sadist?" Asked Lucian chuckling.  
"Don't look at me." Vi held her hands in surrender. She really didn't like it when Vayne is in a bad mood, Tobias surely didn't.

Her phone buzzed, a massage from Jason saying 'sheriff is in town.' In time, Vi could decipher the weird messages she received from her team. This one meant that the SAC wants them in the briefing room as soon as possible.

"Let's head back to the agency, I think we have a case." Informed Vi taking a bite from her burger.  
"On it."

#

Being stuck in the hospital was hell, but having a nurse assigned by his boss to monitor his movements is worse. A man can't even enjoy a nice cigar, Malcolm cursed under his breath. He considered himself a healthy person, but a smoke is a smoke and he really needed it in his system. He can't remember when he exactly started smoking. After that incident in the woods, many things changed. The people around him specially. His boss, the people he considered a family. They are different, their job is different and it all was on her shoulders. Taking responsibility sucks and it is not something he is good at.

The television didn't help keep him distracted, Shurima's new ruler has a point and the national security did disrespect the people. They have no authority to send solders to 'protect' their people from the Shurimans.  
The doorbell rang, he heard footsteps and a door open. The nurse was talking to someone on the door, not having the patience to wait for her to finish he called.

"Who is it?"

The nurse went silent for a minute, told the one on the door to wait and he heard her footsteps on the laminated floor nearing him.

"A woman-" she said but was interrupted by someone. A woman indeed was on the door and just barged in without an invite.

#

Alison and the other three agents are the last to arrive at the briefing room back at the agency. They were met by three people they, well only herself and her partner didn't recognize. Lucian and Vayne seemed to recognize a man that was talking to Lux. The man with rare eyes colour stood up and hugged? Did he just hug Vayne? Thought Alison surprised. Apparently she was not the only one.

"Wow, that never happens." Murmured Ashe.

"Good to see you again old friend." Greeted Lucian the man with a pound hug.

There was a friendly talk between the three, Alison saw Vayne smile. Back at Viktor's, Vayne smiled when there were the friendly exchanges with Soraka. It is the exact same one. Alison knew there was some history between the three, a bond, the same bond between Lucian and Vayne. They talked about missions and how the man never comes to visit them.

She heard the door close from behind her. Caitlyn and two tall bulky men entered the room closing the door. This is weird and there is definitely something going on. She recognized the two men, one had the same spark of blue eyes she would find in Lux's. Garen Crownguard. The other is in the same height as Garen wearing a black suit, but no tie. Arthur Lightshield, the one they call Jarvan the Third.

They walked until Garen sat on the right side to his sister who didn't acknowledge his presence. Arthur sat on the opposite side. She herself took a seat on the other side of the table, on her left was the new recruit, Quinn. On her right sat her partner, opposite to Vayne who sat next to the man. On her left is her partner Lucian who is talking to Jayce. The only ones missing are Malcolm and Tobias, had their seats are occupied by a bronze skinned woman and a very young girl.

Caitlyn didn't say anything when she took a seat, normally she would have to cough or say something to have the agents pay attention. But at the same time she was in her chair and Lux stood up for briefing, the room went quite. All attention is on her.

"before we start with the briefing, let me introduce the _visitors_." So this is a case. A very special one to have so many people in the room.

It was questionable, normally you would start with the person in charge of the group then you introduce the agents under their command. This was Lux's sign of, I don't like you. Alison formed a small smile that faded the moment it was visible.

She started with Zed introduced him then she introduced Karma and Akali who were sitting on Jarvan's left. When she finished, her attention is on the board and showed a picture of a man shot once in the back.

"CIA's Senior Special Agent Richard Andrew was found shot in his apartment yesterday. When the agency called him for routine checks someone else picked up. That _someone_ didn't say a word, only his breathing was heard on the line."

"Why is this our case?" Asked Jayce. Confusion was on his face, Vi agreed with him. This has nothing to do with what they usually do.

"The agent is not the first." Answered Lux as she pressed a Button on her remote control and showed another picture.  
"CIA's Field Agent Matthew Willems was shot four days before agent Andrew. Found in his apartment. The shooter waited for the usual call, picked up and was only breathing though the line."  
"A possible serial killer." Added Lucian and he too is confused "I am with Jayce on this one." he said indicating for the others that this is indeed not what they usually do.

After a silence Caitlyn told Lux to take a seat and the blonde-haird did. Caitlyn stood up and picked the remote to show other pictures of apparently FBI and CIA agents. The SAC is in charge of the briefing now.

#

"I am being series here Malcolm. When will you understand that THIS IS NO ABOUT YOU." Shouted the woman in his face.

He chuckled and placed the orange juice on the nightstand. Malcolm then looked at her for a short minute, then his eyes were on the little girl sitting next to her mother. Similar turquoise eyes to his, lighter hair colour than his. If he would place his palm on her little well-made hair, it would feel as smooth and soft as his. The way she propped her cute little dress when she shifted on the couch to take another look at him, made him chuckle to himself.

His daughter, he has a daughter that he didn't know about. His eyes softened when he was met with her small yet lighter ones. Her mother placed her hands under the little girl's armpits picked her up then her tiny legs were on the ground. She propped her dress again. Her mother placed a hand on her back. She turned around to look at her mother and the woman only pointed at him. The little girl walked with little strides until she stopped and her eyes met his. He offered a hand and she took it without questioning. Malcolm lifted her up and she was sitting on the bed in front on him.

"Hey there." He greeted

The girl smiled at him and said "You look like the pictures."

He laughed and she found it funny how it sounded so she laughed at her father. It was new to him, the girl's sound left his eyes filled with tears. Then he cried as he picked her up and kissed her on her little cheeks. She giggled when his thick beard creased on her soft skin.

"It tickles." She said trying with her tiny hands to push his face away.

"I have to go." stated the woman before leaving him with his daughter.

* * *

 **(NOTE): hi**

 **As always thank you for reading. This is just a small chapter to get things going. Prepare yourselves for this one, because i am really liking this. In two days or so i will upload the next one.**

 **leave a review and tell me what you think i welcome all, Until next chapter :)**


	12. Plans Within Plans

**(NOTE) hello dear readers,**

 **Yes I am in love with this case enjoy reading ;)**

 **also i wanna just say thank you all for following the story.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Plans within plans.

Caitlyn saw Karma share another look with her agents, then she looked at the ground for five second and finally her eyes looked at the two files on the desk. She didn't say anything and she couldn't, because the conversation was interrupted by two men entering without knocking.

Arthur Lightshield in a stretch collar black shirt tucked under a slim tailored trousers and lace-up leather shoes. His sky blue eyes scanned the room and walked to the empty seat in front of Karma and sat. "I see you have been informed about the changes your team will receive." He spoke with a deep and rich voice. He sounded to her like a man standing on a stage having a speech about world's piece.

"You mean about the case the CIA threw at me?" she spat, earning a glare form the man that is still standing near the closed door.

Garen shifted from one leg to the other, his expression is stiff and observing. She always thought that he didn't like the way she speaks to Jarvan. His face didn't show it, she knows and she doesn't care. "I refuse."  
"You can't, I have already authorized this." Countered Jarvan almost immediately.  
Caitlyn couldn't careless if the Demacian king himself had authorized this, she will not take a job that even the CIA had washed their hands of. The SAC gave Jarvan a challenging look, daring him to say anything.

"You are the only one who profiled him so you-"  
"If you know that I was the main profiler then why did you ignore my warnings? But you did. The former Chief of the CIA ended up assassinated." She interrupted raising her voice slightly.

"You were right and we made a mistake not listening to you, but he is back." he said still with that confident voice of his.  
"Two agents are murdered and he will not stop until he gets his main target, we need your team on this." Added Karma.  
"Take it to the BAU, he is a serial killer and that is their job, isn't it?"

Arthur Lightshield stood up from his chair "SAC Caitlyn Elizabeth Perkins, as the Executive Assistant Director and the main authority in this damned place, I hereby order you to drop all cases and make this your top priority." She frowned to the words he injected like a venom, he turned to leave, "Call the team for the briefing, let's go." He then ordered and waited for her to stand up.

#

(back to present, at the briefing room)

A look on her face Vi didn't like. This woman is a different Caitlyn, yes she has the same unreadable expression on, but there is something eating her form the inside and she won't let anyone notice it. she is calm and steady on her feet, but crumbling from the inside. This is really something big.

"Four years ago, these agents were murdered." Showing three pictures of CIA agents. Each shot once, but in different places on their bodies. They had a period of four days between their death times. The other thing the agents had in common are the bullets used. The first victim is shot with a bullet and the number (I) in roman is painted on it. the second has the number (II) and the third had the number (III).

"The last target is the former Chief of the CIA John Brennan shot in his heart making him the last and the main target to the assassin." A picture of him is now on the screen, he is shot in the left chest area in his office seat, a sniper. Carved on the found bullet is the number four is roman.

The new two victims are all in Valoran, the previous ones as well. The SAC closed her eyes, she looks like that she really didn't want to do this.

"We will be split in two teams." She then said not even asking if the agents have questions about the case "Agents Parks, Jayce and I will be here to analyse the M.O." she instructed "Ashley and Alison, you will be in a team with Zed and Akali. You will stay in full touch with Lux for further updates. Jason, Vayne and Quinn follow me." she ordered then turned to face Karma, Jarvan an Garen "If you'll excuse me." And just like that the SAC left and following her are the three agents.

#

Back when she was a ranger, Quinn used to be the leading solders of her group. They asked her questions about the targets and the victims, but the Special Agent in Charge didn't even leave her agents to question the situation.

They made their way to her office and she is the last to enter so she shuts the door behind her. They all sat down except for the SAC. She walked to the wall behind her desk and stood in front of a safe, she used the combination to unlock it. Caitlyn grabbed a file and handed it over to Vayne.

"You three will be on another case, from now on you are on a vacation. Don't contact me or anyone of the agents unless absolutely necessary."-she started-"Jason, you will be the only one keeping me updated through Lux." the very young blonde man nodded.  
what are they going to do that is different form the team. She still doesn't know the SAC that very well, but disobeying a direct order from Jarvan will make people disappear in the matter of seconds and they will never be heard from.

"I don't want to hear from you unless I call for you." she has a look on her face that she now recognizes as this woman doesn't give a single fuck about Jarvan's orders, why is she so pissed at him? "Find Soraka, she has the rest of the report I asked her to write." Oh greet like her day couldn't get any better.

#

Ezreal is walking back and forth in the corridor and his phone is on his ear trying to reach for the person he is calling. It connected "Hey,"-he greeted "Are you awake?" he asked.

'yeah, and already missing you.' Answered the called person. Ezreal turned around and found Lux standing there with a smile, she is biting on her lower lip. She has her fingers on her cheeks and opened her mouth and hung her head back, gesturing for pure pleasure. This bitch, he thought making a face. 'hello?'

"Ah, sorry. I just wanted to say that I will be on a vacation with colleagues, so I won't be seeing you for a while." he explained turning around to find another person mimicking what Lux is doing. Ashley is trying to make him flush, no he is actually flushed.

"I will, thank you. Bye." And he hung up.  
"Oh, is that mister tall, sexy with killer body, cute face from the arctic ops calling?" Ashe asked him in a hushed tone, but loud enough for Lux hear.  
"Wait I forgot his name, Virus?" Questioned Lux giggling making Ashe smile.  
"Varus, his name is Varus." He corrected.  
"Alright, knock it off you two." Came Lucian who just saved him from the two annoying women. "Send my regards to Xin." He looked at him knowing exactly where Vayne is taking them.  
Ezreal nodded and went to pack up his equipment.

#

There's that static again, that same crackling in the air that hit her when they had the 'exchange' back at Viktor's bar. Quinn is not sure if anyone should say she was classically beautiful, but her large liquid golden eyes held such an intelligence and serenity that it was impossible for her not to be held prisoner by them. Her cheekbones weren't especially high and her nose was a little too long to be perfect, but there was undeniable symmetry to her features and perhaps that's what held the ex-ranger so captivated. She wore her long blonde-white hair in a bun respecting the lab's rules, but in Quinn's mind it was long and fluid, lying gently over her shoulder bones, kissing her soft skin. It was all she could do not to stutter and blush when she addressed her.

She extended her hand for a greeting. It was enough to make the little baby hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but now it was enough that she is a little afraid for her life, like, if the goddess's hand brushes hers, one or both of them will be instantly electrocuted. It would most definitely hurt her.

Slowly her palm is on hers. She is looking at their connected hands. This divine being with a hand that could challenge the silk's softness and win the competition easily, just smiled at her.

She jerked her hand back afraid if she kept their hands together she would bruise it with her rough one.

"What brings you here?" her deity spoke to the poor human and the ex-ranger hummed in satisfaction to the voice.  
"The bullet's report." She answered.  
"Of course, the report." Smiling and their eyes never broke contact. "Follow me." She whispered and in her mind, the woman had neared her and spoke the words in her ear. She shook her head when Soraka had walked away leading them to her office. Calm down soldier.

She closes the door to a small room with no windows, just like the control room Lux and Jason work at. Now that she thinks of it, the only room that has windows in it, is the SAC's. She sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk. Soraka sat on the one opposite to her. She gave her a paper, the name of the bullet and the gun it belonged to had been handwritten and signed by the head of the forensics.

"The report?" and the woman nodded.  
"I could not trace it back to a gun the FBI agents use just like Caitlyn had instructed, but I found where it came from." Pointed to the place's name the gun was purchased from.  
"Is that all I should know?" she asked leaning back lazily in her seat. the woman slightly half raised her eyebrows and there is this awkward silence between them. She waited for the woman to speak resting her head in her palm.

Alluringly, she would blink her eyes from time to time, allowing her eyelashes to flutter like the wings of a butterfly. My god, her eyes are simply spellbinding. Her seraph's ears are pierced by golden hoops that are concealed by the caramel coloured white-blonde waves.

"This is not in the system and Caitlyn would like for it to stay that way." She informed the agent about the orders she received form the sheriff.  
"Alright," she said standing up ready to leave "Thank you for the report." Quinn wants to ask her other questions about the report, but they are already stated in it.  
"Your very welcome" and she too left her seat still flashing that wonderful smile "If you need anything, I am willing to help."

Without even realizing her traitorous legs walked her towards the woman. "There is one thing I would like for you to help me with." She said huskily almost purring making the goddess back a little. She almost fell backwards because of the chair, but she helped her stay balanced with hands on her waist. Amelia Quinn you back off this instant, she ordered her mind that had no power over her actions.

She got even closer to her deity and without even asking she tasted the honey sweet lips. They moved around with hers. Her stomach made knots around other knots and butterflies danced on the honey dripping from the high heavens inside her.

The hands on her shoulders are around her neck and she brought her even closer than before, removing every space between them. She is kissing her so slow. She really is afraid if she went faster, the gods above with send their wrath on her head. Soraka hadn't made any uncomfortable movement when she claimed the sugary mixed with jasmine tea lips.

She backed away from her and their eyes opened to meet one another. The dusk sun had seen night approach with wonderful stars. She wanted to stay like this with her.

Quinn nuzzled her head in her neck, inhaling the exotic smell kissing on the glowing skin. "Agent Quinn!"

"It's Amelia." She whispered it in her ear and she could swear that her face had first painted pink and red then going back to pink. Unreal, this woman is unreal.

So she resumed her ravishing feeling fingers moving on her scalp. She wanted to bite so bad, but it would leave a… mark. She opened her mouth and ran her teeth on the flesh and she heard the goddess sing her name "Amelia." One more time. She ignored her and kept kissing her making her weak in her arms "Amelia~"

She pulled back and their eyes met again. "Do you want to go out with me?" asked the human.

Soraka looked down and she made her look lifting her head with her fingers. "I…want to think about it."  
"Really?!" and her deity nodded trying her best to hold back a smile. "Is it a yes?" asked the human making sure the goddess is not doing it just for fun.  
"Maybe"  
"Can I kiss you again?"  
"Maybe"

#

"Is everything alright?" Ashe is concerned about Lux's problem with her parents. Normally it would be considered middling in private affairs, but this is Lux we are talking about. She still the same cheerful person, the same person that moral and will power is always seen in her sparkling eyes.

They are making their way to the briefing room and Zed is behind them. They are carrying the files Lucian and Jayce requested for the CIA to provide. Ashe has never seen Zed before. The man has vibrating dark violets rare eyes. He'll get a lot of women wanting to touch his head with the buzzed and cropped haircut. Shorter than military bristles on the sides and in the back the hair just invites the examining hands. The top is longer, but still cropped close to the head. The hair gets its movement with a handful of gel and all hair pulled forward with the fingers.

Smart dressed with a black formal shirt, throwing on a big dial watch along, pleated trousers and formal shoes that made every female they pass by before nearing the elevator almost buckle to the sight.

"I am fine" sweetly she smiled.

She locked over her shoulder and his eyes are always on one figure, the woman she is walking next to. Alison and Akali picked the other elevator because she had to park the car on another level of the agency's private parking place. Akali had offered to help her. Which made this man, stay with them. Luxanna didn't seem to realize the eyes behind her looking at her or she did, but decided to ignore for the time being.

So this is her boyfriend, the one her parents hate. What is there to hate in him? He is better looking that that deprived son of a bitch Jarvan. Ashe only heard about Zed from Shauna, she would say that he is very loyal and overprotective than the Crownguards.

They arrived at the briefing room and Caitlyn still hasn't returned from her little talk with Jason, Vayne and Quinn. Wonder what she has in store for these three. "We brought Christmas." She called putting the box of the files she is carrying on the table.  
"Great work." Remarked Lucian opening it.  
"These are all the files related to the snipers… cleaners for the last six years" Zed stated placing his next to Ashe's.

Ashe saw what was inside of each box. Well at least our suspects list is not that large, she thought to herself when she found that each of the boxes has only three, but really thick files inside. After a short minute Vi and Akali had joined them with the rest of the boxes containing the files.  
"Boss, wants you to head for the last shooting site." Lucian informed pointing at her and her partner.  
"I can show you around the place." Added Akali.

"Alight," Ashe nodded and looked at her partner "Shall we?" and Vi gestured for her to lead the way with a smile.

#

Oh, what have you got yourself into? Lux is helping Zed removing the empty boxes from the table and opening the file. They read them one by one together. There are twenty-four suspects and if the shooter is not one of them then them going to the CIA building was for nothing. They share a look, a sea of allium purple sensation has welcomed the company of her cornflower eyes. She turned her head to the side to avert his gaze, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away.

He smiles and she swears it is the cutest thing in the world. Its somehow contiguous as she find herself smiling too.

"So how are you too love birds doing?" asked Lucian giving her and Zed a look.  
they stared at each other for a moment. The team knew about her relationship with the CIA agent, but that was the team only.  
"You mean the part where my parents found out?" she stated questionably.  
"They want you to get stuck with that bloody unemotional freak for the rest of your life, don't they?" Came Caitlyn's voice from behind. The SAC closed the door and headed to sit beside Lucian.

"I have sent Vayne, Quinn and Ezreal on another mission. Now tell me," she turned to face Zed "How come I have never met you?"  
"I think it's Shauna's fault." He answered lowering his head. "But is it okay to disobey his orders?" he then asked.  
"I am on the case as he had wanted, didn't agree on using the entire team to track a psychopath." She leaned back and looked at Lucian "Besides, she is not a profiler. She is a man hunter." Lucian smiled while nodding.  
"The best I have ever known." Zed added setting the last files on the table.

"Alright, she will be missed. But we have a psychopath to catch or should I use the BAU's terms, Unsub." Jayce is getting right to business while looking as perfect as ever. This is her family, not those manipulative, using, ungrateful people she calls family just because they share the last name.

This is where she belongs, in this room with these loving people around her. "Such redundancy." She can't help but make fun of the way the BAU's usage of terms. Meanwhile Caitlyn narrowed her eyes and glared at her for making fun of her accent.  
"I don't speak like that" the woman defended herself, and Lux snickered.  
"Yes you do" said Jayce as in a matter-of-fact way, pointing his index finger at her.  
"So what have you got for me wonder boy?" Caitlyn asked them to turn their attention to the case in the most laid back way Lux has seen her in.

"Right, we have identified _him_ to be over-obsessive with the number four. Augh" he groaned when he wanted to write his idea on a board. "I need a board."  
"Yeah was about to say the same thing." Remarked Lucian.  
"I will go get some tea." Caitlyn said probably knowing that they will take sometime to return with what they are searching for.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Love and war hahaha.**

 **Thank you for reading and until next chapter. :)**


	13. The motive

**(NOTE) Hello dear readers,**

 **I love this, kyaaaa can't wait for more…hold on I am the writer. hahaha**

 **enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13 The motive.

What used to be a briefing room had Caitlyn questioning her agents way of thinking, she can't work in such mess. "Alright, clean this up right now" and she was grabbed by two large hands resting on her upper arms moving her to the side. She was standing in the front door and Jayce came from behind and a smile on his face.

"Out of the way love." She moved to the side then went to where the smart-board used to be and now blocked by thee white-crime-boards. Where did they even find these?

In the middle of each board there are words written with a red marker. The first on the far left has the word 'gun' written on it, the one in the middle reads the three letters 'OCD' from the word obsessive compulsive disorder. The whiteboard on the right that she stood next to has the number four written.

"Good afternoon sheriff." Greeted Lucian stretching his arms up high in the air.  
"Clean. Now." She ordered pointing at the table they usually sit around, now filled with files related to former military cleaners. Their names are of course a black list for any mafias that are willing to pay a million for. The list was made visible for them when the CIA provided it with smiles on their faces she can't forget anytime soon.  
They both groaned to the command that had her smiling. "Sorry boys, but I can't even think in this mess."-she then started-"Lets organize them by the last mission they received the past four years after the shootings." She grabbed one of the files.

"This is really weird"-states Lucian getting up-"The bullets are not even those of a sniper rifle." He picked a bunch and made space for Caitlyn to put files from four years ago.

"You think he uses two different guns?" she asked them removing the last files in a pile next to the once form three years ago.  
"But they are the same bullets." Added Jayce.  
This is getting them nowhere. "Where is Lux and Zed?" now that she thinks of it, those two are nowhere to be found. Jayce and Lucian both shrugged and she can hear them go back to their previous conversation about the psychosis the shooter is suffering form and why the CIA agents are his targets.

#

Ashley and her team made their way to the apartment the last victim was found in. Akali opens the door and they enter. She scans her surroundings and can hear Akali speak "Everything is left as it was found. The only thing missing is the body" she informs them.  
"Do you know when the agent arrived at his apartment?" she hears Alison ask.  
"At 2 o'clock after midnight" almost immediately she answers

Ashe walks in the small corridor that leads to the living room. In the corridor she can see the fallen coat on the ground and she looks at Alison. "Can you film me?" she asks wanting to show the other agents what she has discovered.

The woman take out her phone and tells her she is ready.

"Alight it is now three sharp, eleven hours after the agent's death. We are now at his apartment" she says looking at the camera. She point at the coat that is on the ground. "I enter the house at 2 o'clock after midnight, for some reason I couldn't hang my coat and walk to see what made me ignore that" and Alison is filming the fallen coat. "I rush in to find who or what made a noise." And she stops. Didn't Caitlyn say that the man was humming a weird melody into the phone's speaker?

"I hear someone, there is someone in the house," she grabs her gun and walks carefully inside "It is dark" she states then halts telling Alison to stop the filming.  
"What is wrong?" Alison asks her.  
"It was dark when he entered."  
"If you think that the man was already in the house then that means he waited till four o'clock then shot him?"  
"Exactly, he has an obsession with the number four remember" Ashe likes the way Alison collects information she then turns to look at Akali "Does the report say anything about any signs of struggle?"

"On the back of the head and that is everything" she says after checking the report in her hands.  
"What about drugs?" Alison asks her.  
"Nothing that showed in his systems" she answers another question.

Ashe doesn't like it. Sitting with a hostage for two hours and then just shoot them once is extreme psychosis. There is so much she wants to share with the team and she already got what she wanted from the house. "I am done here." Ashe walks out of the apartment heading for the car.

#

One touch and it was over, it was always that way with her. She felt electricity in her skin, hormones shutting down of her higher brain and the rise of her animal self. From there on in it was all passion and the intense heady moment. She watches him undress and she does the same. Lux in only her undergarments and she bits her lower lip when he smiles. She walks closer and he grabs her. His arms held her in her place and she winced. They felt like the metal bars that could hold her down as she tumbled down a roller coaster or an anaconda that could squeeze her spirit out of her nostrils. His arms were her tragic hero. It was her release, her escape, her drug... not that she was easy, she knew well enough to avoid letting a man lay his hands on her. Yet with chemistry, with real love, too many of her switches were flicked for a reverse gear to possibly be with him. If she was smitten for him, all she could do was go along for the ride and pray her instincts were right.

But they are as he wraps his arms around her from behind. One inhale of his musky scent and she wants to turn around. His right hand drops to her thigh, groping it, dragging his short kept nails on it. She couldn't move even if she tried, like his fingers have short circuited her mind in the best worst way possible. He turns her around and his back hits the wall, his eyes searching hers. She smiles and kisses him as he knew she would. With her lips Lux feels his mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between grinning and kissing. They've done this so many times and it keeps on getting better.

Her arms are around his neck and hands are tracing on the shaved parts of his head. She can't keep her voice from raising as he picks her up and she gasps releasing the stress out of her when he switched their positions and her back hits the wall of the small CyWatch room she works at.

In these moments she loves him with her eyes as much as her body, their souls mingling in the quiet moments between action and stillness. The cool room already feels warm. It's hard to hold back, to make the moment last. Zed feels her move to his touch and she dances to them. Every sexy sound she makes, every whimper he recognizes as her way of weak approval to the touch. Her nails on his shoulders telling him it's okay to be little more rough. The kiss breaks and they're both caught in the breathless moment and her eyes that sparkle with intensity and pureness held him a prisoner to her passion. The red cheeks and the slightly bruised lower lip he bit to make her hopeless in is arms. The way she then threw her head back when he pressured her with his lower body. Her visible sternomastoids are begging him to lick. She exhales heavily when he had dragged his tongue on both of them.

"Stop...hmm" and the pressure on her lower body got worse. "Zed~" she whimpers his name behind her covered mouth afraid someone might hear them. "Stop teasing" she finally says it feeling his lips curve in a smile on her skin.

"Luxanna" is the only thing she hears him say when she feels him again, but this time they are fingers moving around her womanhood "Your so wet" and she can't help but blush.

She jerks her hips slightly when she feels another thing searching for her sensitive spots.

"Hyeamm." She yelps then covers her mouth again with her hand to hold her moans. It is just the tip and she is spreading her curtains for his thickness. "Relax." And he groans to the tightness she made him feel.

Fuck she is tight. They haven't done it in a while. She is soaking around him and thank god he had removed his pants. Zed thrusts inside her and her long nails dug deep in his shoulders then dragged on his back definitely leaving a mark. They moved slow and steady and she finally adjusted around him. Their eyes met as he kept moving her and she made a face full with nothing but lust it made him lick his lips.

Every time Zed leaves it agonize her and at the same time she fucking loves it, because he comes right back inside filling her. He stops all of the sudden and she looks him in the eyes for a second wanting to know why he stopped? "Move" he says and retreats a little, leaving a small space between them. His hands rest on the wall beside her waist. Lux looks down at their connected reigns. His…his member and how she can see that it's all the way inside of her.

Zed is staring at her and her bra is blocking the delicate mounds, he wanted to yank the fabric away but his hands are on the wall keeping her sustained on it. He leans in with his head and places kisses on the exposed part of her breasts. She places her hands on his shoulders and pulls herself up. Lux drops her weight down on him and he groans in pleasure some curses and heaving breaths as she rides him arousing her deeply.

He grabs her ass and spreads it. She bits on her wrist unable to hold it anymore when he rams his thick length inside of her. Their lower bodies slamming audibly Every time he thrusts along with the wet sounds coming from their connection. "I'm …coming…ahhh" she throws her head back and he is thrusting even deeper, faster and waves of passion and love hits them both when their bodies shiver to their release. Isn't it always this way, so caught between the intoxication of the climax and extending a moment they never want to end.

They breath for one minute, his face is buried in her neck and she is resting her chin on his cheek. "That was something." He says hugging her too close. She rubs the back of his head and smiles warmly.

"That was good" Lux giggles and he chuckles.  
"Let's get dressed they are probably getting suspicious."  
"Yeah after you help me down."

#

Making his way to the board that highlighted the word gun, Jayce wrote keywords from Lucian's point of view "The analyzers confirmed that the shooter had used a hand gun for the first three victims" he readjusted in his seat "And the fourth was fired by a long ranged weapon." Jayce wrote the keywords on the board. "One of two nothing more, the first-" and Jayce looked at him "-his gun is self-made. That means he can switch it to a hand gun or a rifle, because he uses the same type of bullets. The second is the one that will make more sense, he has two, a rifle and a gun."

"Wouldn't make it hard for him to carry around?" asked Jayce writing down the two possibilities  
"The fourth victim was found shot in an office building ,the window indicated the position he shot from, but it still the same bullet that he usually uses to kill the first three."

"Back then I identified him as deadeye, but that was after he had shot the last one. I also assumed he is some kind of an artist. The part where he has to kill the first three is his frustration. The forth is the target. That means he doesn't wants to stain the target with too many bullets which brings me to my other point, is the beauty in his work." Caitlyn explains what she identified when the case was hers four years ago.

"The three are preparing him for it, for his forth, the masterpiece." Jayce writes down the keywords on the board from his and Caitlyn's statements.  
"Even though they are preparing him, he still wants to makes them beautiful" Lucian added.  
"And highly obsessed with all of them, not just the main target." Ashe enters adding her own statement "This guy, sits with them and probably speaks to them for a long time then shoots them. For his own entertainment."

"His sexual trigger" Jayce clears out what she was trying to say and wrote the words down.  
"But they can't just be random targets, they should have some connection with the main one." Alison points at the first three targets from the last shootings and the two from the new one.

Jayce knows what she was trying to say, "You mean wait for the third target and identify the last then stop it." he wasn't asking her, he didn't even need to ask her. Everyone in the room knew that their only choose was to wait for the third target. Sacrifice. Kill someone to save another. Is that why the CIA didn't want to do it? Blame it on someone else. Jayce looked at his options, Caitlyn can't let this happen, he thought looking at her.

"We only have two and half days left before he finds his new target. I am not letting him kill anyone." And he smiles relieved that she hasn't crossed the line yet, just so they can catch him. At least she was against the proposition.

#

"Hannah?" Graves called his daughter wanting to know where she was. She is going to live with him from now on. He walks slowly to the living room and finds her sitting really close to the TV watching some cartoons. He sighs and walks to her. Graves picks her up and he walks to the couch setting her on his lab waiting for her to get out of the trance she is in. "You shouldn't be siting that close, it is not good for your eyes."

"But it really far" she cutely says and hangs her head to look at him. I need a babysitter. "It _is_ really far" he corrects. He turns her around to face him, but her eyes are glued on the TV screen. "Hannah" and she looks at him smiling "Do you have toys?" she shakes her head.  
"Do you want toys?" she beams with happiness and rapidly nods. He chuckles again "Can you find my phone?" she nods and removes herself from his lab, prepping her dress and skips around the house to find the phone.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Ouwhh. Thank you for reading and I know you guys want some KatxAshe stuff. Don't worry I got this ;) I have been cooking something for them and it is all going according to plan.**


	14. Fragment III

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers.**

 **So, this was my idea of trying to build world settings, I did everything but. Pfftt.**

 **Also i want to say that the event of this chapter happened at the same day as chapter 12 and 13, this fragment is about team (Vayne, Quinn and Ezreal) their side of the day.**

 **I hope you enjoy this piece.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Fragment III

At the heart of the Demacian capital is the Lightshield castle. Quinn can still see the four main tower-buildings from the side window. The Taxi driver drove them a little far away from it, but the four skyscraper still in view. They are on the road that leads them to the outskirts of the capital. Houses and apartment-buildings are not in sight anymore, but the stretched before hime like a great quilt of golden, brown and green squares held together by the thick green stitching of the hedgerows. It rose and fell like giant waves on a gentle ocean and was dotted with animals. Occasionally there was a wood that separated the fields, or a farmhouse or barn. Her body bounces up and down as then vehicle drives them on the unpaved way. As they drew near, a white mansion came to the view.

The mansion appeared to be luxurious. Vayne is sitting in the driver seat and instructing the driver about the route he should take and the ones he shouldn't. she looked at Ezreal and he whispered "Welcome to the other side of Shauna Vayne's life." and he chuckled.

The cab stopped just in front of two large metal gates and the mansion looks unbelievably beautiful. They exited and Vayne payed and thanked the driver. The metal doors opened automatically when they walked toward them. Two armed men and a dog accompanying them approached jogging.

One of them, a bold man in black suit and a trench coat with fur-collar spoke "Lady Vayne, welcome back." he greeted and kind of bowed.

She nodded "Good to see you Mark." She then continued her walk and the two men are walking just behind them.

"Every time I see this place I remember how stupid rich she is." Said Jason.

Quinn never thought this woman was wealthy, she doesn't fit the part. Always in working attire never flashy when dressed. Not like Ashe or the SAC.

They went up small stairs ten of them or more and just like the metal gates, the mansion doors opened automatically inwards when they neared them.

They entered and the mansion is even more beautiful from the inside. They are greeted by a small staircase that leads to the second floor. It is separating the left side from the right. On the right she can see a fire place and some settees. The diamond shaped tiles with traces of gold paint. The edges of the walls are breathtakingly highlighted by the same gold paint, but they are more glittery than the tiles. On the left side she can see two elevators that take up as well as bring people down in case no one wants to use the stairs to the fifth floor.

A man in a black Tuxedo same colour tie and dark grey shirt. The light brown skin said he is Shurimen and very tall. His very short haircut and the sides are clean shaved gave a man a look of someone that served in the army. A light beard and a smile on his face as he spoke "Milady Vayne" and he bowed

"Hello Omar" Vayne greeted and walked away to one of the elevators, Quinn and Jason followed after her as well as the man.

"Is Xin here?" she asked.

"No he is in a meeting in Piltover, he left just an hour ago and said he can't wait for you." He answered calmly and spoke slowly in a manner only a butler does, he is her butler?

"We are having a visitor at any day now, don't bother them." Vayne entered the elevator and chose the third floor.

"As you wish, for how long should we wait?"

"Give them two to four days, if they don't show up go back to the normal routine." Quinn had absolutely no idea about what or whom they are talking about, she is confused. Will someone try to break in? and she knows?

She gave Ezreal a look and he shrugged. They exited the elevator and the floor is covered in a blue carpet, similar to the one that covers the stairs.

"Feel comfortable about using anything you want, Omar can help you in any way" the man nodded smiling, she then looked at him "Get Jason stationed and prepare dinner, they are staying here for a while." Vayne then looked at her "Come with me."

And Quinn followed her. They walked to the far end on the corridor and entered a room Vayne unlocked its door with a key and a finger print "Take a seat" she did in front of the desk and Vayne opened a safe gabbing a thin file she then placed on the desk in front of her.

"This is a file not even king Lightshield the Third knows of its existence nor do the poeple it is written about." she opened it and Quinn didn't have to read it as Vayne is explaining what it contains "The crimson elite, four special highly trained in any kind of combat. Talon, Sinister Blade, Petal and the Exile." Quinn is memorizing what the four papers contained about these four mysterious people they will be investigating in the time they are 'On vacation' "The Exile is missing and no one knows where they are. I have been following Sinister Blade for a time now" and she gave her a paper of what seemed a small typed letter.

'The Exile's position is known  
I need time to fully know where they are.  
See you in two moons Talon  
Sinister Blade.'

And the that is it. "It seems that the Exile is no longer working with them and by them I mean Noxus." She then said sitting on her chair.

"What about Petal?"  
"He is an active operative that provides them with test subjects for the drug they create."  
"The drug?"

Vayne nodded "It goes by the black rose, Soraka had determined some of its side effects but we still don't know what it really does."  
"The person you were talking about in the elevator that is going to visit, is it Sinister Blade?" Vayne grinned.  
"Observer and collective, but to answer your question. Yes Sinister Blade will. I contacted them, but still don't know what they look like." She leaned back in her seat and waiting for her so say something.  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"What you do best." Then she knew what Vayne wanted from her.  
"You want me to find the Exile." And Vayne nodded "Before Noxus finds them." And she nodded again. "Does the needle have a colour to make it easy to look inside the hay stack?"  
"It does, the second email the Sinister Blade sent." And she handed her a paper.

'The Exile left Ionia for Demacia.  
See you in a week Talon.  
Sinister Blade'

"They are here." And the agent hummed in approval. "Am I working alone?"  
"And Ezreal can provide you with information and equipment." That she can do.  
"When do I start?"  
"As soon as you are ready, I will give you time to inform your family and friends about your 'vacation' then you can start. How long will it take you to find them?"  
"Three weeks at max."

Vayne picked herself up from the chair and told her to follow. She placed the file on the desk and went after Vayne. They went down the stairs to the first floor. Vayne used another route to exit the house and headed to what looks like a garage. It has three doors. It is not wide, but when someone looks from the side it will make a huge difference as it is a rectangle form. They entered the garage though a small door and the lights went on.

"Wow" then she whistled at what she saw. On one side of the garage are only cars and supercars parked. On the opposite side are motorcycles. "So how rich are you?" she asked with a dropped jaw.

"You will know a lot of things about me usually no-one does, let's just say that the main owner to the H . Tech company and the real CEO is the one you are talking to right now."

"You have to be kidding me. Wasn't that owned by the crown family? what is his name? Xin Zhao?" recurring to the name of the CEO.

Vayne chuckled "They don't own a penny in my company, Xin resigned from his duty as the King's adviser and I gave him the job I trust him with."

This whole time she thought that the technology Valoran is known for is because of the crown family. she can't expect anything anymore of this woman, or nothing will surprise her if Vayne told her of a bad secret.

"Make a choose."

"Between what?" and she walked inside and looked at the stupidly placed cars. The first time she saw these cars this up close and could touch them, was at the Rakelstake when she first met Ashe and Ashe is properly richer, yet they both kind of abandoned this life to be someone else. Quinn knows why the Avarosan had to leave everything behind, but what about this woman? She has it all and still seeks to run away from it.

She found something, between an Icon Sheene and a Ducati Multistrada 1200 S, Quinn found love. Holy gods above, this beast is beautifully sexy. Mean looking Tiger explorer XRT Triumph, fully equipment for traveling. The Lucerne Blue bike has her hooked and she neared it.

Vayne had walked to an Aston Martin DBS and it automatically unlocked. "You can find anything you want inside that room"-pointed to a small room that is the far end of the garage-"I will see you when I get back." Vayne entered the supercar and the garage door opened upwards the dark grey monster roared quietly and she drove out then out of the mansion.

#

Vayne made it to high street. The most expensive wide street in entire Valoran. It is still inside Demacia's borders. Only those who have millions and millions of money shop in this area. The rich spoiled kids that don't have any idea what the harsh world is like. She herself never uses the family's wealth to go around, only if she wants to remember her parents.

Shauna never denied herself the fortune her parents left behind them, she never abandoned it. would they be proud of her if they to see what she has accomplished through the years with what they had left her?

Exiting the car, Vayne looked at the jewellery store's sign and entered through the door.

A man in a black suit greeted her bowing slightly. She nodded removing her shades then handed the man a card that has her order number and her name. "Please wait a moment" and he opened a door from behind him and went inside a room.

She waited. Vayne didn't lean against anything, hands in her pants pockets and eyeing the ground then they scanned the placed against the wall jewellery adorned glass-cabinets. All worth a fortune. She walked to the small turn and there are two small areas blocked by obscure glass. One of them is empty and the other one that was occupied just opened.

Exiting the room is a mermaid figure that had her injected with instant glamour paralyzed her in her place. The sleek pencil brown skirt, luxuriously crafted and ending just below her knees. It boasts a statement snakeskin printed design and is accented with a classic fitted silhouette. Perfectly paired with a black rolled to the elbows shirt that is tucked under the skirt. Lombardy shoes features a plunging V-front that oozes sensuality with a chic peep toe. Elevated on a stiletto heel making her move seductively. Cassiopeia Du Couteau halted and her eyes found a familiar figure.

Before their eyes could meet, Vayne turned away and walked back to her previous position waiting for the man to return with her order. She can't turn around to face the woman, she will not turn around to face her. If she looks that means she recognized her and there will be a conversation between her and the beauty.

The man returned with her order and in his hands in a small box. He opened it reviling a round dome-shaped sapphire crystal face, polished stainless steel wrist watch. Automatic movement and a black dial with 8 diamonds. Date window at 3 o' clock. Transparent case back the wrist watch is fastened by black high-tech ceramic links. Titanium 3-fold buckle and her name is carved on it where previously the watch's logo was ' s'.Vayne

She handed over her credit card and he again told her to wait. Vayne's ears picked the noise of heals slowly nearing from behind her and she wouldn't dare to turn around.

"Agent Vayne?" addressed the beauty the poor stunned agent. She gave up and turned around.

Not looking, she didn't know if it's rude not to look at such creation and savor in the exotic crafted being. The man is her saviour "Miss Vayne" – she turned to look at him- "Thank you for purchasing at our store.." and she could not hear his last words. Her heart is pounding in her ears when she took in the warmed by cedar wood, the whole fragrance nestles on a bed of leather notes and powdery orris, with whispers of sensual musk. Filling her lungs with the soft yet high note perfume.

She muttered a thank you to the man and turned around, only to find the woman still standing behind her. She thanked the heavens she is not standing close to her, which meant that she is to close the distance.

Cassiopeia waited and the agent gave up and approached. She flashed Vayne a smile of built affection. "It is good to see you again agent Vayne."

"Miss Du Couteau." She greeted.

"Would you like to join me for some tea?" she offered politely in a rich well-formed manner.

"I..I am in a hu-"

"Please, I insist." The first word had some pleading in it. Again giving up Vayne gestured for the woman to lead the way and Cassiopeia walked in front of her to outside the store.

"How did you get here?" asking Vayne about the transportation she used to get to the store. The agent pointed at the black Aston Marin DBS.

"So what brings you to Demacia?" asked the agent trying to create a conversation

"I live in San Diego, but our headquarters is in Valoran. You don't mind if we use my car, the chauffer will drive us." In a tuxedo a young man opened the backdoor of the black Rolls Royce Phantom Limo. The most expensive car in the land right now, why would she not have it.

Vayne went to the other side opened the door and went inside the limousine. The vehicle left the parking place. The black tinted glass made it impossible for anyone to see what is inside of this luxury. The beauty in the tight pencil skit sat crossed legged in front of the agent. Her gemstones of eyes never got tired of scanning her form.

Vayne felt the same way the vixen left her in the last time they were sitting across from each other. Cassiopeia pressed on a button closing the window and blocking their area form the driver's.

And her eyes scanned her figure again "Like what you see?" and she tuned to look at her.

Vayne is looking at her. Finally, for what seemed like forever. She almost gave up on her, but the agent's eyes are on hers. The Lapis lazuli found the richness of the emerald green eyes.

Vayne didn't know if this is a good idea, insatiable. She can't resist the invite. She felt a foot crease on her leg, Vayne half raised her eyebrows questioning the contact. The beauty gave her the answer. Vayne uncrossed her own and leaned back in her seat.

Slowly Cassiopeia made her way on top of her, siting on her lab. The hands rested on the agent's shoulders then she dragged her fingers to the neck.

Vayne felt the manicured long golden with black highlights nails on the back of her neck, electrifying. She grabbed the women by her hips and pushed her back in her seat just to top her. She knelt in front of the beauty and fingers slipped inside the long skirt, pulling it up to her mid-thighs. Vayne ran her lips along the exposed thighs then her hands found their way to the shirt's buttons. They started from the lower, one, two and then the upper is the last. Still tucked under the skirt she moved the shirt to the sides.

The agent inhaled her scent starting teasingly from above her navel to up between her breasts and stopped just next to her neck exhaling the warm breath on the soft skin. "Vayne~" and she stunned the agent.

Tired of waiting she pushed her back to her seat and now again Cassiopeia is sitting on her lab. She removed her jacket and lifted the tight shirt up to connect their skins together. She rested on a thigh, Cassiopeia grinded on it once and their abdomens connected, Vayne's head fell back and she moaned grabbing the beauty by her waist. Cassiopeia cupped her face making her look. In a matter of a second their lips are just inches away. The next second Cassiopeia's phone rang.

Still on the agent's lab she picked it up and answered "Yes?"

Vayne could hear the man literally shout on the other line 'You are to drop everything and come back to the hotel, right now.'

"Yes father." She obeyed "See you then." And hung up.

She sat back in her own seat and buttoned her shirt. Vayne pulled down hers and wiped the sweat from around her lips. The car stopped. She reached for the door, but a hand stopped her. "I just realized something," spoke the beauty. Vayne hummed in question.

lips separating, but then closed. Then she ordered the driver to take them back to high street and he did.

The car made its way back, Vayne thought that they drove too far away from high street. But in fact it was just five minutes. The car stopped and she reached for the door only to be stopped again.

Cassiopeia is on top of her, towering over her and the glorious tresses of her hair is falling, imprisoning her in the little world that is lit by two jewellery eyes. Their lips are a breath away. Vayne used whatever power she still has to reach for the cupid bow lips that are going to be the end of her. They are mouth to mouth. Fuck, so insatiable. At the same moment the seductress broke it and bit on her lower lip.

The agent reached one more time and they connected again, Cassiopeia backed, but she kissed the agent. God she broke it again. This is bad, she can't stop herself. Eveytime she backs she goes right on them. Not enough, please more. And she forgot how many times she had broken it. For the last time, I swear it is the last time, but she lied to herself as she kissed the agent for the millionth time.

Her phone rang again. Panting they are still moving their lips around each other's, she backed away. "Yes?" she answered annoyed. "I am on my way." she informed and hung up again. "Can I at least have your number?" she purred against the agent's lips.

Vayne took the woman's phone from her hand and typed in the number. Cassiopeia kissed her and backed again. She removed herself from the agent and sat back in her seat. The agent opened the door and exited the vehicle. The door closed and she let out a frustrated sigh. A hand covering her lips, God damn it she is so hot. thought Cassiopeia.

The supercar unlocked by itself when she drew closer to it. she opened the door and sat behind the wheel, hand on her lips, she drove the car out of its parking place and speeding through the other cars ignoring the red lights heading for her place.

A smile found its way on her lips then she bit on them shaking her head to the sides, such a tease. She stopped the car and exited it. FUCK, her jacket. She forgot her jacket and the new watch in the Limo.

#

The jacket is in her hands and the watch in the box is in her bag. She exited the elevator and walked to the suite. Her father is waiting inside and she has no idea on why he called her. He knew she was outside shopping. Did something wrong go with one of the clients?

"Father?" She called

"In here." He answered from his working desk. The CEO of the D.C. company is facing the wall length window. He turned to face her and he gestured for her to take a seat.  
"You are well aware of the fact that you are the future CEO of the company right?" he spoke and she nodded "Not to mention the future San Diego bay owner." And she nodded again.

"Katarina has her work and she can't take over. So I entrusted everything I have in your hands."  
"Father I am well aware, but what is going on? You are scaring me."  
"I want you to stay away from the agent." He said still in his calm tone.  
"What agent? You are spying on me?"  
"The FBI's Special agent Shauna Vayne to be more specific and yes, you are my daughter so I keep a close eye on you. This is not a suggestion." Marcus Du Couteau stood form his seat and tuned to face the window.

She didn't say anything. The agent's scent still on her, Cassiopeia's heart fell in a bottomless hole. She sucked in a breath and her chest heaved, why? Why her, why is it always she to stay away from everyone she wants to actually know?

"Katarina is already involved in this mess. I don't want you too to get dragged in it. Did I make myself clear?"  
"Crystal." She stood up and walked away.  
"Cassiopeia!" and she stopped "I am sorry."

In her room she laid on her back on the bed, legs dangling from it and the most wonderful smell the leather black jacket has, is on her chest. She remembered the fingers pulling up her skirt sweetly. The lips that worshiped her skin. The hands that pushed her back. the warm breath on her neck.

The door opened, she lifted her head to look at the barbarian that just barged inside her room. In nothing but a sport's bra and tight black jeans, Katarina sat next to her on the bed.

"Would it kill you to knock?" she spat

Her older sister hunched and fixed the boots zippers "I'm going to see her, would you like to send a message?".

Rising her eyebrows she sat straight up on the bed "Why are you going?"  
"Because she knows, so I'm going to talk to her." she looked at the her confused. How can a simple FBI agent know about Katarina's identity?  
"What will you do?"  
Katarina grimly smiles "Did she steal your little heart?"

Cassiopeia fell back on the bed with a sigh. "You don't want anything?" she pointed to her bag and Katarina grabbed it and gave it to her.

She sat right back up and emptied her bag. The black leather box fell and she handed it to her older sister. "This belongs to her."  
"Why do you have it?'' asked Katarina opening it.  
"She forgot it in my car." And her older sister raised one eyebrow in question.  
"How did she get in your car?"  
"None of your business." She countered shutting her up. She looked to the side avoiding her sister's gaze "are you going to kill her?"

Katarina threw her head back and laughed "Even if I wanted to, she is not that easy. Besides I think she is a possible great ally." She lifted herself up and walked to the door, stopping half way and look back "Is that why father told you to stay away from her?"

Cassiopeia didn't say anything, Katarina shrugged and left the room.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Did I ever mention that Vayne is batman, as in Bruce Wayne too. In League she is some old-fashioned batman. In this life though she is him, not quite but they have some similarities.**

 **Thanks for reading and until next chapter.**


	15. The Sinister Blade

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers.**

 **Well, well, well, this is an awesome chapter lol. *walks away***

* * *

Chapter 15: The Sinister Blade.

She is looking at the mansion though her Binocular. Three guards for the last hour past by the gate and she knows when they will be at their posts. No watchers and no dogs. Too easy. She started her bike's engine, the blacked-out look the bike has, the pitch black and sinister as hell, the Night Rod Special model is aggressively styled from the front end to the back. Engine, wheels, forks, triple clamps, swing arm—they're all blacked-out and thick with uncompromising, drag strip attitude. It doesn't make a lot of noise when she drives pulls over far enough from the road and covers the bike to hide it in the dark fields.

She checks her guns twin Dan Wesson bruin bronze with her code name on them. Silencers, one has a laser and the other a flashlight that are both off for now. The Sinister blade places her hand guns back and checks for her knifes. She waltz to the mansion on the edge of the hill.

#

Vayne had told Quinn to go see her family and friends, maybe her new lover too. She walked in the corridor to her room. Unbuttoned her shirt interlay then discarded it. Only in black tank top and loose pants she opened the door to her room rutting on the lights. She walked to her bed and threw the shirt on it. something clicked and the tip of a gun touched her back. "Turn around slowly and don't try anything funny." Finely she is here.

The Sinister Blade felt the tip of a gun on her belly and was stunned, she is carrying a gun? Where was it? and how fast is she? "I could almost say the same thing, but how about I drop mine so you can drop yours."

"I like the terms night hunter." And Vayne smiled  
"I never thought it would be you of all people."  
"And I never thought that you would uncover my identity."

Vayne gave her gun and Katarina Du Couteau took it after she had placed her guns on her belts. Took off the leather mask that had covered her face and readjusted her hair. She backed and stood there waiting.

"Want to have a drink?"  
"Can't see why not." She agreed and Vayne walked to the small cabinet and grabbed two bottles with two glasses. Placed them on the small table in front of the fire place and sat down gesturing for Katarina to do the same.

"When will you tell her, on your honey moon?" Asked Vayne and sarcasm is highlighting her words.  
"It is none of your business."  
"That is your relationship with her, but if you hurt her you will know who will come after you."  
"It is complicated."  
"Try me." And Vayne poured some of the bottle contains in the glasses. She drank it and whisky has an exquisite taste as it filled her insides.

"Maybe more of this will encourage." Katarina handed over her empty glass and Vayne poured some more. "I know who she really is. Ashe the Avarosan, the Freljord's future queen." She drank some of the alcohol and continued "After you have stopped the organisation from getting their hands on my father's wealth, her mother the queen contacted me." And she asked Vayne to give her more alcohol. The agent's phone rang and she excused her for a bit, Vayne didn't say anything as she only answered with a yeah, yes and okay. Vayne hung up.

"My men found your bike, they brought it in the garage, but keep going." She informed then filled the empty glass.

"That time when I was at the FBI's headquarters. I wanted to tell her so bad, that her mother hired me to protect her." She chuckled lightly and looked at her drink "But I think I have already fucked up my mission, well I fucked her there too." Is she already drunk?

#

Her head feels heavy. Morning? A the light invaded her eyes when she opened them. Where the fuck is this. She sat straight up and regretted her action. On the nightstand she can see her guns and knives, two bottles of water and some medicine for a headache. She took them, swallowed the pills and drank the bottle empty.

Katarina sat up then she remembered where she was, the night hunter's room. Her jacket and boots are neatly placed, they are clean. A soft knock on the door and she walked to it. opened and a man is standing behind it.

"Good morning miss Du Couteau, I have brought breakfast." He bowed  
"Who the Fuck are you?"  
"My name is Omar, I am the house's butler."  
"That means you are the one who went through my stuff."  
"That would be lady Vayne." And he smiled warmly at her.  
"Where is she right now?"  
"At her office waiting for you."

She went inside without saying anything to him, grabbed her backpack boots and jacket walked to the night stand. She almost touched one of her guns, but stopped and instead she took one of the knifes. Katarina hen went back to the still open door and the man with the annoying smile is still standing there. "Where is her office?"

He bowed slightly and told her to follow him. The walk is not that long to her office, he stopped and knocked once then opened it. He stepped to the side and gestured for her to enter. The office is somehow similar to that of her father's. Whenever she was called by him at the office, the same atmosphere belonged inside of this one is somewhere in the back of her head. She grinned and was greeted by a woman wearing shorts and a tank top. The usually high ponytail is kind of loose and dark locks falling on her face.

She is sitting behind the a desk and using a laptop to type something. Behind her desk is a door that leaded to a balcony. Only the windows of the doors are covered with curtains. The desk is placed on the left side of the room and on its right near the door is a fire place. Old wood is highlighting the rooms corners she looked up and there is a ceiling fan. On the right wall next to the fire place is a family picture. A young girl at the age of six sitting on her mother's lab and her father is standing beside them. They look happy.

She can find the same picture in her father's office. A mother with two daughters, an adopted son her brother, and last is her father. Under the framed picture is a couch she walked to and laid on. It is small so her legs dangled from the side.

"Good morning." Greeted Vayne.  
"Good morning agent."  
The agents stood up from her desk and sat on the table in front of her, Katarina looked at her and the agent looked at the framed picture above Katarina on the wall.

"Both of them?" asked Katarina softly.  
"Yeah, the same year this picture was taken." She answered smiling. Wow that sucks.  
"I am sorry for your lose."  
"Thank you."

Katarina sat up an grabbed her back "Before I forget,"- she looked for it, okay where the fuck is it?-"here" and she handed her a small leather box. The agent took it and opened the box.

"My watch." And she looked at Katarina.  
"My sister sends her regards." The agent just looked at the accessory and grinned softly, but didn't say anything.

"So who wears a classic watch these days, when your company created the smartwatch thing." Questioned Katarina kind of cereus .

"My parents own the same brand, my mother's is gold and my father's is black gold."  
"So you wanted to match it." Katarina chuckled "I can see why my sister likes you." The agent stood up and walked away to her desk using her thumb to rub on her forehead.

"By the way, our father instructed her to specifically stay away from you, now tell me why?" Asked Katarina and the agent turned to look at her.  
"I don't know." She shrugged and placed the small box on the desk.

#

So this is Sinister blade, aka Ashe's new girlfriend. I wonder for how long she can keep up with the Avarosan. Quinn grinned to the thought. But something tells her that this woman is different from all the play toys the Avarosan had.

"The Exile is useless, her name is Riven and I found her. Talon, my younger brother Rafael and I were trying to find her before Noxus does."  
"What do you mean by useless?" Asked Quinn frowning.  
"If you want you can go find her, but believe me if you are a commander and all your men die like some test pigs for the sake of drugs then you will not want to work for these people again." She played with the knife in her hand tossing it in the air and catching in it when it landed by its hilt. "She doesn't care and I brought her to Demacia because they knew about her being in Ionia."

"What can you tell me about Petal?" Asked Vayne.  
"How the fuck do you even know about that?" she pointed the knife at agent Vayne's face.  
"Let's just say I have contacts I can rely on." She answered smirking "Besides it is time for you to leave. You staying here will not achieve anything." She opened one of the drawers and picked something, tossed to the sleeper agent and she picked it with flawless reflexes.

"What is this?"  
"A Phone."  
"I know it's a phone, but why?"  
"I need you to use it, if you forgot some information you were supposed to share."  
"Remind me to kill you when we are done working together Night Hunter."

The sleeper agent stood up and left the room without saying a word. Quinn turned to face her. "You still want me to go after The Exile?"  
"No," she shook her head "You and I will first catch the bastard that shot Malcolm and then we go after Petal."

#

Fridays are boring and Vayne left on some weird mission made her rethink her plans on dragging the woman to shop had to be delayed. It's fun to watch her squirm and feel miserable is kind of cute. The other one that would entertain her is Soraka, who left to visit her father. Ashe's phone buzzed and she looked at the text message she just received. It is from the hottest red-haired she came to know for the last week, but not able to see due to their work.

'What are you doing right now?' it reads.  
'threatened to be bored to death, but nothing else.' She answered  
'Where are you?' she received another one.

The way she ask it kind of straightforward and not interesting. 'Home alone.' And then she bit on her lower lip as she typed the next one and sent it 'Want to come?' and she waited for a reply.

It took five minutes for her to receive the answer she almost dyed without hearing about 'Sure, I want to talk to you.' About what? She thought when she read the message.  
'How long will it take you?'  
'Ten minutes. I am on my way.' she jumped off the bed and inside the bathroom she went to prepare herself for the house visit.

#

Katarina stepped off of her bike and the looked at the building. The really high building, she almost thought it is a hotel. Well of course she fucking lives here, why not. The high rectangular building has sixteen storeys? I don't care. She walked to the main entrance and buzzed the apartment's buttons and waited. The elevator came down and she went inside.

There are four doors at each level of the building as she assumed when she walked into the large corridor. She knocked on the apartment that had the number the Avarosan texted her. She waited again this time longer, maybe she didn't hear me. Katarina knocked again and she heard the frost-eyed shout wait a second.

The door opened and her heart opened its love stores when she saw the striking beauty, in front of her is the embodiment of an angel indeed. In an ivory silk t-shirt and really skinny to skinny white jeans. "Hi." She breathed and why is she here again? She forgot as she took in the figure that having her standing in front of the door stunned mouth agape wanting to say something, but she can't.

Half up and half down hair is giving her a dirty look. For voluminous and breath-taking, the bangs were lifted up and taken across the crown to the back. A little teasing underneath provides the necessary lift, which makes her so gorgeous. Very elegant, but also playful with the long waves and curls.  
She smiles and her dreams are shattered and they will be invaded by that smile for a long time now. "Are you done checking me out?"

She looked at her, at the winter that are her eyes. Eyes fitting for a queen that rules in the north indeed. "Can I come in?" Katarina manages to say the words that only seemed to sound reasonable for her to speak with.  
the frost-eyed turns wan walks inside "Shut the door behind you." She states and walked further inside. "Want something to d- hyaa" she gasps surprised when she was pulled by the woman that held her from behind.

Katarina didn't know what came over her, but that smell. Just like in that room. It is renewing, airy, radiant, with notes of sparkling bergamot, sensual osmanthus, and creamy vanilla- alive with freedom of movement. Indulging her in liquid luxury with the fragrance that illuminated the spirit of the woman. She takes it in, doesn't matter from where, but she inhales it and everything is suffocating her. Katarina Du Couteau found her new source of air, oxygen can be her second choose now. This god damn had her forgetting why she came here in the first place beautiful woman in her arms is making her lose any logic in this world she is living in.

Ashe turned to face her while still encircled by her arms and she found the next thing she wants to stare at for eternity without caring for what is going on around her, she leans in and her lips we denied contact to the silky ice by soft fingers on her lips. "Before you have your way with me around the house, you said you wanted to talk."

Katarina backs "So after we are done talking, I can have a tour?" Ashe knew exactly what kind of tour she meant. The type that will involve sex in the process. The type that will leave her hate entering the apartment if this to sexy, got her mind filled with wild thoughts green oh o green-eyed woman is not in it.  
"Sit." She pointed to the couch behind Katarina and the red-haired walked fell on the couch lazily and patted on the area beside her. She walked seductively towards her and sat facing her. "Speak." She ordered.

"You remember the washroom?" Katarina smirked when she made the now blushing woman remember what she did to her.  
"I do, keep going."  
"After you have stopped Daruis's pathetic plots, the day after, your mother visited me." Ashe's clear winter eyes shot wide.  
"Avarosa? Visited you?" she asked still in owe.  
"Not really, she sent someone and it was a video call."  
"Keep going." She said now frowning.  
"Ashe," she completely turned to face her took her palms in hers and rubbed against her fingers with her thumbs sweetly "I want you to understand everything I am about to tell you. Please, what I feel for you has nothing to do with your mother's business." She stopped and waited for her to agree on what she is about to tell her.

"My name is Katarina Du Couteau, I am a sleeper agent by the code name Sinister Blade, my mission is to infiltrate the organization Noxus and learn about the drugs they are making, but due to the involvement of the FBI, Noxus no longer trusts my father or any one of us. I was suspended and my services were no longer required before they even began. You mother contacted me after the incident and offered me a job. Right now, my job is to protect you with everything I have."

She swallowed afraid that the surprised woman, that look of disbelief on her face is registered in her memories and she just waited for her to say something.

"Why are you telling me this and why didn't you say anything before you… you did …" she pressed he lips in a thin line and Katarina is waiting for the moment the women will snap at her for hiding it all, for lying about somethings.  
"I wanted to tell you, but couldn't back then."  
"Why not? And why on earth should I believe you?"  
"I don't know." 

She doesn't know? Does she feel betrayed by her? Ashe looks at her and Katarina's eyes shine with a spark of electricity, so beautiful are those eyes of hers. "Is there something else you want to share?" She asks her.

"What do you want to know?"

Ashe stands up and leaves for the kitchen. Early yes, but I need a drink. She grabs a glass with some whisky and pours some of the bottle contains in it. She places the bottle back on the counter.

Hands leaning against the counter and arms trapping her between them. "Are you mad?" Katarina softly kisses her on the back of her head. She leans back against the body behind her and arms encircling her from around her belly. Ashe turns around to have a look at her.

"No, but …." Katarina takes the glass from her hand and places it back on the counter. It made her cup the woman's face and dream inside that forest only for her to enter.  
"But what?" Katarina can't decide if it is her mad face that is cute or the one when she blushes.

Ashe sighs softly and brushes her face against hers "..you make it hard to stay mad." She whispers making her smile stupidly, but her heart has other plans for her. A plan that involves her dying due to the too fast heartbeat.  
"Maybe because I love you?" and the Avarosan backs from the cute brushes, looks her in her eyes trapping her in winter season for years and Katarina doesn't even know what summer feels like anymore.

"Yeah, I love you too" saying only the thing that is making scene to her at that moment.  
The green-eyed kisses her on the forehead "So you know everything about me, ha?"  
"Yeah, it is part of the job."  
"And is part of the job also involves you touching my butt?" she purrs against her lips.  
"It is about to be." Katarina huskily states tightening her grip on them while claiming the silky ice she was denied a taste from moment ago.

She taste execute, feels unreal to the hands and her voice is like a melody she's becoming addicted to. The Avarosan feels so good to the touch and she is burning with desire to explore more of her. Around her lips she moves gently melting all the cold ice to drink the liquid that drops from them. Teeth took her lower lip between them and Katarina is so turned on right now.

Ashe feels hands slip under her t-shirt and they are tracing on every inch of skin they want to touch. They go around her back to her shoulder blades and bring her even close to the body of her lover's. "Katarina," she exhales when the kisses on her neck made her legs heavy to stand on. The woman hummed in question, but having not intention to stop. "The bed, aahhh" She manages after the green-eyed had found the spot that can't keep her from controlling her voice.

Katarina backs, but not entirely her hands are still on her waist under the t-shirt "Follow me." Ashe pulled on the strings and Katarina couldn't resist, hell why would she. There is an angel that just invited her to heaven and walked away. She took off her jacket and boots. Threw them on the ground.

Katarina never hated stairs in her life, but those fleshy lightly rocking up and down cheeks taunted her with each step. I swear one more sway and… then this is Katarina loosing self-restraint.  
Ashe yelped when she fell forward on the stairs The woman behind her yanked the jeans until they were flying somewhere. "That's better".

The agent didn't complain, she encouraged her even further. Seductively removing her t-shirt. "How about this?" and Katarina's mouth puckered sucking some air inside. The T-shirt found its way to her face, blocking the alluring curvy -motioning for her to follow- body.

Her top is on the floor, then her black jeans. A hand rested on her shoulder pushing her backwards ever so gently, Katarina fell on the bed. One knee between her thighs, the woman settled her damp heat on the left thigh. It was blocked by small soft material that tortured her.

Ashe's upper body pressed it's self on athletic cream she can't wait to have another taste of, and holy fuck it feels so right. There is only one thing on her mind, the woman under her is about to be hers and just hers. She wanted her, definitely not just physically, oh no she wanted her whole.

The Avarosan grinded on her thigh, exhaling moans in Katarina's mouth. Hands gripping on the hips pushing her further into the thigh. Katarina deepened the kiss as she manoeuvres them until she topped her.

The green-eyed tongue made it hard for her to concentrate on the friction she is seeking. It distracted, disorganized her thoughts and all she wants is more of her.  
The kiss broke and just like the last time, Ashe didn't know when her underwear was discarded from her, because she saw it fall next to her head. Looking down, she found Katarina admiring, planning on what to do with her and she has no idea.

It is a rhythm Katarina forces her mind to get used to, the delightful noises of the singer are making her try even harder to make her sound even more beautiful. 

Without a warning two finger entered uninvited, at the same time a tongue flicked around the bud. Shocking her with waves of desires. "Kat, oh god Kat you feel so aahhh~"

The singer screamed. Katarina likes the way she shortens her name just to make it easy for her to speak. she ascends until she meets the flushed kissed with pink hue face and arms are around her neck brining her for a needy kiss. "You are absolutely gorgeous." Katarina speaks into the sloppy kiss.  
"Aaahhh, I…cu-hmm" stopping her with her lips enabling her from speaking the words that she knew weren't necessary for her to say.

The arms squeezed Katarina even closer, her back arched upwards and their abdomen's touched in the process. The free hand slips under the space behind the lower back and brought her even closer. Katarina hit her favourite note and she is singing in her ear, a third finger joined and Ashe bit on her neck when the pleasure filled her mind.

Ashe shivered and her climax hit her in waves of pure pleasure as she came staining the sheets.  
"I am not done with you yet." Said the woman licking her fingers dry.  
"hmmm, let me first return the favour." Spoke the angel sitting removing her bra as she pushed her down and the platinum-gold of hair created curtains around her face blocking everything around her, telling Katarina to look only and only at her.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the heated moments as requested and some extra confessions, I have more of these two, but I have a lot of relationships going on. The other main one Vi and Caitlyn, are my next target :) (I blame this song -Closer by Brandyn Burnette)**

 **Share your thought with me, it helps me stay on tracks**

 **As always thank you for reading and until next chapter.**


	16. The Third Shot

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **Long-time no …..chapters? is that what they say? All I want to say is I finally have it. The pieces I was searching for when tried to write these chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Third Shot.

The sun ran its soft light on her eyelids invading the dark her eyes were hiding behind. Ashe opened her eyes to see who disturbed her resting, only to find that she forgot to close the curtains yesterday. So she groaned and reached for the nightstand for her phone, she unlocked it, half past five. There is still half an hour before her alarm goes, so she turned it off.

Ashe didn't want it to disturb the hot, good in bed, with cute sleeping face redhead. She turned sideways on her elbow, rested her face on her left palm and stared at her. She was covered in the light blankets, so she reached for them and slowly dragged them down revealing the round shaped breasts. Her long red hair falling on her body, the sexy tattoo that will give her a bad reputation if it was on display. The blankets stopped moving, until her entire torso is revealed. She bits her lip softly, savouring in the figure she's about to pounce on, but she first grabbed her phone and took a picture for future references. Ashe climbed on top of her turning her so she can be on her back. The sleeping woman groans to the annoying movement she felt, but she is not waking up yet.

"Kaat~" she didn't know where it came from, the hot green-eyed shifted her head to the side covering her left ear that Ashe just moaned in.

Her phone buzzed.

Shit.

She picks it up and removes herself from the about-to-get-assaulted-woman. "Talk to me boss" she answers sleeplessly.  
'Get dressed, we have a body' she jumps up, fuck this is bad. she opens her closet and picks some pants and a blue t-shit.  
"How bad does it look?"  
'Ashe, oh bloody hell get over here fast. I need you on the scene.' The SAC hangs up and her heart is beating really fast. shit who is it? god, oh no god please not someone from the team. Images of them started to flash in her mind. Immediately she can see pictures of them smiling at her and that smile is the only reminder. She shuts her eyes really tight as she fixes some jeans.

"Is everything alright?" she turns to find Katarina sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her eyes while yawning.  
"I am in this case and there is a new victim. Sorry its really urgent, I have to be there as soon as possible" Katarina stands up and starts dressing while up too. She does the same and when she finishes she turns around to be startled by the redhead standing just behind her.  
"It's alright, I am driving you there" miss fucking perfect girlfriend just made her relax with a smile. "Let's go" and they soon are dressed completely and out of the building and the Harley-Davidson Night Rod is speeding through the traffic disobeying the orders.

#

She makes her way to the four stories high building, this … she recognizes the neighbourhood, not from the surroundings, but from the address Caitlyn had texted her. She looks behind her and find Katarina still waiting on the opposite side of the street and had turned off her motorcycle. She smiles weakly and it is returned by a grin. Ashe walks up the small stairs leading to the building's entrance. It is off limits, but only to those who are granted access, Ashe shows her FBI ID to the police officer. She lifts up the yellow plastic tape the police set with the 'do not cross' black letters. Up the stairs to the second floor and inside the apartment. The scene is secured by an established restricted perimeter.

From around a corner she hears the SAC's voice talking to the detective about waiting for someone, probably her. To come and oversee the crime scene "Oh thank god you're here." Caitlyn had crossed her arms below her chest and walked to her. Placed a hand on her left arm and eyed her with a broken look.

"Who is it?" Ashe takes her to the side, a little back from where the detective is standing. Caitlyn inhales filling her lungs.  
"Garen Crownguard" the name invades her senses, the first thing on her mind is… oh god Lux. Ashe covers her mouth tried to keep her face passive, but she is already panicking on the inside. She looks at Caitlyn whose eyes are at the door of the room where she thinks the body might be.  
"He is in there?" she points nodding to the door and the SAC is telling her to follow.  
"Help me establish the crime scene." Caitlyn puts on the blue plastic gloves and hands a pair to her and she does the same.

Caitlyn opens the door and Ashe feels disgusted by the sight. Even though the shot is clean, she almost falls on her knees and wants to cover her eyes from the horrible left corpse. Three analysts are already examining the corpse and the SAC is waiting for her to let everything sink in and for her to adjust to the feelings she is currently having an issue calming down.  
"We know the time of death"-Caitlyn starts the examining standing next to the corpse-"but we need to know when the target arrived at his house." Ashe know what is on Caitlyn's mind, the time Deadeye had had his 'fun' with the victim.

She squats in front on the corpse in a pool of blood that was almost dried and gave the room a sickly-sweet butcher shop odour. The body was slumped over, half-sitting, half-laying on the cold linoleum floor back resting in front of the bed. She looks at the face. The entry wound was dead centre to the target's right eye, perfection if anyone considered that sort of thing- professional hit, no doubt. This kind of shot was his trade mark. She raised her hand to her mouth and then examined the brain matter on the fashionably off-white bed sheets behind it.

She stands up and looks around her. "Don't you think the room is little to tied up to be a man's room?" Ashe asks and Caitlyn looks around too.  
"You think he cleaned up the place?"  
"Most defiantly, I doubt he left anything behind" in all of her time in the FBI she has never came across a perfect crime. There is no such thing as a perfect crime. She scans the room one more time, walks to the bed, the closet, the small drawer desk with a mirror attached to it. nothing. "We have to wait for them and see if they came across anything" But the look on her face said that it will unlikely happen.

Caitlyn walked outside of the bedroom and she followed her. Alison was standing outside in the small corridor and saw them come by. "Anything?" asks the SAC.

"Just the loud gun shot they heard at four o'clock this morning" Alison answers crossing her arms. Ashe then realizes that the woman was here with the SAC, so Caity called her before me! But Alison was taking the neighbours statements and the loud gun shot indicates that the assassin didn't use a silencer fired.  
"Who will tell her?" the real problem awaiting for them is yet to be discussed by the team. Well, they will have to tell her sooner or later.  
"I will go" Ashe says leaving and Caitlyn places a hand on her shoulder a look of fear and mixed emotions in her eyes.  
"She will break." Ashe shakes her head dismissing the thoughts, ignoring her boss's warning.

Outside she sees Katarina still standing, leaning against her bike waiting for her. She inhales filling her lungs and walks to her.  
"You don't look good" Katarina remarked uncrossing her arms and her hands are on Ashe's shoulders bringing closer to her body.  
"The target is…" she covers her mouth and shakes her head to the sides. "What am I going to tell her?" she asks Katarina looking up at her trying to get an explanation to the wrong that just happened. How should I start? What do I do?  
Arms take her in a tight embrace and she can't help but let out the breath she held the entire time she was inside the apartment. Soft hands run on her back calming her down and she feels tired. "I am sorry" her words have effects on her. She relaxes to the contact then removes herself from the green-eyed's embrace.  
"Thank you"-Ashe smiles weakly-"Can you drop me at the agency?"  
"Hop on."

#

She walks to Caitlyn's office and she knows Lux is there. Ashe called her and told her to wait for her at the office. She enters and Lux beams with happiness, Ashe frowns balling her hands in fists and she feels her nails digging in her palms. "What's wrong?" Lux asks and she bits her lower lip.

I don't want to tell her.

But it is not fair to keep her in the dark for too long, well it is not fucking fair to hurt her either. Fuck this.  
"Lux, I am so sorry." She looks down avoiding the woman's gaze.  
"Ashe you are scaring me, what's going on?" Lux mimics Ashe's expiration.  
"Your brother…." She lifts her head up to look at her, hoping Lux would understand and she won't have to say it.

I don't want to.

"Ashe, what's wrong with Garen?" still oblivious to the pain that will shatter her.  
"Lux, Garen was found shot this morning in his apartment." and she waits, waits for it to hit her. Waits for Lux to feel the pain she wished she could block with her body, but she can't. None can handle what is coming for her.  
"What?" she whispered and her breath heaved "Garen is …what?" Ashe's eyes are one Lux's. The brightness in the blue faded and dark is all that is left inside of them. "Ashe, What?" she reaches with her hands to Lux's shoulders wanting to hold her.

One drop of warm and salty tear moved down her cheek.

As much as Lux tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. She hit the wall and tried to scream, but her voice was melted by the sound of the place. The muffled sobs wracked against her chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone. The last painful emotion slammed against her before she lost the feeling of feeling.

"LUX!"

Everything darkened into nothingness as she passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

#

"How is she?" Caitlyn's voice brought Ashe back to reality .

"I don't know." She shakes her head wiping her tears away. Caitlyn brought her in an embrace and there were no words. They had called for Soraka for help and the woman is inside Caitlyn's office with Lux lying on the couch. "Soraka is in there stabilizing her. Cait," she backed from her arms and looked at the SAC "She went into a shook, I don't think it is wise to keep her here" Caitlyn nods and looks to he left, Ashe followed her gaze and Alison is standing there leaning against the wall.

"Jayce and Lucian are on the crime scene, I called Zed and informed him. He is on his way." Alison spoke when they both looked at her. Then the SAC turned to look at her.  
"Don't tell Vayne yet, I need her focused on her mission." Ashe only nods. It was not an order, Caitlyn kept those at minimum normally, she can't see why she would all of the sudden in this situation.  
"Stay with her at all time, I will call if I needed something from you." She turned to Alison who was looking down, dozed off in her own thoughts. It was probably about the case, because she has her game face on this entire morning "Let's go" the SAC places a hand on her left arm and the woman follows her to the briefing room.

Ashe rubs on her eyes and her thoughts are one storm she can't find a shelter from. She wished that Katarina is here with her, but the woman had to leave when the Hunter called for her. She had accidentally told her not to inform Vayne, she was not allowed to show her face at the agency. If Jarvan finds out that the 'vacation' is another mission she was assigned to, then it will be on Caitlyn's head and they will never hear the end of it. The SAC has enough problems to deal with right now than listen. Jarvan will eventually 'descend' from the upper floors and his voice will be all over the place. She herself have had her share being ordered by him. His rules and how much they hurt her brain, but that all aside and his friend and colleague being shot is on the other.

A hand on her shoulder brings her out of her thoughts and she turns to look at the person who interrupted her. Her eyes meet rare violet ones and she faces the man giving him a look of complete sadness. His stiff expiration and the electricity that is in his eyes are telling her that he is out of words and there is only one question -which happened she knows the answer to- in his mind. "She is in there" his jaw stiffness indicating him gritting his teeth roughly. "She needs you more than anyone right now, take her before she wakes up" Zed's Eyes meets hers and she knows he is a person with not so much words, he only nods and makes his way to the room.

#

"You had to take it that far?"  
"What?"  
"Why did you let him kill another one?"  
"It is not like I know who he is."

Caitlyn almost shouts at Jarvan who is looking, unwell. They are in the briefing room with herself the SAC and Jarvan that just joined them a minute ago. He is blaming the woman for something she couldn't solve. Something they don't even have a lead to. Going through the list the CIA provided is not matching any of the assassin's MO, not to mention his sudden change of target interest. He choose an FBI agent, not even an operative CIA. The Associate Deputy Director Garen Crownguard, what could possibly be the connection between the man and the main target?

Alison is deep in thoughts, but Jarvan's voice is keeping her from going deeper. Searching for more questions and maybe find answers "Give her a break" she spits out dropping the file she was eyeing just now and they both are looking at her.

"Excuse me?" he asks.  
"We are doing our best to set up a connection, it is not an overnight work, director." She explains and sees the SAC rub a finger on her temple.  
"I am not even fucking talking to you" his words are filled with rage "The Associate Deputy Director was just shot and you want me to believe that she"-pointed to Caitlyn with his hand still looking at Vi-"Didn't make a connection yet. I don't know If I ever mentioned this, but if you don't catch him, we will have issues." He then addresses Caitlyn.  
"We will" Vi presses on him.  
"Can I speak to you privately?" he looks at Caitlyn and Vi doesn't even wait to the SAC to look at her to ask. She glares darkly at him, not giving a single fuck about him being the Demacian future king -my ass- and shoves the chair back standing up. She heard toward the door and jerks it open, exits shutting it firmly after her.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you guys for reading and prepare yourselves for gloomy chapters, I know, I am sorry, but I am also not.**

 **Something weird is going on with the reviews, because I get the notification by the email and I can't reply. When I go to the website to look at them I don't see the resent reviews. So I tried to test it by reviewing it myself ahaha and the same thing happened, but it turned out that I had to wait for them to actually be available at the review section of the story.**

 **share your thoughts with me. I want to know if it is fun reading, cuz I am having fun writing it. I am really sorry if you encounter any mistakes. I think I need a beta reader**.

 **Until next chapter.**

 **P.S. I have wrote another story separate from this one. It is about Katarina and Ashe :3 haha. I had it in my head along with another that I am still working on. Feel free to check it especially if you love KatxAshe. **


	17. Luminosity

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **This chapter is about feeling and oh boy there are a lot of them. So enjoy? the hard part of the story :(**

* * *

Chapter 17: Luminosity.

The funeral is as pompous as the man in the box. He is inside of it, a lifeless corpse. Instead of limousines, there are chariots pulled by black horses and to the hall of the king. A funeral that fits the crown family and their poster-child. The same poster-child that his parents are so proud of they were against the idea of him loving another man, what if he loved another man? They were thinking more of their reputation at the court than their son's feelings. Her parents were also 'disappointed' at her for loving a task force reject recruited illegally by the CIA.  
She looks at her mother that is walking in front of her and her father that is trying to keep his wife from falling on her knees on the street. The white flowers thrown before the horses as a memory to the fallen solder. A fallen Demacian solder. Her brother.

Will she ever like flowers again? They are the reason she would smile no matter what, but the grief came in waves and threatened to consume her entirely. blocked at her senses and her heart is broken.

Everyone is present, from the king to the entire FBI bureau. One is missing, one that could hold her none stop. Where is she right now? She knows exactly how she feels, their pain is somehow similar, but hers is double the amount Lux feels right now. Luxanna thought about the woman. Shauna had lost both of her parents, she broke at the loss. Nothing but a child she was back then and what did she do after her grief? Shauna stepped on it and crushed it under her foot.

Luxanna stood in front of the long stairs that led to the halls. The wave of people passing by her, surrounding her from every corner, walking up the white stairs to the hall. Her eyes fell on the last person entering. Will her legs carry her up on each one of them?  
Luxanna turned around and walked away.

Cabs are waiting for people to occupy them. The driver asked her where she is heading. When the words would not come, the tears did. But not even that came out.

#

Caitlyn had just called her and she is on her bike not giving a single damn about traffic, speeding through them and the horns she heard are not even making her slow down for the slightest.  
from the side walk people followed the Icon Sheene motorcycle that almost created crevices on its trail. Normally it would take her forty-five minutes to travel from the mansion to the small house they both own. Vayne made it in twenty minutes.  
didn't even bother to park the bike inside the small garage. Ran to the main door and with the keys she entered the house.

What should she look at? The woman in all black with the swollen eyes? The tear bags are blood red and her nose is running. Or at the eyes of the bright blue she misses some colours in? She closed the door took of her coat along with her boots. She sat on her knees and no words are spoken. Hands on Lux's wrists and she brought her arms in a hug around her neck, lifted the woman up and walked her to her room. "Shauna" she called and her heart broke to the voice. That bright high pitch yet sweet voice is not what she heard. It is agonizing dying and badly hurt. That, she heard before. The same as his. The same voice as-  
"He is gone." It threatened her entire being. Oh my lord, Lux. Her breath is short and tears ran on her cheeks like rain drops on a window. She cupped her face and bright blue is hidden behind dark clouds of sadness. With her thumb she removed them. "H-H-He…" she can't even speak anymore.  
Luxanna screamed and her voice echoed in her ears horrifying her. She brought her closer and held her so tight, hoping it will make her feel safe in some way as she whispered countless times that she is so sorry.

"He is gone." She choked on the words between breaths tearing her apart, angering her and tighter she held her. "I didn't even want to listen to him." No she didn't.  
Vayne was there when her parents visited them. Garen was with them. It was about his relationship with a guy he just met and his parents knew about it. They were also there for Lux and her relationship with a CIA agent. Zed was at the house and just returned from a mission and her parents told her she should introduce him to them. Lairs. Vayne respects the family, after her parents death, they took her in and she grew up in their house until her eighteenth birthday.

Yes they took very good care of her, but they did it because of the guilt they felt upon neglecting her parents warnings about the assassination on the king. How were her parents payed back? the assassin killed both of them, but not after her witnessing their torture and the screams that still haunts her in the nights. Luxanna's parents are overprotective of her and her brother. If only they understood what kind of feelings they have toward their loved ones.

She heard the front door open and her gun is in her hand fully loaded. "Lux? You here?" a deep worried voice called. She recognizes the voice, Zed.  
"Lux!" He said relieved when he found them in the room. He came closer to them and sat on the edge of the bed, ran a hand on his girlfriend's back and she looked over her shoulder. Vayne kissed her on her temple and he kissed her on her forehead. Zed brought her in an embrace and the Night Hunter patted him twice on his shoulder. He looked at her and she nodded, he mouthed a thank you and hugged Lux bringing her on the bed to rest in his arms.

Vayne walked outside of the room and closed the door, went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator's door. Some whine in a glass and sat on the table placing her feet on the chair.

Her phone buzzed inside her pants-pockets and she looked at the screen when she grabbed it. "Yeah?" she answered when Caitlyn's name showed up.  
'Did you see her?'  
"Yeah"  
'I sent Zed after her' her voice low and there is nothing indicating anger.  
" He made it about a minute ago"  
'Shauna, I am sorry for your loss.'  
"Thank you sheriff. Don't worry I know I shouldn't be here, but thank you for telling me."  
'How is she?'  
"Breaking. I just need some time to say some 'things' to her and I will leave as soon as possible."  
'Stay out of sight, some people are not to be trusted' with the distinctive deterrent she hears in the SAC's voice she can't help but ask.  
"What do you mean?"  
'Just be careful please'  
"Whatever you say, boss"  
'let's speak another time, Night Hunter' and the SAC hung up.

#

Ashe is standing next to Caitlyn and she saw her hang up after she had finished speaking to Vayne. "And?" she asked wanting to know if Vayne had found Lux.  
"She is with Zed and Vayne. Let's get out of here." She said kind of looking with disgust at the attendances.

They both made it outside of the hall and the team was already gathered outside in all black clothes. Out of respect to Garen and Lux they will keep the black on until they catch that son of a bitch.

"We have only today, sixteen hours until he shoots just to be more precise." Lucian declares, Ashe knows what their next move is. Connect the three shootings and identify the main target.

Her partner, Vi, is sitting on the stairs and a leg stretched and the other she used to place her left arm on. "What are you thinking?" Ashe stands in front of her and the woman stands up, to her it seemed that Vi was in deep thoughts and was just dragged from them.

"Nothing" Vi shrugs and walks down the rest of the stairs to the car and she follows her.

"What is bothering you partner?"  
"Everything." She says in honesty as she sits in the passenger seat. Ashe tunes the car's engine and waits for Caitlyn to join them.  
"I can say the same." She admits and to be just fair, it's not just bothering her. It is killing her and the only thing she wants is to find that psychopath and put him behind bars or even better shot between the eyes.

"Let's go" Caitlyn states and Ashe drives them out of the Grand Hall's area to the FBI's headcounters.

#

At the agency Vi is nowhere to be found. Caitlyn wanted to talk to her about her resent behavior. She is being distracted by something and the last thing she wants is another agent leaving her side. She had already lost three agents, another three are on well, another mission. Caitlyn needs all hands on deck right now. Lucian and Jayce are handling the situation, these are her two best profilers along with Ashe and Lux. She is not picking up her phone and it goes to messages and this is her fifth one already "Alison, can you pick up please?" she leaves it after the beep, hangs up and walks to the gym, maybe she is blowing of some steam.

Not wanting to wait for extra two or three minutes she takes the stairs two floors down and heads to the women's changing rooms. One large shoulder's bag and clothes neatly kept. Her ears pick up the sound of boxing gloves hitting the punching bag repeatedly. She makes it to the area where the agents sometimes use to spar or work on their abilities if it needed some polishing.

Caitlyn leans against the wall after she had walked inside and to woman is oblivious to her presence keeping that punching bag moving back and forth with her unrelenting punches and kicks. Her movement is heavy not like when she spars with Vayne. Sometimes she watches them take each other on and the Hunter is as always winning against her. Vayne had described her to Caitlyn as a easily provoked person. Used to be hot-headed and trying to keep herself at check every time she feels anger clouding her vision.

The woman stops, jumps three times in her place and cracks her neck from side to side really fast, exhaling heavily. She is in a black sport bra and loos black sweatpants her back is facing Caitlyn not knowing she is behind her. The gear tattoo on her neck she always finds is now connected to other parts on her left upper arm as she turns to look at Caitlyn.

"For how long were you standing there?"

Vi asks removing the gloves from around her hands an makes her way to where Caitlyn is standing. The sweat is tinkling on her slightly sun burned skin. Her chest going up and falling due to the heavy breathing and the killer workout she probably was doing for the past hour and a half. She wipes some sweat from her forehead and Caitlyn is avoiding any more glances at the killer physique the woman has.

"Is there anything i should know?" she asks crossing her arms and her eyes are analyzing Vi's expiration.  
"Should there be any?" Vi shrugs and she picks a towel from the bench and wipes the sweat away.  
"You seem distracted by something, why is that?"  
"I has been three days and we still haven't figured out who he is. Not to mention the fact that one of our own is badly hurt" she sits on the bench and takes small sips from the bottle of water. Caitlyn walks to where she is sitting and she herself sits on the same bench.  
"And tonight he gets his target" Caitlyn leans back against the wall and her thoughts are a-mess. Losing Lux is a crucial hit on the team. That is her right hand person that she can rely on. What kind of person will Garen's death create? And the person she hopes she doesn't lose to it, is somewhere inside. "I lost a lot of friends along the way"-they make eye contact-"and at the same time, I came across a lot more."

For her to speak out her mind this easily is new. She never felt safe enough to speak her mind to any of her friends. But why does it feel easy to speak her mind to Vi? Is it because Vi had spook to her about her past? The past she knew half of.

"Let's catch that son of a bitch."

#

Zed had left the room when Lux went to sleep. Her cold fragile body is still registered in his mind. His emotions are a mix of anger that is being washed of by sadness. When he enters the kitchen he finds Shauna siting on the dining table and a glass filled with alcohol in her hand. He sits next to her, take the glass and empties it, burning his insides with the stinging heat.

"How are you holding up?"  
"Not much" this is the first person that had answered in the last three days. Maybe the only one he feels opining up to. "What should I do?" he rubs his forehead with the back of his hand and the glass is in it as he takes another sip. A soft hand on his upper back running back and forth. His tensed and cold back reacts to it and he looks at the woman whose eyes resemble sadness in all its shades. How many time has he seen Shauna cry? She sniffs looking down and he is always there whenever she cries. She is much more like him than he would like to admit. They have worked together for so many years and every time he thinks that the work had changed her into a cold blooded person, her silent tears would always prove hi wrong.

"I don't know, but we have to help her" she sniffs again. She had never relied on anyone to solve her problems, specially when it came to emotions. He knows that much. Yet so sensitive whenever she loses someone dear.  
"Her parents didn't call?" she scoffs  
"They are too busy crying about a dead person than actually looking after the person that will break." She wipes her tears away and takes the glass from Zed to fill it. "Don't think they will ask about her for a while."

Zed looks down and anger is filling inside of his body, threatening him to be spilled. He is trying to contain it, but her smile that he is afraid he will not see -that is if ever- is dashing constantly before him. "I love her."

#

"Give me something" The SAC speaks when she enters the room. Vi has went through the database the CIA provided them, she crossed reference all the shorters that target with warnings. The type that would like to send a massage before killing. Three victims then the main target.  
"We know that his main is an FBI agent." Jayce had stood up and pointed at the 'FBI' word on the board "But who the target is, that could be anyone from the bureau" he then draws a question mark on it.

Lucian and Jayce had explained to her and Ashe why they think the main is an FBI agent. The last shootings were targeting the former Chief of staff of the CIA and the victims that led the SAC to the main target, are about the jobs they all had inside of the CIA. The previous shooting were going up in ranks from an operative to the Chief of the CIA. Now it is going the other way around. As if he is telling the CIA to be careful. I can still kill your agents.

"Garen Crownguard"-Caitlyn thought loudly closing her eyes thinking-"Why would he choose Garen Crownguard?" she asks eyes everyone in the room.  
"Jarvan!" Ashe speaks for the first time since Vi had returned from clearing her mind.  
"Fiora Laurent" Jayce suggests another possible target. From her time in the FBI she had saw agent Laurent only once, at her interview. She then heard from Ashe that Fiora had taken over the position after she herself had found out that her father was leaking information to gang leaders and Mafia bosses.  
"Or one of the team" Vi gives another suggestion and they all look at her.

"Or indeed one of us." Caitlyn takes her phone out to call someone but before dialing she speaks with authority "Contact the possible targets and they should be placed under custody with maximum security" she then looks at Vi and places her phone against her ear "Help Jayce find more suspects" she stands up when she receives the order.  
Vi then hears the SAC speak on the phone "Shauna, stay with Lux at all cost, I am sending Lucian and Ashe over for extra security. They will explain everything when they get over there."

Upon hearing her speak the words Ashe and Lucian had already stood up and went to her "Go" she orders and they both leave heading for Vayne and Lux's house.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you for reading, leave a review to share your thoughts with me and to hate me for doing this, lol. But sacrifices were made and will be.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	18. The ecstasy of opening night

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **Places everyone places, meet the psychopath.**

* * *

Chapter 18: The ecstasy of opening night.

This should be her third coffee today. Caitlyn never liked coffee to begin with, but it has its own flavors in her mind. Most of the agents had left and called it a day. She stares at her wrist watch and it has been two hours since Ashe and Lucian had left for Shauna and Lux's house. If Ashe is there then she can keep an eye out for any signs of sniper on a rooftop.

"You should stop with the liquids" Vi's voice bring her out of her thoughts and she turns around to look at the woman.  
"I made enough for three" she asks without asking if Alison wanted some.  
"I had my share of coffee for this day" Vi shrugs and puts her hands in her black jeans. A black shirt rolled just enough to keep the tattoos on her arms hidden. Even though everyone knows she has the most tattoos in the team and was asked about a many times. Caitlyn didn't get the chance to hear their story. "For the first time this week, I feel like I want to sleep early" she walks until she sits on the table in the small room they call a kitchen.

"I don't mind that as well" when she spoke the words a frown is shown. Caitlyn can't understand if it's her way of thinking or she was troubled by something "So we have nothing?" she then asks making Vi stare at her.  
"No, Jayce and I tried"-disappointment showed when she answered-"It's like he doesn't exist"  
she had the same thoughts when she too wanted to identify him. Simply a ghost. Never in her life has she witnessed a perfect crime and never in her life will she ever witness a better one.  
His patterns are very diffident from the last time, new, but the same M.O.

Bliss-blue locks on dark blue ones when Caitlyn finds Vi's eyes. She finds herself staring more that she should and the woman held her gaze, but questionably. A weak smile forms on Vi's lips and it fades as soon as she sees it. Then there is another one, a genuine smile forms as she looks down and Caitlyn has just realized her actions. She hopes her blush is well hidden when she took the last sip from the coffee cup in her hands. Is she that awkward around her?

"I am leaving" Jayce's voice startles her, or saves her from the situation she put herself into. "You should too" he then looks at both of them. His vest is on his back and his tie is loos. Caitlyn nods and Vi stands up. "Want me to drive you?" he asks her and she is somehow disappointed. Vi had walked past Jayce and left without saying anything. Her eyes never left her figure, not until the woman disappears out of the view. "Boss?" Jayce calls her and she looks at him. His stupid grin makes her almost roll her eyes and she walks past him leaving him standing there without even answering him.

#

Ashe exit the bathroom -she just used to wash her face- and heads for the living room, on the blue sofa she finds Shauna laying, covering her eyes with her left arm. She makes her way to her and stands next to her. "Move over" she softly says and the woman sits up waits for Ashe to sit and she lays back, but now she is uses Ashe's lab as a pillow. Ashe runs her nails softly on her scalp and Shauna opens her eyes and looks at her. "You want to say something" Ashe whispers and she knows what the Hunter is thinking about. She wanted to be at the agency and help find the assassin instead of being here doing nothing.

"I am tired" Ashe hums to the answer. This means she is not in the mood to talk, though she is the kind that doesn't take a no for an answer.  
"I heard about the Du Couteau"  
"If the Ionians finds out that she is a double agent for the Freljord, then they will take her in. You might never see her again."  
"I am not talking about Katarina" Vayne says nothing else, but she is right about Katarina. The only one that knows about her being a double agent are her family herself and the team. Well she is a triple agent now, working with the team without the CIA's knowledge. "You know why her father is against it?" she asks about the younger Du Couteau.  
"Probably because of our investigations about the Noxians. He doesn't want to involve her more than she already was."

The door to Lux's room opens and out of it a shirtless Zed in only black pants appears. The Ionian tattoos on his body are everywhere. There are also some scars, not some but almost everywhere. There is a large one on his back covered mostly by a Shurimen tattoo. He removes Vayne's legs and sits on the really crowed sofa and brings back her legs in his lap. He starts massaging her feet and there is a small grin on Ashe's lips. This is a family, a happy one. She is part of it and doesn't regret one single second of being here watching them help one another. "The CIA want their agents clean, if the Sinister Blade is in contact with the Freljord's queen then she will be taken to rehab"

"Rehab?" how on earth did he hear them? He was still in Lux's room when they talked about Katarina.  
"It is a facility where the Ionians test an agent's loyalty" Zed explains. For the CIA's Chief special agent to know about Katarina and keep his mouth shut, already says something about a loyalty of some kind. "I am her supervisor and most importantly my friend, she is a solder and knows the risks of being exposed" so she is not the only one that hates Karma. Ashe also confirms where his loyally lies, Caitlyn. Even though he never came face to face with the SAC, Caitlyn trusts him like one of her own.

#

She exited the elevator, walks to her apartment's door. She uses the keys to unlock it and enters closing the well-greased door and locks it again, this time she uses the multiple self-made locks just to be extra cautious. There are four locks she asked Lucian to install for her. As well as every sensor in her apartment. She used the password to turn it off. It is cold as usual. Empty. Quiet and she likes it. It makes her relax without being disturbed.

Caitlyn walks further inside.

An arm around her neck and she panics. Caitlyn struggles against the strong arm that held her in place making breathing very difficult for her. Reality tried to tap its way into her marching brain's rhythm. Options of her escape surround her and all are useless. All to sudden she feels a wet cloth covering her mouth and nose.  
Absentmindedly she breathes the drug in and her brain is already failing her, along with every -now really numb- parts of her body as her vision turns blurry and all fades into dark.

#

Vi turns on the lights to her apartment and she hears the sounds of ringing bells approaching. Mister Grey pads silently on the floor and meows when he sees his owner. He must be hungry. She picks him up and walks in after she had taken of her boots. Shrugged her jacket off and threw it on the black leather sofa. She can't be a target. Why would she be a target? But still she keeps her gun in her hand and carefully steps inside. Checks Each room. The cat had already stopped meowing when he saw the gun, like a trained dog.  
After searching every inch of the apartment, she feels extra safe. She keeps the lights at minimum and walks to the small kitchen. Prepares the cat food and offers it to mister grey. 'Or one of the team' she remembers her own words from this morning. They had sent an agent to Graves's house just in case, Tobias was told to lay low. Jayce had left to Vayne and Lux's house to switch with Lucian who is on his way to Caitlyn's apartment. 'I identified him as Dead Eye' Caitlyn's words are now in her head.

She leaves the kitchen to the living room to where she had left her jacket. She searches every pocket for her phone, after finding it she dials Lucian's number. "Hey man, did you get to the boss's house?"  
'No, I am on my way'  
"Something tells me she is the target"  
'why?'  
"She is the only one that identified him right? Then he wants to get rid of her" she is already out of her apartment heading for her car. Please be safe.  
'Shit, get your ass over here fast.'  
"Call the other"  
'let's just check first, Lux still a possible target'

She hangs up and after she had drove the car form the parking place. There is no traffic and the streets are almost empty except for the few cars she drove past because they were so slow.

#

To the sound of humming and whistling she is brought back to reality. Caitlyn finds herself bound to a chair. She can't move her arms or legs and her head fells like it was stuffed by rocks. Her throat is dry and every toe and fingertip is frozen and she knows that they probably look purple by now. She turns her head to the source of the noise and finds a tall figure, no a man looking outside of the balcony's window to the city's night.  
she doesn't dare to make a sound and the throbbing of her heart is mute to the sounds he is making.  
She tries to calm down, yet deep below, the emotions still has a hold, and for the first time in what seems like a long time, Caitlyn is afraid. She is so afraid that this is her last night. Her last hours. She turns to the other side and looks at the wall mounted clock.

Two after midnight.

She hears a movement and her head is back to the side where it was before she wanted to check the time.

He is making his way to her.

His person came to view as he walked leaning one hand on what looks like a stick and tilted his head to the side making the moon's light land on the mask he is wearing.  
It almost looked like it was made from bones, a human's face. The nose is prism shaped. One eye is exposed, it is staring at her. Blood red and the other is hidden behind a material that covered all his head. "And now the curtain rises" his voice echoes in her head as he takes four steps towards her, then he stops.  
More of him came to view when he made the steps. The coverings on the mask are only on the left side and the only facial expression is the sinister smile that is the mask. To her it seems like he had removed the teeth and attached the jaw to the upper part, it is what created the smile.

"It is so good to finally meet you darling"

Afraid, Caitlyn is afraid when she realizes that she is a main target. The first two were a greeting to CIA and the third is Garen. He used to be the former SAC before she was placed in that position. four years ago -when she was still the sheriff of Piltover- she had helped the FBI with the investigation and Garen was the leading agent. after she had come the conclusion, she as ignored and CIA took over the case when they lost three of their agent. And now Garen is died, soon she will die two without understanding the massage the assassin had sent her. "Why me?" she asks trying not to show her fear to him.

He studies every expiration she makes, every soft move, each one is so deliciously sweet. Her face would make the perfect mask. His breath heaves, damn it he is exited and can't wait to make her the perfect candidate for his art. Right in her throat. Oh when the smoke leaves her mouth as if her soul is being sucked out of her. Sheriff Caitlyn, a masterpiece indeed. Where was such creation? It was meant to be. She is meant to be his last. The last performance. He feels his heart beat against his ribs when the exquisite pleasure takes over. Oh and I have outdone myself this time. "let me first introduce myself Caitlyn" he adjusts his caramel cape, he checks the last bullet in Whisper. What used to be a Finnish rifle. It was made so that he can carry it wherever he goes.

"My name is Khada Jhin, the Virtuoso."

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you for reading, leave a review to share your thoughts with me and until next chapter.**


	19. Part 1: Breathe in the atmosphere

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **This small chapter takes place when Vi was still in her house. It is really short, but I have one up tomorrow.**

* * *

Chapter 19 part 1: Breathe in the atmosphere. 

For him the moment that the light left their eyes was a thrill, but the greatest of them all is the pretty little thing sitting bound to the chair in front of him. He wants to tell her about himself, how he used to be a simple performer, then how he decided to take the test and join the CIA. How he faked his own death for the CIA and became a hitman for ugly barbarians not worthy for his work. He is an artist and the sage they provided is unfitting and beneath his talent.  
An hour left until he hears one sound, one scream that sings to the violin, the finest and most raw instrument he'd ever heard, but first there are things he should explain to her.

#

The fear spreads through her body like icy, liquid metal. Her jaw becomes tight and she tries her best to not show any expression. Her bound wrists are being bruised when she struggles or clenches her fists and they are turning purple due to the pressure she is applying. She had asked why he had choose her, why she is the target. He is defiantly working for someone. By this time she had stopped so many crime syndicates and it is only obviace they want her out of their way. He is hired "Who sent you?" she asks keeping her voice even, when deep inside of her, her heart beats so fast she kept her jaw tight on her upper teeth enabling it from trembling.

"I provide catharsises for you and my clients, but don't worry even if they lack the taste I will make sure you leave the stage beautifully"  
"screw you" she spits and she is not sure if she should provoke him. There is one thing she knows, Lucian. Jhin cannot shoot her now, not until four o'clock. He should be here soon. He laughs, almost giggling then burst out in laughter. Jhin walks to the dining table, lifts one on the six chairs around it and walks back to set it in front of her. He sits crossing one leg on the other.  
"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot, let's see if we can start fresh, Caitlyn"  
"It is SAC Perkins to you scum" she frowns while glaring darky at him.  
"Apologies if I offended you. Let's make a deal, how about you tell me something and I tell you who hired me" don't fall into his trap, don't fall into his trap. She lectures herself. Forces her mind to stay on track and she closes he eyes to avoid looking at that ugly face of his.  
"Don't worry, it is after all my job to investigate." She smiles and it has some effects on him.

Jhin then stands up and walks to a suitcase he had kept open on the dining table. She can't see what is inside of it and what he is taking out from it due to the dark. "Darling I will make you famous." He grabs a syringe and injects its needle in a small black bottle. Draws some of the contains into the barrel, the liquid is blackish making her focus on it. he replaces the protective cover on the needle, not wanting to contaminate it.  
Jhin then walks to her humming some weird music, it is the last thing she wants to focus on, because right now, she most likely is going to get drugged, "I don't have time for your pathetic resistant, so why not just cut to the chase" he chuckles heavily, sits on his knee and keeps her arm in place. He removes the protective cover and Caitlyn feels the sharp bevel being inserted inside her flesh going inside her vein. Jhin presses on the plunger's head and dark reddish liquid is injected inside of her. The pain of it and the feel of it when it spreads makes her bite hard on her lower lip so hard she whimpers.  
Het vision is blurry, the beatings of her heart are slow. She doesn't have it in her to move one limp, there are a lot of things inside her head, memories start to flash before her and she closes her eyes trying to dismiss them. Why do I see them now? All the friends she had lost and the friends she now has. Her family, her parents and grandmother.

Alright it has taken its effects, he sits on the chair that he had perfectly placed in front of his soon to be a paint. A recording device is switched on just to make sure his client is satisfied and the integration begins "I would first like to know who the Night Hunter is."  
"Special Agent Shauna Vayne, A man hunter. She is the real CEO to the H. Tech Company. The daughter of Ibrahim Vayne a former Black Ops Chief of Units." Oh the Black Rose, what a fine drug. He places a hand on his mask to adjust it. closes his eyes to focus more on the cracked voice she speaks with, sounds better than the one from moments ago

"Who is Ashely Grey?"  
"The heir to the Avarosan throne after her mother Avarosa. Senior Special Agent specialises in assassination contracts, a sharpshooter. She is part of the team because we believe that it is the only way to protect her."

"How honourable of you darling" he sees her hanging her head low. He should know without even touching her that her body temperature is really low. Strands of her hair are covering her hidden face. Jhin stares at the wall clock, when he sees that there are only fifteen minutes left, Jhin leaves his seat brings it back to where it was placed and returns the syringe back to the suitcase. He closes it and carries it to where he sat on the chair in front of the SAC. The virtuoso then takes Whisper out of its holder checks the last bullet. "Just so you know, I always keep my side of the bargain. His name is Swain, that is all I know about him. Hired me because he knows I get the job well done." -he adjusts her back in her seat removes the hair so it is well made "When they find you, they will cry" he brushes his thumbs on her cheek.

Jhin then removes all the materials that held her bound to the chair, her eyes are open, but she is hopeless, he knows that the drug's effects will ware in thirty more minutes and no traces will be found of it contains inside her body. Perfectly made, might as well buy some of that beauty from them the next time they cross paths. thirty minutes are more than he needs, in fact 3 more minutes remain before her curtain call.  
He uses his hand to make her look to the side, then places both of her hand on top of each other on her lab. Removes what dust from her dress and steps back, far enough so that his garb won't be contaminated with drops of blood.

Jhin breathes in.

He then breathes out, aims Whisper at her heart.

BANG


	20. Pat 2: Right on Queue

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **The second part to the previous chapter is here and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 20 part 2: Right on Queue

Lucian and Vi make their way out of the elevator to Caitlyn's floor. They both walk to where the door to her apartment is, he sees that the lights are out which is weird, considering Caitlyn a person that likes to stay up at this hour thinking about who Deadeye is targeting. Their guns are in their hands and they stand in front of the door. "Something wrong, lights are out" he says in low tone trying to create less sound. The black-haired woman with the metallic gloves he knows she has been working on even since she saw them at Viktor's lab, is on edge. She is so focused on the person they think is inside the SAC's apartment.  
"I can break the door" he nods.  
"His OCD won't let him shoot until ten minutes, but doesn't mean he only carries one gun. So be careful."

Breaking the door is kind of difficult, when he is the one that placed all the locks on it, but there is a way. "The locks are located over here" he points at the five installed lock "Means you can't fully break it without killing the battery" he then explains "So you are hitting it from this side" he then points to the side that keeps the door attached to the wall, in the center.

Vi only has two shots before the battery dies completely, that is if she holds back. she has to stay calm and keep her emotions in check. She turns them on and they become heavier by the second. The core accelerate and she is in position to break the door. "Make sure you don't use all the juice" he warns her stepping behind her preparing her guns aiming them at the door.

She goes in her stance, her eyes are on the target. Please be safe, she closes her eyes and mentally shakes her head to remove that smile from her head. "Whenever you're ready" he calmly mentions.

Vi inhales some air

Exhales some and inhales one more time. She pulls back her arm and pushes it towards the point. The door is sent flying inside the apartment and there is this screech in her ears, it is not because of the gauntlets, no.

BANG

The gun shot that was fired from behind her and the travel speed is faster than sound, because the moment Lucian fired the shot, the gun in the masked man's hand is on the ground and Deadeye is bleeding from his hand. She rushes inside and finds Caitlyn slumped on the chair, but first she secures the area, making sure he was alone. Lucian had already taken the odd looking gun away and she hears him read Deadeye his rights, cuffing his hands behind his back while pinning him on the floor.

"No, no, no, no" he protests against Lucian's grip "You ruined everything" he screams trying to free himself. "I wanted it to be perfect, you are to early, no, no, stop, get away from her" Lucian punches him once breaking the mask knocking him out.  
"Shut up"

Vi then turns her attention to Caitlyn, her eyes are open, but she is not moving. She takes out her phone and call for backup and medic. She checks if her heartbeats are regular "Can you talk?" she whispers, Caitlyn smiles then closes her eyes as she goes unconscious.

#

Caitlyn's eyes open slowly and was met by golden eyes and a gentle smile, a one she likes to see every time she sees Soraka. She find herself laying in a hospital's bed, the smell she hates is in her noses. "Hey Cait" as soft as it comes, her voice is gentle to her ears when the woman speaks. Soraka is sitting on a chair on Caitlyn's left. there is the heart monitoring device that keeps on beeping and it is so annoying.  
she opens her mouth so speak, but it is so dry. Soraka stands up and brings a cup of water near her. A plastic straw is brought near her mouth and she takes it to sip some water to wet her insides.  
"What happened?" she asks trying to sit up, Soraka helps her by adjusting the pillows so they can offer her a comfortable posture.  
"What is the last thing you remember?" Soraka asks her as she takes her left hand between hers, rubs on the back of it with her fingers.  
The last thing she remembers is… oh god "Where is he?" she asks if Jhin had ran away or they had caught him.  
"He is under your team's custody. Lucian and agent Goodwin found you, but tell me what is the last thing you remember" she sighs in relief, runs a hand on her face and her lips are trembling. She was saved by her team and she can't believe she was that blind. How can she miss all these hints? She bits her lower lip to force her it from moving. "He injected something, some red looking liquid" she explains looking at the purple area in her arm, where the needle was injected.  
"The black rose." Soraka informs "I took a blood sample and froze it, just in case there was still some of it left, which I highly doubt. Just make sure you rest, Ashe is on her way. Lucian took Deadeye for questioning and agent Goodwin is waiting outside." Soraka stands up "Do you want me to call for her?" she then asks, but she is already heading outside.  
"Sure"

#

It is already six o'clock, making it already two hours after she had found the SAC in that state. Vi is leaning against the wall crossing her arms. One minute, one god damn minute and she would have been.. she tightens the grip of her hands on her forearms and her teeth go tight. From her right she hears someone approaches. She lifts her head to find Ashe standing next to her. She leaves her seat and her partner can read her so good. "What took you so long?" she asks before Ashe could make a comment on her expression.  
"Had to drop Shauna at the agency to help Lucian, how is she?" she asks bringing Vi in for a hug. Yeah this is her damn partner that always knows what is going on in her mind, and how to treat her in certain situations.

The door to Caitlyn's room opens and Soraka leaves it, closing the door behind her. "And?" Ashe asks walking to her.  
"She is alright, no signs of the drugs in her anymore, but she has problems recalling what had really happened."  
"What do you mean by problems?" Ashe asks, this is not possible.  
"It is the drug's side effects, she didn't receive large doses which is good. She told me to call for you and I don't think she wants to stay here." Ashe shares a look with Vi, telling her to go inside and she will follow.

Vi goes to the room and steps inside closing the door behind her.

"Spill it" she then switches her attention to Soraka, she is hiding something and whenever she does she has this habit of looking to her right avoiding Ashe's gaze.  
The woman sighs and takes Ashe's hand walks further away from the room. "I am not supposed to say this, but Caitlyn knew about the Black Rose for a long time now. through agent Goodwin that still doesn't know that she was drugged by the Black Rose. Agent Goodwin received a very large doses of the drug and witnessed her sister's death. It made her forget some of her past mostly her childhood, but not her time with her sister. The only thing she forgot was how her sister had died. That is what the drug's side effect is" the woman explains to her the things Caitlyn had kept from them. "You look really angry" she then reaches for Ashe's cheek and her worm hands takes her face in them. "Understand that she had no choose but to keep it a secret."  
"Why would she even do that? She doesn't trust us enough?" she looks away and removes Soraka's hands. What? Now we can't keep secrets? What the hell are you thinking sheriff.  
"Thank you, I must go see her." She places a small kiss on Soraka's cheek and pulls back "Want to wait for me? I can get us home"  
"My shift starts in one hour, so it would be unnecessary to go home." That is right, it is freaking morning and she has not gotten any sleep.

#

On the chair she sits and the SAC is looking down. They have not talked much, she wants to ask if she is doing alright. It would be the right thing to do right? "Is there anything you want?" she asks her and Vi knows that the woman is thinking about a lot of things right now, she too wanted to go to the agency and partake in the questioning.  
"I just want to get out of here."  
"Well that is not going to happen" Ashe states when she enters the room.  
"I don't have to stay here, we caught him. We should question him." Caitlyn removes the sheets from above her and sits dangling her legs from the bed.  
"We, are questioning him. You, are going nowhere looking like this." she gestures with her hand on Caitlyn's figure.  
"Fine, I will go to my apartment"  
"You can't, it is a crime scene."  
"I am not staying here."

Vi stands up and takes Ashe by her arm dragging her out of the room. "What?!" she snaps glaring at her for making her feel this much pain.  
"You should go, i will take care of her."  
"If I see her around the agency, I swear on Avarosa, Vi I will do things she will not like."  
"I said I got it." Vi crosses her arms and she is way taller than her partner who just shut up.  
"Fine." Ashe takes her leave not looking behind her.

#

Lucian makes his way to the briefing room, Ashe had just arrived and she is looking like bad news. She is waiting with his partner for his arrival. When he enters, he finds hell waiting for him. "Let me guess if this bitch knew" -Ashe points at Vayne- "Then you do too" she then looks at him. He knows that she is talking about the Black Rose, but he doesn't let her see that he knows. In fact he ignores her and gets to the matter at hand.  
"Hear this" he turns on the recording device he had obtained from Deadeye's belongings. The recorded piece starts and they hear the little conversation between their SAC and Deadeye.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vayne asks looking at him.  
"This is what the Black Rose does." He answers sitting on the nearest chair to him. They knew what large doses of this makes a person does, and now they know what the small amount does to a person. That is his boss, Caitlyn, not able to even resist the drug.  
"If this was sent to this Swain guy, then we would all be dead" Ashe rubs on her forehead with a hand and he watches as his partner takes her other hand in hers. These two know each other for five years now, they understand their rolls and positions along with their other responsibilities.  
"Who is Swain?" he then asks Vayne.  
"From Katarina's information he is the big boss. The real mind behind Noxus, she doesn't know a lot about him, but the CIA does."  
"Let's go" Ashe stands up and looks at Vayne who does the same. She then looks at Lucian and he holds her gaze "Keep on talking to Jhin, he might wants to conceder somethings"  
"Roger that" the real interrogation starts from now as he leaves heading for the cells to 'talk' to the man.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**  
 **Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone. I don't have anything to do right now. I just finished building my first pc and holy it is rocking, nothing too crazy.**  
 **I think I will have the next chapter very soon, it just needs some words here and there.**  
 **thank you for reading an until the next chapter.**


	21. Fragment IV

**(NOTE): hello dear readers,**

 **Happy new year everyone. 2016 was a good year for me. I have accomplished a lot of things, like I now live with my best friend and leaned how to be independent. College is… still fucking college. I bought I scooter hahaha. I hope that you people have had some accomplishments as well.**

 **There is one thing I want your opinion about. I have two more cases, but before I start with one of them I have some chapters to build up some developments in relationships. One of the cases is the first case the team ever received, about how they all met and worked together. (so basically it is going back to the past to 4 years ago when Caitlyn was still a sheriff) it will take place directly after she had uncovered Deadeye's target (Jhin)**  
 **The second case is a follow-up to what they are up against right now(Noxus) and that leads to I think the end of the story, that is if I ever wanted to make a sequel which will take place in the summer.**  
 **I have wrote the first three chapters to each case and I am working on each separately. Tell me what you want to read about and of course if you don't prefers any I will start with the past.**

 **Now that I have explained my plans to the story enjoy some comfort :)**

* * *

Chapter 21: Fragment IV

Alison enters her apartment and she turns on the lights "Come in" she tells her with a grin on her face. Caitlyn enters and….it is levels different than hers.  
To her right is a wall and to her left is the living room. A dining table is in front of her with four chairs to each side. Alison had walked inside and took off her boots. She immediately did the same. After Soraka had checked her she wanted to leave the hospital, but now that Ashe had warned her not to show her face at the agency, she had no choose but to cooperate. Making Alison her bodyguard for the entire day. It is still morning and she has no idea what is going on with Ashe, Lucian and Vayne. Vi is not answering any question about work and it worries her. She can't just sit here and do nothing, while her agents are working on her case.

There is a small corridor. The kitchen to the right and the bathroom right next to it. In front of the water cycle is a shower -as Alison explains what is behind each door. She then points at the two doors in the end, first at the one on the right side "That is my room and this will be yours." She points at the room to the left. "I kept it clean just in case I have visitors." She explains going inside and turning on the lights.  
A two person's bed and wall closet. "Want to shower?"  
"Sure " she walks inside and sits on the edge of the bed.  
"Let me get you a change of clothes" Caitlyn nods not looking at the woman that leaves closing the door behind her. Caitlyn runs a palm on her face trying to feel it and relaxes to her own gentle massage. She lays on her back and covers her eyes with her arm. ' _Darling I will make you famous'_ it rings in her ears making her shiver. Now she is alone all the thought come flooding her mind, invade her loneliness and she feels as if a heavy object is placed on the centre of her chest, blocking all the incoming air.  
She opens her eyes and sits up looking at each corner of the room.  
A knock startles her. "Yeah?" she weakly asks.  
The door opens and Vi has some clothes in her hands. She leaves them on the bed next to her and looks at her "Are you alright?" Her house is a crime scene and they wouldn't allow her to take any of her clothes from her closet. A t-shirt and some loose pants. She takes them "I am, thank you." Caitlyn still looking down not wanting for her to see her like this, she hears the woman leave and closes the door behind her.  
For how long can she stay here? Will she ever go back there? And remember her invaded house by that physio? She hugs the materials to her chest and sobs weakly.

#

Katarina leaves her room after she had found her gun. She was supposed to be in San Diego yesterday and help her father with some stuff he had wanted for her to do, but when she explained to him that she is now working with the FBI's Night Hunter, he had only told her to be careful and stay in contact with her supervisor, Zed.  
she finds her younger sister sitting on a chair behind the small dining table drinking tea, signing some papers and reviewing the others. "Good morning" Cassiopeia greets without looking from the papers at hand. She had prepared breakfast, for herself and Katarina.  
"Good morning" Katarina had never thought that this creature would do anything but work, but when this creature dresses in the most ravishing and expensive clothes, it fantasies her on how the hell can she even have the time to do that. "Have you been in contact with the FBI agent?" multi-tasking and Cassiopeia are the same thing, she always manages to piss her off even though she is fully focused on the documents she is reading. But now, Cassiopeia looks up from them and stare her in her eyes. same colour, but her younger sister's are a little bit darker. Much closer to those of her father's.  
"What do you mean?" she asks, testing the waters.  
"You have her number" Katarina nods at the phone on the table that belongs to Cassiopeia.  
"So?"  
"Have you been in contact with her?"  
"No" Cassiopeia goes back to the documents in her hand  
"She is dangerous and father just wants you out of harm's way."  
"That is none of your business."  
Katarina's new phone rings -the one she got from the Hunter- and she picks it up after she had seen the caller's name "What?" she greets.  
'Where are you?' Vayne asks. Voice frim per usual.  
"I just woke up, did something happen?"  
'Come to my house, we have a lead.'  
"Sure, see you in two hours"  
The trip to the damned mansion is going to suck. She looks at her sister one more time, but she is busy with her work. She is going to do her best to keep her out of trouble

#

Vi turns on the shower and steps under it. let's it wash her tensed self away. Her eyes are shut and the water gradually warms up. How she found her -she grits her teeth- hopeless on the chair, not able to move or to say anything. That weak smile she keeps on seeing when she looked her in her eyes. Horrifying and she wishes she never sees that again. One second…. One fucking second and she would have been killed, because she hesitated.

She shoot her eyes wide open and the air is steamy in the shower. To the sound of glass shattering her sharp ears pick, Vi quickly turns off the shower and puts on her clothes not bothering wiping her body dry. Black shorts and black t-shirt. Her gun on the sink and she opens the door carefully without making a noise. It came from the kitchen and she thought it may be her cat. Slowly she walks and peeks her head to find Caitlyn picking pieces of the shattered dish on the ground. Hands trembling and she had bit hard on her lower lip.

Vi steps beside her and lowers herself, hands around the Caitlyn's wrists stopping her. The shards fell from her hands and she looked up, eyes locked on hers. Arctic blue, the summer clear skies that formed her eyes, the rumbling sensation in her stomach she has been having this entire time just faded. "What are you doing?" she softly asks.  
The Arctic-eyed is looking at her like a child that was just caught red-handed doing something bad. She stands up and her hands are still around the woman's wrist bringing her up with her. "The pasta looked good." Vi turns around to the pasta in the pan she made before she had left for work the other day.  
"Oh, want some?" she asks and Caitlyn nods, a small blush kissed her cheeks as she looked to the side. Simply beautiful. Caitlyn looked at their hands and Vi dumbly followed her gaze. Wait…

"OH sorry, just didn't want to trouble you. I can clean it." Vi explains jerking her hands away and the back of her neck feels kind of sweaty. Great, you are so fucking awkward you should shoot yourself right now.

#

Katarina arrives at the damned mansion and the two men that had brought her bike that she had hid in the fields greet her. The one named Mark, the guy that refiled her gas tank and attended to the tires speaks "Good morning miss Du Couteau" he bows slightly. The guy with him Ravi, is patting the blue-eyed husky.  
"Hello Mark" she smiles at him and he dumbly does the same adjusting his gun in its holder. She throws the keys at him and he catches them walking to her motorcycle. The doors to the mansion are open and a woman is standing in the door way. Her blonde-platinum hair is moving by the cold, but still gentle air. Katarina hurries up the stairs to meet her…..grumpy looking girlfriend. "What's wrong princess?" Ashe frowns as if the name irritates her.  
"Don't smile like that"-she turns around and walks inside "I am mad at you" Katarina smirks and brings her from behind in a hug.  
"Can I at least know what I did to make you mad at me?" she whispers the words in her ear taking in her wonderful scent, like she had never smelled it before.  
"Why didn't you say anything about the Black Rose?" so this is our lead, interesting. She hugs her even closer and noticing her body slump in her arms, relaxes to the touch and she knows that the frost-eyed is tired.  
"Your bosses orders, she wanted you focused on your job" Ashe turns around and places her head on Katarina's chest. Katarina starts rubbing her forearms with her hands and Ashe circles her arms around her waist. "You seem tired"  
"I am" she only whispers the words.  
Katarina doesn't turn when she hears the almost not notable sound of a person approaching them from behind her, there is one person capable of that in this place. Agent Vayne steps in front of them and Ashe doesn't even pull back. So she is comfortable doing this around Vayne, good to know.  
"Thank you for coming" the agent places a hand on Ashe's shoulder and the woman pulls back. "We have some leads" of course you do. Katarina smiles and Vayne looks at Ashe. "Go get some sleep, you look like shit."  
Ashe yawns and leaves and Katarina walks with the agent that starts informing her about all that took place with them.

#

Caitlyn is laying on her back on the bed, she had eaten the pasta and it was surprisingly good. it has been quite long since she eat something homemade, only when she goes to her parent's house or when Ashe invites her. She turns her head to the side and stares at the wall mounted clock. Caitlyn never thought that this day wold end so fast even though she spent it in this room. Everything that she does reminds her of what happened, this room is making thing worse and she can't even get it out of her mind.  
It is surrounding her. The sound, his voice is still in her ears. She feels the walls cave in on her. His breathing, his words all of them are carved in her brain ' _This is my love._ ' She hears and she mouths the words. Caitlyn stands up runs to the door and shuts it firmly after she had left the room. She rests her back on the door panting and she bits hard on her lower lips forcing it to stop from trembling . She looks to the right. The door is not shut, Alison's room. She walks to it, help me… please. She reaches with her hand and she feels a tear fall on her cheek.

Please

She mouths it, but no sound. The woman is sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her phone.

Help.

She mouths again.

She is not looking at her, busy with her phone. She fully opens the door and it makes cracking sounds. Vi lifts up her head and now staring at her. She jumped from her bed and makes her way to her.

Vi feels anger roaming inside of her. The kind that is only making her even more angrier. She doesn't even know why and even that is making her angry. She sees the single tear on her cheek and her heart falls in a bottomless pit dragging her lungs with it, enabling her from breathing normally. "It's okay, it fine." She reassures her hugging her tightly and the woman is trembling in her arms and she hugs her tighter trying to steady her. Her lips make a thin line and she doesn't want to make her uncomfortable.  
"Want to talk about it?" Vi only speaks and maybe she is not even hearing her. The hands on her shoulders and the face buried in chest sobbing and eyes are watering. She knows that the woman didn't want her to stare at her. At her venerability. At her weakness. She rubs with her hands on her back as gentle as she can be. It seemed that is had worked. Caitlyn tensed muscles relax to her touch. The sounds of muffled sobs eases and she pulls her back.  
Caitlyn uses her palms to removes the tears away and Vi watches her do just that. "I hear his voice." She speaks. Vi swallows. Fuck. "I keep hearing his voice in my ears" she covers her mouth with a hand and Vi hugs her again.  
"What does he tell you?" she says the words against her ear. Just what if…. What if I erase it! she thinks gritting her teeth. What if I erase it and replace it with _mine_? "Caitlyn" this is the first time she calls her that. She cups her face, and their eyes are blues showing each other's the different shades of the colour. They flicker in the room's light. "How can I make you forget about it?"

The woman opens her mouth. "I.." she looks down then back up "I…don't know" she whispers and Vi hugs her slowly "Can I sleep in your room?"

She hears her hum in approval. Caitlyn can hear the faint heartbeats. The heat of her body wraps her in a dream and the cold is running away from her. Her numb back due to the cold it felt, lost some of its freeze to the pleasant hands running on it. So warm. Like fire, not the kind that would burn the flesh leaving its ugly marks on. It is the fire that would leave a mark of soothing sensation on her. Alison backs, and their hands are in one another as she walks to the bed, removes the blankets and tells her to go under them. "I'm going to make sure everything is locked and I will join you." With a smile she leaves the room and her gun is in her hand.  
Ten minutes passes and she feels the bed shift under the new weight. She doesn't feel any warmth nearing her. She turns her head and finds her laying on the edge of the bed and her back is facing her. "Help me forget" she reaches helplessly with her hand resting it on her back. Vi shifts and turns to her other side to face her.  
She nears her and Caitlyn turns around. She bits her lower lip and closes her eyes. Oh, so warm. The ice shards that grew in her back are being melted away, she wants to turn around, turn around and let the fire warm her up. But her back will miss it dearly.

Long arms wrap around her and she can't do anything about it. They save her from her too fast beating heart. "What is he saying?" a voice that blocks the ringing in her ears whispers and her breath hitches multiple times.  
"Everything I hear…. Everything reminds me…I hear him…he is talking nonstop."  
"Have you ever heard about The Wandering Caretaker?" she wipes her tears away then shakes her head negatively. Alison shifts comfortably and leans closer to her ear as she tells her the story "On the highest tips of the mountains an enigmatic spirit looks over Valoran. Throughout the history the spirt was called many names, but most know him as Bard. Bard travels through realms beyond the imagination of mortal beings…." Her voice is sweet and she can't help but listen to it. acknowledge it. "When the unknowable structure of the universe is threatened…" it is helping her breathe through her nose.

"Bard steers-"

Her eyes feel heavy.

"…. understand the mysteries he embodies-"

She closes them and to the sweat rhythm of her voice she relaxes.

#

The Hunter had told her where Ashe was sleeping. She opens the door to the Hunter's bedroom. Katarina was here before, she had slept on that bed and now she finds the Avarosan princess sleeping on it. her own heart thumps in accordance with slow, shallow breaths. Her eyes flutter open, revealing icy blues that were framed with thick long lashes. It pierced right through her. She was dead nervous and before her legs could fail her and freeze her in her place, Katarina walks to the bed. She climbs on it, climbs until she has her trapped between her arms. "Hey there" Katarina softly says leaning in for lips she wants to put her hands around their softness, but she stops. She wanted to apologize first for not being there when she knew was wanted.  
Katarina doesn't even have the words to describe her feeling right now, she needed me and she didn't ask for help.  
"You look angry" Ashe brings her palms on her cheeks and brings her lower to her lips. When she kisses her she lets out and audible sharp exhale. The frost-eyed notices and pulls back raising her eyebrows "Kat, what is it? What did Vayne tell you?"  
"About the shooter, why do I only know about it now?"  
"I am not weak. I can take care of myself, besides I wasn't alone"  
"My job is to protect you" she sits up and pulls her hair out of the way. She feels her shift on the bed knowing that their backs are facing each other.  
The Night Hunter had told her about everything that happened, that the SAC spilled everything about her agents to the shooter, she herself had never witnessed the effects the drugs had on the user. What if the SAC was shot and the information were used to find Ashe. They could assassinate them one by one. Take them by surprise and bring an end to the entire FBI team.  
"Katarina" the frost-eyed calls and she hum in question. "Come here" She shrugs of her jacket and takes of her boots, turns to find her slim body curled up, wanting nothing but to hug her and keep her safe. "Will you stay?"  
"Of course" she kisses her on the back of her head and nuzzles her face in the back of her neck placing kisses on it nonstop, feeling her body in her hands in the best way possible. Ashe pushes her lower body on hers and feels a hand trying to unbuckle her belt. The zipper goes down and she sucks hard on her the back of her neck electing a weak moan out of her. Ashe turns around and lays on to top of her, uses her hand to keep a space between them.

Slim fingers go under her hair below her ear, Katarina's thumb caressing her cheek. Suddenly she finds herself standing in breath-taking forest, her eyes reveal more than her words can express. They keep staring at one another for what feels like ages for her, Ashe's lips part and their breaths mingle. Her heart flutters as Katarina draws her to her lips. Hungry for their touch, wanting nothing but to kiss her and tells her she loves her. She tastes of mint, probably chewed a gum before she got here. When they broke apart for air, Ashe rested her forehead against Katarina's and gathered some oxygen. Her smirk made her bit her lip, it told her everything and she smiled back, she sits until she was able to remove her shirt than sink into her body "Shauna will kill us if she knew"  
"Then keep your voice down princess"

#

When she walks in the hallway Vayne rolls her eyes when she hears the moans coming from her room. For the love of Demacia. She hurries with her steps away to where she had Jason stationed. She gets inside the room and per usual he is looking at never found artefacts. He had always admired the history they upheld and she doesn't even understand why a hacker has this kind of hobby.  
"Sup, babe"  
"Don't call me that" he chuckles and takes of his headphones.  
"What can I do for you?" she connects her phone to one of the lightning cables and the computer identifies it.  
"Someone has been calling me privately and they don't say anything, can you find the number?"  
"Can I find the number?" he rubs his palms and searches the phone for late calls.  
"I have to go to their provider...and wuala" he points at the name and she jerks her head back when she sees the owner "Well holy shit, if it's now freaking Cassiopeia Du Couteau" he smirks and she only needs to glare at him to whip it away.  
"Any word of it to Ashe or Lux and I make sure Virus knows about the twins."  
"It is Varus, please don't. My lips are sealed."

She walks out of the room and her thoughts are a-mess. Why on earth is she calling her? And why doesn't she say anything? Either way, Katarina must not know of this.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the peaceful chapter. Leave a review to share your thoughts and tell me what I should write about next.**


	22. Breaking The Rules

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **Another peaceful chapter, enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Breaking The Rules

The watery daylight pushed back at the darkened edges of dawn, reclaiming the lost colours of day that had been washed by the dark moonless night. The world came back like a freshly developed photograph, every colour bright and new.  
Caitlyn slowly opens her eyes. This might have been one of the few days she wakes up without being forced to do so by her alarm. She doesn't like to stay in her bed with thoughts that might take away the morning from her. She sits up and drags her legs on the bed dangling them on the edge. The room is dark and the rays are blocked by the heavy curtains. It's quite. She concentrates. Again not a single in the apartment. No words are spoken and most important not that voice.  
She leaves the bed, hands on her hair as she smothers it with the touch. She walks to the curtains and slides them open to the sides.

A sunny day.

The warm sun rays kisses her skin lightly, warming her from the inside out. For how long was I asleep? She searches the room for a wall mounted clock and finds nothing. Not even an alarm. Realization hits her, Alison's room. The room she was in had a wall mounted clock. Then it all comes back to her. She places a hand on her mouth and feels her cheeks warm up. She stares at the bed and finds no one in it, just the messed up sheets.  
Caitlyn makes her way to the door to the living room. To her left is the dining table filled with tinkering devises, some of them had been taken apart and she is not sure what the rest are. She walks to the table. On it she finds tools that are definitely from the tool case Victor had given to Vi, to use whenever she wants.  
From behind her sounds of twinkling bells ring beautifully in her ears, she turns and finds the world's most unbelievably cutest cat. A young adult as if made of darkness itself, long furs and big bright blue eyes are staring at her. The thirst colour is the flint grey on its left eye. It paws and the tip of its tail is painted in the same grey as the eye. It padded soundless on the floor and the only sound that indicated its presence, are the blue bells around its neck. The cat halted just next to her foot and meowed. She squats and reaches with her palm to touch the cat, the soft fur feels good on her palm. She rubs under its chin with her index finger and it cutely purrs and lays on its back. A nametag is held by the belt along with the two blue bells "What's your name?" she almost whispers. It reads Mr Grey. Well Ashe should see it. She picks it up and walks to the couch, how comes she didn't see it yesterday?

Five minutes passes and the cat is in her lab and she just realized that Alison is not in the apartment. She closes her eyes and leans back on the couches head. Yesterday. She breathes in and it comes out short and fast. If she hasn't been there, what would have become of her thoughts? Caitlyn can't forget about her almost death by that…that bloody psychopath.  
She hears cracklings and the sound of keys turning then the door opens "Come in." she then hears the voice that yesterday brought sleep to her being. The voice that tells her of a story only she didn't have the opportunity of following.  
"Thanks" she also hears a female voice. Ashe's.  
The door shuts and she lifts her head and the cat in her lab jumps to the ground and pads toward the owner.  
"Well hello there mister cutesy" Ashe picks it up and she carries the cat in her arm, speaks to it like how kids are spoken to if they are simply too cute. "Oh my god, his name is really Grey!" she announces surprised when she reads the name. Caitlyn can't help but smile to her agent's behaver. "Good morning boss" she then greets her with the sweetest smile Caitlyn is used to. At this point everyone should have known about her kept information about the Black Rose. Ashe should be really angry with her, but it doesn't show.

Ashe walks to her still carrying the cat and stops just in front of her. "How do you feel?" she asks and Caitlyn sees concern on her face. She lowers her head and can't even look at her in the eyes, not to mention the person that just walked to the kitchen  
"I will get breakfast ready, don't you dare leave Grey" Alison warns Ashe.  
"Are you talking to me or your cat?" she asks playfully. Now that Caitlyn gets a better look at Ashe. She is in all black. Respecting the death of Lux's older brother. His death is sore topic in the team. Oh Lux if you would know what your brother had to go through. She gulps disgustingly to the thoughts that keeps repeating in her head. Eveytime she remembers something about the case, everything would replay in her mind like a chain reaction.  
"Boss, hello? Cait?" she startles and she can see them both look at her. She shakes her head as if wanting to remove that cloud of thoughts away from around her head.  
"What?" she asks  
"Take a shower, I got you some clothes." Ashe tells her and hands her the bag then she goes to the kitchen after Alison.

#

"Lady Vayne" Ravi's voice makes her turn around, he stops and hunches, leans on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.  
"What is it?" He looks up at her and then at Katarina. They are about to enter the lift to go down to the first floor, she wanted to see her off and talks to her on the way. She is a guest after all.  
After he had adjusted his breath he speaks "Miss Quinn and I had found something." He looks at Katarina "We think that miss Du Couteau was followed here."  
She looks at Katarina who frowns "What makes you think that?" Katarina crosses her arms and that frown is still on her forehead.  
"She spotted someone looking at the mansion, he had left and another one arrived in his place" he explained and waits for an order.  
"They might be the Ionians" Omar walks to them in calm strides and Ezreal is with him.  
"Yeah, they would want to log your activities" Ezreal adds showing her a picture of the man hiding in the fields with a camera.  
"He didn't say anything?" by 'he' Vayne means is Zed, asking her if they are doing this off the books or it could be someone else, because Zed should have called her, warned her.  
"Stay here for a while just in case, I can cover up your tracks"  
"How the fuck are you going to do that?"  
"Just don't leave."

Katarina was called by her father yesterday and was told to head for the headquarters, briefing him about her missions. It wouldn't be called leaking information if she didn't keep her family in the dark. "We need my father's help if we want to find Swain, I can't stay here"  
"I can't put you in danger, if the CIA discovers what you've been doing they will take you in"  
Katarina looks down thinking, she lifts her head up as if she just came up with a plan "Cassiopeia!"

#

After she hears the shower turns, she then dares to ask Vi about everything that happened yesterday. "So? Did anything happen?" she wanted to know if Caitlyn is suffering from a trauma due to her memories and the details she herself sometimes suffers from. The risks of having photographic memories. She herself can still see Garen's corpse and the hole in his eye. God that is brutal. If Caitlyn is not in shape then she is not allowed to come back, not until she can sort that brain of hers.  
"She slept without waking up yesterday."  
"Really?" surprising, she thinks. Normally the first night is spent recalling all the details from the event that took place. The mind feels at ease when it is in a quiet place and thoughts would run and starts flashing before the person's eyes. It would tear apart, doesn't make them feel safe anymore and knowing the SAC, she is probably having that conflict in her mind. It was a good thing to bring her here and not make her return to her apartment. Her help was Katarina, Lux's were Shauna and Zed. Those two were taking turns on Lux, she then heard from her friend. What made Caitlyn sleep yesterday night then? Unless Alison is not telling her something.

"Vi, you know that you will have to tell me what you did to make her go to sleep."  
"Should I ?" Ashe raises her eyebrows wanting her to speak without saying another word. "Why don't you ask her? If she approves of it, then I will tell you." Oh Avarosa's bow. Something did happen and most importantly it is something this tall, hmm sexy and brooding woman did. "You are staring at me weirdly, did Katarina leave hanging again?" Vi smirks licking the spoon.  
"What?! No" this bitch "She wouldn't dare" wait I am falling onto my trap "Don't change the subject" she narrows her eyes and the woman smiles. "Look whatever you did is making her feel safe. I know that she is a shut in person and doesn't like someone going around into her private life, but she looks better than yesterday. Hell, I can almost say that she is recovering. So keep doing what…you're doing _to her_ and hope it works."  
"Yeah, thanks Grey." Alison lowered her head taking in all the information.

She places the cat on the ground "I have to go back to the agency, help Lucian and Jayce with the interrogations"  
"No breakfast?"  
"Maybe next time"

#

"Absolutely not" Vayne walks to her office and Katarina is behind her, she grabs her arm and stops her before she could reach for the door.  
"We have no other choice."  
"Don't drag a civilian, your sister into this" she jerks her arm away from the Sinister Blade and Vayne can't even believe she would suggest that.  
"She is just delivering a massage. Believe me I don't want her in this more that you do, but we must act now" Katarina explains calmly, stays in her foot when Vayne choses to sit and her eyes never left Vayne's.  
The last thing I want is to get scolded by Caitlyn, she sighs to herself and shakes her head. Bringing Cassiopeia here means she must let the CIA think that they are in a relationship. To make them think that they are in a relationship is to ki-  
"Where is Talon?" she stops herself from going back to the little alone time they have had together in the car, that resulted into having her jacket taken by the woman.  
"Shurima, and before you ask, I don't know. He didn't say anything"  
"I am still against it, but if your father doesn't help us, we might have troubles." She can't go to him, because its most likely the dumbest thing to do, the CIA will be even more suspicious if she to seek audience with him. Sending another agent is even worse. Being careful not letting them know that Katarina is for sure at the mansion is the plan, make them think the bike belongs to her and not to Katarina, is what she is going to do next. This will put the younger Du Couteau in danger and it will create an unnecessary misunderstandings with the father.

#

Caitlyn finds Vi sitting on a chair behind the table that was filled with taken-apart-devices. She is reading a manual about wiring. The woman turns when her cat jumps from the table and pads to where Caitlyn is standing. Their eyes meet, a soft smile shows on Vi's lips and Caitlyn is staring like an idiot. "There is breakfast" –she points at the low table placed in front of the sofa she was sitting on half an hour ago "I have already eaten."  
"You made this?" she asks and her eyes find something she hasn't tried in a while, her mouth watered the moment she spotted the fresh crimson berries covered with a mountain of tangy sweet whipped cream. Rich grainy brown sugar covering the sweet airy perfection. The strawberries are Ashe's doing and she knows it.  
The aroma of jasmine tea bring her senses to their normal state. A toast, an orange juice and some croissants. The perfect Sunday morning breakfast. She sits and the cat sits next to her on the sofa.  
"He's taking a liking to you" Caitlyn stares at the cat as she sips from the orange juice. She had called for her parents and understood that they will be returning to Piltover after their vacation in Ionia. She hasn't told them about the her apartment's invasion, she will never hear the end of it. She has told them that she is taking some time off and her apartment is being 'reconstructed'. Caitlyn didn't want to lie to them, but it will worry them even more than they already are. They have told her that her position as a sheriff was perfect for her. It wasn't less dangerous, but that is what they thought.  
"My parents are coming back from their vacation."

Vi knows exactly what she wants, maybe the woman didn't feel comfortable being with someone she barley knows. A look on the arctic-eyed face she can't read. The expression is not helping her decide what her choice of words should be. It is probably for the best, she and Ashe had tried 'to keep her out of the way' just how Ashe had put it. "I am staying with them in Piltover, to celebrate Snowdown."  
"That's good, you get to spend the new year with your family" the SAC places the tea back on the table, eyes her lab that Mister Grey has been using it as a bed. Her hands travel on its back and Vi knows that they are comfortable to the cat. She is trying to keep her thoughts to herself, she had helped her sleep yesterday. Turned lout that the SAC is not the type that moves a lot in their sleep or she was simply tired.

"What about you? What will you do in Snowdown?" Caitlyn stands up and walks to where Vi is sitting, she drags a chair back from under the table and sits on it after she had placed the cat on the ground.  
"I'm spending it in Viktor's lab, promised to help him with the battery" she shows a sketching of the battery they will create for the gloves -they both like to call gauntlets. It's amazing. The drawing are well taken care of compared to her bad handwriting which doesn't make sense. "You are strong, but is doesn't mean you shouldn't show your weakness to those you trust. It doesn't make you vulnerable, it shows strength" Caitlyn meets her gaze. Vi's eyes are the colour of a greet ocean that her river eyes hurries to join. "My mentor once told me that" she adds. Caitlyn has showed some weakness, the woman is trying to tell her not to be ashamed of it.

"It define us" Vi smiles, soft and her lips are spreading to one side making her stare at her. If there is a strong person in this room, it is the person she is looking at right now. It shows how much more pain she feels from her past, another scar. Similar to her newly made one, but far greater. Caitlyn had spent the past four years -ever since she was the sheriff of Piltover- following her activities. Vi is the reason she came across the Black Rose and the second brought together this team -though they don't know about it, but one- to bring wrong doers to justice by all means necessary. But she feels that it is time to speak of the hidden secret and start with the person that created it.  
"There is something you should know."

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you people for reading and until the next chapter.**


	23. Courage

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **I personally love this chapter. It is so painful. Thanks to these songs I kind of wrote the saddest chapter ever.**  
 **Mako- Way back Home / Stephen- Crossfire**

* * *

Chapter 23: Courage.

The term "murderer" was reserved for psychopaths. For those who had lost something that made them a nightmare in a human form. If the killing was done for means of survival no-one thought less of the 'killer'. There were those that took life and crumpled under the weight of guilt, even if they'd no choice. There were some who killed when necessary and never lost a wink of sleep over it, that's pretty much where this person sits.  
Lucian is standing in front of the bound man to the chair. His facial expression is that of normal person. The kind that none expects to even hurt an ant, but when he speaks, his words reminds him of the only monster he is covering his face with his mask. Thresh is what he is.

' _Give him another one._ '  
The voice he heard is coming from behind him, haunting and soul-penetrating. The sound of chains clacking as another version of himself appeared standing behind Jhin.

 _'He deserves it.'_  
Lucian then reminded himself of the other group. Those who have made it a whole new hobby, look at them the wrong way and they will attack with lethal force. That last group are the only ones considered murderers now. The term applies to him as much as it does to a wolf or a bear. Killing in self-defence is just a given. Killing for resources is a grey area, they never done it, never had to, but who is he to judge?  
Didn't he too torture _him_ for what he has done? The mask covering his face is a prove that he still is attached to it in a weird way. It remind him of a lot. It is also a warning to tell them that evil is alive in this world.

But he is not a murderer, his only wish is to purify this world from this abomination sitting bound to the chair. Jhin lifts his head, his face is untouched and his body too. They will have to hand him back to the CIA, no signs of torture. Only one hand is 'bruised'. His shooting hand. Lucian had shot the gun away when they found him almost trying to kill Caitlyn.  
"I will get out of here and I will kill you and that brute woman" Lucian only pulls the chain and the man screams as he pulls on the hook planted in his pinkie finger. The other four are broken and he walks to him. "Wait, you…didn't even ask any question yet. Why… ARE YOU DOING THIS?" he reaches with his hands and harshly readjust the broken fingers to where they belong. He cries in pain when Lucian removes the hook and stiches the opening. Disinfects the injury and walks to the table.  
This is his third visit to the room for the last two days since Ashe had asked him.

 _'Why are you leaving? This is the fun part.'_

That desolate and sarcophagus voice again. If thresh is haunting him for that reason, then he will lose his way. I am not weak, Senna. Eveytime he remembers her features his humanity rejoices.  
 _'Ha Ha, coward'_

"I will talk" the man struggles against his restraints "Don't leave, I can't do this anymore" he begs in a cracked voice.  
"You know what I want" is the only thing Thresh says.

#

Ashe has been waiting for Lucian to finish the interrogation. She never liked it when he resorted to that basterd. To be that nightmare is truly horrifying, becoming thresh is a burden and will always be. If Lucian is to ever lose to thresh then there is only one person capable of putting him down. The same person that he only and truly opens up to, his partner. Then his partner will have to live with it.  
The door opens softly and the tall man exits looking down. Oh no.

"Lucian, are you alright?" she brings her palm to his face. His dark skin is cold and his extraordinary eyes are terrible.  
"We have everything we want" that means she can finally inform the CIA that they have caught the shooter and hand him over to them. She doesn't care less what they will do to him, might as well execute him and rid the world form him. The important thing is to attend to Lucian.

"I called Shauna, she is waiting in Caitlyn's office. You should go see her" he smiles weakly. Ashe takes the recording device from his hand and he excuses himself, leaves to where the Night Hunter is. Shauna had brought Jason back to the agency and he will be a lot of help now that Lux is not ready yet. Malcolm will return next week along with the SAC. Tobias is nowhere to be found and he is really unpredictable, not the kind that would stay in one place for too long.

She heads to the upper floors, to where their section is. In the briefing room is Jayce talking to Ezreal. She hands over the recording device to the blonde man and he connects it to the laptop.

#

"Am I losing my mind?" Lucian covers his eyes with his hand. Vayne looks at the empty chair that belonged to the sheriff. "He pushes me further in" his voice is still even and he is calm. He is so much like her, not the type that speak out their emotions. Died emotions, nothing but anger and never ending hatred. It rips the heart out, crushes it as the eyes watches with horror. Leaving nothing, but the faint memories and how it makes them cling to it, afraid even that will leave them. In the dark, alone and afraid. Cold and her feet hurt from walking on the cemented ground. That night, moonless and she remembers it by details.

"You remember the first time we met?" she hurries out of there, before it's too late.

How can he forget that? It was one the best moments in his life. Senna wanted to drink and they were on their way to a bar, only to find Vayne beating the shit out of a group of gangers. She was tipsy, but showed them what's up. They lend her a hand when the woman was cornered in her state. When the fight was over, they took her to their place. The next morning they would didn't stop making fun of her. The thought made him chuckle and she is smiling along with.

"It was embarrassing" he laughs louder and she joins him, but hers are softer, way softer.  
"No, no, you should've seen your face when you knew we were recruited for the same mission" she covers her mouth with her hand and blushes deeply. "What will I do without you partner?" she shrugs and her soft smile reminds him of that one really dear to him. It is so clear and he loves that she reminds him of the old him. He really hopes that he will never have to see her teary eyes ever. Somehow they hurt him more than anyone else.

"I can say the same thing" she keeps everyone away. Never did she need anyone to help her. There is one help he wants from her, if he to ever lose his way then three bullets to the hearts she will deliver. Lucian knows that she lives by a code, never show a weakness. That code is what keeping Thresh away, for now.  
"Now tell me about Cassiopeia" the woman groans deeply, as if even mentioning the name brings a headache to her. She is the worst when it came to feelings.  
"I have no idea what to do with her" she shakes her head to the sides and he laughs at her.  
"You are so bad."

#

Gravestones lined the eerie graveyard, Some recently placed, whereas others, cracked and crumbling. Mould covered the engravings dedicated to the dead, trees leaning towards the stones, branches reaching out to each other. Spiked, black fences surrounded the graveyard almost like it was a prison. The smell of old stone filled the dry air, weeds covering the graves of the dead, loved ones long since stopped visiting. Gravel paths weave through the maze of graves, allowing passers-by to pay their respects to the people lined up in the earths embrace.

Zed didn't think it was a good idea for her to be here right now. He never hated the colour black before, but when he sees her wearing all black, he wants throw away every clothing she has that has the colour black in them.

In the lights of the neon lamps, the gravestone shone unlike the others around it, but it was as cold as its new owner. They would be together until even his atoms were leached away by the rain, then the stone would remain, not battered by the elements, not yet. He sees the crest of house Crownguard engraved on it. Lux bends down to read the gold lettering at eye level and lay the roses down, Lux's favourites. Garen always brings them when it's her birthday. Garen hated them, but they always made her smile and it was a tip Garen had given him.

She stands up and turns to look at him. Her eyes were the colour of a newly bloomed bluebell from the valley, enchanting, delicate. As calm as the sky before the storm, but as wild as the sea during one. Those are her beautiful eyes. As bright as sapphires, but as dull as the baby blue of a new-borns room. Everything, and nothing, all at once. He walks and hugs her tightly. So tight just to reassure her.

"I am ready."

Luxanna speak and it is music to his ears. He loosens his arms just to stare at her. Zed then takes her face between his palms and nods.

"I love you."

#

When the SAC speaks in details, Vi has to process every word spoken. Each has its own story and there are so many questions she wanted to ask her. Vi knew the SAC was after her – that is after she had told her that, but to keep this from everyone, what was she thinking? The woman looks at her then continues.

"Then I found the Night Hunter.."-outside from the team, not a single person knows who that is-"..and we started the investigation. At the beginning we knew nothing about Noxus, but that day you recognized Ekko and he, well, somehow helped us in our leads about the Black Rose" Caitlyn tucks a strand of hair behind her ear then goes on. "Then I ordered Vayne to call for Zed, an Ionian spy. He turned out to be The Sinister Blade's supervisor. Through him we arranged a meeting with Katarina Du Couteau to confirm on what side she was."  
"You tell me that Ashe's girlfriend is a sleeper agent for the Ionians?" the woman nods.  
"Her loyalty is to her father. She now works with us, the Avarosan queen and the Ionians. The CIA are clueless to her activities. Katarina is a great asset and Vayne trusts her" The SAC is showing her eyes she has never seen before. They are not those piercing blues, but the gentle ones. They ask for a misplaced forgiveness. She was doing her job right?

"Is this way you recruited me?"  
"You are one of the biggest reasons why we have this many leads" she looks down to her lab when the cast jumps on it. "Believe it or not, your file just happened to be on my desk that time. It was the best I have ever seen in a long time."

Honesty required trust. It was always like that, it will always be. Caitlyn is an accomplished woman, leading a team with professionals and each know what she expect from them. The woman has a lot on her shoulders. The FBI team is independent from the bureau. Their every little actions are all accounted for, but they don't answer to anyone. Caitlyn answer's to Jarvan. That was the deal they made. That is what she just told her.

#

She had thought of any outcome. Ashe with Jayce and Ezreal are analyzing every word Jhin spoke. Their perfect chance to find out about Swain's plan is to find Petal. He will be in a soiree held in Piltover by the major. Hain Perkins, the host also Caitlyn's father, has sent her an invitation. Herself and Shauna. It is the most popular thing and everyone is talking about it. The soiree is in two weeks and they need a plan.

The door to the briefing room opens and she turns to look. In a black cutout draped jersey and matching in colour ending below the knee skirt. Long knee-high black boots. Thick blonde curls twisted into the medium long hair. The youngest member in the team steps inside the briefing room and Jason is already walking towards her.

"In my arms" Ezreal open his arms and take Lux in a tight hug. Zed steps inside in an all-black suit and closes the door behind him. He walks to Ashe and greets her by nodding.

"You're here for him?" she makes sure that Lux doesn't hear the conversation. Lux is kept busy by Ezreal and that is a good thing.  
"I have two agents waiting outside to take him" his voice is calm per usual.  
"Thank you for staling" Jayce now joins them. Indeed it is thanks to him they were able to crack open Jhin.  
"Tell the sheriff i sent my regards" he then walks out after he had placed a kiss on Lux lips.

Before the door had closed, Shauna and Lucian enter.

"What did I miss?"

she looks better, or tries to. There is a gap inside of her and she can see that in her eyes. Luxanna isn't known to be seen weak, but there are moment not even this inhuman woman walking with Lux to Ashe is capable of holding it all like it weights nothing. Not even Lucian, not Caitlyn and not anyone. This is hurt and they are all aware of the costs of being part of this team.

"We just got started."

#

Her eyes are close and there is nothing but darkness. Even if she opened her eyes, she won't be able to see anything. She is sleeping on the bed in the room next to Vi's room. The bed is big and she can't believe she wants to be in the same bed as her. Why was it so comfortable to be held by her? Her feet are cold and her jaw is tight.

When she opens her eyes, a figure is standing by the bed. The same height, the same form. He tilts his head to the side and creeps closer. In her mind she can hear his load breathing, but it is just her own and she never knew that. His face is revealed by the little moon light in the room.

 _'And now the curtain rises'_

"HAAAA!" she screams a loud pitch voice leaving the bed heading for the door. Outside she finds Vi shocked. She has her gun in her hand and she is shocked. Vi enters the room and Caitlyn is just standing there, waiting.

"What happened?" Vi asks when she leaves the room closing the door.  
"I saw him, he was standing there I swear." Vi reaches for her wrist and takes them with her hands. Caitlyn tries to free herself "No, I saw him" she protests against her grip, but it's useless. Is she that weak, or it is just Vi. In a matter of seconds she was enfolded by arms and a heat spreads from Vi's body infecting hers.

"I know, but he is gone."  
"Am I losing my mind?" she whispers her words ashamed of herself, burying her face in Vi's chest. Maybe if she hears her faint heartbeats, then hers would calm down.  
"You're fine, it was just a nightmare. you don't remember falling asleep" Vi explains to her how she fell asleep after she had eaten dinner, then the woman brought her here in her bed. It somehow brings her thoughts out of their panicking state. Her touch is gentle on her back, it calms her more that it really should. "You can stay in my room if you want" and Caitlyn is already a goner, trapped in the heat and she can't say no to her.

After Vi had locked up and checked the house, Caitlyn feels the bed sink to the new weight on it. This time Vi doesn't ignore her, she feels so good and her cold feet are touching warm ones. Thank god she is not facing her, because she is afraid that even the dark won't hide her blush.

"Why do you remember him?" the question made her think about all that she wanted from him. The pieces she misses when he had drugged her are not coming back, that is if they ever will. She wants to know who he really was, why he had choose her and why on earth he had the Black Rose.

"We can't forget" is that how it feels? It that what Vi felt when she lost someone she remembers nothing about, but some moments. Caitlyn has lost only half an hour, but feels like days, like a never filled gap in her mind.

"Why do you punish yourself?" Vi's embrace is warm and her soft yet really strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around her frail body. The world around her melted away as she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting the moment to end.

"What should I do? How do I look them in the face? They trusted me and I betray that" not even Ashe would look her straight in her face and forget about what she did.

"You did it for a reason."

Caitlyn hopes that her instincts were right. The Hunter had warned her not to keep it a secret. Noxus is on the move and she has no idea what they will do next, what they were supposed to do was assassinate her. They found the perfect one to cover their tracks. Make it so that everyone believe her death was due to a psychopath's fantasy. The team will crumble and lose their leader and they will move undetected. But they don't know that the team doesn't even count on her sometimes. She is the leader yes, but they can perfectly work on their own. Each and every one of them.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you all for reading. Leave a review to share your thoughts. Next chapter will be up soon and until then.**


	24. Expectations

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **I am just going to put this here and leave. *Winky face***

 **Hope you enjoy it* Winky face***

* * *

Chapter 24: Expectations 

From a boutique to another, Every time she exits a new bag joins the others. Jewellery stores are her favourite then there are the shoe stores. High street knows who Cassiopeia Du Couteau is. The daughter of the most successful business man on the planet. Which also happens to be an assassin, well he used to be. The heiress walks and the road bends over to her will. People move to the side or simply stare at the bewitching beauty, unable to proceed with their daily lives anymore until she is out of their sight. How is she even allowed to leave the house? Does she not have stalkers? Vayne rolled her eyes to her thoughts. Vayne can't see what the woman is wearing, because it is covered with this luxuriously crafted in short-hair sheep shearling, runway accents textured coat with a fur collar for extra warmth. Featuring a slightly fitted waist and double breasted front with buffalo horn buttons. She had just left the D.C. headquarters and went shopping. Why wouldn't she go shopping? She doesn't have enough clothes in her almost house size closet.

Now Vayne thought about possible guards following Cassiopeia from a distance. None. She has been following her for a while and didn't notice anyone. That makes things easy and it won't cause any problems.

#

She has her mother's nose and her father's eyes. Caitlyn's parents are taller than their daughter. She is not like them though, much quitter and behaves differently, but she has her mother's walk. The exact same. "Didn't we warn about that building, I told you that it wasn't suitable for you" her mother has a high pitched voice, in a manner accustomed to those who live in the upper side of the city of progress. The woman is an engineer and a scientist, and her name is well known to those who use engineering book.  
The SAC hasn't told her parents about the incident that took place in her apartment, she lied and told them that her apartment is under miner constructions.

"She never listen dear, you should know your daughter."

Her father know speaks. Piltover's major. He looks at her for a second and nods without letting his wife see.  
They will soon leave to Piltover and take the SAC to stay with them.

"Why don't you Find another place, a house is not that bad honey."

"I Am used to the place, besides it is close to where I work."

This should be the first time they have let her talk, they ask her questions they both answer without letting her. Vi has to admit that it is kind of fun to watch her panicking to every word they say that might reveal something about her. It does bring the real her out.  
Vi had placed one bag that had the SAC's stuff in them.  
"No files this time?" her father asks as he looks at the only bag Caitlyn is taking with her. Well of course she overlook some cases on the holidays. If she didn't and Vi will bet her salary that this woman knows nothing bet work, then this is not Caitlyn.  
"It's Going to be a long ride, let's go dear" Her Father announces and Caitlyn's mother takes one of the bags in her hand then she looks at Vi.

"Thank you for taking care of our daughter" she gets closer and hugs Vi who smiles to the mother.

#

There is nothing that makes a day full of meetings better than shopping at cheap street. Her bags are taken to the car by her chauffeur and she continues exploring. Her father had trusted her with the company. She is the future heiress, so she needs to impress and stun. Who said that being beautiful was easy? Beauty requires plans and more plans. She glances at her diamond wrist watch. Half past six and it's only getting darker. The cold wind scratches her face and her fur coat is making it had for the wind to do the same for her body.

All of the sudden she trips, no wait someone pushed her "Are you alright?" a voice like she couldn't hear before, a familiar scent like she had never smelled before. Her mind travelled to the jacket she still has that belongs to… eyes like blue crystal shards meet hers. Agent Vayne.

Why is the agent here? " Follow me" the agent whispers a low firm tone in her ear and the agent is now walking. She lets out a breath she held the entire time the agent had had her hands on her.

That is unexpected, by now Agent Vayne should know that her father had told Cassiopeia not to come in contact with the agent, but she is leaving and Cassiopeia walks after her. The agent has her hands in her very black denim jeans. They are cut slim through the thigh and flare out gradually towards the hem -a shape that made her bite on her lower lip. This high-rise pair is frayed at the cuffs and finished with burnished hardware. No sight of a gun, the FBI is supposed to carry around a gun right? She knew that her sister always carries at least one around. When she scans her waist and the slim hips, she can't find the traces of a gun she always finds in her sister's.

The supple grey leather jacket has an asymmetric zip and buckled waist belt -quite familiar- is tight around her waist. Vayne is moving in long strides and she needs to keep up. No gun.

Soon they went inside an alley and walked half way through it. Vayne stopped in front of a covered bike. "We are going for a ride, if you don't mind of course."  
"What if I do?"  
"You have on other choice" she said removing the nylon cover, made especially to keep the rain drops of wetting the … the motorcycle is identical to that of her sister's. No, it is Katarina's. She recognizes it from the silver 'S' her sister added on the tank.  
Vayne handed over a helmet and she took it, still not looking at her. "If you want to kidnap me then there is one thing I want know" she said walking closer to the agent who just sat on the bike and offered her a hand to help her sit behind her.

Something is not right, Agent Vayne should know about her father's warnings. Despite that, Cassiopeia did call her just to hear that voice. It wasn't talking, just to make sure the number is not fake.  
"And that is?" the agent asks trying to look over her shoulder when Cassiopeia placed her hands on a delicious waist. Not satisfied, she reaches up to the jacket and unzip it. her hands then return to the waist and the only thing blocking the direct contact, is the silk white shirt. Cassiopeia then rests her chin on her shoulder not putting the helmet on.  
"Where are we going?" she asked taking in her scent, she likes it. It is not strong or faint. But if someone wanted to smell her, they will have to get as close as Cassiopeia is right now. There is no space between them as she hugs her so tightly refusing to let go. Afraid if she loosened up just the slightest, the agent would fly away and she will never see her again. So comfortable. Lost in her scent she heard the agent call her name, did she just call my name? She didn't hear it so she waited for her to call again.

"Did you fall asleep?" Please say it. "Cassiopeia?" for the love of everything there is this cute ring to it. Never in her life did her name sound so good when she heard it. "I need you to put your helmet on. I don't have much time."  
"You didn't answer my question" Cassiopeia had gathered some of the missing pieces to the agent's sudden visit on Katarina's motorcycle. That Idiot probably is in trouble again and she is hiding from the CIA.  
"We're going to my house" the agent answers turning around making her remove her head from its comfortable position. Their eyes meet. Gemstones they are. And there is another thing she likes. The way those kissable lips separate to say something, teasing her with the distance.  
"Your helmet please" again they move making her weak.  
"Just because you asked nicely" she says kind of pouting making the agent flash her a smile she fucking is in love with. In the back of her mind she can hear her father's words that he had planted in her mind. She doesn't care. There is the agent -that feels so good to put her arms around and so fucking hot- will give her a ride on a motorcycle, igniting every wild thoughts inside her head.

"Hold on tight" Vayne warns and oh she will. She will absolutely hold on tight around the hotness. Just to tease she digs her nails in her waist knowing the silk shirt will fail to protect her. Brings her lower self on the agent's ass making the woman look over again "Comfortable?"  
"Very" she purrs and the agent rides them out of the alley into the streets in a godlike speed.

#

"If you want to talk, you can call me whenever you want."

Vi says letting go of her arm. Caitlyn surprised, stands there for a minute and does nothing. She then drops her bag on the floor and wraps her arms around Vi's waist. Her body reacts to the warmth and she finds is comforting. In the last two nights this warmth kept her from freezing in her thoughts. She lifts her head up to meet the woman's face. Ocean in the night time and a light from the moon shimmering inside of her eyes as she looks inside -there is no explanation to that, because its morning. The quite night of the ocean when the stars are dotting the dark sky and clarity of silver light mingling with them.

"You have been a great help, thank you so much."

She wanted to let the woman know that her efforts were the reason she sleeps at nights. But her mind betrays her. She is already regretting her action, but that …volcano in Vi's body. It erupts from her lips and lava pours inside of her mouth when she kisses Vi. Short sharp air leaves her mouth and Caitlyn lowers her head ashamed of what she just did.

Delicate and strong hands cup her face lifting it and the next thing she knows, lips like made if residues of lava are burning hers. Once or twice? If that was the case then she should kiss her and make it last even longer. There is nothing innocent about what they both are doing, both needy in their movement and she is trapped in her lips.

"Caity, honey hurry up, we can't stay parked here for too long!" she hears her mother's voice and footsteps approach them.

They back. she turns to the door and walks outside.

"Oh, you scared me"-her mother backs surprised when she suddenly showed up from the door-"Let's go honey" and she takes her bag leaving. Caitlyn looks behind her to find Vi standing in front of the doorway leaning against it. Her heart beats a different rhythm, one she didn't hear before. She misses some of them or they are so fast they skip on each other. Playing tricks on her.

No words are needed, no explanation or an excuse leaves her mouth. She only walks and her arm was grabbed and she was pulled inside the apartment. Lips on hers and she kisses Vi back. Let's her arms feel the wonderful shoulder and her cold fingertips feel the heated neck.

"Caitlyn, what's keeping you?"

She hears her mother's voice calling for her. They break the kiss, but they don't back. Not wanting to back. Short kisses are between them making it even harder to pull back for good. Each has its own pleading. Vi is telling to stay and she is begging Vi to stop.

"What are you doing?" Vi whispers between the short kisses.  
"I-I- hymm" Short kisses became slow lingering ones and these resulted into a tongue invading her mouth. Caitlyn feels dizzy and her face is burning.

"Honey are you alright?" she tries to push her back, but somewhere in her mind she doesn't even want to. Caitlyn's arms go up to again to her shoulders to push, but instead she circles them around Vi's neck bringing her closer. Then Vi backs.

Caitlyn hears footsteps on the stairs and she look at the entrance. Caitlyn feels a hot breath on her neck and the lips claim the flesh burning it, leaving marks and she lets out a heavy sigh.  
"That was sexy" Vi remarks stepping back. Her blush is all over her face, and her ears are hot. Vi is smirking and her eyes never broke contact with hers, but that is not where Caitlyn is looking.

"You didn't hear me call?" her mother comes back again.  
"I forgot my gloves in Alison's room" she says whilst her eyes are on Vi's lips "Help me find them" she walks and Vi only nods.

The moment the door shuts Caitlyn was grabbed again. Vi pull her up and throws her on the bed.

"Explain yourself sheriff" bloody hell she is on top of her. Caitlyn reaches for Vi's shoulders to keep her away from her lips, anymore and Caitlyn is afraid she won't be able to hold it back. "You can't just kiss me and get away with it" Vi leans down and it's useless. Hands on her legs and they go up her thighs, up to her hips and she was pulled as Vi makes Caitlyn overlap her.

Her eyes are way darker than hers, might also explain the reason behind her warmth.

"I am not fooling around."

Is she asking her out? Is she into a relationship? When was it that she was asked out because she is Caitlyn and not because of her status. Caitlyn has never thought of spending time on anyone that wasn't even serious with her. Or the moment they heard she was working in the FBI, they left her. Knowing that this kind of job takes all the free time.

What about Vi? She is sweet, honest and strong. Caitlyn likes to think that Vi is overprotective. It was the way she hugs her in the nights. Will she even sleep tonight? Did she become that attached to her in the little time they spent together.

"Neither am I."

#

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind the iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees crowned in crimson, swaying gently to the chilly wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding sile.

The motorcycle stopped just in front of huge stairs that takes up to the mansion's door. Vayne took of her helmet and waited for Cassiopeia to descend the bike. She woman took off hers as well and rested her chin on Vayne's shoulder " You live here?"  
"I do" answers Vayne trying to look over her shoulder.  
"How did you know?" she asks her trying to know if the agent actually found out about her little calls.  
"From the first call" So she does "But that is not why I brought you here" She then cleared out if there was a misunderstanding. There wasn't any, Cassiopeia already knows that Katarina had done something and she wanted her help.  
"I am sorry if I had caused you trouble" she apologized nuzzling in her neck breathing in her scent. She smells so good and she can't get enough.  
"You need to stop" the tone is low and soft, but Cassiopeia jumped jerking her head back.  
"My apologies" and her heart fell into her stomach. She got off the bike and Vayne right after. They walked up the stairs and entered the mansion.

Inside the mansion she went up the stairs and they walked in silence in a corridor. Vayne didn't want her to get in trouble just because there were some made mistakes. Her mind went back to the ride, the way she clung to her and how her nails played around her waist, and how she pressed herself on her back as she felt those…, that made her really frustrated. She arrived at the office and opened the door, inside are Lux -who traded places with Jason- Katarina and Quinn. And the plan is in session. Let's just hope she cooperates.

Lux introduces herself and then Quinn. Lux is sitting behind Vayne's desk and she had to sit in front of it and Cassiopeia choose to sit to the opposite side.  
"I want you to deliver a massage to father" Katarina start.

"Of course. Bet the CIA are after you" they are not after her for no reason, she went off protocol and they want their agent back. "You got yourself in a mess you know" she then continues and Vayne doesn't need to look behind her to know that Katarina is pissed off, because her sister is enjoying herself right now.  
"I am not doing it for fun" her voice is lethal and Quinn stands up from her position on the sofa she shared with Katarina and went to stand next to Lux.  
"The CIA will want to know where she is, but they are not supposed to know where she is. It's only meant for the supervisor" Quinn hands over a paper to Cassiopeia as she explains the rules, the woman was a sleeper agent for Jarvan The Forth, but he recommended her to Caitlyn. "You are the only one how is capable of sending the massage without being questioned about your activities and Zed can help with that."  
"Zed, the supervisor? How is he going to help?" she asks looking from the written letter to Quinn.  
"He is going to write about your visit as..." Quinn looks at Vayne and she clears her throat, opens her mouth to say as she looks at the woman. Her jaw goes tight when their eyes meet. The words won't come out and she swallows softly.  
"We are going to make them think you are here only for Agent Vayne" Lux startles her. A thin brow rises and her eyes are on Vayne wanting to hear her speak.  
"It is just for show, they are only in Zed's reports" Vayne explains "If Katarina is exposed then her duty end and she will be taken away just so she won't use the information she knows about the CIA against them."

The woman stares at her older sister then her eyes go to the sealed letter in her hands. She lifts up her head and the green dusted emeralds twinkles down on the blue shards.

"I will make sure father receives the massage" she then looks at her sister "Be careful" Cassiopeia gracefully leaves her seat "And if that is all, I would like to leave."

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**


	25. Confessions

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **The end of the chapter is a bit weird. Well I wanted to do this, but I didn't know where to put it. so this is a warning for some of you who don't like male/male action (the last part of the chapter contains some male/male action).**

 **I am sorry about the lack of chapters, but I will have another one up very soon.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Confessions.

Graves is standing in front of the mirror. He is using a small comb on his beard to find all the hair that is outgrowing the others. A pair of scissors to trim them away. Last night Tobias had called him. Asking him if he knew anything about Jhin. He had told him the CIA took him right away and doesn't know in details. The SAC has been gone to Piltover for Two days now, soon Grey and Vayne will leave to Piltover as well, to handle Petal with The Du Couteau's help. The problem is the man that shot him. Parks and Quinn are picking him up to start their investigations. They will have to start from the place it was purchased from.

Graves hears the sound of small footsteps skipping towards him. He turns around to find his little daughter staring at the wound on his side. Damn, forgot to wear a shirt.  
It does look less disturbing to the eyes than before thanks to the regular visits Soraka makes to his house. Ashe and Soraka have given him advises about children, told him he should get a babysitter. Maybe it's a good idea now that he is back on duty.

"It hurt?" Hannah points at the ugly wound making a worried little face.  
"Sometime" she kisses her palm and walks until she places it on the wound. Graves chuckles and picks her up. He makes her sit on the counter and face the mirror.  
"It still hurt?"  
She looks at his reflection. Sarah probably taught her that. He is really surprised that Hannah looks a lot like him and not like her mother. His son did have that red hair and same eyes which doesn't make sense, because Hannah has his hair and the very same eyes.  
"Where are we going?" he makes her look straight at the mirror when she tries to look at him. Her hair is soft and it's easy to make, just his.  
"To see aunt Ashe and Soraka."  
The doorbell rings and he finishes her hair with a pink band perfect with her white dress, just like Ashe had instructed him. He picks her up again and she waits for him.  
"Find your shoes."  
She takes off and he head to the door, must be Lucian.

#

'I told you to stay away from her. She is dangerous for god's sake.'

She remembers her father's words. Cassiopeia clicks her tongue. This is all Katarina's fault. Cassiopeia had delivered the sealed letter to her father and he recognised the seal. He had told her it resembled a demacian noble house. House Vayne. If the Agent was from a noble house then how come she has never heard of it.

It wasn't her fault that the agent showed out of nowhere and kidnaped her. Technically she didn't disobey his orders and until he is ready to forgive, she can't leave her apartment . Two days, it has been two days since she was at the agent's mansion. She did try to convince him that they are trying to find the operative Patel she met the first time the Noxians 'visited' them. Cassiopeia blows on the nail polish she just applied. She is sitting on one of the two settees in the living room.

Cassiopeia takes a sip from her tea and watches the news on the TV. Daruis didn't make a move on them, maybe he was ordered to stay low. It will also be really dumb of them if they tried to. Now that the FBI are after them, they need to at least get rid of some of them. The warning they sent was just a warm up. They failed not knowing that the FBI is stronger than that.

Her father was going to prison if the FBI haven't showed up that day. Frame him for drug trafficking or make him work with them. It was indeed a close call. They even asked for an arranged marriage as a sign of trust.

The heiress unlocks the phone and goes through her contacts, finger presses on the name that that voice belonged to. The only person that will make things more complicated with her father. The only person she is 'grounded' because of.

It connects.

'Hello?' per usual, the same answer she always receives.  
"I couldn't go the company today" something bubbles inside of her. what could she be doing right now?  
'Did something happen?'  
"My father is against the idea of me helping you" the agent hums as if thinking "But I have something for you" Cassiopeia had thought of hiding some 'information' about the Noxians, this might be interesting. "But why don't we discuss it over tea?"  
'Tea? Didn't your father warn you to stay away from me?'  
"I will be waiting."  
'I will see what I can do."

#

Graves is in the car with Lucian and the newbie. He hasn't seen an Ex-Ranger before. He thought that they were just a myth made by the Demacian government to cover up for their Black-Ops. Lucian is taking over from the Night Hunter, said she left on private business. Really rare, usually Xin Zhao handles all her matters, unless he is afraid to go against the crown, which Vayne doesn't give a damn about.  
"Malcom and I will go talk to the handler, you will be our back-up if we need any" could really use a cigarette right now. They both exit and he buttons his jacket. Lucian is already heading inside and his eyes are everywhere. It will be dark soon and all the wrong people well be gathering here if they don't finish really fast. It is not a place for feds.

They enter the guns store. Coming here wearing a suit will attract the wrong eye, they did change not wanting to create the annoying atmosphere.

"How can I help you gentlemen?"  
The man is not taller than Lucian, but he is bulkier. His sleeveless leather shirt showing his tattooed arms and his hand is stroking his great grey beard.  
"Was wondering if you can help us identify the buyer?" Lucian hands over a paper, in it written all the information the man wants, to find out who had purchased the gun.  
It takes the man minutes to think.  
"Who is asking?"  
"I am asking" shitballs. Lucian shows his badge not giving a single fuck about his surroundings. No-one had noticed yet, so they might actually get away with it if the man plays this the smart way.  
The man nods and it takes him five minutes to search the buyer's name. How are we getting away with this?

#

She finally decides on not to change what she is wearing. The black lace below her thighs dress with a killer V-neck showing her skin. Cassiopeia smiled to her reflection in the mirror. She leaves the walk-in closet and heads to the living room to find the agent standing in the middle of it giving her back. She bits her lip and walks, heals clacking on the ceramic flooring and the agent turns around. "When did you get here?" The agent is wearing black jeans with an off-white shirt with the upper two buttons undone, revealing some skin and a blazer. Leather gloves and ankle-heeled boots.  
"Five minutes ago" Vayne answers taking of her gloves. Placing them on the table.  
"Want anything to drink?"  
"I'll have what you're having" the agent answers softly and Cassiopeia leaves her heading for the cabinet. It is not intended, but there is nothing wrong with having a drink with the agent.  
She takes the expensive bottle and fills two glasses with the light pink drink. The persistent stream of delicate, dynamic bubbles fill the top. Cassiopeia holds them both in her hands and walks to where she finds her still standing. The agent had taken off her blazer in the meantime. The white cotton shirt is way too tight and she is sure that whatever is underneath it, will be quite the sight.  
She extends her arm handing over the drink.  
Vayne stares at the drink for a minute as if having an inner meeting with all her senses.  
"One drink is not going to hurt."  
"I can't. I still have work to do."  
Disappointed -not letting the agent see it - she places them both on the table. Cassiopeia then hands over a memory stick to the agent.  
"What is this?" Agent Vayne asks and for the first time since her arrival the agent looks. She can't answer. Her eyes she admires for a minute and finds it really hard to break the contact. The agent is simply waiting for an answer and she is standing there not realizing that the awkward silence had taken over.  
"Conceder it a gift. It contains all the contractors D.C. Company is negotiating with. Some of them are Noxians. Father is using them to find Swain. You should thank me."  
"I guess saying it won't be enough."

There it is. That smile on her lips. Vayne knows exactly where this is going. Her hands rest on Vayne's shoulders and they start playing with the shirt's collar. The woman lifts her head up and locks eyes with her. Emerald jewels are her eyes that match the earrings she is wearing. She has to think of something to get her out of this, really fast. Coming here was a mistake. She thought that maybe Cassiopeia wasn't playing for the first time since she had met her, but the green-eyed is on to something really dangerous .

"There will be a party in Piltover hosted by the major. I found your name listed as one of the attendants."

Vayne backs before this gets out of her hands, afraid if she lets her get any closer then all her senses will be taken away by the woman. This is wrong, she keeps reminding herself. Vayne is well aware of Cassiopeia's intentions. She wants to play and I have not time for nonsense.  
"I have to go."  
Vayne nods her head slowly and Cassiopeia walks to the door and Vayne is following her. Greet, at least she understands.

Vayne opens the door to leave when she was stopped by a hand grapping her arm. She looks over her shoulder to find green mixed with the feintest plead. Her lips are slightly separated as if she wants to say something. Vayne waits for her to speak her mind, but nothing comes out of it. Cassiopeia makes two steps towards her, resting a hand on Vayne's shoulder.

"What is it?"

The agent asks all of the sudden in a whisper and she needs to collect herself really. What was that? Cassiopeia thinks to herself when Vayne spoke. The arm she held twisted and the agent's hand connected to hers. She pulled her placing her hands on Cassiopeia's waist. They don't grab on her, they don't push or pull, just there present. She wants them to move on her. She wants them to be rough with her. Even though the agent is easily predictable, Cassiopeia -for the first time in her life-has never felt the need to play a game. To tease and leave them run after her. She wants none of that right now, but for those hands to move.  
The agent's nose brushes on her, asking to look up. Cassiopeia finds blue rare rocks she wants to add to her collection, make them her favourite.  
"Do you have to leave?"  
Her lips tuck upwards from one side, Cassiopeia didn't see that, she felt them as the agent kissed her. She bits Vayne's lower lip begging her to move her hands and Cassiopeia swears -again- that this is the first time someone treats her this way. They all wanted one thing from her, her body. But the agent didn't overstep in any way. Her stomach knot in weird ways she has never felt with anyone. Fuck, is this what Katarina meant? Does she really like her?

Shocked, Cassiopeia breaks the hot make out session with the agent. She backs away, away from her. A large space is between them. She could feel her heart beats -no, no, the agent is walking to her, her expression is unreadable- every single pound in her chest. She can feel it still, beating, pulsing, thumping with every stride the agent makes, closing up on her. She is not in love, this is absurd. No one will save her now. Vayne is already in front of her, taking a hand and kisses its back. Why won't her heart stop. It beats, so strong she think her chest will burst. The agent draws near.

"Have a wonderful evening" she whispers against her lips, leaving her standing there in her own little battle against her stupid heart.

#

She had asked around about the purchased gun. The seller had told them his name was Bullet. She parks the bike and exits. The real problem is the attention she brought to herself, not that she cares. Quinn has dealt with these kind of people before. She doesn't even know the term 'people' even applies to them. The morals of a sewer rat. For all their 'code' the only one that counts is the most barbaric scum-bag rules. Be loyal or be more savage, that's the way it is. That's the way their estate is going. They're devolving into apes again, metaphorically beating their chests by brandishing weaponry and moving as thuggish herds.

She had to split from agent Parks and Graves, to cover more ground before the trail goes cold. Find Bullet, find the shooter and that could lead them somewhere. It is not that hard if she thinks about it.

She enters the bar and the sight deserves Zaun's award of 'the cleanest bar ever' she almost throws up to the smell. Sweat, bear and joint are filling the air. It is not that crowded though, as its not night-time yet. When its midnight, this place is hell indeed. Quinn looks around the place, trying to spot the leader.

The man has the swagger of someone she doesn't even want to lock eyes with, let alone cross. His arms has more ink than skin and his blonde hair so closely cropped that from a distance she had mistaken him for being bald. When his trajectory is set for her, Quinn has no option but to hold his gaze.

"Are you lost little bird?" she can scene the cruelty in his voice, how many people did he kill?

But that is not why she is here, there are other things to do. "I am looking for the owner" she throws the bullet that was kept in the evidence plastic bag. Beneath his pierced brows his eyes are as direct as she expected, not even blinking as much as the average person. Then from the shadows comes three more just like him, but not so pale. One of them steps forward. Black hair, and his eyes are pit-less abyss.

"You're a fucking cop?" he spits and keeps making his way to her. There was stillness on all of a sudden at each side of the bar. If hatred was visible the air would have been scarlet. Only the movement the man made towards her is what she can hear.

He threw his body weight behind the fist that edged her face, if that hit, it would've taken her jaw with such force blood pool into her mouth. She dodges and with her own two hands she grasped his head in her hands and brought her knee cap up to his nose, there was a blunt crack and she released his dark haired head. Crimson leaked from both his nostrils and his nose was twisted right. Caught up in the moment she didn't hear the son of a bitch rushes from behind her. Circling his muscled arms around her. The one in front of her chuckled and cracked his knuckles. He drew his fist back again and it ploughed into her stomach, it was like hitting a train head on. Her guts smashed together, blood vessels bursting. But don't be taken away by it, Shyvana hits way harder than this guy.  
Quinn lifts herself up, with the asshole's help from behind her and she connects the back of her boots to his face breaking his nose completely. She then kicks the one that held her in his balls and its payback time. She punches his jaw, her fist collided with all her body weight. She continued this battering until he fell to the floor. His chest gently rose and sank with each shallow breath he drew in.

Quinn looked around daring anyone to walk up on her. She then looked at the leader, who wasn't even impressed. This leader is resting against the wooden pillar with a face of utter nonchalance, as if he were merely waiting for a bus on a spring day, apple in hand. He isn't slumped at all, his body is clearly too muscular for that, yet it is just as relaxed as his face. He's almost smiling - smiling as if something good were about to happen. The world falls through her feet. Good for him is likely bad for her. Very bad.

Then she remembers agent Parks's words 'Just tell them Thresh sent you' she doesn't know who that Thresh is, but she knows it's the same name on Agent Parks's mask. She breathes in and out trying to stay calm. "Thresh sends his regards, says the bullet belonged to someone who shot one of his. You don't happen to know who that is, do you?" Quinn almost gulps when she says the name, because she didn't just get everyone's attention, but they all fully turned to look at her. The leader's expression changed, fear.

"Fate. That is all I know. Now fuck off."

#

"How can you let her go alone?"  
Shauna looks way to different from this morning. Ashe studies the weird gestures and movement she makes. Earlier this morning she kept on getting these private calls when they were listening to Vi's story. The different part is her very calm self even though she should be killing them one by one for the mistake they made. Ugh, Ashe shivers to the thought.  
Good thing the boss left old man Malcolm and Lucian in charge.

She is in a conversation with Lucian. They are in the 'armoury' the team made only for them to enter. Ashe is treating Quinn's wounds, not that there are any, but she needs to check her up. Soraka will be here soon.

"Well just make sure you take your pills before bedtime." Ashe adjusts the imaginary glasses, mimicking a doctor's tone when they speak to little kids.  
"Thank you doctor."

Ashe smiles softly to the adorable face. Shauna and Lucian are still discussing the information they got from the gang leader. Bullet will be at the party in Piltover to meet up with Petal. Herself and the Hunter will attend. Supporting them is the boss and Katarina, who was invited as Miss Du Couteau. Find Bullet, find What or who Fate is, and even better, they will find Petal.

"Are you okay?" Shauna stands next to Ashe's left. She really looks less pissed off than she usually is.  
"It's nothing. I will be fine" Amelia buttons back her shirt and stands up "I will be with Parks if you need anything."

Quinn excuse herself and leaves with Lucian, which leaves her with a …wow- a yawning Shauna at only nine o'clock.  
"Tired?" Ashe asks rounding her arms around the woman's neck. She starches the area behind her ear and nods.  
"Can I stay at your place tonight?" it is routine whenever The Hunter is not in the mood to drive two hours to her mansion, she asks Ashe or Caitlyn -that is currently in Piltover- to stay over if Zed returns from assignments. She likes to give the couple their space. Ashe smiles, it has been a while since she had shared her bed with Shauna, talking with her is always fun. maybe she will get her to talk about the reason why she is in a good mood right now.  
"Zed's already back?" she hums and brings Ashe closer nuzzling her head in Ashe's neck. Her shoulders drop, and Ashe relaxes to the contact.  
"I want to talk to you" Shauna whispers and Ashe sighs.  
"Only if you buy me dinner first" The Hunter chuckles and backs.  
"Of course your highness" she bows and turns round. She open the door and holds it for Ashe to exit first.  
"Thank you."

#

When Jason arrives at his apartment he finds the lights switched on. Did Varus come back? he thinks to himself as he takes of his shoes. He hasn't seen him in a while and it would feel really good to be able to find him right now. He first searches the kitchen then the room Varus filled with weapons and he filled with electronics. He usually spends his time there reviewing his missions and setting up new ones. Ezreal makes his way to the bedroom and it's also empty, no, Varus doesn't sleep this early.

The last room is a small reading room they made to store artefacts they both buy or find. Mostly they are books about the old Valoran. When Ezreal opens the door he sees Varus standing in the middle of it. A file in his hands. The man turned around.

"Hey lover" a husky tone came out when he spoke.

His chestnut of a beard is little grown that the last time he saw him. It does look better now, especially when Ezreal had complimented him on growing. It is darker than his golden hair. His heart skipped a beat when sapphire glittered upon seeing the Varus's turquoise eyes.

"How did your vacation go?" he then asked closing the file and placing it on the table. He leans against it and gestures for Ezreal to come closer. "Are you okay?" he asks the question smoothly, the baritone of his voice reverberating through Ezreal's bones as Varus slides a strong arm over his shoulders. The low rumble of his voice is comforting as it wraps around Ezreal and carries him off to a world where sound is the power that could change everything wrong in the world.  
He squeaks and then flushes lightly when he realizes that Varus was waiting for an answer.  
"I'm fine" he pips. The chuckle that replies is that soft, rolling thunder that billows across the dark skies on a stormy night.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" as Varus slide his arms on Ezreal's shoulders and massages them, he lets out a groan filled with tress and pain.

These last days were tiring and filled with things that makes their work harder than it should be.

"How about in the morning?"

He opens his eyes and they meet wonderful turquoise. Hands on his neck and he was pulled into a mouth he whimpers inside of. Vasus crashes Ezreal's mouth on his. He came down so passionately and the taste of lemon drop shots is leaking out of his mouth into Ezreal's.

The feel of his large calloused hands gripping on the back of his head made Ezreal unable to even think of pulling back. His smell is always strong and it is mixed with…was that grapes?  
his mouth is like a snake charmer, circling and humming in a way that always made Ezreal just sit they, transfixed. Caught up and held by his arms that acted like a chain not allowing him from freeing himself.

But he doesn't want that, Ezreal grapes on the shirt on his chest and ball the fabric as he pulls Vasus even closer. He feels the steel pipe in his jeans throb with the rhythm of his heart and he sits on one strong muscled thigh. Rubbing himself on Vasus, seeking something that could relieve him from this kiss.

They break it and stare at each other for a second. Varus stands straight and makes Ezreal move away. Shirts come off and bodies hit one another and they resume the kiss moving fast to the couch.

His inside is a lump of quivering jelly, taking this man's lips with his own is the single most sensual experience of his life. It always reminds him of that one time they first kissed. It was hot and wet, like this one. It was strength and prickly scuff, naked, fulling with lust and want. The need for more-fuck- that he wants so much of right now. He wants Vasus so bad right now, so much it took his breath away.

And he indeed did, they back panting and gasping like a waterless fish. He didn't give him time, Varus's hands threaded in his hear as he had pulled him for another, his tongue swirled and it exploded inside his mouth. Ezreal felt the stiff length on his abdomen when his legs were spread apart and shivered knowing that Varus is as hard as he is. Then he moved, dragging his mouth down on his neck, biting all over, nipping at the flesh and the belt was removed. His jeans were on the ground and Varus kneed liking up on the area between Ezreal's navel and groin. Ezreal ran a hand on Varus's smooth hair.  
"Fuck."  
Is all that comes out when a hot mouth takes him. A tongue plays around him ever so skilfully, driving him to the edge. He always liked it. Do it fast, and repeat it all over again to the point of not feeling his hips anymore. This first time is a warm up of what's to come later on, when they are both tired, but so caught up in the moment that they both don't feel a thing but their bodies rocking against the other.

Varus is studying every expression Ezreal is making, he knows exactly when he nears his limit, just before he does, Varus removes his mouth licking the tip one last time. He stands up and removes the last bit of clothes on his body. Every time he enters him, Varus feels that one day Ezreal will tire of him and look for someone better. He was so scared everything would change when they decided to move in together, but if anything it's made their sex so much deeper, more sensual. Ezreal's hands alights on his face, moving down past his collar bone. Already his brain is on fire. Bodies rock together to the heat and rough sounds they both make.

This is his sweet medicine after exhaustion. The way Varus's rough hands grip on his ass, sinfully driving him deeper into him. Pleasure takes over all his senses. His mind is filled with the idea of wanting Varus to explode inside, filling him with thick hot liquid.  
Varus grabs him by the back of his neck and brings him in a kiss, moving in fast pace. He growled in the kiss as Ezreal whimpered in pleasure when his insides were filled and Varus's abdomen is now wet from his own cum.

"Where next?" Varus leaves the couch grabbing Ezreal's hand with him.  
"The shower."

* * *

 **(Note):**

 **It is quite a messy chapter, but I want to wrap up this case and write about something different. I have one more chapter to cover up the party in Piltover which will be the start to another rood after the chapters that I will write about their past.**

 **So for those who did actually read the last part, what do you think? Was is bad?**

 **Thank you people for reading and until the next chapter.**


	26. Fragment V

**(NOTE): hello dear readers,**

 **This chapter is really weird. I don't think I will ever write something like this. Ever again. It took so much fucking time damn it. So I hope it is entertaining in a way**

* * *

Chapter 26: Fragment V

The house is one of those ones rich people buy when they get paranoid about having too much money. It's like a fortress, tall gates with more security gadgets than a military compound. Perhaps behind those yellow bricks they feel safe from harm, but Ashe can't help think they've only built themselves a beautiful prison. Either way though, it's none of her concern, she is just here to honour the invitation Caitlyn had sent her and to see her mother which brings her to the political endorsement she wants.

Extortionate trinkets of deep, lustrous gold and silken silver coruscated in the glimmering lighting provided, shooting beams of pure wealth into every corner of the lavish hall. People sitting around tables brought to perfection. Damn they went all out.

A hand on her back makes Ashe look at the woman with her. Katarina is wearing a black top in fine linen jersey. Featuring a scoop neckline, lace-up detailing through the front offers custom styling options. She had to convince her not to wear leather, even though she would look natural in it. Katarina is in black tight pants and…haah, boots.

the halls are full and they were one of the last guest entering. In the hall the host ascends the stage and greets the attendants, thanks them for coming and everyone present is looking at him. There is no sign of Shauna or Caitlyn. She hooks her arm around Katarina's and brings her lower to whisper in her ear.

"I am hungry."

#

In the car that she is driving, Shauna is in a conversation with Xin Zhao. He has been talking to her about the negotiations the Avarosan queen is making in Piltover. She still doesn't understand why she has to be there. Xin would have been fine. It doesn't concern her, but the Lightshield ambassador had insisted that the real one shows up and not Xin. That wasn't Xin's fault. He follows the kings orders like low, but he always speaks to her about them. There are lines he can't cross and she defiantly can without being questioned. It's my company and I can do whatever the hell I want with it.

The Major is vouching for the man and you and your company are one of the highly recommended."

When she changed the Headquarters location from Demacia to Piltover, everyone was against it, except for Caitlyn and her parents, basically the team did encourage her too. It was their idea. Technology always finds it roots from Piltover and who is better than the City of Progress to honor her with their approval.

"This will help establish a strong connection between the Freljord and Piltover. It should be your only priority, not those weird FBI hobbies of yours."  
"That is my job."  
"Not your real responsibility. Do you have any idea how much its effecting you? " he sounds like Caitlyn's parents when she visits them.  
"Have I ever let you down?"  
"No, but still. You are a Vayne, so act like one for god's sake."  
When he speaks it always amazes her that there is no hint in his voice of his Ionian heritage, he sounds as Demacian as she is, more so perhaps. She still has a lilt to her voice passed on from her mother. She has rarely been there and people still call her on it sometimes. Once in a while they'll poorly mimic her alleged accent back to her and then wait to see how impressed she is. Which is not at all. Ever.  
"I am here aren't I?" he sighs shaking his head to the sides, giving up on his scolding, lectures or his way of showing his disappointment in her, doesn't really matter. She merely had asked him for help. Knowing that Xin a man that would honor the friendship between him and her father. He always reminds her of home. The good part about it.

Shauna eyes her wrist watch. They are already late for the opening. Not that she cares. She sends Caitlyn a text informing that she is almost there.

#

Table tops layered with trays of the most delicious food and drinks lined the walls, delicacies capable of making one's mouth water. A whole roast deer with sprigs of rosemary threaded through its antlers and stuffed with bacon and rye bread, marinated chicken, grilled trout with lemon, smoked sausages and a pineapple glazed ham, mounds of fragrant wild rice, potatoes and diced pumpkin smeared with butter and spices baked on hot stones, countless cheeses that went with baskets of crackers and bread rolls shaped as seashells, and all sorts of varieties of salads and side dishes. A tureen or two on each table contained either hot soup or hearty casserole.

There is also a redhead with two plates getting them food. The area they choose is meant for honoured guests. It is almost empty with only Caitlyn, being hit on by Chief Karma Arce. There is the minister of justice's family. Cassiopeia and Caitlyn's mother are talking about defiantly the decorations, sugar-coated with some politics. There is so much to see about the two sisters. Katarina is crude in horrible ways she loves every and each one of them and Cassiopeia is screaming with elegance and her behaver is disciplined. Like sisters born from two different universes and brought to live together. To say that Katarina had taken a lot from her father is an understatement. The three siblings are like Marcus had been split in three pieces and represented in new three forms.

That nerd Shauna better be prepared, because a ruthless woman like Cassiopeia will take what she wants, whether cute grumpy pants likes it or not.

Katarina returns with the plates and sits next to her. "I got you your favourite."  
"let me see!"  
"Everything" she places Ashe's plate in front of her with a cocky smile on her lips. She rolls her eyes and watches as Katarina eats her food.  
"What?" The redheard asks stopping the fork midway before chunking the food it holds in her mouth.  
"Do you see my boss over there?" she points at Caitlyn.  
The dress is defiantly her mother's choice. Always going for the curve-enhancing dresses. It is a flattering floor-sweeping piece designed exclusively for her. Crafted in a flowing stretch-crepe fabric with a jewel decorated halter neck, the blue dress is accented with pleat detailing and a rear split hem with a draped tail.  
"What's with her?" Katarina keeps eating and looks at Caitlyn.  
"I think that your boss is hitting on mine." Katarina laughs at her and she narrows her eyes. Katarina pours herself a drink and continue eating.  
"I think you should stop gossiping about your boss and think of a plan to find Petal."  
He should be here by now. They only one that can identify him is Cassiopeia. She was the only one with Marcus Du Couteau when Petal and his associate had visited them. What makes it perfect, is that it's all happening behind her father's back "You sister has sharp eyes."  
The meeting will start in an hour and if Cassiopeia doesn't find him by that time, then he didn't show up. It will change nothing, because no-one in their right mind will skip this party. If you want to establish connections with strong people, then this is the right place.

Ashe feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to find Shauna Vayne standing there behind her.  
"Hey you" the woman has a grin then it disappears, at least she smiled.  
"Where is Caitlyn?" Ashe nods to where the SAC is standing uncomfortably being eye harassed by Arce.  
"Can you save her?" this time she smirks.  
The Night Hunter is not wearing anything flashy, but she still looks hot. Silver chain detailing the V-neck of the sleeveless white silk top. The top was under the velvet high-waisted black trousers and paired them with barely-there heeled sandals.  
she walks to where the woman is and just to check, Ashe lets her eyes take her to where Cassiopeia is standing. A smile spread on her face when she sees the heiress eying her friend like Cassiopeia's eyes are ball of metal and Vayne is the magnet. Shauna didn't see her -or tries to act as if she didn't see. The Hunter greets both women and steals away Caitlyn who hooks her arm around her and places a kiss on her cheek. If Karma didn't receive the message Caitlyn just sent, then Karma is stupid.  
Again, Ashe looks Cassiopeia's way. Oh, mother Avarosa the amount of jealousy the woman is showing. That smile that moments ago on her face is wiped and replaced with something sadistic.

"You are awfully quite." Kat, you are one cute oblivious redheard.  
"I was just thinking of a plan."

#

"Thank you for saving me back there."  
They are outside of a balcony near her father's study where the meeting is being held. Caitlyn hands over the cigarette she is sharing with The Hunter.  
"No problem sheriff."  
Her coming tonight when Caitlyn's parents had asked made Caitlyn really proud of her. The Hunter had reassured her that her orders will never be taken lightly when executed. Despite Shauna's lack of trusting anyone with her secrets and private life, Caitlyn was that one exception in her life. The Hunter, no, Shauna, doesn't even tell Lux about everything. Shauna had once told her that she didn't want to look weak in front of Lux.  
"Are you sure about it though?" Caitlyn asks when Vayne gives her the cigarette back after inhaling some of the smoke inside.  
"Sure about what?" she leans against the concrete white railing looking at what's below her.  
Caitlyn did see the way Cassiopeia looked their direction. How her eyes followed them until they were out of the view. Ashe had notified her about the headlines of their progress. The woman does want something from this brooding Hunter. Fashion and Vayne are everlasting enemies. She always keeps she same profile. Ashe's weird hypothesis about Cassiopeia and her plan of courting her friend have high chances of showing positive results.  
"Leaving your girlfriend with my mother."  
Vayne immediately turns  
"Ashe told you, didn't she?"  
Caitlyn throws away the cigarette from the balcony when she saw Vayne's warning. Her ears ever the sharp picking the noise of someone approaching them.  
"What did Ashe think?"  
"She told me that I am a nerd. That I have to call her and ask her out for a date."  
Caitlyn bursts out in laughter.  
"You are not leaving Piltover tonight."

"That has already been decided honey."  
Her mother's voice, shit. She might smell them both. She wanted to perfume herself as fast as possible, but it is too late now. "You are not going anywhere. Tomorrow is your birthday and we are celebrating that" she hugs her and kisses both her cheeks.

"My favourite girls are all grown up and beautiful. Make me proud tonight" Shauna did spend time with Caitlyn's family after that…incident. It was a good time for her to create this friendly relationship with The Hunter.

"Now, make sure this smell disappears in five seconds so we can go inside" the woman turns to leave. Caught, damn it. They both awkwardly clear their throats. Shauna draws near and whispers in her ear  
"Did you tell them about Vi?" she gasps when the hot air was blown in her ear. This soon to be shot hunter, knows a lot of her embarrassing weaknesses. Caitlyn tries to slap her forearm and she effortlessly dodges, chuckles and catch up with her mother, leaving her to deal with her heated self.

#

Katarina has never seen elegance radiating from a person as much as they did from the queen. Ashe hurries like a baby bird that found it mother after searching for a long time. They hug and the image is not even real. Avarosa is way taller than her daughter. There is the hair that is different. Avarosa's is snow white and Ashe's is platinum-blonde. When the queen spoke her voice was the most beautiful song, more beautiful than she could ever have imagined, or later could describe. Ashe is making it even more otherworldly.

The dress is imbued with contemporary elegance, the gown sees intricately decorated flowers flourishing across the shoulders. Crafted from most defiantly the finest silk, the ivory dress flows into a dramatic cape and a floor-sweeping skirt. It creams nobility and grace from all its corners.  
Ashe is wearing something way different than the queen. Glitter after-dark is what Ashe called the dress, with the golden beaded embellishments across its eye-catching top. In a cropped length with scoop neckline and racer back maxi skirt, perfected with glimmering golden beads and covered in gradient-applied ostrich feathers, gently fluttering with her every…movement.

Can this night get any longer?

The way they don't give anyone attention and their eyes are meant only for each other, says something about the last time they spoke or seen one another.

"You are the assigned agent" her eyes meet Katarina's and there is the similarity in them as Ashe's. She tried not to stutter like the fool she is and respectively bows when addressed.  
"Mother this is my girlfriend Katarina" The brute woman next to her snorts. Her hair is similar to Ashes. Do all Freljordians have white hair?  
"Taking after your mother's habits" Ashe's mouth stays open unable to counter her own mother's words. The woman next to Katarina with the suit wows the situation then clears her throat.  
"I am sorry to say it, but the meeting will soon begin."

#

There she is, that woman is here, along with her husband. Occupying two chairs in Caitlyn's father study, around the table the negotiation is being discussed at. The husband is her own uncle, so they send a Vayne ha? She had already made up her mind. The headquarter will never change location back to Demacia. It will be in Piltover whether the crown likes it or not. The new established project between the Freljord and Piltover requires two types of companies. Hers, which can provide the needed technology to the second company that transfers the technology to the -ever drown in winter- far north. It will help create roads, cities and actual homes to shelter the citizens after the war that destroyed most of it. The plan was originated by Ashe, backed up by Caitlyn and proven by the Piltoverian major. When D.C. Company presented itself, she had shared her vision with Katarina who arranged a meeting with Cassiopeia, who pulled the right stings to make this an actual plan.  
They needed the right people to make this project supported by all sides, one of them is being pain in the ass right now.

"The H. Tech Company is Demacian by origins. It belongs to the Vayne family and we have a saying in that." Robert W. Vayne shares a look with his wife, Christine Buvelle.  
When she came to her with a toddler's open heart she only saw an annoyance, another mouth to feed, a bottom to wipe. But Shauna saw her as her only hope to fill the void after losing her own mother. Shauna lost her mother and instead she got this-this…bitch who counted the slices of cheese and totted up her balance book. Her crying was 'manipulation' and her sadness was 'put on for attention.' Every day this woman looked at the kid in front her and killed her a little more. Killed her with 'professional care.' All Shauna was back then is hatred, all she was, a never dying rage, and Shauna never gave her the God damn satisfaction of seeing her at the bottom of a bottle. Before she tried to ruin her innocence, came someone called Lux in her life. The Crownguard family took her in when she ran away one night and Lux hid her in her room. Luxanna defended her the next day, never let go of her hand. It was the most pure thing she had experienced in her life after that-

"According to Shauna Vayne the Crown doesn't owe her anything in the company."

The one speaking is one of her strongest assists. Vayne had requested that Kayle Fury, the Judicator would be the judge to decide if this project is following the low or not. This woman speaks of justice, she even damned her own sister in jail for disobeying the set court. She will do anything in her power to see that justice is served, so might as well make her do her best to see that there is no low broken when Vayne helps the Freljord.  
They want the company for their own political plans, she careless about. The only reason she had fought for it, was to remember her parents by any means necessary. Back then it was just small and a work in progress, but now! right when it grew, they want it? over my dead body.

"The plan is to build vehicles sold only to us, these vehicles are highly encrypted and can move undetected under any raider. It is to prevent them from being raided."  
Cassiopeia Du Couteau speaks, getting to the point, ignoring the Lightshield ambassador.  
"What makes you think this stupid plan will not result into a war?"  
He throws the papers to the middle of the wide table, clearly irritated.  
"Unless you are willing to share your thoughts, I am afraid we will not be on the same page ambassador" Marcus is now the one to speak.  
"What will happen to the vehicles after they fulfil their purpose?" Robert W. Vayne leans back in his seat, directing the question her way. He is much younger that her father, if her own father would be alive today, his hair would be frosted with grey, unlike Robert who is still with a thatch of black hair.  
Yet those vertical wrinkles between his eyes, doesn't make him too young.  
"My engineers will build them, the buyers will decide what to do with their property" she tries to be neutral at all the sides of the table. Vayne's idea is to support the country in anyways needed, they are rich, but that is just the raw material. The Freljord needs the right partners. The partners that will provide the country with actually something good, better than illegal weapons and more reasons to fight over power.  
"We are willing to re-  
"Who says I was speaking to you?"  
The man almost shouts in Cassiopeia's face. She is stunned at that, she lowers her head as if ashamed of speaking without granted the permission to. Vayne has both her hands on one of her crossed legs, doesn't realize the knuckles are white due the pressure she is applying. How dare he?

Marcus Du Couteau opens his mouth, his green eyes are on fire. But he doesn't have to say anything.

"I don't think you are in a position to decide who can speak and who cannot. I would suggest respecting my future partner."

This is her answer. Yes, she will defiantly back them up. The Queen sitting next to Caitlyn's father smiles warmly, so similar to Ashe's. This is for her people.  
"You dare go against your king? Against the low. You call yourself a Vayne?"  
"Who says she was breaking the low?" Kayle the judicator is the first to sign the paper. "I am fully supporting you Shauna Vayne. If the two companies are willing to help restore the damage the war has inflicted in the Freljord, then I have no objections, but one condition. The vehicles are immune to IMP and tracking so I would like a conformation from both companies that they will not be used in any illegal activities."

The Judicator writes the condition and slides the paper her direction.

"I am against it. Shauna Vayne if you sign that paper you will be disowned."  
"Your vote was not required, you were simply summoned to witness the negotiation. Furthermore, if she is to be disowned then my judgment will be the first and the final to decide and not even your king can overrule it."  
Kayle Fury's words are sharp and it was all Vayne needed to sign the paper. She then stood up and walked to the other side of the table, placed the paper in front of Cassiopeia and the woman thanked her. She went back to her seat and Caitlyn gave her a smile.

When Cassiopeia signed, she passed the paper to the Freljordian Queen.

"I Thank you for your support to my cause. We will rebuild knowing that two greet women were all behind it. your partnership will save many of my people and know that neither my words nor my gifts will be enough to show my gratitude. As the queen, I promise that the created vehicles will not be allowed to enter the Freljord when the rebuild is finished." She stands up and bows.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Caitlyn's father stands and a glass of champagne is in his hand "This is a greet moment in our history. I congratulate the Du Couteau Company and HexTech Company for their partnership. A toast to our success ." Everyone present have their glasses filled and raised it up to make a toast. Except for one.

Robert W. Vayne stands up and leaves followed by his wife.

'There is not a safer place on this planet than the Capital City, my dear.'

Her father's words echoed in her mind. She closes her eyes to remember all the times he had sat her on his lab and read her stories about the Elite Solders of Demacia.

If only you knew what kind of people you were working with, father.

A hand rests atop of hers and she opens her eyes to find Caitlyn.

"Are you still here?" her voice is soft and calming.  
"Yes, sheriff" she looks around to find that the attendants were settling into casual talks "Let's go find Ashe and Katarina."

#

Entering the password Caitlyn had provided her, Ashe checks the list of all the invited people. There are seven who weren't here tonight. Two of them are professor Heimerdinger, HexTech's head of engineers. The second is old man Viktor.  
"That leaves five. Do you recognize any of them?" Ashe shakes her head negatively when Katarina asked her.  
They are sitting in the security room. Caitlyn had brought them here and the guards were assigned to other positons. Katarina grab her by her waist and makes her sit on her lab.  
"How do you feel?" she softly asks placing a kiss on her lips. Ashe sits sideways and take Katarina's face in her hands.  
"I'm fine."  
She hasn't seen her mother in a year. This is the only time she is able to see her. and half an hour only with her is not enough. It wasn't enough to tell her all that is going on with, even if Avarosa knows exactly what she does every day. There are moments in her days where she longed for her hug. Is felt really good to smell her to be kissed by her, to be able to hear her voice. Ashe felt like she was a little kid again that wanted a pat on the head.  
"I am here with you."  
Ashe opens her eyes to be inside a wonderful woodland filled with green. She kisses her again and hums against her mouth.  
"Katarina"

"yeah?"  
"I love you."

"Oww, how cute."

She jumps standing up and Katarina sits straight on the chair. Her boss and that nerd Shauna decided to interrupt them.  
"The meeting was already over?" she glances at her wrist watch and they both are now inside.  
"It went smoothly."  
Oh god. She covers her mouth surprised. Ashe has never thought this would be real, that her dream will turn into realty.  
"Shauna does that mean..?" she trails off walking to her friend. The woman nods smiling warmly at her "OH my god, Shauna thank you. Thank you so much" Ashe hugs her tight and the woman chuckles wrapping her arms around her. From over the taller woman's shoulder she sees that there was another person with them.

Cassiopeia is still standing at the door nodding her head in greeting. Ashe walks to her and extends her hand for a shake. "Thank you. This will save so many lives. You have done something really greet."  
"There is no need to thank me. It was all your idea. We merely followed your lead. I look forward to working with you miss Grey as well as miss Vayne."  
Ashe laughs briefly to the use of her last name.  
"There are no need for formalities. Its Ashe and that is Shauna."  
Turning around, expecting to find her behind her, that nerd is already down to business standing next to Katarina reviewing the list of the invited people.  
Caitlyn closes the door when Cassiopeia had entered the now really crowded room.  
"I have never came across these names before" the Night Hunter steps to the side when Caitlyn takes a look as well.

The sheriff shrugs and stands next to Shauna.

"Mystivian Xalvador and Sivir Crossblade" Cassiopeia makes her way to the screen. If a former Man Hunter and a trained CIA operative and to top that is a woman with a photographic memories that never forgets the slightest detail if she sees it, haven't recognized the names then who is Cassiopeia Du Couteau?

"Sivir is…an old acquaintance of mine" Katarina snorts and was told to shut up by one look. "Mystivian is one of my father's main partners and an old friend of his. So that narrows you search to three."  
Ashe nods and opens her bag. She takes out a laptop and sign in to her federal account.  
"That makes it easier."  
She types their names and shows their pictures to Cassiopeia. She immediately points at the one in the middle  
"This is Petal. He was with Jericho Swain when they first visited my father."  
Caitlyn takes out her phone and starts dialling, Ashe knows exactly who she is dialling, boy Ezreal.

'Good evening boss, how can I help you?'  
"Good evening Jason. I need you to search someone for me right now. Is this a good time?"  
'No problem, just give me a name' he chuckles 'Wait, am I on speaker?'  
"Yes you are, I need you to find everything you know about Vladimir Petrov."  
'Roger that, give me a minute.'  
Ten seconds pass.  
'Hey sheriff' another voice joins, recognising it Ashe smiles along with Shauna and Caitlyn.  
"Hello Varus, how are you?"  
'I am fine. Yo boss, is Ashe here?' he asks with a laugh.

"Hey baby" Ashe laughs and he does to. She hasn't seen mister good dancer in a long time. Last time he wasn't at Viktor's place when they were holding their usual meetings.  
'Woman, how come you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend? That wasn't the de-'  
'Shut up and leave' Ezreal's voice cuts him off in the background 'Boss, I have what you need. Vladimir Petrov and holy shit boss, this guy is crazy to the bones. A weapon dealer, drug lord and sex trafficker. He is The Nigh-  
"Ezreal!" Ashe shouts making him stop "You are on speaker" meaning there is someone hear who wasn't supposed to know some details.  
'Ohh, sorry. He owns a strip club by the name Crimson Pact and that is all the hacked CIA database can provide me. Anything else?'  
"No known address?" Shuana asks  
'Nope.'  
"Alright, thank you Jason. Have a good night."  
'You too boss.'

She hangs up and crosses her arms thinking.  
"I was invited to a party at the Crimson Pact last week."  
Cassiopeia saves them again.  
"Will you mind if we use that invitation?" Caitlyn suggests in a low calm tone.  
"You don't get it" this time Katarina speaks "They have heavy security, if it was sent to Cassiopeia Du Couteau, that means they know exactly what Cassiopeia Du Couteau look like. She can bring only one person with her."  
"You have been there before?" Katarina and Cassiopeia both nod.  
"They have a jammer."  
Ashe knows exactly what is going on inside Caitlyn's head. This woman, Ashe sighs. Her mind is set. Finds where he lives and kidnap him, question him and we will find Swain.  
"We need to find out what is going on inside that club. Are you planning on going?" Caitlyn directs the question to Cassiopeia.  
"I thought it was a waste of my time, but guess I can pay the another visit."  
"Good" Caitlyn then looks Shauna's way "You are going with her. Now excuse me, I need to find my mother."

Caitlyn left without hearing a word from them. Ashe smiles at Katarina and the redheard woman stands and takes her hand and they both leave.

#

Alone with her they left her. This is the second time she was abandoned by her allies to leave her deal with this beautifully dressed woman. Vayne pushes herself away from the wall and walks to her.

Just be normal, she is just a normal person like any other wo-women.

She swallows hard.

The seductress's lips tuck upwards mischievously and before her spell bounded mind can realize it, Cassiopeia had already vined her arms around her neck and their breathes are mixing.  
Smoky green eyes bore on hers, they shift lower to her lips and they go back to meet her eyes, Vayne is speechless and Cassiopeia is unpredictable. To her the woman is simply a beauty she doesn't even know if it's fair to be noticed by her, not to mention the fact that her father forbid her from even talking to her.  
"Care for a drink?" Vayne asks  
"But you ran away."  
She moves those lips that will soon be on hers if she didn't act right now, but she wishes her body would obey her mind for once. It can't, she can't feel a thing as the woman turned her into a stone cursing her with the miasmatic eyes. A finger on her chin that goes lower to her neck dragged on her windpipe, Cassiopeia pulls her by the silver chain that decorated the neckline of her shirt. Gently she was pulled, as if she gave her the absolute freedom to push her away. When her lips are placed on red seductive once, it became her release. Removing the spell that binds her and she can move.  
Slowly, savoring on the Cupid's bow fleshy structures that surround the opening of Cassiopeia's mouth.  
Malicious lips dripping a surgery poison -she can't find a single reason to why the hell they are even so sweet- are kissing her now.  
Lips delusively torturing her and she can't even touch. She wouldn't dare to touch her. Cassiopeia's father had warned his daughter to stay away from her, but here she is. being kissed by her.  
She is kissing her so slow like some lovers who haven't seen each other in a long time. Tring to remember one another's lips. They are on her upper lip and the lower is delivering the poison into her system. Its effects are immediate and the left side of her head feels numb to the taste. Cassiopeia whimpers when their tongues touch. It's like she is also having some effects on her, but she doesn't know that Vayne will literally die due to the toxicity her body is now experiencing.

They simultaneously back. Vayne had thought of it for a minute.

"What are we calling it?" she is intrigued about her intentions.  
"Aren't we going out?" Cassiopeia breathes the words against her lips.

Cassiopeia feels dominated when the woman lifted her up walked and god she didn't even know how the agent had kept their lips on one another, but she likes it. hands on the back of her thighs as she was placed on the counter. Fingers sneak under her dress pulling it up just enough so her legs are spread. The agent stands between them and she brings her closer with her legs when she placed them around her slim hips.  
Magnetic lips never disconnected from hers. She doesn't know if kissing her right now is the right thing to do or just stay like this for a while. But they move, lovingly on hers taking her on a trip out of this world into someplace where she can imagine the agent and herself alone, she prays to whomever is up there that the door will not be knocked on and they would not be interrupted. Not until she is done greeting these god forsaken lips and most importantly, let the agent touch her for real. All she had ever wanted was some fun, but now. They are kissing like some lovers. Kissing impatiently is not what they are doing, she is kissing her, because she had missed them. The last time she was with her she had no intentions of letting her go.  
Cassiopeia balls her hands filling them with the material of her silk top. She pushes Vayne away, anymore and she will rip that damned shirt and fuck the living hell out of her.  
"Shauna" she breathes her name out and Shauna brings her lips on her and hums in question "We should stop" she kisses her once, a short one.  
"Yeah" but the agent kisses her back, the same way she did. That develops into more kisses making her wrap her arms around her neck. Tongue so sweet makes contact with hers, driving her mad. One hand goes under the shirt from the back of Vayne's neck and she scratches Vayne's shoulder. The woman whimpers and she moans to the sound.

They jump when they hear each other.

"That hurts."  
Vayne explains as she kisses her. She licks the agent's lips. Cassiopeia feels hands go up her thighs to her buttocks. The moment the agent squeezes them, she uses her nails to scratch the other side of her shoulders.  
"Seriously, it really hurts" Cassiopeia smirks in the kiss. When they pull apart she bits Vayne's lower lip then releases it.  
The agent removes herself away from her "I want you to be careful, we should not even be here."  
"I know, but I wanted to talk to you, am I not even allowed to do that?"  
"According to your father, that is a no."  
Cassiopeia bring her closer "And what is it to you?" the agent moves her lips in a lopsided grin and she swears she can feel her heart beat in her stomach.  
"I can wait for you" her heart moves from its sinking place to be stuck in her throat. She moves herself away from Cassiopeia and helps her from her position. Cassiopeia makes sure her dress is back to its former perfection before the agent had messed her up.  
"Where are you taking me this time?"  
"A date?"  
"Is it the strip club?"  
"Yep."

Cassiopeia Du Couteau groans and leaves. This woman is hopeless.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**


	27. Date

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **Sorry for the wait, i got sidetracked writing oneshots.**

 **enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 27: Date. 

Controlling her nerves while under a lot of tension has always led her to the gym. It is where she can clear her mind from the thoughts that roll into a dramatic movie inside of her head. Vi, sighs to herself and she hears that dong singling the elevator's arrival to the chosen floor. Just ask her, what could go wrong?

She has been avoiding the SAC for three days now and they will go to Viktor's place tomorrow to discuss the plan about agent Vayne and the Du Couteau. They will be going to the nightclub to gather information about Vladimir and maybe they can find him there. It will be a major breakdown in the case. He is one of Swain's associates so that means he will lead them right to him.

She arrives to her work desk, filled with paperwork -Vi sighs for the fourth time today. Across from her she finds her partner sitting behind her desk, dazed. Like hail on a glass pane, the drumming of her fingers was as relentless as it was loud. Each click of the French polished nails on the table echoed the tumultuous thudding of Vi's own heartbeats. Her face, rigid with tension, belied her youthfulness, she seemed to have had aged a decade in the past few days Vi hasn't seen her.  
"Good morning" a hand on her right shoulder rests and a familiar smirk on Quinn's face makes Vi smile back.  
"What's wrong with her?" she asks pointing her cup Ashe's direction.  
"Blue is detoxing from red" she whispers the coded message. Vi's face created an expression that told Quinn to explain the shitty message she just invented. The woman sighs and points to Vi's left. Vi finds Lux standing next to her.  
"Ashe is trying to stay away from her hot girlfriend. According to her, they are having a lot of-"lux clears her throat in the most ladylike manageable"-sex lately. They are trying to stay from one another for now."

The swivel chair spun revealing the coldest smile Vi has ever seen in her life, one suitable to her reputation. The ice queen walks past them, completely ignoring the three of them.  
"You two are made for each other."  
Vi looks at both Quinn and Crownguard as they high five to declare their victory against her majesty's usual cruelty.

#

Now that they have identified Petal, it is time to 'reply to their message.' Caitlyn is thinking of a way to kidnap Vladimir Petrov and make him 'help' with the investigation. Zed had informed them of the CIA's moves. He will be at Viktor's place tomorrow to bring them Draven Blood's interrogation files.  
"We need an address, you think you can manage that?" The Hunter lift's up her head from the paper she was looking at.  
"You doubt me?"  
"I didn't sa-" her office door swings open and Ashe barges in looking like trouble. Seems like red is giving her more problems than she had anticipated.  
She sits in front of Vayne and takes the paper from her hand. The woman frowns.  
"Did you talk to Vi?" Ashe begins and Caitlyn glares at Vayne, the woman shrugs.  
"Come on Grey. I think I know how to calm you down" Vayne stands up and so does Ashe.  
"Boss really? Are you not even going to ask her out?" she walks around the desk Caitlyn is sitting behind. She closes her eyes and sighs.  
"Out of my office right now" she points to the door and Ashe giggles.  
"I am only fun when you struggle" she whispers the words in her ear.  
"Okay that's enough" Vayne grabs her by her arm and drags her out.

Since when did she become so perverted? Katarina is rubbing off on her. She shakes her head and touch her own cheek. Its temperature has risen thanks to the teasing and she must be blushing right now. Caitlyn inhales deep and exhales to calm herself.

She hasn't spoken to Vi ever since her return from Piltover. She was back in her apartment that was redecorated by Ashe and Shauna. They must have done it to make her more comfortable in her own safe heaven. What used to be. Now she is not allowed to be alone in her own place. The Hunter and Parks switch for the last three nights since her return to the city.

Maybe she should really ask her out. Where should I take her?

Katarina was to stay with Ashe and Soraka for extra protection, but it has developed into… other things that were not supposed to happen. Now Vi spends time with the-

A knock on her door interrupts her work and thoughts at the same time. The shutters are still closed so she sees nothing from the outside.  
"Come in" she tells and the door opens.  
Suddenly all her preparations flee her mind like scared children, Caitlyn's brain feels full of static like an old television that lost the signal. Black jeans designed to tug her long legs for skinny fit with black ankle boots. A white shirt tucking under her jeans. She stops.  
"Good morning" Vi smiles greeting her. Say something. He mouth is stuck and she is requesting help. Part of her is screaming at her telling to speak or this will never be good, ever.  
"G-good morning."  
"Grey said that you wanted to talk to me."  
Damn it, that Avarosan is so in trouble.  
Caitlyn walks around her desk and leans against it in font of Vi. She is not going to deny her feelings, but she hasn't asked her parents about Vi. Well, they still don't know who she is. to the them she is only the new recruit.  
Looking into her eyes is kind of deceiving. Calm blue like the conqueror's sea whenever she looks out of her plane's window. The great waves moving under the light of the moon. Then it makes her want to dive and every wave hits her so violently it dishevels her thoughts. When she tries to escape her, arms so solid, wrap her in her place not allowing her to think.  
"I think she was lying."  
"I think she did it on purpose."

The SAC lets out a hearty laugh. Vi's heart beat erratically in her chest so hard that for a moment she thought it might fly out. There were butterflies - no, lions - in her chest, but it felt good.  
Vi finally admitted to herself what she knew all along, but was too afraid to admit it. I like her. A lot. That kiss from a weak ago had her thinking a lot. It gave her troubles and thought about it throughout the majority of the last week. It made her decide to give it a shot. She wasn't that good with lovers. They required a lot of attention and whenever she chooses her job over them, they simply leave. What about Cai… the SAC?

Vi sees a vision. At first Vi thought it to be admiration that she felt, but now she looks at this beautiful woman that kissed her and flared up a very well extinguished fire inside of her.  
"How was Snowdown?" her summer eyes are made of rivers, infinitely in a loop around her black rook.  
"It was quite until I met Ashe" she smiles and Vi's world crumbles and holds for a moment. It tells her to ask already and everything escapes her mind. What could go wrong?

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

#

Throughout the day Ashe has been stuck with Vayne. But now that Lux is with them it…is the same. Something has been bothering her for a while now. Spending time with Katarina is the best thing ever and she actually misses her. She talks to her about everything and Katarina always listen and tries to come up with a horrible advice. But the last three days have been more physical, which is not a bad thing. Still, Ashe herself has asked that it would be better if they stayed away from one another for a while.  
Is it Katarina's fault? Yes, absolutely. She always starts and then accuses me for seducing her. Ashe shakes her head.  
"Which one to you think is better?" Lux asks showing a pink skirt and a white skirt. They both point at the pink.

"You're not supposed to think about her" Shauna is right, thinking about her isn't going to solve anything. Ashe takes out a silk tunic top and places it against of Shauna's figure. "Really?"  
"What?" Ashe questions clueless to the looks both her friends are giving her.  
"Red?" Lux narrows her eyes "You are still thinking about her."  
"No, I am not. I just think this nerd looks hot in red."  
This woman is going on a date with her…girlfriend? They are together right? Vayne had explained their 'relationship.' She had told her that Cassiopeia wasn't just playing a game and was really serious about knowing her.  
"She called you a nerd and hot in the same sentence" Lux whispers next to Vayne.  
"I can hear you."  
There is a smile on her face. Shauna has changed a lot through the past five years Ashe has known her. She was distant from anyone, keeping them away and locking herself up. Until one day Ashe had decided to find that missing piece in her life and became her friend. Having Soraka around helped as well. The Hunter was part of a team that rescued the woman from being killed by a sociopath. She had opened up to her, as well as Ashe herself.

"Hmm, I think you are right" Lux actually gives it a look and nods in agreement.

No matter the situation, Ashe has always felt safe whenever this woman is around. The Hunter still has some of her habits, but nothing is unfixable. She became more social and open about trying out a relationship. Asking Ashe her advice about someone. She hung to the past for far too long and it is time for her to move on. find that person that can complete her.

"I am not wearing red" the hunter protests turning around.  
Ashe thinks that having Cassiopeia around would teach her a lessen or two about love. That missing piece Ashe was looking for is now representing itself, maybe it's a good thing. Besides, Cassiopeia is the right woman for the job. She has that magic ability to tame the wild Hunter with a look.  
"Do it for the mission Night Hunter."  
"Do it for us!"  
Ashe shares a look with Lux "Do it for Cassiopeia" they both say in unison. She groans and snatches the clothing piece leaving them both giggling at her.

#

She had boiled the kettle for the fifth time tonight. Caitlyn wanted to have a tea to relax and warm her. She had busied herself with everything today since she was asked out. It's not like it's your first time, are you a bloody virgin?  
She even cleaned the house and washed the small hill of clothes she usually does in the weekend. Vi said to dress casually, what does that mean? In her undergarments she eyes the two sets of clothing she placed on the bed. Caitlyn leaves her room and heads to the wide living room.  
"Vayne? Vayne?" where is that woman when you need her?  
"What?" all of the sudden she appears from behind like she was hiding in the non-existent shadows. Caitlyn drags her to her bedroom and points at both of the pieces.  
"What should I wear?"  
The woman sniffs and drinks from the water bottle in her hand.  
"It depends on first impression and on what you want do after" the woman winks with a smile.  
"What do you mean?" after? After what? I am going on a date with a woman for the first time not a job interview. Caitlyn had asked what it feels like to be with a woman on a date. She had shared a one night bad with women, but not a date. She had gathered information from the Hunter and the woman was cooperative. She at least doesn't tease her like Ashe. Taking advice from the Hunter is weird. Vayne stared at her like she had had grown another head.  
"On how you want to end your date. With a kiss? Or do you want to go further?"  
"Or I can get my gun and shoot you."  
"I will take evil you more seriously if you had more cloths on" she opens her drawer and takes out a Walther CCP. A gift from the Hunter. She points it to where she thought the woman was standing to find her leaving Caitlyn's room soundlessly "Have a nice date shorty."

#

Vi is waiting outside. She is leaning on the car and she is looking at the building's entrance. Every time someone exits, her eyes scans them only for them to be disappointed. She has this feeling inside of her, it is dangerously taking over. There is happiness mixed with sweet things and trembling. She can't believe that Caitlyn said yes. She should thank her majesty later for her help. Vi smiles to the thought.

Then it disappears, because its hanging open to what she sees. Long knee-high brown boots a coat ending mid-thigh showing some of skin. Feathered hoodie on their head to keep the snow from wetting her hair.  
Caitlyn standing front of her  
"Hello beautiful" Vi dumbly greets still in her trance not realizing she just said that. For a minute she thought she said it in her mind and didn't actually speak the embarrassing words. An elegant smile forms on her pained lips and Vi takes everything back.  
"I mean…hello gorgeous."  
"Are you going to keep hitting on me under the snow? Or get inside the car?"  
"Oh! You want to get in my car?" she playfully continues and that smile spreads like it's the most beautiful thing Vi has ever seen.  
The piercing look Caitlyn always has, created walls and scared most of the people around her. when Vi meets her eyes, they are soft and warm, cheerful and pretty.

They kept talking to each other the entire ride. Silence didn't find any space between them. Caitlyn asks her questions about herself and she ask them back or comes up with something stupid that makes Caitlyn laugh. She had shared her past with Caitlyn to create trust between them, but now she is sharing things with her that normally are considered private.

When they eat, Vi watches her take her food peacefully. She is not slow and not fast. Graceful with each move and careful with her surroundings. She is not a heavy eater, simple diner with wine is all that she needs.  
"Why did you leave the task force?" Caitlyn asks after she had whipped her mouth with a napkin. When Vi looks her way, it wasn't that look she give when she orders someone without ordering them. It was soft and her face was cheerful.

There was silence, time passed by and they both settled into a quite dinner. Vi didn't answer because she didn't know where to start. Before she had lost hr young sister, Vi saw them. How the task force raided a gang and captured them without killing anyone, or any of their members were hurt. They were an inspiration and she wanted to be like them. But the lawless outskirt of Piltover were harsh. She needed to feed her sister and herself. She needed a start.

She paid after an argument she won easily with Caitlyn. Outside they walked towards the parking area. It is a five minute walk.  
"I used to steal mechanical hardware and fix them. I sold them the next day to get money to eat. I saved enough for an old man that taught me how to read and write. It was enough."  
"You're avoiding the question."  
"I wanted to leave Ionia and join the Piltover Task Force, but Lito said I should move on. So I came to the city of the Institute of War. Behind my back Lito decided to drop my file on your desk."  
"How do you like it so far?" Caitlyn have had her eyes on the rood the entire walk. Must be the uncertainty of her question that left Vi searching for an answer for too long.  
"You people are amazing."  
They stood beside the car and Vi leaned against it and Caitlyn sat on the hood. It is so cold, but she didn't care and Caitlyn didn't seem to be bothered. All Caitlyn was looking at, is her. Which brings her to ask.  
"Why did you kiss me?" Vi knew it was sudden by the look on Caitlyn's face. "Why did you say yes?" she must know that the words Caitlyn spook of a week ago, were not just for the sake of the moment. She was trying her best not to run away right now, because this beauty of a woman had decided to ruin her mind.  
She expected her to answer with words, then she was off of the hood, she stood in front of her and took her face between her hands. Caitlyn tiptoed and brought her in a kiss.

Fire ignited inside of her and Caitlyn's lips are making it worse. They were the fuel to that fire inside of her and she was rendered breathless.  
"Does this answer your question?" her words came out in a whisper that made Vi tremble and nod. The softness in them made Vi think of what's to come. It is the brilliances in her eyes that brings gallons of water to extinguish the fire, only for it to be flared up again when she kisses her one more time.  
"Kiss me one more time and I will fall for you."  
Their lips meet again and Vi grins like the happiest idiot in the universe. They stay like that for a while, figure each other out. Casual whispers echo between kisses, soft touches reminded Vi of comfort and the sweet sounds of a company, Caitlyn's company.  
"It's getting colder" Vi spoke looking up. The snow stopped and the air is turned into invisible needles that pierce the skin "Let me get you home."  
They got in the car and Vi started the engine.  
"Take me to your place" Vi looked at her. She didn't understand it for a minute then it became clear the more she dived into her eyes.  
She looked away and focused on the rood. She swears if she to just glance her way, then it will be the car. Her fists are tight around the steering wheel, Vi will almost break it.

#

The sheriff kissed her, then the sheriff was hoisted up. Manoeuvring them, Vi broke the short kiss as she roughly pinned Caitlyn on the wall. A sweet sound escaped her as Vi muffled it with her lips. And if kissing is supposed to make someone feel restful, then the sync they are in proved it otherwise. Vi's stomach twisted at the way the woman moved breathlessly in her hold.  
Caitlyn rested her hands on Vi's shoulders and pushed her away "Put me down" she ordered and lust is in her eyes. Should she obey, or just make her more hostile? Vi liked the way Cailyn handled her, Caitlyn is waiting for her to obey. She licked her lips.

But the sheriff felt the hands on her thighs tighten and the fingers trace higher. She swallowed when they stopped just below her bottom. The fingers stopped when they felt the edge of the underwear. They clawed on its edges up as if wanting to bring her underwear down, but they stop teasingly. She clawed harder than before repeating the same movement and Caitlyn pressed her lips in a thin line to muffle the sounds she is about to make.

Her left hand went up to hold the sheriff from her lower back. Vi removed Caitlyn from the wall as the woman landed on her feet with uneven breaths. Clouds disappeared and the summer sky cleared upon the deep ocean eyes and Vi imprisoned her between her arms, but the woman didn't try to run. She placed her hands on the well-toned shoulders then around her neck and brought her closer for another kiss. Vi rested on the pillow soft lips moving on hers with passion care and she didn't leave one single place untouched. She connected their bodies leaving no space between them as he dragged her tongue on the softness of already parting lips. So she exploded and was rewarded with a hot wet with addicting taste tongue, she devoured it.

She felt hands everywhere, she wanted more of this. Caitlyn broke the kiss again seeking for more air to fill her lungs. Why is it so hot all of the sudden? Her face burning. The amount of pressure her lower body felt made her scream for more. Vi grabbed her arms and placed them above her on the wall tracing until their fingers intertwined. And there it is again, that comforting heat of her body she felt as Vi kissed her again. Yes, she needs more of this and _directly_.

Fuck, everything about the arctic-eyed feels relaxing. Vi was the one to stop the kissing, she stepped back and removed her jacket and took of her boots. Then she unclasped her belt when Caitlyn walked to the bedroom. Vi turned around to keep her eyes on the alluring sway of her hips. The woman glanced over her shoulder and the bliss-blue eyes met dark ones for a second.  
Vi removed her belt and walked after the woman. Caitlyn placed her hand behind her back trying to reach for the back zipper. The dress is on the floor. Even though the denim hair covered most of it, her eyes roamed on the glowing sculptured skin and the lithe body had Vi howling in her mind. Her eyes ended on the sylph-like waist. Every inch of Vi's body twitched and her eyes didn't even know where to start.

Hands went on an adventure on her body. They were looking for all the things that made her helpless. Like when Vi dragged her short nails on her sides, sending shivers all over her. Or when Vi placed gentle hands just below her breasts and feel her ribcage, trapping her in a bless. Or her mouth, it moved on her neck satisfyingly. But she wants more. She pushed Vi away knowing she is only delaying the inventible.  
Caitlyn walked to the bed and climbed on it, behind her fire burned her back. Vi climbed on top of her and she fell on her stomach on the bed. Caitlyn released low soft sounds upon the rough wet kisses her back received. They were moving slowly, teeth biting on some places and lips sucked on others. She got lower and her hands did too. She turned around and Vi placed more rougher kisses on her abdomen, starting from above her navel ending just between her breasts.  
Caitlyn's hand moved down, she grabbed Vi from the hem of her shirt. The other is on the back of her neck bringing the women's lips on hers and they moved around Vi's "Take them off" And Vi did. Caitlyn sucked in a sharp breath as her shirtless torso was exposed to her. Gawking wouldn't quite describe her state. she was shocked, stunned, flabbergasted, amazed, wonderstruck, mesmerized by her physique.  
It was like nothing she is ever seen before. Her body is drool-worthy. The chiselled abdomen and the skin on it was glowing healthily. Her abdominals were sculptured to perfection as her six-packs pop, instantly giving off the impression that she worked hard for it. Caitlyn won't even forget about the arms for years. They are not of a man, way thinner. Her biceps are sexily separated from her arm and the diltoids are twisting back on her triceps when she lifted the shirt up. And completing her masterpiece of a bodice, her shoulders, round and protruding, give her whole look a new flavour inside of her. She wants to extend her hands and touch, but also didn't want to creep her out. Look at her, notice her, know her, LOVE her- Caitlyn kept begging her mentally, hoping that it shows in her eyes and that she would be able to decipher her feelings.  
She sat up and switched their position, Caitlyn refused to be the only one affected. She unclasped her bra and removed it. The woman under her held her mouth agape and went into a trance.

Did she just get sexier? Questioned Vi herself. Holy shit she is lean. The woman pushed her hips lower as he dragged her tongue on her abdomen. Her lips were trembling, Vi knew that Caitlyn was desperate for something. So she grabbed the woman by the hips and switched their positions. Vi sits between her legs and she leans in, into the trembling night that are her lips. She kisses her.

The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever Caitlyn wanted keep her mind locked into the present. The worries of the day evaporate like a summer shower onto a hot car. For her usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next to suspend, she had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins her only desire was to touch her, to move her hands under her Vi's layers and feel the way Vi makes her burn. In moments the soft caress has become more firm, she savoured her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched her own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

They separate and Vi rested her forehead against hers and gathered some much needed oxygen. The long smooth fingers are behind her ears and nails creasing the neck ever so softly as she stares at her eyes. Vi places her forearm horizontally just above Caitlyn's head and the other sneaks under her back, palm moving on the lower back and going only lower. At the same time she lies on top of the woman and they are skin to skin.

Caitlyn's vision is blurry as she dived in the ocean of her eyes and she feels the hand on her lower back moving lower to her butt. It then takes full of one of her buttocks and she bite her lower lip to the rough contact. Pleasure takes over when soft lips move on her neck. Teeth biting hard that will definitely leave marks. The treatment excites her even further when a tongue is dragged and lands on her left nipple. Lips takes the already hardening nipple between them and the circle around it making her mad. Her voice leaves her throat pleasurably and the woman stops  
"That was sexy."  
She smirks and before Caitlyn can explain Vi takes unusual interests in the right one doing the same to it making her breathe heavily. She descends even lower and kisses make her body move differently. The rough ones make her bend and the soft make her relax. Like Vi knows when she should be rough with her and when not.  
A hot breath makes her womanhood twitch. She looks down and finds a predator that is about to devour its next meal. And What does she do? Bloody hell hurry up. Her hand absentmindedly is in Vi's hair wanting to push her into her already wet leaking self.  
A lick and the volcano tongue makes her throw her head back. The second is on her swelled nerves marking it and she bits the pillow, grabs on the sheets trying her best to hold an early moan. The third make Caitlyn lock her thighs on Vi's head, begging her to stop. But when the misfit moves near her entrance and the soft sucks on her now swollen bud increase, Caitlyn releases it all. She moans uncontrollably. Inferno enters her and fingers do the same spreading her too wet walls easily.

How is that even real? Or fair? Vi tries to look at her while working her with two fingers and the woman curves to every touch. She sits up and grants herself a better look. The dancer is lowering her hips rocking it to the fingers and she is moving with a steady rhythm along with the wild hips. The music? The fucking music are the sounds escaping her mouth and Caitlyn is swaying her hips hypnotizing her. Vi lowers herself, spreads her legs even further. Vi holds on to the bed and she places her head in Caitlyn's neck.  
She thrusts, hard into her yet careful and the sweet moans confirms that she is moving in the right way. She shoves them in and takes them out, they get wetter with each thrust. Her forehead covers in sweat and she keeps her rhythm up. Shit! She wants more. This is not enough.  
Vi Adds another one and Caitlyn's nails claw their way up her back. She grunts and Caitlyn is screaming her name. Telling her to go faster, to make it harder.

Her mind is blank and there is nothing she can find inside of it except the amount of the pleasure that is blocking every reasonable thought in her mind. The fingers move from side to side and up and down searching for…. "Aaahh oh god yes" she rolls her eyes and they have found her switch to ultimate lust. They speed up, and up, making her forget all that is logic in the world "I am…" she tangles her arms around Vi's neck fingers in her hair and nails dig in her scalp as she kisses her when she reaches her satisfaction.  
"Hope you're not done sheriff."  
"Not by a long shot" and she brings her in a kiss rolling them until she tops her "Let me elaborate."

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **thank you for reading, share your thoughts with me and until the next chapter.**


	28. Invited

**(NOTE): hello dear readers,**

 **Another chapter and another enemy.**

 **Enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 28: Invited.

He knew there was something wrong. Lucian wanted to believe that this was just a coincidence. Bullet's house is being surrounded by him and Graves. If Bullet confirms the shooter then all his suspensions will lay to rest.  
It is a small town at the outskirts of the city. There are large open spaces between the houses. It is a one floor house with little windows. Lucian is in his car and Graves is in another behind the house.  
"Ready?" he speaks through the radio.  
"Always" Graves confirms and he exits the vehicle.  
Lucian keeps his surroundings in check. He places his mask on and unlocks his guns. The sounds of the chains hitting one another when the air moves fills the atmosphere.  
 _'Ah, the sweet tones of misery.'  
_ Lucian clicks his tongue when Thresh appears once again. _  
_"I don't have time for you." _  
'You promised to play. HAHAHA.'  
_ Is he mocking me? Lucian sniffs and waits for Graves to get to his position.

"Parks, Wanna knock?"  
"After you, old man." _  
_He hears the backdoor explode when Graves had shot it with his shotgun. Lucian fires at the hinges and breaks the front door. He sees a shadow then dashes inside to cover himself from incoming fire.  
"The bedroom" Graves calls through the radio and they meet halfway there. He throws a smokescreen and waits for the smoke to fill the room and they enter it. with a dash, Lucian knocks the gun away from Bullet and points his guns at his face.  
"Move and I shoot" he warns and the man drops his gun. He read him his rights. _  
_"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you by the Institute." _  
_Lucian takes the man's gun and gives it to Graves. He cuffs him and they exit the house heading for the car. "If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?" _  
_"Go Fuck yourself." _  
_Lucian hears Graves laugh from the radio and he pushes Bullet inside the car. _  
_"As you wish."  
He signals three times with his flashlight the person that was watching them from far away. Lucian sees the single front light of the motorcycle ignites and they leave.

#

Caitlyn wakes up, slowly opening her eyes. It is still dark, but her mind is telling her that it is morning already. She sits up and immediately regrets it. Her lower body is killing her. The aching in her inner thighs is preventing her from moving. She looks to where Alison is still in deep sleep. Caitlyn leaves the bed and goes on a search for her coat that is somewhere around the apartment.  
along the way she found a shirt and wore it around her naked body. Caitlyn finds her coat and sinks her hand in one of the pockets where she knew she had her phone.  
She unlocks the phone and finds thirty missed calls. Shit! They are all from the Hunter. She rolls her eyes. She dials knowing that the Hunter is still sleeping.  
After multiple minutes she picks up.  
'I thought you were assassinated' her voice is full of yawning and groans.  
"I thought something might have happened, why did you call so many times?"  
'Lucian, Malcom and Amelia found Bullet. They brought him to the agency and booked him in officially just as you wanted. I was just worried when you sent only a text. Can I go back to sleep now?' her voice lowers with each word spoken.  
"You know where I am?" this is weird. Caitlyn had texted her saying she will be at a friend's house.  
'Of course, I have a tracking device on you. Did you get laid?'

Caitlyn immediately hangs up. She is going to have a talk with her. How dare she plant a tracking device on me without my knowledge? She returns to the room and Vi stirs.  
"What time is it?" she softly says.  
"Seven" Caitlyn climbs on the bed and leys beside her. Vi turns around and she wrap an arm around her and pull her close. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against Vi's. She sunk into the warmth of her embrace, appreciative of the simple gesture. Her touch made the room warmer somehow, her future within its walls seeming a little less bleak.  
Then her hand reaches for Vi's and they interlock as she kisses her tentatively, passionately and then, tenderly. Vi pulls the thick covers up, over their heads and Caitlyn feels the little sparks of static dancing over her skin. She is not sure whether they're from the covers or from where Vi's hands gently skimmed her skin; either way, it's a magical feeling and caused her to shiver in complete pleasure and ecstasy.  
Vi's lips press against hers with passion, love, and affection as her warm hands roam all over her naked body leaving a trail of sparks in their wake.  
"You're so beautiful" she whispers so Caitlyn feel her warm breath in her ear.  
"Shut up" Caitlyn whisper back.  
"Oh. Really?" then Vi is on top. Bodies press together. She slowly massages her breast as they kiss, causing Caitlyn to arch her back. she feels the abs poke against the tender of her own abdomen and moan softly into Vi's mouth. She rolls her head to the side, her chest rising and falling dramatically under Vi's influence. Vi smiles into her neck as Caitlyn's fingers tug at her hair and the other hand scratches at her back.  
"Wait" Caitlyn pushes her, or Vi retreats. Then their eyes make contact.  
"Right," she sits up and brushes her eyes with a hand "I'm sorry, I got carried away" then she throws her hair back and it gets tamed with the movement of her hand on it. That is not where Caitlyn is looking. She is looking at the impressively flexing bicep.  
She sits up and encircle her arms around Vi's neck. "That is not what meant. Don't jump into conclusions" she then brings her back down with a kiss. Caitlyn breaks the kiss and stare her in her eyes. And she calls me beautiful.  
"I like you."

Vi had slipped her heart into her own pocket some time ago and she thought that there, it will stay safe and sound. None can hurt it, not a single person can find it. Right now she stands speechless, watching that river take her heart and she can only stare at it, being infolded by the waters of Caitlyn's eyes.  
"Say it again."  
"I like you."

#

Tobias looked at his list of ideas again. How could he have been so dumb? He had thought of a positive outcome. The type that will end up with his death or a magical exit without being suspected. Years of sacrifice, and then what? Then he'd have one more failure to add to his non-existent resume.  
His anxiety sits below his smile, his actions, his silly jokes... It is there like over- caffeination but without the option not to drink a cup. So there I am, all amped up with no escape, but the option of moving forward with what he has.  
How did it come to this? How did his involvement with Swain turned him into a traitor against the same people that considered him family. He shot the same person that considered him a brother. He gave away their position, the sheriff. The same woman that looked him up and made him part of something. Oh, yeah, not to mention that he warned that bitch Vladimir.  
Swain's calls are more frequent now. They used to do meetings in a bar or late night waltz in a park. But he only calls him for information. That is what he is worth. Keep the FBI as far away as possible so they don't interfere with their plans. The first on their to do list right now, is to find a way to get rid of the Du Couteaus. They have so much control in the land and it delays their plans and cuts off their web of connections.

He walks up to the apartment and enters using the key that was given to him by Swain. Tobias hears the tender sounds of a violin playing. Normally this magical shoulder instrument would bring relaxation and moments to the listener as the sound of vibration touches the inside of the heart. But something sinister was following its notes.  
"Mister Fate" a very tall man greats him. He is even taller than Lucian. Tobias stares at the man with wide eyes.  
"How did you…?" this is impossible. How on earth did this guy escape the CIA? And why hasn't anyone of the bureau said anything about it? "You're Khada Jhin."  
"At your service."

#

Caitlyn walks out of the building and she finds the Hunter leaning against her supercar. There is a shit-eating-grin that Caitlyn arch her eyebrow at telling the woman not to say a single word.  
"Good morning" she greets and her smile got wider. Currently, this woman is the only one that knows where Caitlyn had spent last night and with whom and exactly knows what they did.  
"Good morning" she enters the car and they leave to the agency. According to the intel, this guy was responsible for an illegal possession of a gun and they found some drugs and high level military radio equipment.  
"We are just waiting for your orders" she looks at Vayne who is driving with one hand and leaning her head on the other.  
"What are you thinking about?" she is asking for her opinion. She likes it, because the Hunter is always honest with her, simple and straightforward.  
"Nothing" she keeps her eyes on the rood.  
"Do you think it was a mistake?"  
"What are you talking about?" Vayne briefly looks at her then her eyes are back on the rood.  
"Alison. Is what I have done effecting my relationship with everyone?" Caitlyn never truly talked to anyone about her feelings. It makes her weak. It makes her look pathetic. But then there is Shauna. Her partner.  
"Why would Vi effect any of that?" they stop at a red light. "You have always told me to follow my heart and I always laugh at that. How do you feel around her?" she asks with a gentle smile.  
"I…I told her I liked her" now her heart speed up. She recalls last night. She recalls the morning, the bed and the shower, the kitchen and the breakfast. The last kiss she received before leaving. Caitlyn realized her feelings and she wants to do all of that again. She wanted to wake up in the morning being loved, she wants to sleep in the night and being loved. She wanted to go to her work knowing that there is someone loving her.  
"Good. If you have seconds thoughts about announcing it publicly and to the others, just talk to her. Vi is awesome and she will understand" Vayne drives the car again and after ten minutes, they arrive at the agency.  
"Can you keep it a secret for now?" inside the elevator she that is leading them up to their floor Caitlyn finally speaks again.  
"Whatever you say shorty."

#

Jayce sees The SAC exiting the elevator making her way to the interrogation room. He walks to her and greets her. She seems distracted, her eyes are everywhere. Is she looking for someone?  
"Fiora Leurant knows nothing about this, don't worry boss" he reassures her. If Assistant Director Leurant is involved, it means that they have broken some rules. It is true that they only answer o Jarvan the Forth, but whenever that woman is here, it means they went too far and she is here to warn them.  
"Good, what do you have on him?" The SAC asks opening the file he just made in order to set a profile. Where the hell is Tobias when you need him?  
"He is a Sargent At Arms in the Vandals. It is that one led by Brand. There isn't much about him, but we have enough to make him rot for at least five years" Brand is one of the biggest targets on the team's hit-list. He has been a problem for three years now and his gang is only growing by the minute.  
"Anything we can use against him?" now this is the Caitlyn he knows.  
"Thought you'll never ask boss. I have two things on my brilliant mind" the woman rolls her eyes "Our Hunter and her partner can have a go, or we can turn Brand against him" she smiles and Jayce recognizes it. That same look and grin -he so wants to call evil- she shows whenever he says something and she understands it without the need for him to explain his cruel plan on bad pople that deserve the treatment.  
"Make him a traitor. I like it, and brutality is messy in the morning" she turns her attention to Vayne "Get Parks over here, we might resort to that."  
The Hunter nods and leaves.

#

Caitlyn places the stool in front of Bullet. They didn't takes him to the FBI building. There is this idea Parks and Bent placed in her head and now its bugging her. She wants to prove them wrong, but once is a coincidence and twice? Now that is a suspect. First Vayne and Parks get ambushed then Graves get shot on the same night. Second, Jhin invades her apartment undetected and got easily apprehended. Last and most recently, when they wanted to find Petal he didn't show up.

Right now, Caitlyn sees a string she wants to play knowing it will be all over the place, but that is not even the worst part. The tuner is sitting cuffed to a chair in front of her about to piss himself from the two devils standing behind her. They did a number on him. He will have to speak and she needs to hear it directly. Bullet is already running away from Brand and his half-burnt arm proves it.  
"Who did you sell the gun to?"  
"Twisted Fate."  
Fate. The same name the Chapter Leader gave to Quinn. This…Fate is watching them and now Fate knows all their movements. An inside job.  
"Who is Twisted Fate?"  
"I don't know" he cries. If this Fate keeps on slipping information to Noxus then they will all be picked one by one. Lucian had a theory and she wants to prove him wrong. She stares at Bullet. He wants something any man in his position would be dreaming to have.

Caitlyn stands up and points to the door, telling the two with her to follow and once outside they take off their masks and were met with Ashe and Jayce.  
"Zed will be in Viktor's tonight. We should get more information from Draven" Ashe informs.  
"Bullet knows what Twisted Fate looks like. Twisted Fate manged to play us all. He is highly intelligent, very social and has access to our data base and movements" Lucian is building a profile.  
"He is an FBI agent and can blend in easily" Jayce fills some of the missing parts.  
"Does that mean we know him?" Vayne asks.  
"Twisted Fate is a male?" Ashe asks and Caitlyn nods.  
"Want us to go back in there?" Lucian looks at her.  
"No. We have another guest we must take care of tonight."

She has decided. If Vladimir Petrov is inside that club tonight, then they will make their move. It is Friday night that means a high chance of finding him there. He has personally invited Cassiopeia Du Couteau and she accepted, which means the team will have eyes on him all the time. It is a shame that she is missing Tobias, he is good in stakeouts. He is also the best when I comes to setting a profile. She didn't want to pressure him.  
Tobias called her and said he had lost his passport and his flight was delayed. Right now she will wait and play the game by its rules.

#

Another stakeout, another city, another partner shooting her small talk. Vi is with Quinn on a day stakeout near the club to test the waters. They are here to check the place. She had walked by the entrance minutes ago, asked the bouncer for directions and he helped her. Through her glasses, Ezreal got a clear shot of his face.

The street is heavily filled with supercars parked on the sides , which helped them really good. They had to make it convincing. First Vayne gave them one of her cars then Ashe drove them here and parked it. She left and Vi and Quinn are both in the back seat of glass obscured fancy car.  
"It is getting crowded" Quinn breaks the silence again.  
"It's Friday night on the Ivory District" Vi replies.  
Given her years of being on the force with the Targorians has taught Vi patience. She was a hothead and used almost… well always her fist to ask before words. She didn't last a day with Pantheon and his stupid training. So she asked to be trained, to fix her mistakes, to use her rage on her training. She taught herself discipline and left everything about her former self behind to start a new page. She lost someone dear to her and was forced to forget them. When rage takes over, Vi sees red. She wants to find them and bring them down one by one. but she also needs to remember that this team consist of professionals and highly trained people.  
"You are thinking too much" Quinn again tries to talk to her.  
"Is it bothering you?" Vi leans back and crosses her arms.  
"Watching you detonate? Yes, but you need to let it aside" she hands Vi a camera and Vi takes pictures that are being immediately sent to Ezreal.  
"And What do _you_ know?" Vi looks at her, she is more of glaring at her than looking.  
"I know that you're boxing with shadows when you spar with Vayne. You never landed a punch and it is pissing you off. Let me interduce you to someone" Quinn explains calmly keeping her eyes on the club.  
"And who is that?"  
"Are you free tomorrow?"  
"Sure."  
"Perfect."

#

At Vikotr's place the team is there about to go through the plan and Ashe had just arrived with the Du Couteau. she finds all the team there, members are missing. Caitlyn is talking with Zed and Jayce, Malcom is with his daughter and Lux is playing with her, and there is boy Ezreal talking to the machine herald himself. She hold the door open and Cassiopeia enters. Her eyes scan the place and a smile forms on her lips.  
"Nice place you have her. How come I have never heard of it before?" she looks at Ashe who returns the smile.  
"Well, its private and off the grid. Family only" this is their sanctuary. The place where they come and feel relaxed and share their moments together. Ashe has a lot of memories here, happy and sad.

They walk further inside to where the SAC is and they stop. The sheriff introduces her to Viktor and she seems to be familiar with Zed. Ashe is not surprised by her anymore. This woman knows what she is doing and if she didn't than she could have easily refused to come. But she is here now, ready to help them with…

Where the hell is that nerd? She is not the only one looking for her, Cassiopeia's eyes are everywhere looking for the only person they want.  
"Where is Vayne?" Ashe asks.  
"Changing upstairs" the SAC answers pointing for Cassiopeia to the stairs on the left side.  
"When do we leave?" the woman eyes her wrist watch then looks at the boss.  
"We have an hour" Caitlyn smiles.  
An idea pops in Ashe's head, defiantly not evil. No, there is no way it's an evil idea. Beside if anything, these two will thank me one day. She places her hand on the heiress's arm and walks ushering her to follow to where the poor nerd still changing.  
"What do you see in her?" Ashe had to make sure.  
"I have yet to see anything" she is cooperative. She has to admit that the sisters are nothing alike. She read Katarina like an open book it's both cute and entertaining. Then there is this woman, a perfectionist and has a great taste in high heels.  
"What do you mean?" they do meet right?  
"Well, I want to sit and talk properly, but she doesn't give me the chance to. Any advice?" seek help from the one that knows all her weaknesses and I am happy to lend my aid.  
"Ask her after the mission. Dinner always works, especially if its home made." Ashe stops before they are near the door, knowing if they talked any closer the Hunter will then hear them. "Would you like more spoilers?"  
"As appealing as the offer is, I don't see the thrill in that" the smirk on her lips is so similar to her older sister, Ashe immediately recognises.  
"Have fun."  
She takes her leave. A wide smile on her face making her want to just go downstairs and talk to Lux all about it.

#

She enters finding the source to her latest heart problems fixing her boots. Cassiopeia walks to her and the woman is clueless to whom had entered.  
"Shorty, can you pass me my shirt?" Cassiopeia looks around and finds a red shirt neatly placed on the sofa. She takes it and walks to her, stands behind her to drive her heart into a rapid state of beating. She is wearing a black top and black pants. Cassiopeia can see the tattoo on her back, she can't make out what it is, but it seems its covering her shoulder-blades. She now wonders how far down it goes.  
"Do I wear these earrings o-"  
Her heart stops when the agent turns.

An intense floral smell overspreads inside of her. When she looks her from head to toe, Vayne holds her mouth slightly agape. Composed, like an elegant refined bouquet she is. Cassiopeia is in an enchanting black fitting close through the body dress, the rushed silhouette is finished with ruffled trims and a V-neckline.  
"Hey" strong is her voice, silky and firm. Her finger is placed on Vayne's jaw lifting it, making Vayne look up "My eyes are up here."  
"Y-you look stunning" one perfect brow lifts as if she expected more to come out as a complement.  
"Just that?" so she takes her hand and kisses the back of it.  
"Confidence breeds beauty" and she is so full of it. Not just her confidence, but everything about Cassiopeia Du Couteau shouts comeliness.  
"Try the silver earrings" she gets close. Vayne has to look up due to the red high-heels that makes the seductress slightly taller. "You look good" she complements stepping around her like she is some kind of a thief that steels her breath away.  
"Is that all I get?" Vayne looks over to find Cassiopeia trying to dress her. Vayne slides her arms inside her shirt's sleeves and pulls it up to her shoulders. She turns around and meets her gaze. The unpriced emeralds lit brightly, distracting her from lips that lock on hers.  
"Does this suffice?" Cassiopeia torments her and starts buttoning her shirt.  
The tresses of brown fine hair lets a lock loose when she looks down breaking their contact. Vayne uses her hand to return the lock to where it belonged. She then places it on Cassiopeia's cheek, like how always the woman does that for her. She closes her eyes and leans in to Vayne's palm. Damn it, she is so used to her. So she kisses her and it seems to be the only way working with her.  
"Are you seducing me?"  
"Is it Working?"

A knock on the door disrupts the weird conversation between them. The woman removes herself and sits on a chair. Vayne walks to the door and open it. There is the SAC and Jayce. She walks away and they enter.  
"Miss Du Couteau, my name is Jayce Bent. Is it alright if you tell us more about Vladimir?" they shake hands and he kisses her hand, ever the gentleman.  
"Not quite certain what he wants, but I can see that his plans vary from Swain's."  
"What do you mean?"  
"His interests were in my father's property. It was his plan to use my father's bay as a point to distribute all of his… playthings" she crosses her legs and leans back. Vayne watches the way she speaks when he mentioned Vladimir. There is hate and anger. She recognize that look in million others.  
"How does that relate to your engagement to Draven Blood?" he presses on her. Jayce is the kind of person to always think outside of the box, well there is no box with this guy. He is a specialist when it comes to Cold Warlords. It is a term he invented and used to call these who seek control through blackmail.  
"I thought my sister had already answered that question" she smiles and its weak, not the same smile that makes her the dangerous woman she usually is.  
"Why did your father agree to join them?"  
"My father was forced to join them" she is calm, but they all know that a fire has ignited somewhere.  
"So he came up with a pla-"  
"Jayce" the SAC's voice interrupts him and he doesn't look pleased by it "Get to the briefing."  
"As you wish. All you have to do is follow agent Vayne. She knows what to do" He excuses himself and leaves.  
"I am sorry about that" the sheriff closes the door behind him and sighs.  
"Are you planning on catching him tonight?" Cassiopeia asks the woman in charge and her eye wander to Vayne. She finds metal cobalts staring at her, they are asking her questions she can't understand, the agent then comes to her.  
"We can stop this if you don't want to do it" she offers her a hand and she takes it standing up. Her voice is so soft and Cassiopeia calms down. She is getting used to her, to her touch, her thunders of eyes, the way she talks to her and the way she is around her. Cassiopeia likes it. She hears the door shut close again and they were left alone, again.  
"Do you want to know?"  
"About?"  
"My engagement" the agent takes her hands and kisses them both. Cassiopeia removes them and places her lip on the agent, telling her that she is kissing the wrong places. The agent kisses her one more time. Her stomach twists and spins making shivers speed through her belly.  
"It's fine. I can wait" no, but that is not how she wants to have their relationship. Her sides are numb, Vayne's inviting lips always made her weak. She can't just keep this hidden from her.  
"They were about to kill my father. I wanted them to trust him. So I made a deal with Vladimir. My engagement was not with Draven Blood, it was with Petal."  
"Why didn't you say any of this?"  
"Would you tell others how you were about to be wedded to someone only on paper and bedded to another for his own entertainment?" She can't look her in her face. She is ashamed of herself "When the FBI should up, my father saw it as his only exit. He barely escaped and I don't think they will ever leave him alone" she backs, but the agent keeps her in place. She places kisses on her cheek, her hands and her forehead. Gods! She feels so good right now. The arms that held her were soft, yet strong. The feel of Vayne's body so close to hers soothed her more than she had expected. It makes her want to tell her all about it. About the tingly feeling that runs inside her. These kisses and what they do to her. She wants to know if they are given as a form of affection or were they just for the moment they put themselves in. She wants to know if they mean anything, because there is no way they are empty.  
"We don't have to do this" she looks her in her eyes "You don't have to see him."  
"No. He will destroy us. He will never leave my father alone. The FBI is the only thing that stands between him and my father. Please, I just want to protect my family."

That word, family. So precious to her. The first thing that comes up to Vayne's mind, is the picture in her father's study. Where the three of them were smiling at the camera that flashed and captured their picture. That was family. The determination in those enchanting green eyes is so beautiful. She simply can't say no to her. She wished she had the ability to go back in time. Vayne wished she had barged in and killed that son of a bitch before he had touched her. She was the way Draven looked insignificantly at her and she want to kill him for doing that.  
"I will cut off his arms before he touches you. You are way too beautiful for that."  
Her smile is soft and she maintains their contact.  
"Thank you. For everything."

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**


	29. Divide & Conquer

**(NOTE): hello dear readers,**

 **Things are heating up. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Divide and conquer.

They moved surrounding the club. They booked a room in the hotel that overlooks the Ivory Street and another one on the opposite side from where Caitlyn is positioned right now. She adjusts her scope to look at it.  
"Hi boss" Ashe sends the usual three delayed signals and greets through the radio. Caitlyn smiles and moves her scope on the garage next to the club.  
"You have eyes on garage on your left?" she scans the area and there are no guards around it, but a lot on cameras  
"Negative. The entrance is on alfa's view" Ashe reports.  
"The Heartseekers are inside" Quinn informs. It was quite the ridicules name they came up with without the Night Hunter's knowledge. Caitlyn switches her attention to the two women that just entered the club. They are going dark and Caitlyn doesn't know what will happen inside.  
Viktor readjusted Cassiopeia's necklace and attacked a devise that will send a distress signal if they confirm Petal's presence.

#

"Don't you think it will risk my cover?"  
Fate takes of his hat and places it on his knee as he cross his legs. Khada Jhin pours tea to the three of them while the violin music softly runs in the room. The fake Jhin the FBI caught is now being transported into a maximum CIA prison. They brought someone that looks slightly like Khada Jhin, brainwashed him, probably Thorn's doing, and then made him believe to be someone which he is not.  
"Your cover is safe as long as you don't draw any attention to yourself" his features are hardened and his face stays immobile even when he speaks.

Jericho Swain has one rule. If you have power then I need your trust, if I don't trust you then you're are the enemy. Fate stares at a man that never went through the trouble of disposing of lackeys with his own hands. This man has power Fate yet to witness and not willing to cross. Their association is based on keeping his pockets full as long as he gives them solid intel on the FBI's movements. Especially the non-existing team that is secretly operating inside of the FBI, the CCRSB unit.  
"I am constantly informing you about their plans and every time they get close, you people disappear. How is that not going to bring any attention to my cover?"  
"They are searching for a needle in a hay stack. Petal is not easily found. The CIA was on him for almost three years. He knows what to do."  
There were so many times that he almost told Caitlyn about his involvement with swain. He wanted to remove the burden from his shoulders, but he knew that the moment he speaks, a bullet with his name on it will be fired by the man serving them tea right now.  
"His bitch ass only escaped because of my warnings."

"SQWAAK."

The bird perched on the small tree behind Swain stretches its black wings. It looks at Fate with blood eyes as if warning him to speak with more respect. It tilts its head from side to side waiting for him to speak again.

"Timing is everything, mister Fate."

#

She follows her inside and the woman halts and turns around. She looks like she has something to say. Her eyes are filled with words Vayne wanted to dive in them and understand what they were. Then she resumes their walk through the corridor and enter the main hall. It was like a fashion show, but instead of clothes that wear displayed by models, there were women and men walking around and dancing to the music with dirty moves.

The audience have their faces obscured by masks to keep their identities hidden from one another. Only the staff are aware of who is inside and where exactly they are. Vayne looks to her right and finds Cassiopeia's eyes scanning the area. She can't see her face, but her eyes say it all. She reaches with hand for the woman's and finally she looks her way. Vayne's mask left her lower face exposed and she smiles at her. The green-eyed presses her hand on Vayne's as if thanking her.  
"Want to go somewhere more quite?" she nears her and places a her lips on the back of Cassiopeia's hand. She nods and the beauty leads them upstairs to the VIP area.

There are more guards here than the lower floor, they are also armed unlike the ones she saw before. He must be near.  
Cassiopeia opens the door to a room and they get inside, she immediately takes off her mask and drops on the settee. Vayne closes the door and checks the room. There was a dancing pool, a bed with red sheets and a wall filled with alcohol. She sits next to her. Vayne gets caught by the floral perfume she so hard forced her mind to adjust to it, but it was of no use. She turns to look at her and finds her distracted again. Vayne takes her hand and the woman finally looks her way.  
"Why aren't you looking at me?"  
Cassiopeia smiles and Vayne's mind start building more space to hold that smile as long as it can inside of it.  
"Can I take you home after this?" her eyes are reflecting the light creating a dreamway made of green and only green around her, how am I supposed to decline this? How is she going to ever say no to her?  
"It depends" she replies hoping to keep up with her, she can't keep up with her. Cassiopeia is incredible and if she learned anything from the meetings she has already seen her in, then it the art of playing with words like they are the deadliest weapon. She is perfect that way.  
"hmm, I am cooking" the green-eyed interwind their fingers and pulls her hand up and kisses its back.  
"You? Cook?" yeah, right like she will ever touch anything in the house. She at least has ten servants at her apartment, pent-house.  
"Of course I can, what kind of person do you take me for?"  
"I don't know, pampered?"  
"First, how dare you and second, I will show you that I indeed can cook. That is if you are willing to accept my invitation" she says and Vayne can hear the confidence in her words.  
"Sounds interesting, but I am one-hundred present sure you don't even know how to boil an egg" she counters trying to tease her. Cassiopeia is relentless and Vayne likes it. She keeps staring at her as if daring to even grin at her for saying she cannot cook.  
"This conversation is over. You are simply rude" the green-eyed looks away and removes her hand from Vayne's and she chuckles and grabs it back. She pulls her near and her face ended in the woman's neck. Her lips are touching the skin and her nose inhaled the seductive perfume, Vayne closes her eyes savouring what she feels when she is around her.  
"Talk to me" she whispers in her ear and her shoulders shoot up attempting to block the hot air that harmed her ear. Cassiopeia keeps ignoring her and Vayne moves closer to her erasing every space that was between the two of them "Come on."  
"You are a horrible person" the woman speaks when she turns.

The door opens and they separate. Cassiopeia's face lose all its colours when she saw him. In fact, these colours were replaced by red. People call her perfect for the ways she can hide her emotions and speaks with ultimate truth, But there came a day when she found herself unable mask the hurt, unable to just switch on her happy side and act as if nothing wrong had ever happened... and that is where her problems began. This hideous looking person. He is a prince charming on the outside with a smile that fools every woman. And he is also disgusting and filthy from the insides. Vladimir, also known as Petal enters the room and his smile is from ear to ear.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of having the most beautiful woman in Valoran in my night-club?"  
"Vladimir!" she calls his name acting surprised "I thought you sold the club. It is both pity and disappointing to think you still own such successful establishment."  
It is showing on his face. A man that doesn't like a woman that challenge him.  
"Not only did your father made a fool out of me, but now I must listen to you" he is greedy. Emotions were something alien to him, he barely understood his own let alone anyone else's. he is the guy that has the sort of face you forget even while you're looking at it.  
"It might be a good idea. Some people do learn from their mistakes."  
"An insignificant incompetent filth like you should respect her betters. We were at the verge of winning and your father coward like a dog and kissed the CIA's ass" his true self takes control. He barks like dog and shames whatever that makes him feel better. It's disgusting how he is counted a human being. This person had no value for human life "Get out of my property, traitor."

#

"Target conformed" Caitlyn heard the Hunter speak after she had left.  
"Leave. I don't want to see you around. That is an order" she didn't get a reply. The Hunter understands that she never orders her around, but this different. She wants the Du Couteau out of the scene before thing get dirty.

"Boss. We are in position" alfa informs. The entrance to the club is meant for guests. Vladimir enters through a different one. Graves, Parks and Quinn are alfa. Vi is with Ashe and Jayce is waiting in a car to pick her up.  
"Wait for the target to show. Don't let him leave the garage" she orders and her eyes are watching the flank. Making sure no-one is suspecting anything.  
"Unusual movements from three o'clock" Grey warns and she whips her sniper rifle around and to the right and finds three black vans entering the garage.

"He is being picked up. Move!" she removes her sniper and runs outside of the building to where Jayce is waiting to pick her up.

#

Hearing the SAC's orders, the three of them run towards the garage's entrance.  
"Hostile taget in sight" Quinn calls. She was fast. Sliding under the door before it shuts. She points her gun and runs before the camera spots her. The guard that is in charge of the door was knocked out fast and she hides.  
"In position" she calls through the radio informing Graves and Parks that she is ready to reopen the door if she spots Vladimir.

"I don't know how the FBI agent got inside here, but I want guards everywhere" she hears Vladimir shout at one of his henchmen.

"Eyes on Petal."

He gets inside of the black Van. The garage's door opens and a bullet flew though the moment Caitlyn found the driver. It was a clean shot, Quinn confirmed and with one word through the radio, boy Ezreal shut the power down, a smoke-screen was thrown and quite shots were fired from Lucian's guns as he puts down all the guards in sight.  
"No sight on reinforcements" Ashe keeps a look out from her point.  
"Power will be back in 2 minutes. Now or never" Graves is already at the driver's seat. He open the door and throws the lifeless corpse on the ground and points his shotgun at Vladimir.  
The side door open and Quinn and Lucian enter, also pointing their guns at his face.  
"The CCRSB unit" he smirks as if he owns the situation "It is nice to finally meet all of you."  
"Shut your mouth" Lucian sits in front of him and they lock the doors. Graves had taken off and they leave the garage heading for Viktor's place.  
"Boss, we have Petal."

#

She ends the call after Caitlyn had informed her. She walks to the kitchen to find the woman preparing to cook.  
"We have him" Vayne says and stands next to her. She looks dazed, in her mind somewhere else. What is she thinking about? So Vayne reaches with her finger to removes ther hair and tucks it behind her ear. She leans in and places a kiss on her cheek. "You're ignoring me."  
"I was just thinking about Vladimir. Why did he lets us go?" she is right. If there is a mole inside of the FBI then he should have killed her in her place. It's as if he didn't want to risk something and they don't know about it.  
"He will never see the day light again. Viktor's place is secret only the members of the team know of its existence. No-one will find him there" she is trying to make her relax, but nothing is working. "Hey" she makes her look at her. She bring her close and hugs her, wanting to comfort her. Cassiopeia feels amazing. Everything is safe about her. Even though, normally, this woman would be cunning, Vayne likes to be around her. "What are you making?"

She shoots up one perfect eye-brow "It's a secret, that I am not willing to share" she licks the spoon and Vayne's hearts beats uncontrollably. Damn it, she swallows. She just wanted to make her feel better and now she was caught off guard by the pair of shining emeralds.  
"I can't eat what I don't recognise" she says lowly trying to keep the woman off of her lips.  
That is when the doorbell rings.  
"I am not expecting anyone" she walks to it and Vayne stops her. She places her finger across her lips motioning for her to stay quite. Vayne gets her gun out of her coat and walks next to Cassiopeia to the door.

Cassiopeia will actually take the gun and shoots the person that had inter-

Her father. He is standing on the other side of the door. She turns to Vayne "That is my father" she lowly speaks dragging the woman to her room. "Stay here" she tells her and closes the door.  
"Mister Du Couteau. What a pleased visit" she greets her father kissing both his cheeks. He doesn't look pleased. He gets inside and Talon follows him. The ass, smirks as if he knew one of her secrets and threatens to spill it out to their father.  
"I know she is here. Go get her" he speaks when they are in all inside.  
"She? Katarina is on a mission" she plays dumb.  
"Shauna Vayne came here fifteen minutes ago and I saw her enter the building."

Cassiopeia felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in her abdomen. Tension grew in her face and limbs made her think of the possible outcomes. There are none. Her father ordered and she can't play around it. She will have to obey and there are no other ways to delay what will happen.

The door opens to her bedroom and the agent shows herself.

"How dare you come here tonight?" his voice is hazardous. Will he actually shoot her? or will he order Talon to? Cassiopeia gets by her side and takes her hand.  
"I invited her. What's so wrong about that?"  
"Did you even ask her where she was tonight? Go ahead, agent. Tell your lover where you were before you got here" his eyes will set the apartment on fire. Cassiopeia holds her arm tight using part of her body to cover the agent's.  
"Father, wha-"  
"I wasn't talking to you" she is afraid. Her heart racing faster. The thoughts are accelerating inside her head. She wants them to slow so she can breathe but they won't.  
"Say something. You pathetic human being. You are a decrease to the FBI. How could you come to an endangered civilian's home after declaring war with the same people that want us dead" part of her wants to scream at her father for speaking to her like that.

"Don't leave" she begs against her lips. Right now, she doesn't give any single fuck if her father is watching her so close to the agent. She wanted her to stay, she wanted to talk more to her. She wanted to hear more of her voice, see more of the different colours of her eyes and admire that small grin she always send her way.  
The agent backs away and takes her hands, she kisses them both and Cassiopeia will lose her mind if she to just walk away. Her kisses are full of apologies and her eyes and doing the same.  
"Cassiopeia" she hears her father call her name.  
"Give me a minute. There is something I want to say" she walks grabbing her hand taking them outside of the apartment. She closes the door behind them and throws herself at her. She holds her tight in her place, why is her heart beating so fast? Why is it celebrating with excitement when she hugs her. Gods, she likes her. Cassiopeia can't believe it, but she wants say it. The agent is already leaving.  
They pull away and she takes her face with her hands and watches the way Vayne kisses every inch of her palms. Those sweet lips she wanted to find out the secret to their gravity tonight and she was denied.  
"I was going to have you to myself" she has had enough with her. Done playing around with each of her feelings and wanted to settle this once and for all "Don't you think this is over, agent" she loves the way she seduces Vayne. She loves the way the woman react to her.  
"It's your fault" her voice is shaky her eyes are intense. She is not the type that like to be cocky or play around, Cassiopeia came to the conclusion that the simple, yet so mysterious woman, is very straightforward about the things she wants.  
"You're blaming me? when you're the one running away from me" she takes full of her coat and pushes her hard against the wall. She can't stand it, the way her body would fit so perfectly into Vayne's. How her blood boils when she touches her. She wants everything about her. Cassiopeia wants everything about this woman. If its lust driven or love.

All of the sudden the agent moves and she doesn't know how, but she is against the wall facing it. Both of her hands are held together behind her lower back.  
"look who's talking, the one who seduces me and leaves me dreaming about her" Cassiopeia knew it, this woman is hopeless. So she struggles against her grip demanding for the agent to let go of her and Vayne backs.  
"Dream about me?" her voice got higher, she shoves her with both hands and the agent stumbles backward, her wrists were caught by Vayne's hands making her stop "I am looking for you in reality and you go… _dream_ about me?!"

In her defence Vayne has never asked for this. She has never asked for this gorgeous woman to be in her life fighting with her without them being in a real relationship. What the fuck are they even fighting about? It makes her angry how the green-eyed is making her fall in love so easily. Why is it even so easy to lose herself around her?  
"I hate you" Vayne was taken a-back by the words the green-eyed said. These pierce though her heart like needles. Disturbing its beatings, weakening it into a state she hate herself for. Vayne pulls her in and slams her lips against Cassiopeia's, roughly and their movements are possessive. Casting every thought aside and she only loves her in their meaning. Why is she even kissing her?  
"Say it again."  
"I hate you."  
She shuts her up before other words are spoken. Her head hurts. The thoughts of not wanting to stop kissing her suddenly fill her mind letting Vayne touch the body of a seductive goddess in ways she would naturally never does.  
"How much?"  
"You have no idea."  
Vayne preps her head to the side, but Cassiopeia's tongue is already lashing on her lips licking them. She greets the source to her addiction with her own. A hand on her wrist makes her stop when her hands roam the woman's body.  
"Don't touch me."  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're insatiable?" it's almost like calling it love, when they both are aware that the other is uncappable of saying the one thing that will drive her crazy.  
"You are being unfair" Vayne keeps on kissing her while the back of her neck is being assaulted by the claws that sink in almost getting under her skin to the point of drawing blood. Her hand goes on the woman's side gripping on it.  
Cassiopeia lets a sharp sound out when Vayne presses on her. She can't take it any longer. If she can't show her that she is beautiful, then she will tell her that.

Cassiopeia can't keep her like this. She wishes she can stay with her like this. She also wishes to take back the three words and eight letters she said. Switch one word with the other and it will be what she really wanted to say.  
"You should go" she looks down, how is she going to forget about her?  
The last thing she felt are the lips kissing her hand for the millionth time and the last thing she saw is her form disappearing from the view.

Cassiopeia heads inside and closes the door. She lean against the wall and her breaths came in gasps and she feels like she will black out. Her heart is hammering inside her chest like it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin. The room spins and she squats on the floor, trying to make everything slow to something her brain and body can cope with.

She recollect herself. Walks and finds her father pouring himself a drink "Are you happy now?" she takes the drink from his hand and sits on the couch.  
"Not the slightest. Do you even know where she even was just now?" her father sits in front of her and keeps rotating the glass around while it rests on the armchair.  
"How would I know that?" another lie she has to use. This is wrong and she despises the way she lies to him.  
"They caught Petal tonight. Your brother tells me they did it soundlessly and not even the Lightshield prince knows about it" if Talon was keeping an eye on the team, then he must know she was there…did he keep it a secret? Or did he simply not see her?  
"Wait, so you are not against me being with her?"  
"Just stay away from her for now. Swain will do anything to get his bitch back" Talon sits next to her and smiles. No. that wasn't a smile to comfort her, he was gloating.  
"And after that?"  
"She is half spoiled rich woman with family issues and half FBI agent with no real identity. You will love one side and hate the other, but do it after we Kill Swain or destroy Noxus."

#

Pale as the skin of a glass of milk. His eyes are as early as any sharpened weapon dipped in poison. Then he lays double-entendres into his speech, never wavering his calculated glare.  
"Khada Jhin. I am sure your leader sent him to kill me. Would you be a dear and tell me where I can find him?" Caitlyn knew about it all. That kind of guy will not be captured easily because he miscalculated the agents timings. He was supposed to be caught.

But they miscalculated one thing, her death. They wanted her dead in that encounter.  
"You are not bad…sheriff. Is that what they call you around here?" this is the part where he thinks he is studying her face for a sign of recognition. But Caitlyn was never the type to bite. Not in her words and not in her face. She will never invite him into her head. Unless they are on her terms.  
"You are well aware of you position. Don't make this harder for both of us. It is very simple, I ask you questions and you answer" he laughs as if it's the funniest joke he has ever heard in his life.  
"Give me your best shot."

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Marcus? Hello? Really? Wtf dude!**  
 **I mean he could have kicked her out more nicely.**

 **So as always, thank you for reading and until the next chapter. Which will be out very soon. I hope. I don't know.**


	30. The Betrayer

**(NOTE): hello dear reader,**

 **First of all, I want to thank everyone that followed and liked the story. Also the very kind reviews, you have no idea what they do to me and they keep me wanting to write more and more.**  
 **second, sorry it took a while but I wanted to write the chapters together.**  
 **And finally, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 30: The Betrayer 

"Find where they are keeping him and immediately inform me" Swain hangs up.  
Tobias will get in trouble if they find out what he really is. If Lucian and Vayne have their hands on him for a day, Vladimir will spill everything. As much as he wants him to be tortured by Caitlyn's devils, he will be next if Vladimir starts talking.  
"Tobias!" Lucian's voice sends chills through him. He stare at him questionably "You look like you've seen a ghost" The Purifier, yes there is a reason he is called that. He is known by that name, because he has brought every corrupt agent to justice or killed them if resisted. He doesn't know how much time is left before this 'friend' is hunting him down along with that woman.  
"You came out of nowhere, I was looking for everyone. Where are they?"  
"It's Saturday. And its only nine o'clock, why the hell are you here?" just play it cool man, he is passive and you should act normally.  
"Nothing, didn't feel like staying home. I missed you guys so I came back, thinking the boss might require my aid" yes stay calm and everything will be fine. This is not so different from before. He just need to know where they are keeping Vladimir and he will do his part. "Did anything happened?" he asks and walks with Lucian.  
"We caught one of the Noxians. You're coming tonight?"

#

She gets inside the small kitchen and finds Caitlyn. The aroma of baked goods wafted down and beckoned her. She stood behind her and he griped on her waist.  
"What are you doing?" she nuzzled her face in the glorious softness of her neck. She smells like Vi's soap and fresh shower.  
"Cupcakes" she answers pushing Vi away "And you are a distraction."  
Vi pulls her in and hold her tight in her arms.  
"Can I have one?" she rests her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder and she feels that Caitlyn had lost her tension. She was given one and she tasted it. Vi moaned to the taste when it melted in her mouth. It was so easy to eat and so light to the stomach.  
"And?" Caitlyn looks at her from the side.  
"Did you really just make them?" she doesn't believe it. The best cupcakes in her life were waiting for her to eat them.  
"I did, you like them?" Caitlyn gabs her wrists before her hands go any lower, she gives her a look that Vi understood as 'don't you dare.'  
"I don't know, I can't decide?" Caitlyn questionably stared at her.  
"Are you saying that they are bad?"  
"No, it's just...I don't know what tastes better, the baker or her cupcakes."  
"That is the worst pick up line I have ever heard."

When Caitlyn came to her and asked if their relationship could be a secrete for now, Vi didn't understand what that meant. The was not hesitation from both of them at any time. Caitlyn wants to sort out her feelings then her problems. Now she has to deal with this mole inside of the bureau, it wasn't just her, all of them have to be careful around the other agents in the FBI.  
When Vi this close to her, she thinks that Caitlyn is as fragile as any other human being with emotions and high responsibilities. She was there when Vi needed someone. Now it's her turn to be there for her.  
"And you love it."

#

At these early hours Viktor grounds himself in his lab. He doesn't need to check the date, because he checked it yesterday. So he knows what day it is. At this time of the day the students from the university would show up their inventions to stun and impress. Today was the Festival of Flight. It wasn't just the biggest race in Valoran, it also was an opportunity for students during the midseason so show their inventions. Just like this day he was readying himself for the biggest change in his life, but it was stolen from him. It was ripped away, it was just so close and it slipped from his hands to be in another person.  
"Shit!" the spring skidded away when he played the wrong pressure on it. Viktor curses under his breath one more time when he hears the doorbell. He presses the button on his keyboard that was meant to show the live footage of the camera. Tobias was there. He waved at the camera and Viktor left the lab. He wiped the grease with a cloth and walked to the main door. He then entered the four letter password and the security was set to sleep.  
"Good morning" he greets. First of all Tobias was looking as if he had lost the biggest gamble in his life and didn't know how to pay the people back.  
"Hey" he nods and walks further inside "Is he really here?" he is talking about Vladimir. Since when does the boss send Tobias to question Vladimir, well since when did she ever send him to question anyone?  
"You came alone?" Victor wants to know if Vayne or Parks were on their way. Usually it is them who get information. Tobias places his hand bag on the counter.  
"Yeah, can I see him?" odd, but he is not going to question Caitlyn. She knows what to do.  
"He is in the cell " he leaves Viktor there. Caitlyn hasn't said anything about anyone coming so early, maybe they were discussing it this morning.

In the meantime he poured himself a drink and checked his phone if there were any messages from Caitlyn. There were none. He always contacts him if the team is on official visit regarding a case.

Then he sees him walk out. Behind him is Vladimir. Victor tries to take out his gun "Don't" Tobias points his gun at him and warns him.  
"What are you doing?" Viktor is shocked. What is the meaning of this? How dare he.  
"My job, like you do yours man. You should understand" Tobias proceeds toward the exit and Vladimir is walking in front of him.  
"You should be ashamed of yourself. Don't you understand that they are dangerous?" he hoped his words were reaching up for him.  
"I don't really care, as long as the payment is worth it" he then points his gun at the bag he left on the counter. Viktor had a second to duck before Twisted Fate had fired his gun.

Out of this shock Viktor felt himself issuing amid a mass of terrible sensations: the fearful blow of the explosion, the noise of glass, the burning of his flesh and his own screams on pain his ears were muted to hear. What made him give up was the threads of life and death and how they had interwoven.

#

"I am going to kill that bitch" Vladimir slams his hands on the table the knocked all the glasses and bottles on the ground.  
He looks at his own face in the mirror. It was bruised and he missed two teeth.  
"I am going to destroy her" he says to himself. He wants to see how long she can last while he disembowel her nice and slow. He is thinking of all the ways that will satisfy him when the light go out of her eyes while he examine her innards. He will record the thing and send it to her traitor father. To everyone that crosses him.  
He looks around and find the hand of Noxus himself sitting on a couch with a murders gaze. The perfect man for the job, Vladimir likes his eyes. they are like blood is boiling under uncontrolled fire.  
"I want to fucking kill her" he walks to him. "Do you want your brother back?" so easy to trick idiots that will do anything for 'family.'  
"Are you dumb? Or did the beating accidently switched off your brain?" it was like rage had voice and form and they all were tucked inside of this man. How primitive.  
"Cassiopeia Du Couteau in exchange for your brother, what do you say? The father has his hands all the way inside the CIA's ass, it should be an easy deal to make."

#

Soraka walks out of the operation room followed by Janna. Their faces are grim. No way.  
Caitlyn's entire being shakes and her body can't take it. Not another one. No please, not him.  
"We stabilized him for now, stopped the bleeding, but he is not waking up any time soon" Janna speaks when she sees that Soraka had lost the ability to form words. She must have focused too much and kept her emotions from breaking her out of her state and fought courageously through patching up her friend without losing grip.  
"What does that mean?" Vi asks.  
"The burns around his body are causing inner bleeding. We…we had to remove it and to do that we had to drug him and put him into a coma. He had lost the ability to produce antibodies so we have to keep him under special conditions. Also his left leg was infected so we had to...remove the infection…his left hand too" Janna looks down as if she had failed to save a person's life.  
"How long does he have?" Vayne speaks.  
"He will make it, but…"  
"But what?"  
"He has a high chance of staying in that bed forever, unless we use Techmaturgy on him."

Vayne was standing in front of her.  
"Let's talk, privately" it was anger. She spoke with ultimate outrage and Caitlyn knew that if she lifts her head up and look at her face, then it will be distorted with rage. She walks away and Vayne is behind her. They reach a bathroom and Caitlyn gasps surprised.  
She was harshly pushed against the wall and the Night Hunter was deadly.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"  
Caitlyn never heard her shout before, she never shouted.  
"I…Shau-"  
"Please… tell me you didn't know who he was" she knew she'd done something pretty awful when she had to work so hard to justify it. The more demanding the reparations her subconscious required the worse she knew it was.  
"You knew Tobias was the mole didn't you?" NO! she didn't know it was inside the team. One of her people, one of the people she trusted. "ANSWE ME" Vayne shook her and Caitlyn was no match for her strength.  
The guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she had done she could not un-do. It was killing her and punishing how the Hunter made it all her fault, but was, gods it was her fault her friend and family member in a state, clinging between life and death.  
"Vayne!" Vi came between them "Why are you putting this all on her?" Alison no. Don't defend me.  
"She killed him. She could have told me he was a suspect, she could have told me to shoot him down and I would. Look at where her secrets got us. Look at what you have done."  
Vayne was gone and she was left here without anyone to knock some scene into her.  
"I need to be alone" after hesitating, Vi left too. Caitlyn was left alone to atone to her sins.

#

Knowing Cassiopeia and her usual over excessive obsessions with jewellery, today Katarina sees her without a single thing that rounds either her neck, wrists or fingers. Not even earrings. When Talon told her about her little 'standoff' with their father, Katarina didn't believe a single word that ass spoke. He always finds a way to piss off Cassiopeia, and she does the same to him.  
She is different. This is the first time Katarina sees her younger sister put that much energy into someone else than herself. It was weird, it was so alien as if this person is another Cassiopeia.  
"You look unwell" Katarina remarks after they had entered the elevator to outside of the building.  
"I am fine" her answer was shorter than normal. It wasn't filed with nonsense that made the conversation last long.  
"Not to me. Do you really want The…agent Vayne that badly?" she almost said The Night Hunter. Katarina never called her by her name and usually stuck to her tittle.  
"Since when was my life of any concern to you?"  
"You look pathetic. Just find a replacement, there are plenty more fish in the sea" and why is she even into that cold-hearted person. She is not going to fall in love Cassiopeia and her younger sister is just experimenting, soon she will get over her and find another toy.  
"Do you want me to say the same thing to you when you break up with Ashe?"  
"What?!" she made sure her voice was lethal enough.  
Cassiopeia exits the elevator when the doors slid open. She walked out of the lobby into the street and Katarina caught up with her.  
"What the fuck do you mean?" she spits anger and her grip around her younger sister's arm is making sure that she feels pain.  
"Act like a civilized human being for ones and let go of my arm. We all know it's going to happen very soon when she is summoned by her mother to ascend her throne and be worshiped by her people. Do you really think the princess will even look your way?" Katarina was stunned "Now let go of me" Cassiopeia swats her arm away and walks to the car where their father is waiting for them.

Katarina's world flips upside down. Why hasn't Ashe told her about this? No, this is something she should have known about her. What was she thinking? Really, what was she hoping for? A person that would stay with her all the time, or maybe someone that understands what she has to go through every time she returns from a mission. She thought Ashe completed her. She thought that Ashe was the only one that would stay with her no matter what she does, because she feels the same. Ashe understood her pain and mended it. She was hoping to see her tonight after the family dinner. Bring her in her arms and feel her softness. Kiss the lips of her lover and…and what? Watch her disappear from her sight?  
"Are you going to stand her all night?" it was Talon's voice.  
"I was just thinking" she walks to the car and they leave.

She doesn't look at Cassiopeia. Nor at anything. She stares out of the window and into the dark of the night. There is no way Ashe is leaving her, she promised to stay. Katarina closes her eyes wanting to believe that what Cassiopeia had said wasn't true.

All of the sudden, she jumped. Her body hit the hood of the car and she screamed. Her bones and muscles and joints and organs felt like they were being crumbled and smashed into a tiny box. Her lungs contracted with such force that she was afraid they would fold into themselves. Something bumped into them. Her mind is registering the fact that they were hit by a truck. Her torso and head smashed up against the window while her arms and legs were flailing, searching for somewhere to hold and stop the forward movement her body was going. The world must have kept flickering its figurative light switch because her vision kept flashing from bitter darkness to blinding white light. The only sound that filled her ears was the crushing of glass mixed with the screaming of her sister, Talon had used his body to protect her and Katarina's vision was blurry.

"Let go of me!" it was Cassiopeia's voice. Katarina opens her eyes to find her sister dragged across the street. There were guns pointed at them from all directions. Then suddenly, everything became light. All pain numbs and instincts that are awakened when the need for bloodshed was a must. She was flying through the air, her broken body almost screams from the impact that occurred nanoseconds before, but she dienes it.

She gasps and her dexterity kicks in, an axe flies her way and if she hadn't dodged, it would have been her head split in two. Her vision betrayed her, pointy metallic and it sharp. It slid across her cheek and slashed on her left eye almost blinding her.  
"AAHHH" she falls to the ground holding her eye shut and feels the blood filling her hand.  
"KATARINA!" again her sister's frightened voice makes her stand up. She takes out her gun and tries to point it at Darius's direction.

Bang!

"AGGHH" she turns around shocked to find a bullet in her father's leg.  
"The next will be between his eyes. Drop you gun, or say goodbye to daddy" Khada Jihn. That son of a bitch. She turn to look at where her sister was. Vladimir had put her in a car and they drove off. Darius lowered himself and there was not a single drop of humanity in his gaze.  
"If you want your sister back, tell your boss to release my brother. You have 24 hours, traitor."

She lays on the ground as the sirens ring in her ears. Soaked in her own blood Katarina curses thousands of times. They took her in front of her eyes and she couldn't do anything about it. he was humiliated in public and she couldn't do anything about it.

#

The fear looped around in her mind until there was no room for anything else. Ashe wants nothing right now, but to see her. She swings the door open and she finds her sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. She walks and gets on her knees. She takes Katarina's hands her hers and squeezes wanting her to react.

Ashe blinks her tears away when she sees the bandage covering her left eye. No gods please. Her face is colourless. Ashe places her lips on the bandage and sits to her side. She cocoons her with her arms. Katarina doesn't say a word, is she even here? She feel soulless, like a statue not responding to her touch.  
"Ashe" is was so raspy as if her throat had traveled via vocal chords of heavy sandpaper.  
"Shhh, don't say anything" she kissed her forehead and squeezed Katarina even further into her.

Katarina was lost in her embrace, so she lift her head up to look at her. At the reality in her eyes. Katarina wanted to let everything out, but she can't.  
"Don't leave me, please" so many scars and she just added a new one to her collection.  
"I am not going anywhere" it is the same voice, can't lie when she speaks to her like that. She knows Ashe doesn't lie.  
"Stay with me. I don't want to be alone."  
"I am here. I will never leave your side, Katarina I cannot leave you."

#

This is getting out of hand. Talon was brought in for witness protection and the father and Katarina were placed under CIA surveillance and protection. Caitlyn just finished talking to him and he was broken. She never thought a man like him would be effected by anything.  
But that was his family and she today felt the meaning of almost losing one and betrayed by the other. Her steps halted when she saw the Hunter. Chaos was the only thing Caitlyn can see. So many emotions buried inside, so much endurance and it was so hurtful to watch. She hooks her arm around Vayne's and the woman recognizes her presence. A love she was denied is in danger and they are standing here looking for leads. The Hunter moved and embraced her.  
"I'm sorry i shouted at you."  
"You mean the part where I disappointed everyone?"  
"No, it's the part where you had to do what needed to be done. If you told me who the mole was, then I would have rushed and did things I will probably regret."  
It felt real. It felt like her sacrifice wasn't in vein. The Hunter's words made her regain her focus.  
"I had no idea it was Tobias" she said.  
"Who did you think it was?"  
"I thought the Du Couteaus were playing us first, then they were attacked by Noxus right after. And when the footage came in, I still can't believe we were betrayed by one of us" it was hard to believe that the person she thought was family, turned out to be someone else.  
"Quinn is still radio silent. She should be back soon" it was amazing how calm this woman can be, even in this kind of situation where her lover was kidnapped. Were they lovers? Or was everything against their relationship?  
"Did you talk to Marcus?"  
"He almost wanted to shoot me when he saw me in the hospital."  
"We will find her. I want you strong" she places a kiss on her cheek and they walked to the briefing room. Vi was there along with Lux and Ezreal. They were talking and reviewing the traffic cameras about the accident. They replayed it and analysed each scene.  
"We have visual on Darius and Vladimir" Ezreal is the one to speak.  
"Who is the guy that shot Marcus Du Couteau?" Vi asks and Ezreal immediately focuses on him.

Vayne feels the way Caitlyn held her arm. It was firm and her grip tightens around it. She was looking at the screen wide-eyed. She held her arm for protection, something the woman never does.  
"Khada Jhin" she said and everyone turned to look at her.  
"How can you be so sure?" Vi asks and there is a frown on her face.  
"His gun" Ezreal zoom in on it "The barrel can only hold four bullets" she explains and her hand is shaking. She is hiding it in Vayne's arm and the Night Hunter can feel it.  
"Did you track the vehicle?" Vayne changes the subject knowing it might ease the eyes planted on the SAC right now. It worked, or they noticed and turned away.  
"After the bridge that separates the upper side from the lower, they use a rood with low security cams" Lux shows the roods that they might have taken when they disappeared.

The phone rings and Lux picks it up. She answers then nods. She then puts is on speaker so that everyone in the room can hear.  
"I found them" it was Quinn "They're residing at a factory in Kilgrove. The place is not heavily guarded, can't tell where they are keeping the hostage."  
"Maintain your distance. Don't blow your cover and wait for my orders" Caitlyn was direct. Good her head is finally in the game.  
"What is our next move?"

* * *

 **(NOTE):**  
 **Thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**


	31. Monster & Nightmares

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **The fear of losing yourself. It is the worst one ever.**

 **TBH. I removed so much from this chapter, cuz I didn't want it to be too long and I tend to write a lot of shit between conversations aka my weakness. I can't help it. I get carried away when it comes to explaining the feeling and these kind of stuff.**

 **But enough about this and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Monsters & Nightmares.

The fear travelled in Cassiopeia's veins but never made it to her facial muscles or skin. Her complexion remained pale and matt, her eyes as steady as if she were shopping for shoes.  
"Well, well. Look what we have here" his face is making a victorious grin. There are the verities in its meaning. It is so evil the way he stares at her. Vladimir walks and touches her face. She jerks it out of the way and he forcefully grip it and makes her look.  
"Filthy traitor. It will amuse me to watch you break" a show of weakness an inlet for the enemy to surge through. Nothing in her face betrayed her fear, it was a mask of defiance and surety, that's what it means to be a Du Couteau. To look at fear and belittle it. The fear would need an out of course, she wasn't going to show it to him.  
"I will make you beg for mercy" delusional. She will not say a word to him. She will not provoke or even look at him.  
"You choose a woman over me? What do I lack? I can give you everything you want and need and even more" a man with ego bigger than himself. Probably bigger than the room they are currently in…if she can see the walls that is. It was dark save for the lamp above her head.  
"LOOK AT ME" he demands grabbing her face with his hand forcing her to look at him. She closes her eyes, refusing to give the satisfaction he seeks "Fine you selfish whore."  
He was gone in the dark, she hears sounds her brain can't focus on right now. She doesn't want to focus on them, she wants to keep her head clean and away from here.  
"After the Black Rose is done with you, you will beg me to stop" he chuckles darkly and grabs her arm.

She screams when she felt the paralyzing hurt spread through her body like icy, liquid metal. Cassiopeia clenched her fists as she blinked multiple times, trying to keep up with her feelings. She noticed her feet tremble. Her legs twitched, her throat closed in threat of screaming due to the amount of pain she is feeling right now. Its moving under her skin so painfully. Her jaw became tight. Fire in the form of water stung her eyes, threatening their attack. She crunched her teeth over her lip harder than she ever had. Salty blood filled her mouth. The syringe was taken out of her arm and small droplets of blood seeped through.  
"You are so precious. You should see the way you fight. You know the most important part about women that I love the most? It's the way they endure pain and fool themselves that it will all be over soon. That is where they are wrong" he then disgustingly sniffs her then whispers in her ear "I never stop."

#

He knew this was his end with the way his 'partner' stared at him in disguised.  
"You have one choice to make" The SAC was the one to break the silence "Either you cooperate and confess or I am going to use another method with you. I hope you know how this goes" he knew he was a goner the moment he blew his cover for that ungrateful bitch. No, it was the moment he saw Swain. It was that one night they spoke and got fooled by the payment. He never could stop, kept coming back with more information and rewards got higher the more information he gave. It was the small things that kept the Noxians hidden for so long and away from the FBI's eyes.  
"I don't think I'm in the position to make any deals" it was that look in her eyes that made him fear her more than he had feared Swain. It was almost the same look Thorn gave him, even though he spoke to Thorn only twice. Twisted Fate understood his position. It would be the warden's prison. Solitary forever, death sounds so much better than the wardens of Piltover.  
"Don't be stupid for once in your life and think it through" Graves speaks.  
"I don't think I have ever made the right decision in my life, but destiny was never on my side" he looks down, what, are you ashamed now? don't be sad man, you did what was good for you, you took care of yourself and made use of every opportunity given. "I am not sorry I did this" he closes his eyes.

Caitlyn reads the atmosphere "GET HIM OUT OF THERE" she shouted but it was too late. The glass of the window shattered and bullet flew through it. The bullet found its target, in his neck and he fell on the ground bleeding as his soul left his body.  
She didn't know what happened next, but Graves took her out of the room and they were gone. The last thing she saw, was his smile and his bloodstained hat as it fell on the ground.  
"We have a sniper, send back up now."

#

They waited for the moment Vayne and Talon had found an opening. Ashe was worried about Katarina. She was told that Katarina had disappeared from the hospital not a half hour after Ashe had left. She is worried that Katarina might do something reckless. Caitlyn had left her in charge of the team and the SAC was on the hunt for Tobias. They will have to play it smart. Be patient and wait for an opening the Hunter and Talon will create.

Talon only agreed to help because Katarina went ahead and was going to ruin their plans and their sister is imprisoned.  
Ashe thinks that they will do things to her that she now fears. What if they feed her the drug?

They have time before the dead line and they are not going to trade back a criminal.

"Night Hunter, where are you?"

#

She hears Ashe's voice. Vayne stares at anger itself. There was Katarina and dead bodies around her. how did he get in o fast? How did they not see her get in?  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Talon approaches her. Katarina right now I like a claymore, or a land mine. The wrong steps towards her might cause the nasties of explosions.  
She watches and learns, even though she thought that they know each other very well, due to their casual outings. Vayne never saw her so composed yet so emotional at the same time. normally she is cold and irritated at everything, but never angry.

Vayne doesn't get between the siblings.  
"We found Sinister Blade. The Arcway is secured, move in" she and talon have gotten rid of the guards near the old sewer system under the hotel and the team is ready to enter the place.  
"Don't get her out of your sight. We will be there in 5" she will hold her position for now an wait for backup.  
The siblings seemed to have come to an agreement.  
"Leave. Be at our father's side and I will get our sister" he didn't argue with her and simply nodded towards Vayne as if asking her to look after his older sister and Vayne acknowledged it.  
She was left with Katarina's lethal stare. It felt painful and piercing, as if her glare was tearing Vayne's heart apart with a blinding teal light.  
"This is not your fault, Night Hunter" Katarina was surprisingly calm. Then Vayne understood. Sinister Blade was not angry, she was focused on the task at hand.  
"I will kill them one by one if they hurt her" Vayne knew she shouldn't have let the woman get involved in this mess. Nevertheless, Cassiopeia insisted that she was the only person that could make his life a-mess.  
"I am counting on that."

#

From a destine, a silhouette came to vision from the darkness and her face is coved by a mask. Why does she know exactly who that person is, her face is covered, but Cassiopeia somehow knows who is behind it. The stranger stops in front of her. Sits on her knees and removes the mask just high enough to show her mouth. Kissable lips come to view. The woman sneaks her fingers inside her skirt from the sides and their touch on her thighs torments her. The stranger's lips gently kiss on one of them.

She rests her hands on the chair handles and reaches with her lips and deeply kisses Cassiopeia none stop.

#

Ashe and Lucian are being pinned down by the machinegun that is firing none stop. She looks at The Hunter that is on the other side trying to restrain Katarina. She can hear them shout at one another exchanging curses. Vayne holds her arms by the wrist on the wall and says something that calms Katarina down, Ashe couldn't hear what it was, but she knows that it did help her calm down.

Lucian speaks to his partner with signs, she only nods and the agent with the blue skull mask looks at her "Can you take the shot?"  
"If you distract him, it will take me five seconds" she keeps looking at Katarina who just went to her normal behaviour. She was silent, Ashe wished she could just talk to her right now, even if it was one-sided.  
"The hunter and I will cover you" he then looked at the angriest eyes Ashe can see Katarina make so far in the time she known her "Keep an eye on the archer" He ordered her then they moved to distract him. He went to the right side of Ashe and Vayne shoots and rolls from cover to the other.

One and she has her eyes on the target, two and she holds her breath for a steady aim, three and she unlocked the safety, four and she sees an opening and on the fifth second, blood spattered on the wall behind him and she confirmed the kill "Target down, move" Ashe walks and Katarina is smiling at her.  
"Nice shot" she complements and Ashe grins, okay thank god she is alright and thank god Ashe's face is covered by a mask as well.  
"I am not talking to you" she doesn't look at her. She doesn't have to look to know that Katarina is still smiling.

#

Vi an Quinn made it inside from the other side of the building to block any runaways. She is still in touch with Lucian's team and they are on the move. She stops and looks at Quinn "Are we a thing?" Quinn looks at her confused.  
"I don't know. I have never been on a date with a task force" Black Ops operate differently than the Targon force. Or rangers, whatever they call themselves, Vi saw them in action before. She is not unfamiliar with their tactics.  
"Well, there is a first time for everything" and she smiles trying to make the woman feel comfortable to her presence. Vi has to admit that the woman is really skilled, she can't hear her walk behind her, clean she thinks.

"Incoming" Quinn warns and Vi looks at the bulky really tall figure approaching them. He came to vision and she knows who he is "Have eyes on Darrius Blood" she informs Lux through the radio and Lux tells them to be careful.  
"Hands where I can see them" Vi keeps her gun at him.  
"Or what, you will shoot?" he says laughing darkly.  
"I will not repeat myself."  
"Expect me to be afraid of you?" he keeps walking towards them. Quinn points her gun at him and they wait for him to stop, but he is walking.

All of the sudden he engages at them running, they shoot him each once in both of his shoulders, but he didn't even flinch. Quinn almost got her head chopped off by an axe he brought out of nowhere. She stepped out of the way flawlessly and avoided death by an inch.

Vi wanted to shoot him, but he swings his axe and her gun fell from her hands on the ground. She jumped back out of his way and they are cornering him from behind and from his front.  
"Out of my way, weaklings" he deeply says and his forehead knit harder than before.  
"I am afraid you will have to drop the axe and behave, or I will drop your teeth on the ground good sir" Vi spits on the ground.  
"I am so afraid I almost pissed myself " He chuckles darkly.  
she shares a look with Quinn who just nods telling she will wait for an opening then strike him.

"Let's dance ass-face" She smiles, oh yeah she is so in the mood the smack his lights out.

He charges and swings his axe forward, he wanted to hook the pointy end and bring her to him, but she stepped to the side landing a blow on the side of his stomach and he groaned in pain. She jumps back and swings her leg and it connects to his jaw, breaking it and making him drop on his knees on the floor.

"Yo bieagh" he tried to speak in his state, she jumps in her place three times and waits for him. Darius stood up throwing his axe on the ground, preparing himself for hand to hand combat.  
He got in stance, but she smirked.

He felt a weight on his shoulders, legs knotted around his neck and his weight was used against him when Quinn dropped him to the ground locking him in place "Move and I will break your neck" he doesn't. Vi rushes to them and points her gun after she had picked it up.

Vi reads him his rights and cuffs his wrists behind his back and walks him outside. She tells Quinn to keep a watch on the door they just exited from. Jayce takes him from her and drags him to the jeep.

#

Cassiopeia can hear the gun shots from afar, did that barbarian sister of hers came to rescue her? She can't help but smile at the thought of Katarina risking herself to save her. The door opens slowly and she can hear multiple people enter, wait there are two of them. She lifts her head up and sees a very tall man and his face is covered by a blue skull like mask and just under his left eyes the word 'Thresh' is written. He places his guns in their holders and waits.

She feels the other person untie her wrists from behind her. When the person finished they came to view, a woman. Her face is hidden behind a leather mask and little red bats are drawn on it. In the back of her mind she knows who this person is. Every conscious cell in her brain screamed the agent's name that haunted her during the time she was a captive.

The woman removed the gloves from her hands and she took Cassiopeia's cold ones in hers. She knelt in front of her, just like in the dream. Released her hands and untied the bonds around her feet that held her to the chair. She immediately took Cassiopeia's hands in hers again "Can you stand?" she asked in a low tone but a one of comfort her ears are familiar to.

She helped her stand up and her savour waited for her. Cassiopeia removed her hands from hers and placed them on her covered by the leather mask face. The woman didn't step back or push her away, she just waited for her. Cassiopeia removed the mask up, just enough to reveal the woman's mouth.  
she drew near and just like in that dream, except this time she is kissing her and she is the one that pulled the mask up. Slow and comforting they moved. Not breaking for a second. She can feel the agent placing her gun back in its holder.

Hands on her waist and they brought her closer. Uncontrollably Cassiopeia encircled the agent's neck with her arms.  
they pull away and her name is on the tip of her tongue, but she can't say it. Knowing that maybe, just maybe someone will hear it. So she mouths it around the agent's lips and it seems it had worked, because the agent hummed in response. "Thank you" and Vayne doesn't pull back, she never pulls back if Cassiopeia ever approached her.

The cough from the man with the blue mask brings them both back to reality and the agent just waits for her to release her arms from around her. She does and slowly covers the agent's face with the mask again. She picks her gloves and gives them to the man. A hand in Cassiopeia's and the other around the grip of her gun and she leads them out of the room and the man is behind them.

#

Lucian finds Ashe and the others. He hears Luxanna on the line telling them she hasn't seen any movement from the outside yet and the same thing with Vi and Quinn.  
"YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER" came a voice from far away, from the corridor and Lucian wiped around and pointed his guns at the voice's direction.  
"TAKE COVER" he shouts moving to the nearest cover and gunshots fly through the air when Vladimir fires his gun.  
"We can take care of him, just keep him busy" through the radio Vi said.  
"Be careful" Lucian warns.  
"On your mark" she tells him and he checks his guns. Fully loaded and he moves into the fray firing from both his guns at an incredible speed "NOW."  
The wall on Vladimir's left came crushing down on him when Vi had punching it. Lucian at full speed dashes towards him, but Vladimir had already pointed his gun and about to fire.

BANG!

He is bleeding from his head "Right between the eyes" Ashe says after she had confirmed the kill on him.  
"Let's get out of here" Vi tells and they move carefully out of the building.

Police were all over the place with medic when Lux had requested for backup. There are some FBI uniforms inspecting the place.  
Cassiopeia was sent to the hospital immediately, Vayne was with her and some extra protection.

Ashe was standing with Lucian and Katarina.  
"I should leave" Katarina says and Ashe had ignored her this entire time. Katarina turns to leave and she reaches t-

Black jeeps came driving their way and everyone held their guns at the ready. The police were at their side as well. Armed men exited and they were surrounded from every corner.  
"This is the Chief in Charge Karma Arce speaking. Ashe, tell your team to stand down" the woman then showed herself.  
"This is not your scene Arce, I don't think you should be here" Ashe made it clear for Karama to leave. This is not the right time and place.  
"I am here to collect an agent that went off protocol."  
"What?!" Ashe looked at Katarina when two CIA agents neared her. Katarina struggled and freed herself and used one of them as a living shield threatening to slit his throat.  
"Agent. Stand down. That is an order" Zed was here and he came from behind her. He pointed his gun at his subordinate and placed a hand on her shoulder. Katarina released the agent and Zed restrained her.  
Ashe felt a paper being placed in her hand and she hid it away, then Zed was gone with Katarina.  
"Turning one of my agents against me? Really Avarosan?"  
"The only reason I am not using my gun right now, is that Caitlyn will not allow it" Ashe got close to Karma so she makes sure the bitch hears "Lay a finger on her or any of your men will even try to, and I swear on Avarosa you will not see the day light again, Chief."

Karma left and took her slaves with her. It was the first time in a long time she felt like shit. She felt alone and abandoned.  
"She will be fine. Zed is with her" Vi was standing next to her and Ashe had to look at who it was. She can't make out the voices right now. "Want a hug?" she opened her arms and it was so inviting. So she threw herself in her partner's arms. It was strong and reassuring, it felt really good and it really calmed her.  
"You are spoiling me" Ashe chokes on her chuckles sadly and Vi just held her perfectly.  
"Let's go. The boss confirmed the traitor's death. She wants us back at the agency."

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**

 **P.S. I uploaded a oneshot if you people are interested ^^**


	32. The Damage

**(NOTE): hello dear readers,**

 **So the real question is, will Vayne and Cassiopeia be together or not?**

 **Find out in this chapter. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 32 The Damage.

Ashe had one thing on her mind when she entered karma's office. Kill the bitch. How dare she even think of overstepping her boundaries. Now it's the perfect time to send a massage and a strong one so she won't think of fucking with them anymore.

She finds Caitlyn there, the SAC was probably talking her out of her madness for transferring Katarina to Ionia for rehab. This time she will not leave it to Caitlyn to solve matters the civilized way. No, this is war.  
"Boss" she greets Caitlyn who fights the urge to roll her eyes.  
"Do all your agents interrupt a conversation like that?" she says it as if Caitlyn is a dictator and her words are order. Well her words are order to them, but that is something else.  
"Permission to speak freely?" Ashe asks Caitlyn.  
"Granted" the woman drinks her tea and stays quite. No warnings, good. So Ashe drops a red file with golden ribbon around it on Karama's desk.  
"What is this?"  
"Read it, Chief."

After five minutes of eyes widening, expression darkening and anger boiling, Karma removes her eyes from the file and glares filthy daggers at her.  
"What is the meaning of this?" she asks like a gust of wind had just slid across her skin knifing her throat.  
"A threat to you and a gift to the Vastayans" She sees Caitlyn smiling, but her lips are sitting natural not moving.  
"What do you want?"  
"Release Katarina Du Couteau into our custody and the Vastayans will never discover the CIA's experiments on their people" when Vayne gave her this, she never intended on using it against the CIA for Katarina, but talking was taking too long and Katarina might be on her way to Ionia and she will never see her again.  
"Sinister Blade went off protocol. She was supposed to contact us when she was attacked. Instead she was working with you against me. Using her position to deliver my movements to your division is punishable. You, of all people, should know that" is she comparing Katarina with Tobias.  
"Twisted Fate betrayed us to the Noxians. Do I have to remind you that they almost killed her father and kidnapped her sister? It was simple. We were on the case and she helped."  
"Illegally helped you. Off the radar. Her mission was clear and she didn't respect our orders."  
"I will not discuss this right now. Release her, or the files will be sent. You have five minutes to decide, Chief."

#

He still cannot believe it. Graves was still thinking of all that Tobias had said before he was shot. He betrayed them, all of them. He almost killed Viktor and he shot me. They found the gun in his hideout and the bullets match. It broke him first, then he realized that the man he thought to be Tobias, as gone all along and nothing was left.

Lucian moved in with him so they don't get attacked all of the sudden, and the purifier's help was actually needed.

Graves looks up and sees that Ashe and the SAC are walking to him. Behind them was Ashe's girlfriend. Wonder who won, the boss or the princess?  
"Everything went well?"  
"It did" the SAC stands in front of him and she keeps her eyes on him. Ashe had went to her own car and behind her was the Sinister Blade.  
"What?"  
"How are you?"  
"You want the truth? I still don't know how I am supposed to feel about it. I want you to know that the oath I took five years ago when you asking me to join, is still the same. My loyalty is to you. I will always have your back no matter what happens" it will never change.

Caitlyn saved him back there and they were partners. He knew her when she was just the sheriff of Piltover and she fascinated him. He will never work for anyone, this woman is the reason he left his depression about his son.  
"He was corrupt. Part of me didn't wanted to believe it was not him" she looked disappointed and he didn't like it. It's enough she had to go through the agony of giving that traitor time to explain himself.  
"It's not your fault. We removed a thorn from our side. Time will heal the wound" then she looks at him and smiles softly.  
"Look at you, mister wise, calm and soft" Graves scoffs and opens the door so she can get in the car already.  
"Kids make the toughest of us soft, sheriff."

#

Ashe made it clear to Katarina that she didn't want to talk to her. That is why she is silent during the drive. Ashe stares at her hands on the wheel. They are white and shaking.

She parks the car. Katarina turns her gaze at her. There are things she wanted to see about her. There are so many mysteries in that forest of her eyes. There are so many words she wanted to tell Katarina about.

She loves her so much, she can't even forgive her for being so reckless.

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" her face almost turned to give her eyes the satisfaction they deserved. The satisfaction of being inside, lost in greet woodland after a rainy morning.  
She wanted to jump from her seat and slam her lips on ones that melt her down and control every part of her body with their heat. Let Katarina's hands decide her heartrates.

Katarina left the car, Ashe's heart left her chest. Her lips thinned into a thin line and her body went stiff when the door was shut behind Katarina .  
She took off and didn't look behind her.

#

It has been five hours since Soraka and Janna entered the operating room. Vayne had brought professor Heimerdinger to help with the limps replacement. She stands there back against the wall.

She closes her eyes and remembers Cassiopeia's sleeping face. Vayne had to leave her room before Cassiopeia's father comes to check on his daughter. The doctors said that she will be fine. She wished she was there when Cassiopeia would wake up.

Vayne ran her hand across her face to keep herself awake.

Someone stands next to her and places their head on her shoulder. Ashe hooks her arm around Vayne's and tugs her close.  
"I need you" she says so softly and Vayne knew there is something wrong. She turned and took her friend in a comfortable hug. She kisses the shorter woman on the forehead and on her temple.  
"Did you see Katarina?" she hums positively. "Did you have a fight with her?" it might explain her sulking.  
"I was cold to her" Vayne hums her own response. She knew it was satisfying so Ashe says, "You are terrible at this" Ashe looks up at her and Vayne feebly grins "Vi is way better."

"I am better at what?"

Vi came from behind Vayne and stood next to them. Caitlyn is with her. Graves and Lucian arrived five minutes after and the last to join were Lux, Jason, Quinn and Jayce. They settled into small talks or complete silence. They are waiting for their friend to wake up again.

An hour goes by and the red light switches to green. They all stood up and waited for someone to exit and it was Soraka. Behind her followed Janna and Heimerdinger was last, muttering things to himself about a perfect craftsmanship.  
"And?" Jason asked.  
Soraka beamed and reassured them first with a sweet smile.  
"He is doing fine. All the infection was removed and the lost limbs were replaced with Techmaturgy. His immune system was stabilized as well and antibodies are reproducing."

There was something they both shared with a look.  
"When will he wake up?" Ashe said.  
"We removed the drug from his system so he should wake up by tomorrow" she stopped before she went on.  
"What is it?" Vayne asked Janna who was unable to say anything. Her husband took her hand with his.  
"He will be confused once he wakes up. We really want him to mentally recover first, so I am asking that only Caitlyn visits him for now. When he is spiritually healed then others can visit too" they all agree. Caitlyn kept talking to Janna about Viktor and everyone joined to help, advice and show their support.

Vayne feels herself being dragged by Ashe and she moves without saying a word. They had to wait for Soraka and Lux then soon they left. Vayne took them to their apartment and placed Ashe in her bed.  
"Did you see Cassiopeia?" Vayne hummed and proceeded to cover Ashe with the blanket. "What did you do?"  
"Nothing. She was sleeping so l left before her family came."  
"Are you still afraid of her father?"  
"I don't want to get shot" Ashe giggles.

Vayne was never the one to make jokes. She was actually serious when she said that. He wants to protect his daughter from a vigilantly. A Hunter that exterminates. Her own family was about to disown her. Se only has these people that call her a friend, a member of a family made by In all her life she never attached herself to anyone. It was something new, a feeling she never experienced before. To care for someone that cares about her. To worry about someone that wants her. To want someone so beautiful.

'I hate you.'

She smiles when she remembered that. It sounded so perfect. The feeling of Cassiopeia's lips on hers when she said it. She can't wait to see her one more time, Vayne hopes she sees her one more time.

"Do you like her?"

"Go to sleep princess."

#

The next day the agents gathered to establish a new profile about the Noxians. It is most likely that that Swain is looking for new allies and a headquarter.

"Darius Blood is in our custody. The CIA wants him. Let's vote" Caitlyn is leading the closer. It's a meeting after every case to close it or extend further investigations.  
"I say we release him to the CIA" Vayne is the first to vote.  
"Agreed. It will keep them away from us for now" Jayce adds.  
"We don't need him anymore. The man doesn't even grunt when we questioned him" Lucian says.  
"It is indeed a good idea to keep the CIA away from us for now. Since her highness threatened their chief" Graves was next.  
"I Say we wait and see if they really want him, or is it just a display of their authority" Ashe looks completely pissed. She will probably be pissed every time she hears about Karma, or anything related to the CIA. In the FBI, their team is the closest to get in contact with the CIA. Naturally they don't work together, but the team work for the prince so they represent the Demacian government in the league. Even if half of the team is not Demacian.

Not that Vi hates Demacia, but the kingdom is really slow to change and doesn't take it lightly. Unlike Zaun or Piltover.

"Karma is not our enemy" Quinn disagrees with Ashe "Our relationship with them is hanging by a thread. We will need their help, just like they sometimes need ours."

Vi, for the first time disagrees with her partner. She sides with the ex-ranger. They will have to rely on the CIA's power to find Swain. To be honest, Swain is not their case anymore. Well at least for now. In the end, it is not only them that want Swain dead. Their objective is complete. It is time to focus on other matters.

The hotel was a factory. They found where the Black Rose was created. It doesn't mean it's the only factory. They have recovered a lot of drugs that still in progress and Soraka is deciphering them at her lab.

Also a large amount of money was found along with people used as test subjects. It was defiantly a huge factory. It was clear to them that Vladimir worked alone and behind Swain's back when he abducted Cassiopeia. Hence Swain's complete absence during the raid. No further discovering were made regarding the Black Rose.

The ones that stayed quite, silently agreed to release Darius to the CIA and so did Vi.

"Alright, moving on to Jhin. There is a brain-washed pretender, thinking he is Jhin. Do we inform the CIA or not?"

Vi loves the way Caitlyn treats them as equals. Yes, she is in charge and can actually do whatever the hell she wants, but hearing everyone's opinion on the matter, is important to her. She is more open to them about her thoughts than the first time Vi was in the briefing room.

"They already know there is an imposter. Zed is being investigated right now, due to Katarina's involvement with us. Jhin's information were the last thing I heard from him before he went radio silent" Lux join the conversation.  
"Will he be alright?" Lucian asks.  
She nods, "It's just questioning. He goes through it every month" Lux wasn't concerned. So it is something regular.  
"Last, the Du Couteaus have cut all their ties with the Ionians. They no longer work for them or being under their protection. Their safety is our top priority" Caitlyn stands up "How do we proceed?"  
"If the CIA doesn't protect him, then it means they will be in danger if they cross roads with the CIA" Lux says.  
"We want the Do Couteaus on our side, before Swain gets to them" Jayce suggests rubbing on his chin, then he says "How about we offer them a contract" Vi never heard of this 'contract' thing before. It is probably something the team is capable of doing.  
"What is this contract?" she asks wanting more information.

Everyone stares at Lux, she sighs and waves her hear in surrender.

"A contract is something we offer to an important client. Jarvan makes the contract and depending on the situation, we help the client how the contract sees fit" Lux explains, rather slowly, unlike how she jumps from one point to the other with an impressive speed.  
"In this situation the contract will contain two important rules. If the client seeks protection, then he must cooperate with the us. If the client accepts, Jarvan will send his rangers to protect him and we will be informed of all his movements" Jayce adds.  
"But that doesn't mean we interfere in private affairs. Unless they make contact with the enemy without our knowledge, then the contract is broken and we will no longer bother with them" and Lucian finishes.

She has met the head of house Du Couteau, and knowing the man, he will probably set his own rules as well. Refusing to act as a bait to lure the Noxians.

"Do we all agree?" Caitlyn looks around and none opposed. "Alright, lets head to work. Lux and Ezreal will work on new cases. Jayce and Lucian are helping them. Quinn, Alison and Ashley are going to the new headquarters" she shuts down her laptop and closes it. "Malcom, you're going to see his highness. Any objections?"  
"Why does it have to be me?" he looks at Caitlyn as if telling her to rethink the splitting, with a please.  
"Jarvan wants an SSA. You are the only one available."  
"Shitballs" he curses and leaves.

Everyone then follows right after and on the way out, Vi was stopped by Caitlyn, not directly, but the way her eyes were filed with so many things. She understood most of them, but decided to play the fool. That is not fun. It's way more fun to make Caitlyn speak up her mind.

"I will be waiting in the car. Luxanna, come help me" Vayne says as if they were going somewhere. She leaves taking Lux with her, giving them both the privacy they need.

It wasn't privacy. Everyone can enter the room at any moment, so Caitlyn stayed away. As much as Vi wanted to grab her and bring her close, Vi restrained herself. To erase that space between them and talk to her like they usually do whenever Caitlyn comes to her apartment, sounds so tempting.  
"How is Ashe doing?" Caitlyn says. She has her arm crossed and her eyes are somewhere else. Vi only leans on the door. It was to prevent anyone from opening it.  
"Come here" then Caitlyn looks her way. Feeding herself with the beauty behind the sky that brings the soul into sweet surrender. Caitlyn was telling her so many things, sweet things and Vi loves every unspoken word. She understands each and every one of them, but it is way more interesting to act dumb and ignore some. She wants Caitlyn so speak them. Vi wants to hear her say what she normally can't.

Thoughts and ideas wander, lungs fill, time rolls by in its silent and endless way. Caitlyn walks to her and Vi takes her in. Yeah, this is it. This is the difference between watching her standing so far, and having her this close. Caitlyn's arms are around her neck and her lips were taken sweetly. They adjust to each other with shaky breaths then breathe each other in with another kiss.

"I am more worried about you" Vi knows exactly how it works with her. She is going to makes her talk, because understanding it, is defiantly not enough. Her only choice is to make Caitlyn spit is all out without going too far.  
"I am fine" really? Is that all she can say? Caitlyn backs from their shot kisses and tells Vi everything. God damnit. Mission failed. How does she even do it?  
"I can't hear you" Vi says stealing a kiss.  
"You feel good" but Caitlyn doesn't steal. Caitlyn makes sure Vi knows she is going to be kissed.  
"Don't change the subject" she bites her lip and Vi's mind halts for a second. Fuck she is gorgeous and fuck Caitlyn is distracting her.  
"You should stop talking" she whispers, knowing exactly it will work on Vi.  
"Make me."

#

Caitlyn called Marcus Du Couteau for an urgent meeting. He agreed to discuss the partnership he couldn't refuse. Caitlyn didn't want to use his family's safety against him, but it also was her only choice.

She feels that the Night Hunter is on edge and her eyes were everywhere. They walk silently to Marcus's office and they were left alone with him. On why the CIA broke the partnership with him is a mystery easily solved. In the beginning, he was a possible threat the CIA wanted on their side, more than to deal with his assassins

"I am glad you agreed to see us, general" Caitlyn shakes his hand and he leads them to the private area of his office.  
"Working with me will put your team under investigation, why the sudden change?"  
"My team is already under investigation. This has nothing to do with Chief Arce. We feel responsible for what had happened to your family and I want to offer my help."  
"The price?" so eager, yet so careful. She hasn't talked to him directly before, but her father told her that this man is trustworthy.  
"What makes you think we want anything?" it is simple. Both sides are heavily in danger now that they've landed a hard blow to Swain. So the criminal is probably thinking of a way to return the favour. "The Ionians have cut their ties with you, because they want you and your family out of the way."

"What do you mean?" he is about to burn the office with his look. Deadly, dangoures. What was e like in his youth? He might be worse than Katarina.

Caitlyn tells Vayne to give him the contract and he stares at her.

"I only have one condition. If you really want to protect my family and find Swain, then Special Agent Shauna Vayne is not allowed to engage in any kind of contact with my daughter."  
"That is a private affair, agent Vayne and your daughter are in a relationship. It has nothing to do with Swain or the contract" did he lose his mind? It doesn't even make sense.  
"I will not sacrifice my family for some cheap feelings. I will never allow her to be with a person like you. A Night Hunter is a fighter to the last breath. You will break her, and I will never let you do that."  
"I never intended to put her in any danger" she softly said. She was begging her tears not to fall "I respected her wishes, otherwise I would never let her see him" her voice almost cracked. She shook her head and walked out.

Caitlyn looked at him and he signed the contract.

"I never saw Cassiopeia interested in anyone else, but of course she had to pick the Demacian Night Hunter. If she really cares for my daughter, then she has to prove it. Cassiopeia will kill me for this, but it is for their own good."  
"I don't understand" Caitlyn is confused. What does he exactly expect from Vayne. What does he want from her? "You have no idea what she had endured. She had sacrificed everything to be where is she today."  
"I was a friend of her father. We worked together. He was a great man and I know she wants to be him. She is not Ibrahim Vayne. He must understand that."

' _I've always wanted to be like my father.'_

Those were Vayne's words, how Caitlyn remembers them.

"She must find herself in order to find a partner" Caitlyn thanks him then excuses herself and leaves.  
Outside, She finds her. She has never seen Vayne look so lost beside the first time she met her. She looked as if the life was sucked out of her.  
"Are you alright?" no answer. No nothing. Vayne gave the keys and got in the passenger seat. Caitlyn didn't take them back to the agency. She took them to a place where they can talk privately. She didn't press on her, but then Vayne spoke.  
"I am such a fool" Caitlyn listens. She has done this before. She had listened to Vayne speak up her nightmares before. She heard all about them "I thought that maybe…we can get passed it. I ended up hurting her even more" her hand trembles when she covers her mouth "I don't know what to do."

But they were not meant to be together. They are on a very different level. She will only put her in more danger. It was for the best. The nausea swirled unrestrained in her empty stomach. Her head swam with half-formed regrets. Her heart felt as if her blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. Her melancholy mood hung over her like a black cloud, raining her personal sorrow down on her wherever she went. The only comfort she has right now, are Caitlyn's arms as they take her and hold her. They became her anchor to reality before her world blurred and tears finally flew down her cheeks.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Talk about a boring chapter. Thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**


	33. Fragment VI

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **I have nothing to say. Really. Just read. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 33: Fragment VI.

There is one thing Vi didn't tolerate about the SAC. The fact that she is workaholic, is not the problem. Everyone knows that she forgets herself whenever she get in that office and shuts the door. She never shuts the door and the agents understand that whenever she shuts the door, then it means that she doesn't want to be disturbed.

Its Thursday so it's time to wrap up cases and look at possible new ones. It is Lux's job and the SAC's to make sure what cases have priorities and what doesn't file under major disaster. Lux had left, in fact everyone did leave not two hours ago.  
"She is still in there?" Vayne was here. They always leave together. Vi just nods after finishing clearing her desk. "Do you want me to leave?" Vayne then asks leaning against Vi's desk. Right, Vayne knew about them. probably the only one in the team that knows what is going on between them.  
"She asked you not tell anyone. What's so wrong about telling anyone?" when Caitlyn asked to not say anything, Vi thought that maybe she was not ready. Her parents are on one hand and her reputation is on the other.  
"Are you comparing Ashe to Caitlyn?"  
"Everyone knows that Ashe and Katarina are together. Everyone knows your relationship with Cassiopeia. Ezreal and Varus. Lux and her Ionian-assassin-CIA-boyfriend" what is she afraid of?  
"It's not my place to tell you about her. If it really bothers you, then talk to her. Caitlyn tends to be secretive about her feelings. I know that she cares about you and you care about her. So please give her a chance."  
"You really are shit at giving advices, did anyone ever tell you that?" The Hunter smiles and removes herself from Vi's desk.  
"I know. I have to go, can you take care of her?" Vi nods and Vayne walks away "Good night. And Vi, do please use force if she tries to convince you with words."

Vi walks to the SAC's office. She knocks before opening the door. She finds her focusing on a file in her hand. As if not reading it will bring her end.  
"Are you planning on spending the night here?"

There was no response. Vi kept walking until she stood next to her. Vi recognises this. It is whenever the woman wants to speak. She doesn't make things up, no excuses or lies. She has that long drawn out silence before she says anything at all.  
And when she would talk it would be satisfying to hear. To keep track of what she says. It might be the best thing about her. It might be the reason she likes her. well, one of the reasons.  
"I have to finish this before tomorrow. Laurent wants them back" Vi hums to herself acknowledging the persuasive answer Caitlyn came up with.  
"What if I can't wait for it?" then Caitlyn looked up. It is like the blue of glacier meltwater, pale with an iridescence not easily forgotten. Her eyes were speaking so many words. Words Vi wanted to hear.

It was that moment of finding the clue in that river. It was that moment of wanting to figure out the puzzle of non-spoken words. She loves solving it so much. So Vi extends her hand knowing very well Caitlyn will offer hers very quickly. It was a moment of impact. Of mesmerizing lips igniting wild fire. She loves how Caitlyn is her fuel and at the same time her extinguisher.  
"I was advised to refer to force if you struggle" she whispers against lips that belong to her. She touches a body that is only for her to see.  
"Who said anything about struggling?" she hears a voice meant to only enter her ears, driving her out of control. It was the invitation that followed right after, not the words, Caitlyn's soft lips and so well they knew how to lower her defences. To say that they are together for not even a month, was in its own intriguing. They kiss like it's their first time then Caitlyn does something that makes it taste like their first time.  
"Does that mean I can take you home?"  
"Get me out of here."

#

Ashe sits on the couch taking a sip from her delicious wine. A gift from Soraka's father. Yes, tomorrow is valentine's day. What a great time to celebrate. She usually did spend them single in her pyjamas watching romantic movies with Soraka.

Ashe closes her eyes as her mind wanders to the same place over and over again. She wants to go back there. Her mind had already decided what to do and she wished she had let her heart decide for her. Ashe was mad at Katarina because she was reckless and didn't think her actions through.  
It was her fault.

The buoyant ding-dong brought her crashing back to consciousness as good as a slap. A doorbell used to sound cheerful to her, an announcement of a friend or unexpected visitor. Now it is no more than a gunshot is to a war veteran. The clock showed quarter to nine in the evening. It must be Vayne.  
"That must be Shauna" Soraka said standing up.  
"Wait, I will open" Ashe takes her gun from atop the table and walks to the door. She peeks from the hole and she backs surprised.  
Ashe immediately unlocks the door and opens it.

She is in a black bomber jacket with brown fur on the collar. Black leather jeans and boots. Her helmet was in one hand and the other held a bouquet of flowers.  
"Hey, princess" Katarina said offering the flowers.  
"What are these?" she took them. they smell good and fresh.  
"Flowers" simply she says with a shrug.  
"What kind?"  
"Red, white and some yellow" Ashe rolled her eyes.  
"Do They say 'I am sorry I was a jerk and decided to act alone?' or do they say 'I am sorry I didn't trust you enough to save my sister?" Katarina looked annoyed, Ashe likes to call it cutely mad. But that is not what she is going to call it right now. Katarina needs to understand that Ashe is mad at her, and flowers…will not save her.  
"They say happy valentine. They also say I miss you and I am sorry for not being cooperative" it was the truth she saw when Katarina looked at her.

"Come in" Katarina greets the doctor that is… crying to a romantic movie. She sees Ashe placing the flowers on the table next to her gun and they go upstairs.

"Will you leave me?" Katarina must know. She wants to make sure this is not fake.  
"Leave you? Why?"  
"When you are called to rule. Will you leave me for it?" she can't look her in her eyes. As much as she wants to explain her feelings with her actions. So she does her best to not look up.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I am talking about us. About you, leaving me, if you are announced a queen" Katarina knew she was doing something wrong. She knew she was going to be alone again. So she might as well tell her now.  
"Why would I leave you?" she was grabbed by her jacket and was forced to look at Ashe. It was cold and Katarina can't find air anymore. The ice is melting, drowning her in the water of Ashe's tears. "I'm not good enough for you? I was worried to death and you think I will leave you?" she shakes her back and forth.  
"We will have to break up eventually" she removes Ashe's hands from her and backs away.  
"For what? For whom do you think I will leave you?"  
"Soon, you will be a queen. When that time comes, I will mean nothing to you" its delaying the inevitable. They will not make it far. Its better if they separate now. At least she will have to deal with little tears and heart-attacks.  
"When you said you loved me, I thought my status didn't matter to you. That moment I said it back, I knew that once I am a queen then your view of me will not change. I can't believe you thought me to be so cheap."  
Her words hit Katarina in her heart. She felt like she was betraying their love. She can't live without her. She can't breathe without her.  
"I will never love anyone the same way I'm loving you."  
"You say is like there is no hope for us. Katarina I love you more than anything else, you should know that" she got close, denying Katarina the space she wanted to create. Even though she made it clear she seeks no contact, it will hinder the words that are trying to leave her. But she can't take it, not when her face feels the softness of Ashe's touch.  
"I just don't want you to leave me" she takes them and kisses her on her lips.  
"How many times do I have to say it?"

This is her right? The same Katarina that makes her forget about standards. The same person she came to love and really care about unlike her previous relationships. She is not even ruling. Not until Avarosa is ready to step down. And when that time comes, she will not leave without Katarina. And for now she loves how Katarina handles her like she is just Ashely Grey.  
"I want to prove to you that I really want you."  
Katarina runs her tongue around her ear and releases whispers of what is coming next, what is she going to do to her. Ashe's legs feel weak to the words mixed with the hot breath. Suddenly her body is off pause-mode and Ashe turns around to capture Katarina's lips with her own shutting her up. It is both soft and hard. The familiar heat that made her sweat her ice warmly.  
They both move to the bed in an intoxicated dance of limbs trying her best not to get tackled. As soon as they reached she was in lifted by two strong arms and thrown with a gasp on the bed.

"I am not stopping even if you scream, princess" Katarina warned taking of her tight t-shirt.

Ah, and Ashe is not even listening, she is busy admiring the sculpture in front of her. And her heart blocked all the incoming sound. " Du Couteau, get on you back" she ordered making Katarina stop before she could fully climb on top of her. Ashe can't wait for her she sat up and pulled the green-eyed towards the bed.

Katarina is stunned, she never saw her so serious aside from the argument they were in moments ago. Ashe removed the g-string from Katarina's legs and then Ashe's underwear followed right after. She placed Katarina's leg on her left shoulder and brought their lower bodies together. The Avarosan grinded her heat on Katarina's making both of them moan to the friction. She looked down to where they are connected and saw the angel's abdomen move back and forth on her sex making her wetter than anyone ever tried in far too long.  
Katarina reached with her hands and took her buttocks and brought her even closer. Ashe moved from side to side, driving Katarina insane, made Katarina dizzy, she pushed her lower body up for more contact and she kissed Ashe back.  
The Avarosan dropped her leg on the bad and she climbed on top of her "Kat~" she purred against her lips "I need you" and she cried out "inside, please" she begged her.  
Katarina slipped a hand between them and she didn't tease, she searched for the entrance and inside her finger went. At the same time Ashe kissed her and sounds of pure pleasure are in Katarina's mouth.  
"Move~" she moaned making Katarina obey. Her finger thrusted inside the wet heaven, but Katarina wanted her to scream, her name to be more specific. And Ashe did and holy fuck it is music to her ears when two more joined.  
The frost eyed is still kissing her, she didn't want to break the kiss. Katarina used her own hips to thrust the fingers even deeper, but slow and steady not wanting to hurt her.  
It got even more ironic when Ashe broke the kiss and rode the fingers, placing both hands on her abdomen dragging her nails on her abs. Ashe rocked her body to her climax "faster" she begged and it clicked it Katarina's head. Manoeuvring them, Katarina is on top of her and the frost-eyed sexily threw her arms above her to grab on the sheets. "kat… aahhh.." she sped up and her tongue played around the swollen pink clit "Kat!" she screamed when she orgasmed.

The red-haired used her own hand to pleasure herself to the sight, but Ashe reached for her womanhood and she too helped her release with two long fingers going in and out of her sweetly. "You feel so good" Katarina said when Ashe brought her with a free hand for a kiss "Ashe..." and she moaned inside her mouth "I…Fuck Ashe…I'm…"

"Say it."  
"I love you" and the Avarosan switched their position. descended her body and Katarina is groaning to the tongue that rolled around her nerves, feeling nails digging roughly on her thigh and Ashe scratched her. A second finger joined and she can't take it anymore. Ashe took her time though. She looked down and found her staring.

All her walls shattered and she can't find her way back home, trapped in the winter storm of her eyes and she wants to find her, but her tongue prevented that and teeth took her clit between them softly, she bit and Katarina arched her back dipped her hips lower to the fingers that brought her to her release "Fuck" She cursed in satisfaction when she came.

The woman is lying on top of her. Head rested on Katarina's chest and her hands are tangled in platinum blonde hair massaging Ashe's scalp slowly.

"Are you alright?" Asked Katarina  
"I am sorry" came her response.  
Ashe removes her head to look at her and that storm cleared and she can find someone standing in the middle of the snow and smiled "I should have told you properly, but Avarosa is not willing to step down. Not until she finishes her purpose. She is not ready to give up her seat."  
"And after that?"  
"After that.." as slow as possible she spoke the words "I want you to make love to me, so much I can't let go of you" and her mind can't even proses this anymore. For the love of everything that made this woman look at her like this, that made this woman lay on top of her on this bed. Those crystal clear diamonds with some blue hue that the word beautiful will offend them. Fuck she loves her.  
"I want to make love to you right now."  
"Then get to it, because I missed you so much."

So soft and so beautiful she bit on her lower lip drew closer and kissed her. Katarina is staring, if she was standing right now she will already be on her knees pledging her everything to her. But she can't do that anymore. She already loves her and can't be just a solder that is hired by her mother to protect her. No longer that sleeper agent she should be. No longer wants to leave this bed if it means to stay with her on it "Come here."

She brought her near, moved them so that they are on their sides looking at each other. Bodies so close and she covered them with the blanket. Ashe nuzzled her face in her chest and Katarina kissed her on the forehead closing her eyes to sleep.

#

"What are we going to do now?" Thorn came from behind him. Swain wasn't sure if there is anything left to discuss after what had happened. He lost his hand and his eyes and ears. He felt at a disadvantage.  
"I am thinking" Jhin had left to Ionia for now. To lay low and stay out of the agency's radar.  
"About what? You know I can't work without a factory or a lab" Thorn says removing the needle from music box stopping it.  
"What do you want Emilia?" she frowns as if the name bothers her. It should bother her.  
"Don't call me that. Whatever relationship you were in with my mother I am still not her. So use my name, Jericho."  
"Fair enough, Evaine" the mastermind behind the Black Rose. Emilia originated the drug. She used it to make people more talkative when they cannot. Then he found the daughter after the mother had passed away. She was less cooperative with him so he used the perfect tool to force her without denying him anything.  
"We have a place. You have to be patient."

#

The morning of Valentine's day has to be one of their favourite free days. And now it's becoming something sore to him. At this time of the year, the team would come to his bar and he will watch them all having the best time of their life. It is still early in the morning, Viktor walks through his room, careful not to stumble, trip and fall on one of the gifts his family sent him.

A knock on the door made him rush to his mask. He doesn't want to show his failure. Ashe, the boss and Shauna enter his room.  
"Good morning, handsome" Ashe greets him with a radiant smile he doesn't even know to return from behind the barrier he is wearing.  
The princess stands in front of him. "I don't like it" she says trying to remove it from his face. He stops her before she touches it.  
"I am not ready for that" Viktor lowers his face not even considering her sweetness.  
"We are not going to push you, but please tell us if you don't feel comfortable with anything."  
He didn't have anything to say. Caitlyn is quite and doesn't say anything to him. Or so he thought.  
"We have a surprise for you" she speaks and Ashe is trying to read him through the holes that show his eyes.  
"I hope you like it" Ashe then says giving him a kiss on the metallic mask he is wearing. He then notices that the Hunter and the SAC are widely smiling when Ashe removes her lips away.  
Caitlyn winks and The Hunter chuckles.  
"What?" he asks confused then looks back at culprit. Ashe was giving him a devilish smirk that already exposed her crime.  
"Did you leave lipstick marks on my mask?"  
She laughs as a confession and he then joins her.  
"You are being discharged today."

It has been weeks in the hospital. He got used to his new leg and new arm. They get the job done. So he doesn't hate himself for being half human half machine. It was his research anyway, so it's a prove that his hard work was showing fruits, even though it wouldn't be called fruits if they are being used on him, but then again he would be the perfect example.

"Is that the surprise?"  
"Oh no. This one is really good. You will love it" Ashe brings him clothes she had brought with her.  
"How do you know I will love it?"  
"Because I love it. We all love it so you will love it."  
He hums then says "That is a lot of love."

#

"Surprise!" everyone is here. Viktor was blindfolded halfway to the surprise and now he sees it. How did they do this so fast?  
"You fixed everything" he looks at every corner of the place. Like it wasn't damaged at all. Everything was in its place.  
"We found it to be quite identical to the previous one. It's not the old headquarters, but I hope it looks the same" Vayne explains giving him the keys.  
"Wait, so this is a different area?"  
"Of course, the old one was exposed and we can't operate from there anymore. so we had to find another place" she keeps explaining.

It was like the very first time Vayne had shown him their hideout. She first handed him the keys. Then a suitcase. It holds document and some personal stuff he will need, the usual. Passport and ID credit card and guns and the papers related to the place.  
"Tell me if its missing anything then I will make sure it will be added" then the tour begins.

Everyone else was served drinks by the waitress, Orianna. Its good she wasn't around that day. Then he remembered that the young female has her university in the morning and she only comes at the nights. Sometimes he tells her to stay home to relax or study. After all, he promised her father that he will take care of her.

Vayne takes him upstairs. "This is your home now. I made sure the furniture is ready. The only things missing are your clothes and the refrigerator is empty" this woman is really greet.  
"Thank you, Shauna. I don't even know how to repay you."  
"For what? The least I can do is give you back what you lost because of our idiot leader" he scoffs.  
"Who the hell you're calling idiot?" Vayne clears her throat when Caitlyn hears their conversation. She gets smacked on her arm and chuckles lightly.  
"Do you like it?" the SAC asks him.

Before Viktor could even answer, came Ashe's voice from downstairs "What the hell are you three doing up there. It better not be a good drink you are hiding from us" Vayne and the SAC leave him and Viktor sits on a chair.

This is his new home. His new life, again. He moves the metallic arm attached to him. A half machine, half human. Part of him hates it and the other is proud, his own experiment succeeded, an he is the test subject.

#

Vayne left earlier than anyone else. She decided to watch a movie from Lux's romance collection, trying to not to fall asleep. It has been three weeks since the incident and she can't get the woman out of her head. The way she hugged her and thanked her. She can't get that kiss out of her mind. Vayne grunts sinking even deeper in her couch, in only her underwear and half open black shirt she sits there watching, at least there is action. Oh, look this is the part where he saves the girl and they kiss then live happily ever after.

Vayne snickers to it.

She did save the woman, then the woman kissed her. But they were taken apart. She receives calls without a word. The woman says nothing still. No matter how hard Vayne tried to get her to talk, but she didn't have the time to even say anything, the line disconnects. Maybe these calls never gave her the chance to delete that kiss from her mind. Eventually she will forget about Cassiopeia, about everything between them. No matter how little it was. It should just be gone from her head and leave her alone already.

Lux and Zed had already called it a night and went to sleep. Vayne stares at the clock, she hasn't received one single call. Vayne started checking her phone from now and then. She also made sure that her phone was not muted, so she would hear it ring. But nothing came.

Her phone rings and she jumps. Her heart beats fast when she sees the private number.

"Hello?" she answers the usual way. And the same as always, there is no answer. They both know its Cassiopeia. Vayne wants to hear her voice. She wants to know if Cassiopeia is really the one calling.

"Cassiopeia. Is that you?" she says before the line was cuts. She waits and wait and waits. "Please say something. I cannot call you, I am really worr-" the line was cut again for the millionth time.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**


	34. I Want You

**(NOTE): hello dear reader,**

 **Enjoy the chapter. btw, i am so done with these two.**

* * *

Chapter 34 I want you.

Darkness and eyes judging her. There is one that nears. The emotionless face and the blood eyes look at her. His bony paw reaches out for her, she can hear him laugh, a cruel, cold cackle that froze her in her spot and drained all hope, dreams and feeling from within her, replacing them with a feeling of despair, hopelessness and most of all, fear. It's claws cut through her body and wrapped around her brain. It choked the breath from her lungs and left her body dry heaving, desperately trying to rid her of all this. Black mist swirled at the edges of her mind, drawing her into its open arms and salty tears spilled over onto her cheeks leaving a tight, dry feeling. The monster's paw wrapped around her body and she screamed. Only she didn't. Cassiopeia strained her vocal chords but not a sound came out. Still she screamed, hoping someone would hear. She screamed and screamed and screamed.

Then it all fell apart when reality decided to rescue her from the nightmare. She traces her cold fingers on her sore throat and immediately sits up turning on the night lights. Cassiopeia sits on the edge of the bed and reaches for the bottle of water on the nightstand.

She leaves the bed heading for the bathroom inside her courters. She takes off her nightwear and let the water run waiting for it to warm up. Goosebumps and she is shivering under the hot water letting the blood run again around her body. She relaxes somehow under the hot water and her mind eases on the thoughts, the thoughts of her almost getting killed for drugs. The thoughts of her father getting shot just because she protested. The thoughts of Katarina to have to deal with a scar on her eye that was all her fault. Will Katarina hate her, because the scar is all her own fault?

She turns the water off and leaves the bathroom after she had dried her body and the same night groan is on her. She sat on the edge of the bed again and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. It is two after midnight. She selfishly went through her contact list and searched for the name of the person she wanted to call. She waits, just for a second and she might go to sleep again. Just for half second, hear her voice, hear that hello she always answers with whenever Cassiopeia calls her.

It connects

'Hello?'

Her heart throbs comfortably to the voice and she bites her lower lip to the amount of emotions that just decided to have a race inside of her.

'Who is this?' the voice on the line asks in confusion.

Say something, let her know. Usually this is the time she hangs up and Cassiopeia has to wait for another twenty-four hours to call again, but she didn't hang up. She waited.

'Cassiopeia?' and her own name rings in her brain. Taking every self-restraint away and she will really talk if she keeps the line connected "Please say something. I cannot call you, I am really worr-" NO. She must hang up right now. She doesn't want to hear her voice anymore.

Just forget about her.

#

Katarina had to leave very early in the morning. She had made her decision. She is going to tell Cassiopeia everything.

She enters her room and finds her sitting on the couch.  
"For the millionth time Kat, I am not in the mood to eat" she says.  
"I don't fucking care if you starve to death. There is something I should have told you. Something our father didn't want you to know" she stands in front of her blocking the television, she grabbed the remote control and turned it off.  
"What do you mean?" Cassiopeia looks annoyed, maybe it's better to keep her like that.  
"Father lied to you" she gave Katarina a look that demanded explanation. "Shauna Vayne did not agree. It was not even written in the contract. It is something father said to keep you away from her and he told her not to contact you in any way."

Her eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although she was staring straight at Katarina, she appeared not to notice her at all. Katarina keeps telling her everything that she heard from Talon. All that their father hid from her.

Why would he do such thing? There is an ache that comes and goes, always returning in quiet moments. She recalls heartache and tears. Her last memories were when she kissed Vayne. When her father had told her about the contract, she didn't believe Vayne would agree to such thing -even if she knows nothing about her. Cassiopeia kept calling her, wanting to ask her, but no words could leave her mouth once she hears her voice.

She stood up. Walked out of her room and headed to her father's study. She was so angry at him. Who does he think he is to treat her like a child. After all these years, instead of supporting her for actually taking a liking to someone, he denies her that feeling. Then he goes and tells her to fall in love with someone.

"How could you do this to me?" she storms in. Her point is to be clear, Cassiopeia is angry at him. She is in complete shock to the fact that he didn't even consult this with her.  
"What is the meaning of this?" he closes the book he was readying and removes his reading glasses. Talon came inside and Katarina right after.  
"Why would you lie to me about the agent?" she was shaking.  
"It was for your own good. That woman is nothing but trouble" he throws the book on the table and stands leaning on his cane.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"That's enough. Go to your room, you are sti-"  
"NO! tell me right now" she walked until she was in front of him "Who are you to decide what is goo-"

The slap was as loud as a clap and stung her face. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. Just below her eye was a small cut where the ring had caught her. She staggered backwards, clutching her face, eyes watering. She looked at him and saw him shocked at what he had done. He never even once put his hands on any of them. This is the first time she was ever in a fight with her father.

Yet it felt she needed it. She needed to wake up. She needed to find the person that makes her heart beat so wonderfully. Cassiopeia couldn't betray that feeling.

"I want to see her" she had turned away ready to leave.  
"Stop her" he pointed for Talon to go after her. Katarina stood between Talon and Cassiopeia glaring at him to back off. He wordlessly did, respecting his older sister.  
"I have to see her. Let me see her, please" she turned and saw him limping towards the three of them. Katarina and Talon stepped to the side and she was left face to face with him. She can't look up at him.

From the corner of her eye she sees his hand coming to her still stinging cheek. She closed her eyes afraid. But nothing came, only the rough creasing of his big warm hand comforting her hurt cheek. She couldn't take it. She couldn't hold in for so long and broke down in his arms. The last time she cried in his arms was at her mother's funeral. And for a moment Cassiopeia felt like the seven years old girl that was held by big comfy arms.  
"Darling, I am so sorry" the kiss on the crown of her head melted her heart.  
"I have to see her."  
He removed her and cupped her face with his hands then looked at her "Are you really sure you want to be with her?"  
See her? if it was only to see her then Cassiopeia could have asked Katarina to sneak her out and see the agent. Be with her? that was what she wanted to discover.  
"Will you believe me if I say I haven't slept with her yet?"

"AHA!" Talon threw his arms in the air, ruining the mood. "I think you owe me ten bucks, Kat" he says then chuckled, ignorant to the stare his father shot at him.  
"Shut up, idiot" Katarina drags her younger brother out of the room and leaves them alone for now.  
How primitive. Cassiopeia will make sure their lives will be a living hell for betting on her, but everything in its place and their time will come.  
"I have never felt the need to be with someone as much as I wanted to be with her. I have never disobeyed you, but for the first time I went against you and stepped my boundaries. She is very good to me."

"Wait here" he walks to the door and opens it. He finds Katarina and Talon still standing there. "Bring me Shauna Vayne" he orders both of them with a low vice to make sure that Cassiopeia doesn't hear, and they share a look.  
"Alive or dead?" Talon asks.  
"Unharmed. Tell her I want to speak with her" he then shuts the door and walks back to his daughter. The general finds her wiping her tears away. He wished his hand was cut before it touched her. He has never regretted a decision as much as he regrets this one. Marcus Du Couteau looks at the small cut on her cheek. He rubs on the area below it.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill her" her eyes widen in fear.  
"You can't. I will never forgive you" she helps him back to his seat. When he was shot, he refused help from everyone. He refused Talon, even Katarina, his pride. But he couldn't refuse Cassiopeia when she tries to help him. If this is what she wants, then he will support her properly.

#

Ashe is driving the car and Caitlyn is in the passenger seat. She has no idea where they are going, but it is not their first time. They have gone on dates in the past. The last date was three months ago. It was boring. Ashe didn't even get to shoot anyone; it was just talking off the books. It almost did not go well, but Caitlyn talked them out of their madness.

"How are you and Katarina?" Caitlyn asks her when the car stopped. Ashe exited and took her suitcase with her from the backseat. She walked along side Caitlyn to a building.  
"We had a fight, she thought I will leave her if my mother stepped down" they enter the building and then the elevator.  
"Your mother hasn't announced that yet. I don't even think she will ever step down" Ashe totally agrees. A woman like Avarosa never relents. If her duty is not fulfilled then she will never rest. It's not in their nature to leave their duty unfinished. Avarosa taught her that the hard way.

And being on this team, Caitlyn taught them what responsibility really means.

"You're right. Until she is ready to accept that her time is over, I am not willing to return. I don't want to leave unless you don't want me anymore, sheriff" she smiles and Caitlyn returns it.

Ashe gets station near a window that overlocks the park Caitlyn is going to, for her meeting. League affairs and secret service. Also known as Jarven's dirty work.  
"There is something I wanted to tell you. I just didn't have the chance to announce it."  
"What is it boss?" Ashe plays it cool, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.  
"Alison and I are together" she says.  
"Are you telling me that all this time I was trying to hook you up with her was actually working?" Caitlyn nods and Ashe throws her hands in the air victoriously.  
"I haven't told anyone about it. I want for things to settle down for a little bit then…announce it."  
"By anyone, you mean everyone but Vayne?" she nods again. Now that is what she hates about these two. They always keep her in the dark.  
"She happened to be there" now that is just bullshit, boss.  
"Yeah, I get it. You were with her before so it does feel easy to speak to her about it" Vayne did once speak of her time with Caitlyn. It is still a mystery to Ashe why they even broke-up.  
"Who says I don't tell you anything?"  
"I am your second choice, but don't worry about it. To me, you are my last choice when it comes to secrets" Ashe winks, because her first choice is definitely Soraka. Caitlyn is more of a parent that she is ashamed to tell anything.  
"Tell me?!" she frowns and crosses her arms "I have to interrogate you for it."

#

She returns home to find herself alone again. This time Lux went to visit her brother's grave and Zed took her. She heads for the shower and washes herself after a very long jog.

And here she thought that no-one will even recognize her, let alone have feelings for her and she will return them. 'I hate you' is on repeat inside of her head. She doesn't remember what it even felt like anymore. It was probably soft. No, it was gentle with some sweetness and love.

Vayne dries herself and pours herself a drink.

The doorbell rings. Zed and Lux both have keys. God, this better not be Ashe. She will have to listen to her conquests with Katarina. She is in her black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Vayne takes her gun and soundlessly make her way to the door. She picks the phone to answer the door.  
"Yes?" she asks and waits.  
"It's me" it sounded like Katarina.

She opens the door and heads outside. Vayne walks through the driveway and opens the front metallic door.  
"What is it?" she asks rubbing her hands together wanting to heat them up. Fuck, I should've dried my hair.  
"The general wants to see you" Katarina say and Vayne looks behind her to find Talon. When did he get there?  
"You mean he wants to kill me and he sent you to get rid of the body?"  
"As fun as it would be" Talon speaks as he points his gun at her head. He disarms her completely. Not that she necessarily requires a gun to defend herself, but she is no match for both of their speed. Nor does the area helps.  
"Get in the car, its bright and we don't want any witnesses, don't we now" Katarina is way too passive about this. Something doesn't feel right. It is true that her death will bring less trouble for the man, but actually killing her? Now that is just not fair at all.  
"Can I at least dress?"  
"No, I don't want to wait, Zed will probably return, like I said Night Hunter. We don't want any witnesses" Talon pushes her and she walks to the car. Vayne gets in the backseat and there is a gun still pointed at her. Katarina is awfully quit.

#

"You cannot hide behind the prince for too long, agent" the asshole can speak, what a surprise. Caitlyn eyes the building -Ashe is camping at- from the corner of her eye.  
"The prince orders and we execute and not mention, the prince is very trust-worthy" the pig she is sitting next to, is the representative of the Demacian homeland security. The pig is also very envious of her position. Normally, a person with her authority has the right to overthrow any leader from their position, without them effecting her. This pig is also a potential successor if she to ever step down from her position….or worse.  
"You are going against an entire campaign that owns 70% of the Demacian government, the crown answers and listens to us. One word and we can eradicate you, agent."  
"If you really wanted me out of the picture, you could have eradicated me a long time ago" she wears the ring. A signal for Ashe, giving her the permission to take-out the guards "But let me make myself clear, senator" she stood up and they all dropped dead on the ground. Each a bullet to the head "The only person on this bloody planet that can order me, is the prince, Arthur Lightshield the forth" he stared at her with horror. He took out his gun, but Ashe disarmed him when she shot once, aiming for the gun. The pistol shattered into pieces and he clutched his hand in pain.  
"You will pay for that" he says from between gritted teeth.  
"Go ahead, give me your best shot" she walks away, leaving him in his pathetic state.  
"You are so smooth, boss" Ashe compliments from the radio.

#

The general has been distracting Cassiopeia for almost an hour. Where the hell are these two? They had one job, bring the Night Hunter here to have her explain to Cassiopeia who she really is.  
He gave her files about the project between their company and Vayne's.  
"I have looked through them all. There are no mistakes or unauthorised orders. Are you sure there is a leak?"  
"Yes, Xin Zhao had personally asked me to investigate the involved personnel and study their backgrounds. As you know, the project is a secret, and the leak is personally targeting the H. Tech company."  
"I don't understand. They think it is coming from our side?"  
"From what side its coming from, is not important. What's important is to finds them before they send more information to the media. The federal judge will not trus-"

The door opens and Katarina enters.  
"She is here" Katarina says and Cassiopeia looks confused. Who is here? This is their family suite and their father never brings any visitors here. Then Katarina walked in, behind her was…

How is that even possible?

She shouldn't be here. There was the agent that made her stand up and focused on many things. First of all, she will be violating the contract just by being in the same room. Second, god I missed her so much.

Her heart is going to burst from out of her chest. Her entire body responds when the agent's surprised look is sent her way, but soon she looked down and away from her. its like the very first time she saw her, and Vayne wouldn't even give her the chance to see what colour her eyes were. Except, this time, Cassiopeia knows exactly what that blue is all made from.

Katarina and Talon went and stood next to their father and the agent stood there in her place avoiding Cassiopeia's eyes. The very first time she saw her, Cassiopeia made it her mission to make the agent look at her, but that was when she didn't know anything about her. She still doesn't know anything about Vayne. It is just little moments they have shared. The touch that usually would be so easy and know she doesn't even want o touch her. No, Cassiopeia will not touch her in front of any one. She wouldn't let anyone see them so close, it was exclusively for her and her alone.

Vayne took out her hand from her pocket and asked for hers. Without hesitation, not even second guessing it for a mere milli-second, she offers hers and she was pulled gently towards the agent.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore" she speaks to her so softly, whispering her words, not wanting anyone to hear them speak. Then the agent looked up at her and Cassiopeia feet cannot carry her weight anymore.

 **Hello, stranger.**

"How can I not want you, when I didn't even have you yet" her answer calmed Cassiopeia down. But her heart is still rampaging not settling.

"I missed you" she tells her, loving that smile.

"And I missed everything about you."

As much as Vayne wanted to take her out of this room to some place where it's just the two of them, she wanted to first explain to the beauty with vibrating green eyes that she really wants her. She can't ignore the three assassin in the room ready to slit her throat if she to even touch the beautiful woman that fills her lungs with her perfume.

So she walks to where the head of house is sitting and Cassiopeia sits next to her.  
"Explain yourself" he says as if she is the one that showed up here out of nowhere. Vayne never feared a man that threatened her with a look, this time she will make not just one exception, but a lot.  
"When I was ten years old, I saw my parents get tortured in front of my eyes. I saw them bleed to death and I couldn't do anything to stop it" it was her trauma, her never-ending nightmare. "When I turned eighteen, I did everything in my power to find the one responsible. I found the assassin and killed her. She was following a list on an encrypted website called the black list. I truned their website against them and tracked everyone that signed-up. I am the Demacian Night hunter."

Vayne looked at Cassiopeia, who was in complete shock. She will never want to be with someone like me. A vigilante, a killer or her version of it, a purifier.

"Shauna" she heard her name and opened her eyes. She was trying to hold back her tears. Cassiopeia's were falling down her cheek she took her face in, so gentle "I am so sorry for your loss" and pulled her in a tight hug. Her whole body relaxed and she can't even believe it.  
No-one ever felt that way about her. It was just Caitlyn that cracked her open, but it was all it took to make her careful the next time. Only to horribly fail and completely surrender to Cassiopeia.

"Our father was on that list. It was eleven years ago. His name then suddenly disappeared and we investigated, but couldn't find anything" Talon was the one to speak.  
"I cleaned everything and destroyed the source. I tracked each and every one of the contractors and handed them over to the government, they don't deserve to die, they should rot away in prison."  
"The fifty-two investors from Zaun? That was your work?" the head of house now asks. She nods and he smiled.  
"Nice work, Night Hunter."

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **So I am ganna do one more chapter then start with the past. The past has no Vi in it. It is actually about how they all met.**

 **Thank you or reading and until the next chapter.**


	35. To Be With You

**( NOTE): hello dear readers,**

 **Hello people and welcome to Cassiopeia's guide on how to court a Demacian Night Hunter.**

 **Oops…I wasn't supposed to say that. haha**

 **I was ganna say enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 35: To Be With You.

A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout Vi body. Her stomach ached, her arms lost tension and her legs began to weaken. "  
"What's the matter, agent? is that really all you've got?" the boxer taunts. Vi doesn't even know if it's a good idea to keep fighting this monster or surrender. Fuck no.

Shyvana charges and Vi readied herself for a blow. She spots an upcoming uppercut and swiftly dashes backwards. To be honest, if that uppercut was sent her way a month ago, she would have surrendered already to the heavy hitter. But the Night Hunter had taught her a lot of things. The art of studding your pry. When it comes to endurance, Vi believes none in the team rivals her , but Vayne's tricks.  
"You wish" she spits and the small crowd around the ring cheers.

At first, she didn't believe that Quinn was telling the truth about sparring with someone that can understand what she wants. She had proven Vi wrong. So Vi made a habit of coming to this gym to spar with Shyvana every Saturday. Even if their fights end up in daw, it doesn't really matter that much. It is all about the exercise.

Shyvana lands a fist on her face before she could dodge it. Vi dropped to the ground. her tongue was soaked in the taste of blood. Bruised and winded, with a leg in agony, she grabbed the foot of the woman and pulled her to the ground. Vi's head was pounding. She brought a fist to the Shyvana's face, almost snapping her nose, but the bell saved her.

"You're distracted" Shyvana's voice remind her of utter destruction and also fire.  
"Wanna find out?" The woman with blazing eyes smirks as if she owns the ring, well she is about to if Vi doesn't think of a plan to put her down.

Her opponent charged with a mighty cry. Again, her agile movement was far too slow. Strong pairs of rough hands tried to seize her. Vi's right shot out. With a little gurgle, an attendant in uniform staggered backward to be launched again by the ropes that surround the ring. The commander of the Demacian elite force leaps like a panther to counter her move, but Vi dodged at the right moment and swept Shyvana's legs from under her and locked her to the ground.

raw voice brutal against her ear "Release me" Shyvana shouts trying to free herself.  
"Give it up" Vi doesn't trust the stubborn women will even surrender if Vi unlocked herself away.  
"Okay, I give up" she grunts and Vi removes herself.  
"And the winner, for the first time, is miss Goodwin" the referee claps to the victor that smugly dances to her victory.

The loser with menacing blazing red eyes approached them.

"Nice move, Vi" Shyvana really never called her by her name, she also gave up trying to correct her.  
"Thanks, I need a fast shower" she wipes her sweat with a towel and heads to the showers.

#

"Before we start a new case, I think it is only wise to address some matter in the team" Lux leads the meeting. It was to brief all sides of the team on their progress with smalls cases that still need some attention. it will also announce the availability of the members "first, there is Vayne" she extends her hand to where the Night Hunter is sitting.

"It is quite personal, but you all should know" she readjusts in her chair to sit less lazily "My company and the Du Couteau's are experiencing some difficulties finding the source of a leak to the media. We are still investigating, but nothing is out of the ordinary. So I am not going to be available if you needed me."

Lux waits if there are any objections, but no one said anything. Then she proceeds "Graves? Did Jarvan say anything important?"

"Yes, he wanted to inform u of an investigation going about our team. The leaders of the Demacian court have requested audience with Caitlyn and one of her agents" everyone grunts.

Quinn was never into these higher-up's places and the last time she was near the court, was to escort an ambassador. It never occurred to her that she will ever be investigated by these old men. Besides, what could have they possibly done wrong? They have saved so many lives.

"If I may address the subject in a vulgar language, how fucked are we?" Jayce leans back in his seat.

"It's protocol" Vayne says and Lucian nods his head. That means they have gone through these invitations many times "But we have to be careful. I will contact Xin Zhao to see if its anything serious" then she stands up "And I have to go, there will be an important meeting I have to attend, have a nice day."

The door closes and the room goes silent.

"Our boss has taunted the minister of homeland security by killing his bodyguards after he had threatened her. It was off the books so he can't do anything about it. Who wants to play Caitlyn's bodyguard for a week?" Lux asks and they all grunt in annoyance.

"I don't need a bodyguard."  
"Nobody asked for your opinion" Ashe counters.  
"Not it" Jayce is the first to remove himself from the torture.  
"I don't do well with guns" Ezreal was next.  
"I was 'it' last week" Lucian says asking for a break.  
"I have a daughter to go to" even Graves abandoned the SAC. Which left everyone staring at Quinn. Wait, why are they looking at me?  
"I believe we have a winner" Lux smiles and Quinn places her head on the table.  
"I don't want to babysit" she says earning a laugh from everyone. Even Caitlyn was smiling.

#

After the meeting with the Freljordian representors and the Demacian military general, Vayne was left with Cassiopeia to wrap up the documents needed to build a profile. They are not alone, but they are staring at each other.

There is Xin Zhao and Marcus Du Couteau still talking around her desk in her office.

"I missed you" Cassiopeia whispers as if someone will hear them. nobody will hear them. They are far away from the two and their conversation will not be heard or even seen. The meeting room is walled by none-see-through bricks. Also, they are busy talking about things she herself can't even hear.  
"We were together just yesterday" Vayne says and the woman arches her eyebrow giving the impression of a 'not encouraged Cassiopeia.'  
"If you call yesterday being together, then there must be something wrong with you" she walks to the other side on the meeting table –that moments ago was full of people- and drops her weight on a chair at the head of the black table, crossing her legs, eyes locked on her prey and her said prey is still trying to recollect herself from the sway of hips that sent her mind on an overdrive.

Vayne didn't say anything to that. It is not her fault the woman is so breathtakingly irresistible. She shrugs her shoulders and leans back on her desk. But Cassiopeia is right. They have not really spent any time together except for the moments where they would be on each other counting seconds.  
"At least I don't have to worry about not seeing you anymore" the beauty smiles and offers her hand, wanting for Vayne to take it. How can she not take it? How can she not kiss it when it makes the beauty stand up and be near her.

"You were worried before?" she said sending waves of corruption that Vayne gave up finding a cure for. Her body got acquainted to the poison she now loves so much. Vayne hummed her answer pulling her close. Slowly they found their way into each other. She relaxed when they perfectly connected and then lost herself to lips that at the same time made every nerve in her body stand at full attention.  
"Do you have anything to do tonight?"  
She found herself in the universe of Cassiopeia's eyes. The vibrant green and how it always distracts her. She was not allowed to be in love with anyone. Vayne wanted not to hurt anyone. She wasn't the type of person to be in a relationship. She avoided people for the majority of her life. Understanding that, she devoted her time on finishing what her father had started.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"I am cooking, come over."  
Then came this beauty of a woman and deprived her from all thoughts about wanting to stay single for the rest of her life. Cassiopeia found a way through the iron walls Vayne set around her heart and easily destroyed them. Vayne might have cooperated and helped remove these walls.  
"As you wish."

#

"What happened to you?" Ashe examines Vi's face. It was just a cut on her lower lip.  
"Nothing" she removes Ashe's hand from her face. Vi sees how Ashe is now looking past her. fuck, please not her.

But when Vi turned around, there was the SAC glaring daggers at her. there was also -what Vi had discovered- a worried look somewhere then it just disappeared and left the glaring behind to scold her.  
"Where were you?" Caitlyn ask "You missed an important meeting, did your partner not inform you?"  
"I did, but she wasn't paying attention" Vi looks back at Ashe and the woman waves at them and leaves.  
"Follow me" Caitlyn walk away before letting Vi explain herself.

Vi had to drink in the silence all the way to their destination. Caitlyn is walking in front of her and they don't even see anything to each other on the way. There are the people that walk past them and greet the SAC by saying 'ma'am' or nodding their heads.

They enter a room and Caitlyn locks it behind them "where were you?" Her head snapped in an instant from the ground with unfocused eyes to the river that is now set on fire.  
"I was-" then Caitlyn was immediately in front of her and her eyes are on the small cut on Vi's lip. Her soft finger touches the wound and the touch caressed her skin like a cool summer breeze, smoothing her soul, taking away her jagged edges to calm down her tensed self.  
"I was sparring" Vi says grabbing on Caitlyn's hand with hers.  
"Vayne did this to you? When?" Vi chuckles.  
"It wasn't grumpy ass. It was a friend of Quinn's. She introduced us and we kind of started sparring together."  
"Please be careful, I thought something had happened to you" Caitlyn whispers the reassurance Vi craved. it was her voice that made all of Vi's nerves numb.  
"Can I kiss you?" Caitlyn had to tiptoe to reach for her lips. It was the cutest thing ever. It was something Caitlyn did and knew very well. She knew it would ignite something inside of Vi.  
"From where did all these manners suddenly appear?" Caitlyn pulls away before Vi got the chance to even reach for her lips.  
"I don't know, usually I take you whether you like it or not" Caitlyn smacks her arm and Vi laughs.  
"How rude" she says it with a smile. So inviting, so beautiful and it feels so good.  
"Cupcakes, for you, I will be anything."  
"You can start with not calling me Cupcakes anymore."

#

Vane made it inside after she -for the first time- knocked on Cassiopeia's apartment door. She found her in a body-cone black dress. Her brown locks were tumbling down her back into perfection. Everything about her seems to always be so perfect. Even the red apron she is wearing.  
"You're late" It is so disarming, then her perfume fills every space of Vayne's lungs with its wonderful scent. Her arms tangle around Vayne's neck and she takes her in.  
"Aren't we having dinner first?" Vayne made a mistake when she talked.  
"Are you sure you want dinner and not something else?" it indeed was a mistake.  
She kept telling herself not to fall for her already. Don't lose yourself in that mass of green or her perfume. She tried really hard, did her best to fight it, but it was of no use.

Because it was poisonous, that liquid flow in her mouth was so poisonous. The kiss didn't last as long as she'd wished. Cassiopeia was looking down and Vayne didn't even know what to do to make her look back up again.  
In her state of mind, Vayne resisted and waited. Nothing came. She was leaning against the wall, or her back forced against it. Vayne sunk her weight until she was at Cassiopeia's height.  
"What is it?" She asks her, hoping that she will receive an answer.

Still no answer.

Her leg acted as a seat for Cassiopeia and Vayne almost moaned when the woman placed her legs between one of Vayne's and sat. Vayne caught her by her hips. The green-eyed's hand is on her nape, digging her nails just on the left side. Cassiopeia uttered a prolonged, low inarticulate sounds in Shauna's ear, intoxicating her. She was grinding on Vayne's thigh. Cassiopeia whines and dips and Vayne was feeling every push of Cassiopeia's heated-self against her leg.

Vayne stops her from grinding pushing her slightly away.

"Don't...push me..." Vayne swallows. Her emerald eyes are enchanted with lust.

"I want you on the bed" she reassures Cassiopeia and at the same time calms herself down. Resisting the urge to fuck her against the wall.

"Then take me there" Cassiopeia presses herself hard against Vayne.

"You mean carry you there" Cassiopeia didn't say anything. Her eyes were filled with so much lust, it gave Vayne the answer she wanted.

Vayne pulls her up and walks. She puts her back down to remove her shirt. She was being kissed feverishly. Their lips part to just take enough air. Vayne's hands get stuck in her sleeves. She tries to unbutton the stupid thing, but Cassiopeia didn't give her the chance. She was walking backwards pulling Vayne with her until she hit the back of the sofa. Then she pushes her away. God, she is such a tease.

The emerald-eyed walks past her to the door of her bedroom and disappears inside of it. That gave Vayne the time to remove the damned shirt and follow her seducer. Once inside, she finds her standing next to the bedside table. She presses play on a music player and a song starts playing.

Vayne shuts and locks the door, no interruptions, no nothing. Music with a dirty beat plays. Her back is facing Vayne. One word is singed by the vocalist. Strip. And Cassiopeia complied.  
Eyes wide as the zipper lowers. Mouth slightly agape when the dress fell on the floor. In only her black underwear and matching bra, she starts dancing. She sways hypnotizing hips from side to side and twists them making Vayne follow every curve. Holy shit, when she bends, Vayne's world fell a-blur. If Cassiopeia danced in a club, it would be announced a crime. People will throw millions just for these hips to move to the left and another millions for them to move the right. The supple curvaceous body moved and her eyes are on the defined hips that perfectly hit the notes of the music. She winds and its inviting.  
Vayne licks her lips, walks closer and tilts her head. The seductress reaches for her bra and removes it. She looks over her shoulder, bits on kiss-inspiring lips and covers her breasts with her arms. Vayne is busy memorising every beautifully made line and why on hell they are begging her to kiss them one by one. She dares and lets her finger move the waves of luscious hair over her shoulder to reveal more of her.

Cassiopeia had pushed herself against Vayne, head looking over her right shoulder to look behind her. Vayne touches softly on the flat of her stomach and pulls her even more.  
"What are you waiting for?" Vayne places her lips on her shoulder then kisses her cheek.  
"I'm just nervous" Cassiopeia turns around, hands still covering her breasts. Vayne's cheek reddens.

Wait… is she blushing? "You've never done this before?" she teases her so good. The response and the face expression are as priceless as her blue eyes. The song is still on. She know the lyrics by heart.

 _Strip for me..,_ she mouths against her lips making Vayne jerk her head back. The woman face switches colours from pale to the colour of a tomato and god it's so hot.  
Vayne removes her tank top. Cassiopeia's eyes scan her exotic figure. Her lips parted as she inhaled deeply, the sight is the hottest turn on for her. The shoulders she always touches, the sexy collarbone and even sexier biceps. Her eyes travel south, down to… that drool-worthy abdomen. She has seen these before -felt to be more specific, perfection is quite the insult. Back then, she barely had the time to complement her lips, but now she has all the time in the world to admire the defined well, organized and obviously worked out body. The ideas that just popped out in her head. The things she wants to do to her. she doesn't even know where to start with her.  
"You're silent" Vayne softly says with a slight fear in her eyes. She thinks I don't like it? how adorable.  
"I am busy" she presses herself on Vayne.  
"Doing what?" she nervously chuckles. Where did all her confidence go to? This is not the Vayne she usually kiss until her brain cannot take it anymore. Is she that nervous?

Cassiopeia places a hand on Vayne's chest, her skin is so soft and pale as well. she looks up at her favourite blues and smiles.

"Deciding where to touch you. How to touch you. What am I supposed to do with this?" she takes Vayne's hand with hers and places it on her chest. Cassiopeia made her listen to her rapid heart.  
"I really don't know where to start with you. I want to kiss every inch of your body. Tell you that I… that you mean a lot to me" their lips brush against each other. It tingles all over her body. Cassiopeia bits her lower lip. This feeling in her stomach, it rumbles and her legs feel so weak. To hear her say those things, to be able to hear someone appreciate her feelings. And it wasn't just anyone. It is this gorgeous woman with eyes so expensive, with a smile so rarely seem, with a heart that fits perfectly into hers. To be drunk in love with her.  
"I will walk you through it" she kisses her softy and Shauna presses her lips together. She removes herself and turns off the music. From behind her she felt lips worshipping her skin. Hands grab firmly on her body, so possessive of her. selfishly she pushes her away, but Vayne is relentless. She grabs on her and pull her up the bedside-table. There is the truth in her kisses.  
"You really need to stop seducing me" her hot breath damages Cassiopeia's skin. She whimpers under her touch, feeling Vayne folding her when she is held.  
"I thought you wanted me on the bed" she says in their kiss. Licks Vayne's lips with her tongue driving the woman insane.

Her legs are spread forcefully and Vayne steps between them.

Her hands grab in the edges of the table and Vayne drops to her knees.  
"You have to understand" wet kisses empty her mind of all thoughts, only one thing is left inside. Oh god, what is she going to do? "That I really cannot hold in anymore" a teasing lick on the length of her slit. Another one made her underwear soak in Vayne's saliva. The next tested her patience. And the forth shattered her self-control. It was the fifth that made her beg.  
"Stop torturing me. You have no idea how much I want you right now" Vayne rips away her underwear and pushes herself into her heated sex. All lips and teeth, tongue so powerful it harms her slobbering core. she jerks away and covers her womanhood with a hand.  
"If you don't want me to torture you, then you should remove your hand" she kisses the back of her hand. Presses her silky moisty piece of flesh between Cassiopeia's finger, demanding access.  
"You're breaking me" she says pushing Vayne away.  
"I'll be gentle" she licks bites hard then sucks, doing the exact opposite of her words. Vayne thrusts her hot tongue inside and trades places with a finger. Focusing more on her clit. Her pace only increasing, pumping in until the rivers fled around her fingers making wet noises whenever she dug in deeper.

Vayne was stopped with a gentle hand. "The bottom drawer, open it" she reaches for it and opens it. She shoots up and eyebrow and looks up at Cassiopeia.  
"Are you serious?' Vayne says with a smile. "I don't know how to use it" a fake member attached to a strap –on. "What do you want me to do with it?"  
"Take off your pants and put it on" Cassiopeia touches herself. Her middle finger playing with her pleasure spot. Vayne was soaking wet down there. She was throbbing in anticipation. Her underwear was filled with the intensity of her leaking core. She puts it on and Cassiopeia licks her lips. She spreads herself and wraps her legs around Vayne's waist.  
"You have to do it slowly" she guides her inside and Vayne looks down to find it going inside "Push gently" her hips do Cassiopeia's bidding. "Pull yourself" she presses her legs when the member almost exited "try to keep it inside."

At this point Vayne was just doing what Cassiopeia is telling her. She was a mess. Completely wet and the seductress's words are filled with moans and whines. Shauna didn't even know if this was fair. She was getting into a rhythm that made the woman bend backwards her hips got used to motion of thrusting.  
"hold on to me" Cassiopeia locks herself around Vayne as she was pulled up and taken to the bed. She places the beauty on it and stares at the masterpiece. Now that she thinks of it clearly…. This is…all mine. She thrusts inside, fuck she is mine. Vayne pushes inside earning a moan from her "Aah… Shauna!"  
She lowered herself and her lips got stuck in the emerald-eyed. Manicured long golden nails dug on her shoulder-blades scratching her roughly as she kept thrusting the member into the heat she had her tongue inside of moments ago. It didn't take long to bring her to orgasm this time so Vayne stopped and switched their positions and left the woman on top to ride the thing, enjoying the mouth-watering sight, until Cassiopeia dropped on top of her.

Vayne places kisses on her shoulder. Cassiopeia recovered almost immediately, removed the fake member and threw it on the ground near the bed. Hands resting on both sides next to Vayne's head. Her half lidded eyes and Cassiopeia's green ones are flashing with the colour of lust that mingled within that jewellery universe she owns. The beauty places short kisses on her lips and Shauna is fucking wet. "I love you" and between the kisses she says making Vayne blush ever so brightly. Fuck, oh my fucking god. Fuck, what do I do? Cassiopeia spoke against her lips the three words over and over again and she can't do anything about it. "Shauna I love you" god its sound so good coming from her.  
"I…Cassiopeia…I…" she is afraid to say it and she might just disappear from her life like all of them did. The rain of short kisses on her lips never stopes and she fucking loves them. All of them. "I love you too, god I am so in love with you" Shauna cups her face and kisses her with the same passion the woman is showing her.  
"Good, now let me show you" She descends and Vayne is just watching her. Looking at this beautiful woman between her legs and their eyes held each other's gazes. Not breaking it for a second and she is so wet. She is fucking wet for her. A tongue and she is already moaning, can't hold her voice and shouldn't be holding it and the beauty hotly moves her tongue around on the bundle of nerves. It didn't take her long, she had to watch her orgasm twice and she almost did. Fingers inside her thrusting sexily and gently knowing it is enough to make her reach the sensation that arrived suddenly making her flood the sheets now with her own essence. The green-eyed brings herself up and she is kissing her again, but this time really slow. Lovingly she touches her. Tasting some of herself on Cassiopeia's lips and she is sure the woman tasted some of herself too moments ago.

"I hope you are not finished."

Cassiopeia just started and the night is far from over.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **And that is how to do it ladies and gentleman, learn from Cassiopeia.**

 **Thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**


	36. 1 the beginning

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **Let's to back in time. Also a warning for those who don't like M/M/W action. yes its there in the end.**

* * *

Chapter 36.

1: The Beginning.

The alcohol is not going to help him forget about all that happened. His son, his only son was shot and his wife left him. His best friend and partner is missing, and Graves can only stare at the empty glass of rum in his hand. He clicks the empty glass against the counter and the bartender arrives with the bottle of rum and refills his glass.

It has been almost a month since he had returned from the Freljord with the princess he had rescued from the assassin. His partner disappears right after and at home, well at home he finds nothing but emptiness to welcome him. A week in Bilgewater and he finds his son lying on the street drowning in his blood. Sarah leaves him and he is lost. It is eating him from the inside out and the only thing that is helping him burn his thoughts about his family, is this refilled glass of rum.

He gets up leaves the money under his glass and exits the bar. The princess is in his house and she was broken at the loss of her loved ones too. She can't ever see her mother, her family, her home. She is nothing but an empty bottle of rum that no-one wants to look at. Or even nears.

Graves was never into Bligewater's atmosphere.

Under the wintry air and the sky that has born black clouds since November came, the Grey Harbor is as grey as a newspaper picture. The sea has given up her blue, the stones show no russet colours and the boats have taken on the monochrome look of old movies. Even the air tastes duller. The wind whips salt into eyelashes and onto exposed skin and all the while the trams run along the beachside with a clatter and whir. It was late night and Bilgewater is known for its everlasting parties and young people who have travelled from all over the planet to the Blue Flame Islands.

Jarvan had instructed him to keep her with him for the upcoming six months, hide her in Bilgewater. It is the last place they will be looking for her. Not that she is that hard to find. Snow-white hair and eyes that can literally freeze everyone that looks at them, leaving them dreaming about her.

No, it is not that hard, so he keeps her at home for the time being until he can move her to maybe Demacia when the time is right.

He nears the house and enters. Graves finds -the supposedly dead princess of the north- pointing the gun at different directions, she is mimicking his stance and …..is she training herself? He chuckles lightly. It was enough for her to hear it.

"Oh! You are back" she smiles sweetly at him.

"You're ganna get yourself hurt with that" he warns her and extends his hand asking her to hand over the gun. "How about doing it without the magz first?" he asks as he removes the magazine and empties the chamber from the bullet as he had instructed her to.  
"It is lighter" she remarks pointing it at the wall. He walks to the couch and stares at her.  
"Use both hands for a better aim" and she does what he is telling to do. "Keep you firing finger away from the trigger" and she smiles softly. He keeps on instructing her and she is only listening and perfectly doing what he is telling to do.

#

The wild noises the ship sailors made him jump, along with the buzzing of his phone. Morning? Graves notices a blanket that is covering him. Must have fallen asleep, he thinks while trying to sit straight. Fuck, a headache. And the back of his head is numb. Every light that entered through the windows is blinding him and making his headache worse.

On the table is his phone and he reached for it, Graves grins when he finds a glass of water and some meds for the worst headache he has ever got since last week. "Yeah?" he answers swallowing the meds and drank the water.  
'It is me' he recognises the voice, Jarvan 'I am coming over in an hour get ready' and he hungup. Will he take the princess?

Graves gets up and heads for the shower after grabbing some change of clothes and a towel. Graves never takes long showers, it makes his muscles way to relaxed and lazy. It sounds all inviting, but that is not on one of his to do lists today. Might as well call Tobias and see where that son of a bitch is. He can help him find a more suitable place to keep the princess well hidden. He also needs more ammo and equipment to defend her if something is to happen while they transfer her. His shotgun alone might not be enough to stop a lot of assassins

The doorbell rings and he can hear footsteps going for the door, oh shitballs. He grunts and runs after her.  
Before she could open it, he stops her. She gasps and turns, Graves places his index finger across his lips telling her to be quite and she nods. He removes his hand from her mouth and gestures her to stand behind him. Gun in his hand "Who is it?" he asks the person that rung his doorbell.  
"It me, Arthur" with a voice that is filled with pride and as big as the moral the person has, he shouts. Sending disgusting chills around Graves body.

"Can you announce it to the news too?" Graves mocks Jarvan's tone and the man is not even affected by it for the slightest moment. He hears the door shut and the man is walking behind him. The princess had left when she heard the voice not wanting to look the man in the face.  
"How is the Avarosan?" Jarvan asks.  
"I will tell you if you lower your voice, it brings bad omen to the house" he lowly remarks and the man just clears his throat, he sat on the couch and waited for Graves the take a seat.  
"What does the prince of Demacia wants from me now?"  
"I heard you were looking for a job" he answers leaving a file of the table.  
"You know I had quit the Arctic Ops three years ago" he looks at the blue file that only the Arctic Ops uses.  
"It is something the Arctic Ops threw at the CIA and the CIA want to throw at my rangers. My rangers are saving Shuriman Diplomats."  
"This is new" he knows that those bastards will jump into any dangerous and impossible situation, the only part about it well… the rewards suck. Besides, that bird woman is not the type to sit and watch "I am not in the mood to read it" he then returns the file when he sees that is longer that three pages.  
"A rescue mission, a young surgeon was abducted by some gang members and they want ransom or she is killed."  
"And you cannot afford it?"  
"They want ten rabbits. I am offering one."

#

The last thing he wanted is to visit Piltover, the city of progress, the city of my ass. The taxi driver is not shutting the fuck up and this one rabbit better be worth it.

The car stops and he pays the man. Graves eyes the building 'Piltover City Police department' he grunts, this sheriff is ganna help me how? It's a damn sheriff. This must be a joke and he is not in the mood for one. He throws the cigar on the ground and stepped on it. An old woman glares at him muttering something.

Fuck you too.

He enters the building and there is a line of police officers standing one behind the other, the line starts from the sheriff's office and ends just at the entrance from where he is standing.  
"What is going on?" he asks the officer standing in the line. Young almost eighteen and his dark brown eyes stare at his lighter ones.

"Oh, we don't know, the sheriff went suddenly nuts and she told us to stand in a line to her office."

Graves sighs and sits on the bench, well I have one week and if this is not over in an hour I will bomb this place to the ground.

Jarvan had told him to assemble a team, a team that is capable of doing what they do best. He gave him a list of people that are 'not officially' FBI agents, and Jarvan might consider Graves an agent if this mission succeeds.

The Avarosan had left with Jarvan and he had told him she will stay in Demacia for the time being. There are two people Jarvan contacted yesterday, a man Rene Garver and Caitlyn Perkins. The third he had problems contacting and he had informed him that Rene Garver can find the third person.

A police officer had left the office and he was stripped from his police officer's badge and other equipment. Well this sheriff has some balls. He smirks and stands up. An hour is too long and he has no time. Jarvan had giving him the FBI badge and he is going to use it.

"Hey, no visitors today, the sheriff is busy" Graves shows him the badge and the man steps to the side. "Well, only if they are the feds" he grunts some words Graves didn't pay attention to and went inside the office.

A woman, very young. She is in a strapless ending above her midthigh purple dress fitting her sylphlike form, this is the sheriff? What is this a fucking joke or something?  
The dress is held by multiple brown leather belts. A thick belt around her hips. And the other is wrapped around the area just below her breasts and created the illusion of straps that are missing. On both of her thighs are small belts and the left ones are holding a handgun's holder in place. Dark brown leather boots and he can see a hat with the same colour dress placed on the desk.

"Who are you and why are inside of my office without me knowing about it?" and from the city's upper-side, he concludes when he heard the accent. She has money and decided to play sheriff for a day. Her clothes don't fit the part, it is what they in Piltover call 'a commoner.'

Long denim almost black hair colour was tossed behind her back to remove it out of the way.

"My name is Malcolm Graves, a federal agent" she eyes the officer she was questioning a second ago, tells him to leave and she closed the door behind him.  
She takes a seat in one of the chairs in front on the desk and he does the same "What does the federal agent wants?" she asks him kind of uninterested in him, but more in his purpose.  
"I was advised that you can help me."  
"May I see you badge again, agent?" he hands her over the badge and it takes her only seconds to look at it. Arctic blue eyes staring him down, she throws it back at him "My apologies, let me rephrase my first question. What does the _fake_ agent want?" she asks him checking her nails.  
"What?"  
"I believe I asked first, now tell me or I will have my men drag you inside one of the cells for the position of a fake FBI ID" she eyes him like a tiger. Her light blue eyes tell him that this woman is definitely the sheriff and the person he is indeed looking for.  
"Then let me reintroduce myself, sheriff" he says giving her a file he took out of his hand "My name is Malcolm Graves, I'm a hired gun by the FBI's Arthur Lightshield code name Jarvan. I need your help to rescue someone."

The sheriff glances at her wrist watch "You're late, I was expecting you two ours ago" Oh great, the asshole could have told him he had contacted her. "Caitlyn Perkins, Piltover's sheriff of police. Nice to meet you" he takes her hand and shakes it "Mister Graves, give me two hours, I have three corrupt cops I am trying to find. Would you want to wait here? Or should we meet somewhere else?"  
"This is my first time in Piltover."  
"Here it is then" she smiles professionally at him, stands up and sits back behind her desk "Don, send in the next one" she calls the man standing in front of the door and he lets in the next officer the sheriff is about to make his life a nightmare.

#

Being able to spent time with his lover after a sore mission, is like charismas, but in the summer. A Shuriman charismas. Preparing for a party with a girl they both brought from a bar is going to be awesome. Rengar finds the bottle of champagne and makes his way to the bedroom.

Stunned won't be what explains the way the woman greedily ran her hands on his lover's body. "Where did you get those babies?" she purrs while touching his boyfriend's body all over.  
"Rene!" she calls him and he makes his way to them.

The western navy fleet captain Bergin Rogers, also his lover flashes him a smile. "What do they call you Captain?" she asks undressing his lover.  
"Volibear" and the room is filled with his sonorous, rumbling voice.  
He is not a male model, but he should have been. The lush, silver white hair gained only by those who lived in the Freljord. He looks like someone who cheated death many times. He groomed it so carefully and it had a rippling quality. His only blemish was that he was beetle-browed and they sometimes knitted in frustration. The aquiline nose he sports complemented his prominent cheekbones. Handsome in an understated way.

She giggles. The Ionian noble woman with money spotted them at the bar and offered them some of what she owns in return, if they entertain her. Volibear was never against new things, they only had to discuss them together. "Take off your shirts" She orders.  
Rengar places the bottle on the table and takes off his shirt and his lover did the same. She takes a seat on the chair near the table and orders them again. "Get on the bed" a king-sized bed made out of gold and jade highlights he sees. They both climb on top of the feather mattress and sit on it waiting for the next order.  
"Turn me on" she says filling a glass and taking small sips from it.

Volibear eased himself towards him like a panther in slow-mo. The Popeye forearms flexed and the ironclad muscles are drool-worthy. His eyes dart upwards and they meet his mariner-blue eyes. The orb is round and they dart constantly, a-gleam with delight and the vigour of his youth. They are soft, Irish eyes and sawm with joy, but also lust is swimming somewhere in them. His hands take full of Rengar's pants and he yanks them off. He leans in and there is no slow kissing between them.

Needy. Fast and tongues are dancing around ravishing searching for an extra taste, greedy in each movement. They are fighting for dominance. They didn't make a show out of it. Rengar had forgotten about the women that invited them to her house and now watching them as they turn her on. Rengar sucks on his tongue and it makes Volibear hostile.

The wet heady kiss ended and they are licking one another's tongues. Rengar's hands are on the colossus shoulders as his boxes were discarded from him. Wet tongue is found its way around his stiff nipples and they are making him mad with lust. He pushes his lover's head down, down to his stiff rock-hard manhood. "Fuck" he grunts looking down, watching Voli suck on him roughly. A hand on his muscle-knotted abdomen moving up and down tracing on his six-packs.

His mind goes black and the only thing he sees, is the woman sitting on top of him and exploding thick swallowed by his lover. "That was fast." She remarks.  
"He hasn't done it in a while" Volibear chuckles deeply.

She lies on top of him and her soft lips are on his rough ones. She kisses him and he can feel that Volibear is undressing her. He did the same with her silk sleeveless shirt and broke the kiss for a second then she went back on him. Rengar receives moans from her into his mouth as Volibear uses his tongue to please her. Her hands are tangled in his thick hair and she is moaning so fucking good making him hard again, but that was not the only reason. A hand is jerking him off and guided his member on her entrance helped in the proses.

The noble woman with silver hair broke the kiss and bit hard on her lower lip when she felt him entering her. She jerked her hips up and he slammed hard into her making her scream lewdly. Rengar is working her with his thickness spreading her, making her rain around him and she is so wet. It made it easy for him to move deftly between her sultry folds and he likes it. Volibear goes on top of her and they are trapping her between their bodies. His eyes find Volibear's lips and he kisses him next to her while she watches with half-lidded eyes. Rengar never faltered with his thrusts keeping her getting only aroused and wetter. He feels a familiar thing being placed on his hole. Its oily and the rubbings are doing the same for his entrance. Vloibear shoves himself inside, it made Rengar thrusts inside of the Ionian silver-haired woman with the rhythm. He starts fucking them both. His monstrous movements are making them both moan.

Volibear breaks the kiss and he encircles his muscled arms around her belly and yanks her away from Rengar. She screams at the rough treatment, but she didn't show any discomfort only the lusty eyes on Rengar's member that her wet silkiness just missed. Volibear turns her around and make her sit on his lab, didn't ask for any permission and he slowly enters her. Rengar knows that Volibear is thicker and larger than him. He hears her screams filling in the room when he gets onto a rhythm that is both rough and slow.

Rengar leaves the bed and walks to the table grabbing the champagne bottle and returns on the bed. He sits behind her and makes her lean on him. Removes her bra and his hands massage her breasts and rouse her nipples. With one free hand he uses his teeth to open the bottle, drinks some of the alcohol and kisses her, pouring the drink inside of her mouth. Letting some of the bottle contains do the same on her chest and abdomen. She is swimming in champagne and being filled by Volibear that is ramming against her with a wild rhythm. A hand in Rengar's hair and the other is resting on Volibear's shoulders.

"Oh my aahhh, oh god I am coming don't stop aaahh."

"Fuck, me too" Volibear grunts moving even faster and she is a goner. She falls backwords on top of Rengar, the champagne is mixed with her essence and Volibear's cum all on the expansive mattress. Volibear climbs again on top of them and she knots her arms around him "Now fuck him again while I am on top" she ordered Volibear while looking over her shoulder at Rengar.

This noble woman with an ass that is unchallenged is crazy.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Am I sorry for doing this? No. oh and the noble Ionian woman is Syndra.**

 **Thank you for reading and until the next chapter. I am uploading these chapters really fast, because I want to go back to the present. I felt like I needed to do this past thing. It will build some kind of history between them.**


	37. 2: The Night Hunter

**(NOTE) hello dear readers,**

 **I really hope that writing this, is not a waste. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 36.

2: The Night Hunter.

Rengar wakes up in the morning hating himself for drinking last night, which meant hangover, a headache. He removes the hands from his body and leaves the bed heading for the kitchen. Her apartment is not that big, but she is freaking wealthy. He is looking at the probably too expensive portraits and the sculptured art work. She said she was an artist of some kind. The Ionian layout of the apartment is very relaxing. He finally finds the kitchen, that he had difficulty finding, even though he was here yesterday when he had picked the champagne.

Rengar stares at the clock on the wall above the sink, half past eight. For a long time, he hadn't heard from Jarvan, but the man contacted him yesterday informing him that two of his people wanting to meet with him. Who these people are, no idea. The last time he was at the FBI headquarters was when he and the Night Hunter had brought in the fifty leaders of the black list months ago.

He feels strong hands on his shoulders massaging him. He turns around and finds his boyfriend staring at him with wonderful eyes. "Good morning."  
"Hey" he smiles and takes a sip from the glass of water.  
"I got this appointment I have to be at, probably a new job" Rengar explains heading back to the bedroom to put on some clothes. The naked man follows behind him.  
"I have to go back to the Freljord."  
"That soon?" Volibear just returned three days ago and in these three days yesterday was the first when he could see him.  
"Yeah, the national security is after my ass, the rebels are taking refuge at one of the islands near the northern side."  
"National security? Is that bossy bitch Sejuani still around?" oh how many times he wanted to slit her throat.

"She is still around."  
"When will you hire me to kill her?"  
"I thought you were a Man Hunter."  
"Woman have boobs, like this babe over here" He points at the now waking up woman who is stretching like a cat on the bed sticking her ass out.

"Wanna mess her up?" Volibear walks to the bed.

"Morning boys" she purrs and licks her lips then wraps her arms around Volibear.

#

Piltover Upper side

Caitlyn has been in a conversation with Malcolm Graves over the past thirty minutes, what remains of the hour is spent waiting for the contact. His name is Rene Garver, a man hunter specialised in tracking, another man hunter and that man hunter will help them find the hostage. Quite simple, but the problem is how they're going to find her.

She had payed the hostage's father a visit. She is a young surgeon female at the age of twenty. Abducted three days ago. Soraka Sol. Her father Aurelian Sol, is a well-known scientist in the field of astronomy who earned the title of the star forger due to the discoveries he made. They talked to the man and according to him, the kidnappers wanted to ransom his daughter or they will kill her.

Now Caitlyn thinks of the deal Aurelian Sol had make with Jarvan. What made the prince of Demacia and the head of the FBI accept this suicide mission? Oh secrets, secrets and she is in one mess of a hell. She has the complete freedom to decline, but a good chase, is a good chase. Besides the boys are more capable in taking care of the city even if she is to leave it, they know exactly that she will unleash hell on their heads if something bad happens in her absence.

"If we find this...hunter, they will make our job easy" Graves says taking a sip from his cola. They are both in a Café waiting for the man to show up.

"Do we know anything about the Hunter, like their gender maybe?"  
"No, not even Jarvan knows their identity, some kind of a vigilante that takes jobs based on the FBI's hitlist."  
"How can they have access to that?" unless they are also FBI, or Jarvan is keeping information from them, then this hunter is a hacker and doing a great job at it. Extremely intelligent, connections inside of the bureau. Which meant they can easily blend in without being suspected. A Demacian most likely. don't they have these 'pillar families' in Demacia...what do they call them again?

"I don't know, but they know their way around" Graves kind of a great help when it comes to investigating a vigilante.

The Cafe's door opens. A man in washed denim with soft pile lining jacket. Straight, slightly longer style with snap fasteners at front, side pockets and chest pockets. Dark blue Cargo pants and black boots in imitation leather with a double, ankle-length leg section. He orders something and scans the place.

His eyes are on each occupied table, searching. When he looks at the booth on the far end where she and Graves are seated, he smiles at her and winks.

His hair is garish giving him an old man look and it is coiffed to perfection. His eyes have the same startling clarity as a mountain stream and the lineaments of his face are perfect proportion to each other.

The stranger flashes a devil like smile to the barista who stutters as she hands him his coffee. He makes his way to their table and the man sits uninvited. Caitlyn looks at Graves who in return does the same.

"Rene Garver" he extends his hand to Caitlyn. His sapphires of eyes dipped in milky pools are locked on her eyes.  
"Malcolm Graves and this is the Sheriff of Piltover Caitlyn Perkins" Graves introduces himself and Caitlyn as she takes his hand for a shake. But that wasn't needed. Introductions were made, the moment he spotted them.

He took off his heavy jacket and she can see the black t-shirt almost ripping due to his physique. A dog tag around his neck and he smiles, still looking at her.  
She arches her eyebrow as if telling him 'what on the bloody hell are you looking at?' she had her legs crossed and arms too.

"We are looking for a man hunter" Graves finally speaks making them both break eye contact. She readjusts in the booth and he is staring her down. He rubs on the area below his lower lip as he looks at her for the millionth time.  
"You are looking at him" and the way he said it, like he only addressed her.  
"You two met before?" Graves asks almost startling her, well I wish. Caitlyn then clears her throat.  
"We are investigating a kidnapping"-she starts kind of trying to get serious-"Soraka Sol was abducted four days ago and we are trying to track down the kidnappers" Caitlyn slides the file towards him and he is reading it carefully, professionally and his attention is undivided.  
It takes him five minutes to read all of it and he rubs on his chin thinking "I assume I am not the man hunter you are looking for, or maybe you need one more."  
"Jarvan can't contact them. He is usually the one being contacted."  
"She is in Piltover right now" a female? And she is in Piltover?  
"What is she doing here?" Caitlyn wants to know if the woman is on to something in her city. She is practically a vigilante roaming around doing gods knows what.  
"I don't know, she doesn't talk about her private life, but she called two days ago asking for advice and there was a casual talk. She said she will be staying in Piltover for the upcoming week. Some family business if I remember correctly" Rene Explains and finishes his coffee.  
"Please mister Garver we need her help" Graves lowly declares and the man is thinking again.  
"First, I have spoken to Jarvan about the mission and I did accept. Second, please call me Rengar. And last, I will do my best to find her, but it won't be easy" He sets to what seems to her some rules. He takes out his phone "It is almost one at noon and she probably just woke up" To her the woman is more of a night man hunter and not just a man hunter. Which means she usually prefers night activities over day. Does that mean she has a day job? Or maybe other responsibilities, others are not supposed to know. She keeps her identity well hidden, which means she has a reputation to uphold.  
"Anything else you know about her that might help us?" he nods.  
"I know what she looks like beneath her mask, she calls herself Vayne."  
"Is that her last or first name?" he shrugs "Anything else?"  
"She said she came from Demacia, she doesn't talk a lot. Oh, and she is rich, not just rich like stupid rich. She has access to really spicy gadgets and she once gave me some."  
"What kind?" Graves asks.  
"The H. Technology type. Pretty rare. Usually the weapons are only Demacian government exclusive. I don't know how she gets them, but she is good" Rengar speaks of her as if he knows exactly who she is. they must have worked together before.  
Caitlyn takes out her phone as he keeps on telling her what the woman looks like.

It rings

It connects

"Ruud, I need you to look someone up" Caitlyn confirms her theory and asks for a background-check. "Say the magic words, sheriff" and the young man awaits her orders  
"Female mid-twenties, black hair and blue eyes. Demacian and last or first name is Vayne" she spells the name for him just in case he makes a mistake.  
"You are going to have to be more specific, sheriff. I have four with the last name Vayne."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The Vayne family is a noble Demacian family. There are four females."  
They are looking for a Man Hunter. Someone devoted to hunt. One of these females experienced something on her life that made her leave the lavish nobility, the rich life and choose to become someone which she cannot tell anyone about. Someone that experienced fear in all its colours and shapes.  
"One of them should have something different form the others, can you find out what?" abuse, but that is rarely reported. A trauma that triggered anger, a family member's death.  
"Shauna Vayne. She lost her parents when she was eight years old" that's it.  
"What happened?"  
"The report says a car accident. The girl wasn't in the car, she went missing for two days. She returned home and was found unconscious on her parent's bed" that is our Man Hunter.  
"She arrived to Piltover two days ago by a private plane. I want you to find her for me."  
"I will need time, sheriff. I will call you in an hour or two."

He hangs up and she closes her phone.

"You think he can find her?"

#

They have gotten the information they wanted. Rengar has confirmed her identity and it's time to meet the vigilante Hunter. Caitlyn also ran a background check on Graves, quite the trouble maker. A former Arctic Ops, she has never thought that these men would ever stop if they followed this line of work. They have the tendency to jump into the fray without thinking about the consequences.

Caitlyn and Graves are waiting in her car in front of the famous professor Himerdinger's laboratory  
"heads up" she lifts her head from the files she was eyeing and looks at the direction Graves is pointing at. Bright silver Optima Hybrid car parks and a woman exits. She looks around at every corner of the street. The Hunter makes her way inside the building and they leave the car and walk after her.

They enter the apartment building and follow the woman.  
"Take the stairs. I will stay with her" she tells Graves and she enters the elevator with the taller woman.  
"Where to?" she asks Caitlyn and she sees that the woman had already choose her floor.  
"The fourth" she answers, choosing a level higher.

The elevator arrives at the third floor and the woman exits, just before the door shuts, Caitlyn stops it with a gentle hand and exits. She walks silently after the woman. The hunter makes a turn and Caitlyn follows.

A gun was pointed at her head.

"Move a muscle and make a hole in your brain" she barely heard the threat. Damn it, she underestimated her. Caitlyn just wanted to test her, and it might be Caitlyn's death wish. How on hell am I going to start?  
"Name is Cai-"  
"Be quite" the woman stands behind Caitlyn and disarms her "Nothing personal sheriff, but I really don't want you in my way right now" the woman is really calm. It is like she is talking to a ghost. Someone that is not even standing there. No openings, no mistakes and she run her hands all over Caitlyn's body, disarming her from all her equipment.

"What are you planning?"  
It was certain when the woman placed her hands where they didn't belong, that Caitlyn had to stop her. The Hunter makes a move and hides her gun.  
"Play along" she says and her head is in Caitlyn's neck.

Out of the other side, three armed men showed and the one they are guarding is in the middle. That is Rocio, the head of the Mafia in Plitover. She was looking all over for that man. Caitlyn knows that the man will recognizes her, so she sinks her weight to cover herself into the woman, hiding her face.

More importantly, what is he doing in Himerdinger's laboratory?

"Fucking Muff Munchers" he says and spits their direction.

Caitlyn feels The Hunter moving away as soon as they neared. The one guard standing in the back pointed his gun at the Hunter. Caitlyn quickly pulls the woman from her neck and brings her in a kiss. The Hunter, surprised, eyes wide and then they knot in a frown. Caitlyn was no match for her strength, but she kept her from going in too early.

She runs her hand on the Hunter's waist, finding a gun. Caitlyn takes it and pulls away from the kiss. The woman's jaw goes tight as if wanting to kill her. The group of men pass them. Caitlyn counts from one to three and the Hunter gets the message.

Caitlyn fires the silent gun from between The Hunter's arm and side through her jacket. The bullet flies and catches the guard in the back of his head and he drops down.

The other two follow suit. Rocio takes off, but gets locked in place by The Hunter. It was quite impressive, but it was unnecessary to put that much of energy to just show off. The Hunter cuffs the man and stands up.

"Mind telling me why you did that?"

"You're the one who started it, and said to play along."

#

After questioning Rocio, they had to release him. There was no evidence of his involvement in any illegal activity. It is what made it hard for Caitlyn to catch him in the first place. A man that could clean up after himself.

He was about to visit the professor of some gun improvements, blackmail him and force him to work for them. The professor had contacted the Hunter for help, why would he ask her for help? Why not the police?

But then Caitlyn thought about the corrupt cop in her department, she is yet to catch. That is why Rocio knew all of her movements.

Vayne, the Hunter, took them to her apartment in Piltover. They sat in the huge living room. Vayne was reading the file.  
"Where was she kidnapped?" She asks  
"Zaun, she was applying for a job in the central hospital. She went to a grocery store and was picked up from there" Graves tells.  
"Well, if we are lucky then the store should have some security cameras" Rengar plays with a knife. It is quite a nasty looking and was created to cut an un-healing wound. The kind that would twists by itself just by thirsting it inside.  
"I have called the owner and he was happy to help us, he said that it was fine to come anytime we wanted" Graves adds and Rengar hums in acknowledgment.  
"We should move fast then. Can you contact Jarvan and tell him to keep the father in check? If the father was contacted again, then we must hurry" Vayne looks at Caitlyn "You are in charge, right?" She says it with a lifted eyebrow, as if mocking her. Is she still mad about that that kiss?

Caitlyn ignored the fact that the woman is actually a good kisser and proceeded to answer the question. "Yes, if you all agree, that is" Graves nodded and Rengar is not the type to lead.

"Well then, off to Zaun."

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**


	38. 3: Mission Impossible

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **Sorry for the long wait, life happened.**

* * *

Chapter 38.

3: Mission Impossible

Rengar played the footage the conversance store caught. They all silently watched it without interrupting. There were two men, one distracted the young female and the other drugged her. When she fell on the ground they faked-carried her to the hospital. That is what Vayne and Rengar concluded when they questioned the owner of the store.

"Play it one more time" Vayne is standing closest to the huge screen "Pause is here" Rengar pauses. "Can you zoom in on his neck?" Rengar does what the woman asked him to do and he even cleared the image.  
"That son of a bitch" he then curses and then opens his federal account to search for the guy he just recognized.  
"Do you recognize him?" Caitlyn asks.  
"He also recognized his tattoo" Vayne spoke "It is very rare one, and usually people don't know what it means."  
"Vayne is right. This guy's name is Kha'Zix. From the forbidden Isle" is this the reason Jarvan hired him? It was more than personal what Kha'Zix did to him. It was that moment of finding this little bug and squish it under his boot. This psychopath needed to be stopped, fast.  
"Why would someone from the forbidden Isle kidnap a mare surgeon?" Graves asks.  
"I think you just answered you own question" Caitlyn informs "She is not a mare surgeon. There must be something she did to get their attention."  
"I have looked into her research. It is a secret I need help to uncover" Vayne turns to look at Caitlyn. Rengar did give up the moment he saw them kiss. The moment he saw them so lethally staring at each other as if daring one another to start something.

I wonder who will win?

"What is our next move?" Her question wasn't asked because she lacked the ability to think. Her question was a challenge. She was testing the sheriff of Piltover. She was pushing Caitlyn further into losing her cool, but Rengar doubts this woman will ever lose anything.

"Isn't this why you were hired? To track down and find?" This is really entertaining to watch. Vayne looks really pissed and Graves doesn't give a shit about what's going on. His only concern is finding the girl and collect his money.

Rengar believes that he just met a combination of darkness and justice in the same room. One that loves to play by the rules and the other have had enough with rules. Caitlyn is a naturel leader and Vayne is exploring that. Caitlyn has her lines and Vayne wants to cross them, to find her weaknesses and exploit them.

"I have people that can help us."

Vayne takes out her phone and Caitlyn crosses her arms. They share a look. Rangar wants to understand what it means, the silent conversation is encrypted. She turns around and then her attention is now on him.

"Who is the other guy with him?" she asks him about the guy accompanying Kha'Zix.  
"Don't know, never saw him before."  
When the door to Vayne's bedroom closes, Caitlyn turned immediately and walked to where Vayne is gone.  
"Can you identify him? I will be right back" she opened the door and went inside.

#

Vayne had always believed that there is nothing in this world that can get on her nerves. It turned out that there is a first time for everything. There is this woman that came out of nowhere and now tracks her every movement.

She just wanted to call Lucian and Senna to actually help. Vayne puts down her phone and waits for the woman -that just barged into her room uninvited- to say something.

"You are not taking this seriously. So why join?" she keeps her feelings in check. Her break down six months ago when she had confronted her demons had washed away all the pain. The killer was found and the killer was punished for their crime. She killed the assassin, remorseless, feelings detached from her mission. Vayne found no piece, just the thrill of the hunt.

And what did she gain from it? nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe the nightmares have finally decided to give her a rest. Or just got bored of torturing her every night.

"I don't do jokes, sheriff" and she dares to question my decisions. Didn't she come to ask for my help?  
"I don't believe you" she walks to her and Vayne retreats. Not ready, unarmed and she doesn't know what this woman is capable of. She kept her distance and stood next to her desk. Her gun is near. "Why do you go for your gun? Am threatening you?" the sheriff still has her arms crossed and Vayne had never thought she would think about fearing anyone this way. "I am not the best when it comes to hand-to-hand-combat, you would have the advantage" that is when she stops directly in front of her.  
"I don't think you were supposed to tell me your weakness."  
"Why not? would you rather find out about it in combat? When I am exposed to danger?"  
"No, but…we don't know each other and I pointed my gun at you. How do you know you can trust me?"  
"Should I not trust you?" Vayne looks to the side and pulls her hand away from where her gun is.  
"I'll let you be the judge of that" Caitlyn curves one side of her lips upwards in a small side-grin.  
"Good, I thought we got off on the wrong foot."

#

According to the female hunter, Lucian and Senna are the ones capable of finding Kha'Zix and his friend. They were trying to identify him, but he was better at avoiding the cameras.

No-one says a word, they are silently waiting for the people Vayne had contacted. She never heard of the duo before. They have changed locations to meet with the duo's wishes. Also, it was a good idea to stay on the move. They have decided to move to Demacia.

The hotel they are currently in, is close by the Demacian airport. As they enter the booked room, they find Lucian and Senna already occupying the only two brown leathered seats. Rengar throws his weight on the king seized bed, along with his boots. She sits on a chair behind an office desk. Graves stays near the door and Vayne went to greet the two –possibly- new audition to the group.

Lucian and Senna. Lucian is tall, maybe even taller than Jayce. The first to greet them, is Vayne. To be honest, Caitlyn would have mistaken Lucian for a Zaunite if it wasn't for Vayne who told her that he is a Demacian. As for Senna, well, she too has nothing to do with Demacians.

For all she knows, Demacians were known for one common thing, their height. Senna is short and her heritage is a mystery. Is she really Demacian?

The whole group is still a mystery to her. Caitlyn wanted to meet them to understand what they fight for. It all started with Jarvan when he contacted her a month ago. He offered her a seat in the FBI, which she was shocked to hear. It is very rare for an outsider to be in a high position within the Demacian ranks. They are the kind of people that trust their own and like to keep it to themselves.

Caitlyn is just a sheriff that wanted to protect her city, but now that she sees the bigger picture, she wanted to have that access to rid the world off these criminals.  
"You are Caitlyn?" Senna had left her seat and approached Caitlyn.  
"Caitlyn Perkins, nice to meet you" she extends her hand for a shake. The woman smiles then extends hers to get acquainted.  
"Senna Parks. I just want to know how you manged to persuade that idiot to join you" she looks at Vayne. Calling the Night Hunter an idiot might be the most accurate thing to hear about her. Caitlyn wanted to use more complex words, but they didn't fit her and the simplicity of the word 'idiot' hadn't crossed her mind.  
"I didn't do anything. She magically agreed to help" Caitlyn says and Senna chuckles.  
"Shauna and friends are a very lasting enemies" she even calls her by her first name, which Vayne made clear to them to just call her by her last name.

Vayne was still talking to Lucian and Caitlyn never took her eyes off of her. It wasn't fascinating, it wasn't attractiveness, it wasn't her uncool edginess or her horrible manners. Her terrible personality and poor communications were out of the questions, but Caitlyn still sees a professional, almost a perfectionist. Her devotion and what's it all really made off.  
"Senna," Lucian, the husband, approaches them and Caitlyn just kept her eyes on Vayne, who in return was actually looking back at her. "Pardon me, you must be the leader" he then switches his attention to Caitlyn, who broke eye contact with Vayne and found his hand waiting for hers to shake it.  
"Nice to meet you" she says standing up, removes her hand from his and walked to the middle of the room. She didn't know how to get their attention, but when she looked around, she found that her presence in the middle of the room was actually enough to get their attention.

She felt like she was standing in the briefing room of Piltover's police station. Part for the no uniforms around her. More professionals and briefing to them is critical.  
"Our lead, is the man known as Kha'Zix" she starts her build-up "The Tattoo on his neck is still unknown as well as for his partner" Caitlyn halts before she finishes when Senna gestured that she wanted to say something.  
"The tattoo is the crest of the Shadow Isle. It is unrecognizable by commoners, but if he has the tattoo it means that he works for… _him_ " she looks at Lucian whose face has turned into the most uncomfortable expression yet seen from him.  
"That he works for Thresh."  
"Who is that?" Rengar beats her to the question.  
"The warden of the Box. The Box used to be a prison in the Shadow Isle for military escapees. If the government enforcing Valoran wants to dispose of a source, but too valuable to kill, they will throw them in The Box" Lucian explains.  
"If Kha'Zix was sent to pick-up the victim, then our victim is a threat to someone" Caitlyn had to agree with Senna. Their objective was clear, find Soraka Sol and rescue her. The gleam of concern in Lucian's eyes told her that their destination is the Shadow Isle. The focus in Rengar's eyes at the shape of her cleaving knife, gave Caitlyn his agreement. Graves had told her already that he will follow her.

Caitlyn turned her head to the left and found, that Vayne, was looking at her. When their gazes met, she walked to her and stopped to be in front of the taller woman. She was holding Caitlyn's eyes. And Caitlyn found them to be blue with dankness in their highlight. So dangerous at first sight. Like a puzzle tempting her to solve it mystery. A secret wanting to be exposed. A map that leads to a treasure.

What made Caitlyn crack a grin to the side was the amount of loyalty this woman is capable of. She was pushing herself inside a fortress, a well armoured heart and a weakness left in the open, the key is waiting for Caitlyn to use.  
"What?" She says and Caitlyn nods to the room they were inside of just an hour ago. Vayne walks first, opens the door and gestures for Caitlyn to enter first.  
"What do you think?" Caitlyn asks. And the dark-haired woman leans against the edge of her small desk. She stands there next to Caitlyn and the sheriff of Piltover found herself exploring the depths of her features.  
"About what?" Vayne takes out her gun from its holster and places it on the desk. She unbuttons the buttons of her sleeves and rolls them up. She does the same to the upper one of her black silk shirt. Caitlyn sees a silver necklace. She wants to know what it is holding.

Strange, how her curiosity took the better of her when she met tis woman.

"Our composition. I see flows in it, don't you?" Caitlyn stands up to be in front of her. She pops the little bubble of personal space, ignoring the lifted eyebrow as she did so. Vayne had her arms crossed and eyes locked on each other like they have known one another for ages. The conflict in their ways was so great, it made Caitlyn want to discuss everything with this woman.  
"We don't have a front-liner to distract, I don't think we even need one" Vayne says it so low, Caitlyn's eyes lowered for the split of a second to her lips and back up. She wanted to take a step back, wanted to get out of the maze of Vayne's personality.  
"Have you been there before" Caitlyn did take a step beck, almost wanting to reach up for the necklace to see what it is really holding.  
"No, don't want to be there" she shrugs.  
"I thought you didn't fear death."  
"Everyone fears death. Specially monster with hunger for…" Caitlyn remarks the little shake of Vayne's hand as she held her arm for control.  
"For what?" Caitlyn presses, but carefully.  
"Never mind" she walks away to the door and disappears behind it, leaving Caitlyn thinking about all that just happened between them. She wants to know more about her. She wanted to see the real Vayne. The human inside of her was hidden, the Night Hunter was taking over each and every one of her senses.

#

It was probably worth the try, Graves thought. The possibility of him finding the woman alive, getting the fuck out of this place and enjoy a short simple life with the money he will receive, maybe even expand his field of expertise inside of the government. He wouldn't just be the outlaw everyone sees him for, but also a reliable source.

They exit the plane that brought them to the shadow Isle. It is an-out-of-the-radar-airfield. They have not found out the reason to her abduction. They enter a ghost town. They drive in two different cars. The one driving is Rengar, humming a melody of war. In the back seat is Caitlyn. That leaves Vayne, Lucian and Senna in the car in front of them. The cracked paved way bouncing the four-wheeler will almost turn his stomach. He didn't understand the type of attachment between the leader and the vigilante. It turned out that Vayne is indeed is an 'important demacian citizen.'  
Was it vengeance that led her to this path? Or simply the thrill of it all?

The four-wheelers in the front stopped and Rengar did the same. They all exit as Vayne looks at the gadget in her hand. She is searching for the transporter. Frank is his name and he knows a way inside of the Box.  
"We should spread to cover more ground" Senna suggest and Graves silently agrees.  
"I was informed that he came here two days ago. That means he knows something about the new inmates" Vayne says. Where did she even get this information?  
"Who informed you?" Rengar asks kicking a small rock out if the way. Graves looks around and sees that Caitlyn was not with them. She was still in the backseat of the car.

Rengar and Vayne keep on talking, but he had dismissed the conversation and went to the vehicle.  
"What are you doing?" He calmly asked her resting his arms on the frame of the window. She looks up from the encrypted laptop Vayne gave her and grins.  
"I was looking for more information about Soraka Sol" her expression told him that she didn't find a single thing about her.

He turns around and eyes the town they stopped in. It is the nearest to the Box. It seems not a bad place to live in, it's just mysteriously devoid of the warmth that made it worthy of that term. It is a collection of buildings. Banners hang with slogans to be read only by the dust-laden wind. The market is all set up like it awaits the stall holders any moment, except for the missing products that would normally fill them. The only sounds are the once belong to the black birds that cries as if they can bring back the people who left, if only it calls loud enough. Against the wall of the old court house is a bicycle, the chain dangling on the sidewalk. Ahead is the clock tower, forever stuck at half past noon. If Graves stands still enough perhaps time is indeed frozen, perhaps is just his bones that don't realize it.

"We are moving to the northwest of the town" Rengar gets behind the driver seat "We are surrounding the building a block away. Group B is on the move, we should hurry" Graves hears the man speak as he jumps inside of the vehicle.

#

His senses are heightened. Rengar never failed to smell the despair from his prey. This is this sound their steps make. The clumsiness of the footfalls crunching over the stones further down the floor. The building looks deprived from people for the last five, maybe six years. It's dirty and filled with dust. He looks back and finds his own footprints trailing to his current position.

Vayne choose to take the floor higher. She will miss this one for sure. Rengar clutches the hilt of his machete knife. His leathered hand loves the friction of the hilt against his palm. He slips in.

Listens very carefully. He pushes his body to beyond all endurance and runs. adrenaline pumping, the thrill of stalking the prey.

The transporter has sharp ears and notices death nearing him with horrifying speed. It's daylight, bright, like a day for the beach but he's coming. Frank sees the devil himself is in pursuit. Only it's worse, the chaser is flesh and blood and means to send him straight to hell, just the same. He is coming and Frank can't stop him, he can't stop this monstrosity with a knife in his hand and he means to twist it in Frank's guts when he gets close. He is being hunted down and it is all Thresh's fault. He told that asshole that he couldn't go out in daylight. Frank runs in a scattered way, run and hide, rinse repeat. Now his heart beats like it means to explode and his mind is a scattered mess. Are there others with him?  
He takes out his hand crossbow. He tips the arrowhead with a paralyzing poison. At least he will slow the mother-fucker down.  
Then before he knows it, he is out in the open, running down the street. Two four-wheelers in sight. There are people around it. Heavily armed. His eyes shoot wide when he sees a female sniper, pointing her rifle at his head. He ducks beneath a concrete road barrier. The shot shattered the upper edge of the small wall. He threw a smoke grenade and waited two seconds. The smoke now clouding the area and he takes off. Footsteps behind him, but they were fading as he ran away from them.  
He stops near a tree. He had to get away from the road or his chasers will easily spot him.  
He should have listened to Kha'Zix and never took Thresh's dirty deal. He made it seem like a gift when it was truly enslavement, now he plans to abandon the deal and Frank felt the sting of betrayal he always shows to the people that trust him.  
A silhouette, black long hair swaying with the air. A woman in all black clothes walks towards him. Her gloved hand has a gun in its hold. She was blocking the narrow track made of loose gray pebbles that crunched under her combat boots when she walked, nearing him. She came to a proximity, then stopped.  
He usually never takes this road, but did a great job at keeping it well taking care off. She makes a step and the rock sink under her boot. Frank smirks as he sees her falling for his trap. But rushes to fire the arrow when he saw that she was about to shoot him. Fuck, it only scratched her. The poison should work any second now.

Before he even moved a muscle.

A gunshot.

The bullet penetrated the ground between his feet. It must be of a sniper rifle and the shooter used real low velocity. That woman with the sniper is already here? Where is she hiding? He knows these guns can fire bullets further than the eye can see, is she actually here?

A knife placed on the skin of his neck. Frank felt the life choking out with a relentless grasp, hopelessness gnawing at his insides, despair a shackle around his ankle. Everything was closing in on him.

"Thanks for the work-out, asshole" the man that was chasing him speaks. He chuckles deeply. "Move it" they walk way. The opposite side from where the woman in black still laying on the ground.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**


	39. 4 A hole In A Box

**(NOTE): hello dear readers,**

 **Holy shit, it has ben a long time.**

* * *

Chapter 39: 4. A hole In A Box

It never occurred to him that he would ever torture someone. Rengar didn't like the idea behind it. He also hoped these two will not refer to violence. Lucian and Senna are standing in front of Frank. He is roped to a chair to insure their safety from whatever the man is capable of, which is just running away. Graves is leaning against the only door in the room. Rengar found an old chair and carefully sat on it.  
"How do you transport people in and out?" Senna asks. Frank laughs really hard. He throws his head back, his laughter increasing. Rengar sighs, this man has already given-up on his survival.  
"Sorry...but that was really funny" he inhales "Darling, if anyone makes it out alive of the Box, the government would have bombarded the place already. You have no idea what they throw inside of there" he sniffs, tugs on his bonds and uncomfortably shifts from side to side "If the government is threatened by an individual, they throw them in the Box" he says, his frown is indicating the truth in his words.  
"Why don't they just simply kill them," she looks at Rengar and adds "Or assassinate them."  
"Way too expansive" Rengar answers. Also, only an idiot would accept the job. Yes, the reward is high, but the risk is even higher. Those filthy nobles are never to be trusted.  
"What's the difference between the Box and death?" She asks Rengar again.  
"That is the other reason," Rengar stands up and looks around, but the leader is nowhere to be seen "Their freedom hangs on the amount of information they are willing to share with the government. The more you give, the lesser years you will spend."  
"Where is the entrance?" Lucian gets to the point. As patient as he looks to be, Rengar doubt that this man is capable of enduring the hassle of waiting.  
"There is no entrance," Frank says and coughs "There is a hole, a tunnel that leads to the disposal site. There are guards, cameras and hounds. If you go in, your chance of making it all the way inside, is fifty-fifty."

He wants to confront him ever further, but the leader said only questions. The leader is not with them, she is tending to Vayne. She caught a fever after the poison wearied of. He turns to the sound of footsteps approaching. Rengar nods to Graves and the man steps away from the door. She opens it and Caitlyn is there.

"You have five minutes to answer all of my questions" she stands next to Rengar. He took her lethality as a sign to start the interrogation. Senna and Lucian, both, stand behind Frank waiting for an order. Rengar hadn't took her for someone that would resort to aggression when not given what she wanted. Rengar had to give the woman a chance to explain her irritation, but he knows why she is irritated. Does that mean that the leader and Vayne have met before?

#

Caitlyn waited for the last person to exit. She sits on the chair Rengar previously occupied. Her mind takes her to the moment she met Arthur Lightshield. She would not call it the worst day of her life, she would call it the second worst day in her life. It makes her home invasion the first. It is the reason she took this path.

Jarvan confused her back then, when he approached her with the contract. Offering her a high position in the institute, in the FBI. It is first of all, Demacian exclusive and not to mention, that the head of the FBI, is the prince himself. Why come to her of all people?

Vayne enters the room, taking Caitlyn out of her little thinking bubble. She walks to the refrigerator without saying a word to Caitlyn. She didn't even greet or look. She takes out a bottle of water and drinks.

Caitlyn leaves her seat and walks to Vayne. She likes standing next to her, she likes confusing the woman with the constant decrease in distance between them. She likes the look at Vayne's face when she doesn't know what to do. Caitlyn wasn't doing it for fun, she really wants to know who this tall, Demacian, annoying woman is.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" Vayne says smirking. Caitlyn reaches for her forehead to test her temperature. She was burning about two hours ago. Her body seems to be immune to some poison sorts.  
"You wish" Caitlyn removes her hand after checking Vayne. She feels normal again. Vayne closes the bottle and lowers her head. Vayne comes close to her, her head ends up on Caitlyn's shoulder.  
"Who are you?" she softly says.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing" her hands go up. Caitlyn hesitates multiple times before she decided to place her hands on Vayne's back.  
She nestles her face "Are you okay with this?" Vayne's words came out warm against her skin. In her defence, Caitlyn has never been so intimately close to a woman. Where is all of that urgency coming from? Why is it being directed at Vayne?  
She is not even that a-attractive. It cannot be attraction. There is nothing about her that attracts Caitlyn.

Vayne touches. She is doing it so slowly. Her lips brush against Caitlyn's ear. She turns, wanting to tell Vayne to stop.

A look, a moment, a kiss. It's soft and lips tremble. Caitlyn pushes Vayne away. She is out of words. Caitlyn steps back ready to leave, but she was caught. Hands take her from her waist, so rough with her. They hold her so tight. It weakens her to the point of almost surrendering to the stranger.

"Look at me" she whispers in Caitlyn's ear as if they have been doing this many times.  
"Don't touch me."  
"Then why did you kiss me?" she was trying to run away, to get out of her sight, to busy herself with other thoughts, like escaping from her already.  
"Let go of me."  
"Is that an order?"  
"I said let go" she regains her strength when Vayne had truly irritated her. The Hunter retreats.

Caitlyn, in that moment, wanted nothing but to kill her.

#

There are two important things Rengar kept in his head. The first, was his chance of surviving this mission. The chance of him being captured and tortured is zero. The chance of him dying is twenty percent, the others consisted of five percent betrayal, thirty percent finding the girl dead and the other fifty is success.

The second important thought, is the leader. She seems to be distracted by the Hunter. It will be her choice whether that distraction will save the Hunter from what's haunting her or horribly fail trying.

"We should set-up a perimeter" Senna takes out her binoculars and scans the area. The prison is about one kilometres away, fifteen minutes' walk.

She pinpoints the guards and the set cameras. The entrance is secured by a bunker. There is no way they will pass through it without being spotted.  
Senna comes down. She has a playful look on her face. Well, at least some of us are having fun.  
"We need to infiltrate the bunker without being seen" she tells. Her focus then turns on the map in her partner's lab. "Can we get around it? through the woods?" she points at the mass of redwood trees across the river.  
"We don't know what we will find across the river, it will take us a long time to scout" Rengar informs. His knife never left his hand, or he is having a hard time trusting his surroundings.  
"Do you see the jeep over there?" Lucian circles the area on the map "We also need to take care of that signal jammer."

They back out of the entrance. Lucian had finished taking pictures of the place. All the points are covered. The only thing left, is to set a plan with the leader.

The leader is busy digging in Vayne's past. She need to focus on the mission. There is a way to make Vayne less distracting and more useful.  
"Head back. I'll stay to gather more information" they walk back to their vehicle. Before they went inside, Rengar taps on Senna's shoulder. She turns to look at him. The tall woman understands that he needs to speak to her privately.  
"Give me a minute" she says to Lucian and Graves. They both agree. Rengar takes her in front of the four-wheelers. A little bit far from it as well.  
"Please tell me you noticed our leader's obsession with the Hunter" he kicks a rock. A little look around the forest.  
"You're saying it is distracting her?" Senna chuckles "What do you want me to do?" she then asks. Her raven hair is swayed by the soft wind. Every sound catches her attention. She is careful not to let anything surprise her. As if she is trying to confirm everything around her. Like, if the chirping of the birds does actually belong to the birds.  
"She is investing too much time on Vayne, ignoring the sensitivity of the situation. You have to talk to Vayne. I hope she realizes it before it's too late."

Senna pauses for a second or two. She then smiles to herself.

"Let me take care of it."

#

Locked, again.

Vayne tries to free herself from Senna's hold. It's useless. Vayne is fast, but Senna's reflexes are even better than hers. She taps out, again. Senna loosens her arms from around Vayne´s neck. She is released filling her lungs with air.

Vayne gets on her feet and tries to readjust her breaths with the little time Senna gives her. She walks to where she had left the bottle of water. She sips slowly, once. Vayne wipes the sweat from her forehead with her shaking hand.

"You have to focus, Shauna" Senna is always calm. Vayne stares her directly in her hazel eyes. "She is indeed an interesting person, but you have your mission. I have never seen you so distracted before" Vayne wants to know about it as well. The reason that pulls her to Caitlyn.

And speaking of whom, Vayne needn't to look behind her to understand Senna´s eyes. Caitlyn is standing there, observing them.

She walks to them, Vayne felt the serenity approaching. She feels that piece fall around her.  
"How do you feel?" Caitlyn stands so close to her.  
"She is fine" Senna answers before Vayne could have done anything. Vayne has no idea how to make Senna less angry at her and at the same time, answer Caitlyn's question. "We're sparing and you interrupted" again, doesn't leave any room for Vayne to explain it herself.  
"This will only take a moment" she steps-in. Vayne places a hand on Senna's shoulder, reassuring her.  
"I'll be right back" she walks away to behind the cabin they have been staying in for the last three days. Once there, Vayne stops and turns around "What is it?" she coldly says. Senna is right. She always is, so Vayne should just listen to her for once her life and stay focused on the mission.  
"It was unprofessional from me to keep you from focusing on the mission. Let's not distract each other from now on" Vayne was wiping the sweat from her neck. She looks at Caitlyn who is not even bothering to look back at her. She doesn't want that. The attention she received from her was something mysterious. There is her conscious that tells her to walk away from Caitlyn. It removes her doubts and makes her feel like shit.  
"You're right. Our priority is to save the surgeon. Other than that, we shouldn't mess around."

Vayne walks away. She doesn't get to be tricked again with her feelings. The same way as...but that doesn't matter. She gets to walk away and stay away from this woman. She should know better than to trust her, to trust anyone again. The last time she did trust someone, they left her alone again to deal with all of their thoughts inside of her head.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Caitlyn's words stop her. Vayne smiles when Caitlyn had found a way to delay their awkward...breakup?  
"The noble call behind it of course" she chuckles to herself. When was the last time someone asked her this stupid question? "It honors me to serve my nation" this time she couldn't hold it back. She turns around and places her hands in her pockets "Why do you think I do it?"

It took Caitlyn a second to understand that the idiot is making fun of her question. She doesn't understand why Vayne is here. She is probably rich, that is at least how Rengar described her. She has whatever she wants, so why here? Why is she doing all of this? Caitlyn is sure about one thing, this Hunter, has a secret.

"So you kill people whenever you see that they have done something wrong?"

"I am doing you a favour. Instead of occupying one of your cells" she looks at Caitlyn straight in the eyes. She challenges her to even try "What are you going to do about it? Cuff me and drag me to prison?" she chuckles again and shakes her head.

"Stop you. If it is the last thing I do."

* * *

( **NOTE):**

 **Thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**


End file.
